Spirit Child
by JustWastingThyme
Summary: Chihiro finds herself back in the Spirit World as an adult seeking aid from forgotten friends to help her rescue her kidnapped "son".
1. Chapter 1

Sitting drinking coffee in the morning Hot cup warming cold fingers. Taking a deep breath in letting the cares of yesterday still stay away. Mornings. The stillness before her day began was her favorite time of the day. The only time she could be just Chihiro. Not successful entrepreneur who launched a children's book series including merchandise, reading aids and now was in negotiations with a Hollywood studio to make a live action rendition of her most famous story. Nor was she the legal guardian of a small boy who was dealing with behavior/ developmental … issues... She was just Chihiro, an average woman in her late twenties who still remembered how much fun it was to wear dresses that twirled while running barefoot in the woods by her childhood home.

Taking one more sip of coffee, a habit she acquired while living in America, she left her cramped balcony and returned to the kitchen. A glance at the clock told her she had enough time to get a run in before she had to wake Aki up and get him ready for school.

Once out in the crisp outside she was once again thankful that she had found an apartment just a few blocks from a shinto shrine. She loved to run the loop around the Shine that was located near the bank of one of the local rivers. Tucking in her keys inside the mid-back pocket on her waistband of her running shorts, she took off at a brisk jog preparing her body for the full out run she would break into after her warm-up.

Her feet fall into their familiar rhythm. Her arms pumping as she increased her pace. By the time she made it to the river shore, her lungs were burning and she could not hide the smile on her face. She loved the feeling of strength in her powerful legs. She loved to run fast! At a familiar clearing by the river bank, she slowed down to a stop and started going through a series of shadow kick-boxing and dynamic stretches. Thanks to the endorphins pumping she felt so good. So alive. With one final perfectly executed roundhouse kick right block and left punch she defeat her shadow assailant. A joyful laugh escaped from her lips. If anyone else was around they would think she was crazy, but she didn't care. Right now in this moment everything was perfect.

A splash from the river below brought her back to present. Looking around, she saw no one...but she couldn't help feeling that someone was watching her. Shaking off the tingling sensation behind her neck, Chihiro returned to her run. Maybe a little faster than normal.

"Hey Aki," her hands played with his soft black hair. "Come on it's time to wake-up"

Groan… mumble and covers were pulled over his head.

"Come on Aki" now using a firmer voice. "You need to get up NOW or you will make us both late."

Rising off his bed, Chihiro made to move all the way towards the bedroom door. She looked back and saw that Aki had not yet made a move. Sighing, she returned, reached for his covers and with one strong swoop removed his blankets.

Aki groaned and moved into a tighter ball to stay warm.

Dropping the blankets by the door Chihiro glared at him. "You have until I am done with my shower to make it to the kitchen to eat and be ready to leave. "

Aki made no sign that he heard her, but Chihiro ignored his lack of response. This was becoming their morning ritual. She took it as a sign that Aki was becoming more comfortable around her. That he no longer tried to be the perfect little boy so that Chihiro wouldn't send him back into the system. Like Chihiro would ever do that. She loved Aki too much.

Washed, hair dried, simple streamlined soft knit navy dress with pink accent bows and light make-up on, she returned to the kitchen and saw Aki dressed in his uniform, almost falling asleep into his breakfast of cereal and fruit.

Hmmm… was Aki getting enough sleep at night? He was always sleepy and took a long time to wake up in the morning.. But this seemed more extreme than usual.

"Don't forget we have a meeting with Dr. Osaka after school today." Amber eyes gave Chihiro a familiar long suffering look.

"Hey mister if you keep looking at me like that you your face is going to stick like that!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" she came around and tickled him on his sides. "Oh my gosh! Look it already happened!"

"Did not!" He squealed with laughter.

She grabbed his face once again in her hands in the guise to check it again.

"Did too!" she tickled him some more and his squeals grew louder. " Okay, okay let me see." She turned him again to face him, his beautiful smile taking over his whole face. He looked so happy and carefree like a normal ten year old boy. "Oh no it's too terrible to look at! You face your wonderful face! Ruined!"

She made a motion to continue her tickle assault.

"No! It's not Mom!"

Silence.

Aki realized what he had said and shamefully looked down back at his food. Eyes peered through his ridiculously long eyelashes and bangs trying to gauge Chihiro's response.

Externally Chihiro played it off like she hadn't heard Aki's mistake. Not knowing what to do she ignored it and instead began fussing with Aki to finish eating his breakfast.

This was something she would have to bring up with Dr, Osaka, the child psychologist they worked with, when they saw her later today. Chihiro didn't know what to do or how she felt about Aki calling her "Mom." Pouring herself another cup of coffee she leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Aki began attacking his food with gusto. Sometimes he looked so much like Rei it hurt to look at him. He had her same golden amber eyes, triangular face, and thick black hair. He even pushed his lips together the same way Rei would when she trying to make sense of a complicated problem, usually in Rei's case it was a complicated algebraic and then later calculous equations.

Chihiro had only been Aki's legal guardian for the past year and a half. Frankly she didn't know what she was doing most of the time. But when she had returned to her hometown after her successful book launch and learned what had happened to her best friend's son, she couldn't sit by and do nothing. Do to Chihiro's growing fame and success, she had been able to hire the best lawyers, a small boutique law firm made up of a father and his two daughter lawyers who specialized in complicated juvenile legal matters to establish her as Aki's legal guardian and remove him from the foster care he had been in. She had wanted to adopt Aki at that time too, but due to complications regarding Aki's maternal grandmother, Mrs. Keiko Fujimoto, still having limited legal parenting rights, as well as a bunch of other legal mumbo jumbo, and wacky judge rulings….She had primary custody of Aki, while Mrs. Fujimoto had limited visitation and legal decision making authority. At the time, Chihiro had been so grateful to get Aki to live with her that she hadn't want to pursue full juvenile severance actions against Mrs. Fujimoto. Now, she wasn't sure that putting Aki in the middle of amother huge legal battle with high conflict was the best thing for him...

Shit. She just didn't know what to do. Whenever Aki called her "Mom" it was once again a reminder that Rei was dead and she and Mrs. Fujimoto shared legal parental authority of Aki. Mrs. Fujimoto freaked out the one and only time Aki had called Chihiro "Mom" in her presence...

So for right now she would ignore it and close her heart to cries of the little ten year old boy she loved who wanted nothing more than to be able to call the woman who took care of him "Mom".

Fuck. Sometimes she really hated herself.

The clock on the wall chimed breaking Chihiro out of her self- hatred.

"Come Aki, time to go grab your bag and put on your shoes, I will walk with you to school this morning."

Aki nodded. Grabbed another bite of fruit and ran from the table to finish gathering his school supplies.

And they were off.

Walking Aki to school was something Chihiro tried to do everyday. It was fun being with him and watch him take the world in. The fell into an easy pattern and she could tell that he was relaxed and comfortable near her.

"Hey Chihiro?"

"Hmm"

"Do you think dragons are all nice or are they evil?"

Raising an eyebrow, Chihiro glanced back down at Aki, he was making his squishy mouth face, so she knew that this was a serious question. "Well, I suppose that dragons are like people..." She started after contemplating what he was asking," you know, some are good and some are bad…. Some are a combination of good and bad. You will just have to be careful. Why do you ask?"

"Is Haku a good dragon?"

A smile graced her lips. She couldn't help herself. Haku was her creation. Maybe he had been her imaginary friend at one point in her life, but now he was a recurring character in her children's books. He was best friends with Sen. A little girl about Aki's age who traveled in the Spirit World having adventures. Haku was a small white river dragon, about the size of a house cat who would rest on Sen's shoulders. "Haku is well, a mischievous dragon who likes to play it cool, but deep down he is a good dragon. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason…"

"Come on Aki, you can talk to me. I won't laugh."

"I had a dream last night and in it there was a huge black dragon."

"Were you scared?"

"No."

"Did the dragon speak?"

"No. Well maybe… He just looked at me. I got the feeling that he had been trying to find me." His concerned face made Chihiro know that his dream was still bothering him.

"Well, that makes sense to me." Chihiro ducked down, fixed Aki's wind ruffled hair. If only that motion could remove all lingering doubt and fears he still retained. Looking into his expressive amber eyes. She felt her mouth form the familiar smile it always took when she was looking at him. "You are a really cool kid. I searched for you too!"

The smile that beamed up at Chihiro made her heart skip a beat. In a rush Aki lean forward and gracelessly planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. He whispered something and then raced off to join on of his friends who was calling for him at the school entrance.

Chihiro remained in her crouched position and continued to watch him walk with his friends. The faint echo of "I love you Mom." reverberated in her head and heart.

A soft knock on her office door broke Chihiro out of her mind funk. She had been mindlessly staring at her computer screen trying to read the same email for the past 30 minutes. She turned to face Dean, her assistant/ office manager/ right hand man. He stood at the doorway looking at her with a cheshire smile on his moon shaped face.

Chihiro felt her stomach drop when she registered his smile. It could only mean trouble.

"Your favorite person is here." his smug tone could not be ignored.

Chihiro groaned and dropped her head onto her keyboard. Shit. She did not want to have to deal with Ken right now.

Ken Watanabe, her middle-aged publisher turned agent with a paunch gut and thinning hair line, who in a previous life live in Pasadena, California as an agent for diva starlets, returned to Japan to run his family's established publishing firm to be her publisher. He was the real driving force behind a couple Hollywood studios bidding for film rights for her stories.

Chihiro was still on the fence about accepting any of the offers presented to her by several Hollywood studios and she knew that the sole purpose of Ken coming to see her today was to beat her down to accept one of the offers.

Dean's smile widen at Chihiro's obvious distress. "I placed him in the green room. I knew you wouldn't want him to bother you in here…. and I fixed you something special." Chihiro's eyes went from grateful to suspicion as she walked toward Dean and took the white ceramic mug from Ken's hands. Taking a hesitant sniff… was that…

Dean sent her a knowing smile. "Irish Coffee, oh, and there's hardly any coffee in that."

When the first sip reached her lips. Chihiro's toes curled with delight. "Dean, wow!" Taking another sip. "This is amazing! Just what I needed."

"Funny, that's what she said last night too."

"Dean!" screamed Chihiro in mock outrage and moved to hit him on his shoulder. Dean gave an unapologetic shrug as he went back to his desk. Smug smile still in place. After working for almost two years with Dean, she was used to his antics of dirty jokes and sexual innuendos. One day maybe she would stop leaving herself open to them. Chihiro blushed again as she realized how her that statement could be interpreted. Boys!

Returning to her desk to grab the two recent film right proposals, she went down the hall to the green room to meet with her publisher turned agent.

The meeting with Ken went longer than Chihiro had wanted. Neither offer felt right to her. Despite Ken telling her that her books turned to film could be the next Harry Potter series, she didn't quite believe it. Chihiro wasn't convinced that either studio could take her stories and create a beautiful film. She was realistic. Her stories were not epic master pieces, there was no deep character development nor ultimate battle between good and evil. All those things she felt were needed to make a Hollywood blockbuster.

Her stories were mainly sweet children's illustrations about a little girl about the age of Aki and her best friend a river spirit dragon who have adventures in the Spirit World. There was no villain to over through no battles to wage. Her stories focused on how magical and imaginative normal life could be. Now if someone else offered to buy the rights like Studio Ghibli, maybe she would reconsider...

As she left the green room finally leaving behind a very disgruntled Ken and unsigned contracts. She felt confident with her decision to not move forward selling her film rights.

Glancing at her watch she calculated that she would have just enough time to make it across town to meet with her attorneys.

"Chihiro, it's so nice to see you again! How are you?" A youthful girl still in high school greeted Chihiro with an infectious smile. Her school uniform was from one of the prep schools in the area. Her glossy brown hair was pulled back into a low pony tail.

"I am great Meg. How are you? How is your final year of Highschool?"

"I am wonderful. I got a scholarship to study in UC Irvine, Califonia! I am so excited! You studied there too right?"

"I did. You will love it! You will have a great time there. What are you planning on studying?"

"Well, dad wants me to study law." she made a face "But I got into the Henry Samueli school of engineering...I am thinking about focusing on environmental engineering."

"Meg! That's so amazing! Your dad must be so proud of you!"

"I am." came a voice from Mr. Takamatsu who was now standing in the hallway. He looked at his youngest daughter with great pride. Meg blushed, and a huge smile beamed on her face. Chihiro laughed good naturedly as Meg flashed her a sheepish grin before going back to working on the front office computer.

"Hello Ms. Origano. Please come this way."

Chihiro sent another smile to Meg and traveled with Mr. Takamatsu down the hall to his office. Jin Takamatsu was the founding member of the small boutique law firm that handled her legal guardianship of Aki.

After taking a seat on one of the comfy leather chairs placed a comfortable distance next to each other positioned in the bay window left of center in Mr. Takamatsu's office, Mr. Takamatsu came and sat in the other chair next to her. This was one of things Chihiro liked about this law firm. Mr. Takamatsu and two of his older daughters were the lawyers in the firm. His wife and youngest daughter would manage the front desk. They were unpretentious, excelled at their work and truly cared for their clients. Mr. Takamatsu and his daughters made a point to make sure that all clients felt comfortable. Neither he nor his daughters did the typical attorney thing and stay protected behind their large executive wooden desks and have clients meet with them sitting in smaller chairs across. No,they put their clients at ease and made sure that any perceived power imbalances were a minimum.

After the pleasantries, Mr. Takamatsu got down to business.

"As you know, Mrs. Fujimoto has requested another hearing to determine the best interest for Aki to try and change the status of your guardianship."

Chihiro felt her body turn cold. Hearing the words come from her lawyer's mouth made the situation more real and dire.

"I do not think she has a strong enough case….but If this does go to trial, are you willing tell the truth about Aki's parentage? Tell who his biological father was? The situation surrounding his conception?"

Chihiro ignored her lawyer's questions and instead asked her own. "Are Aki and I still supposed to see Mrs. Fujimoto this weekend? Do you think it is a good idea that I speak to her about this? Don't you think this could just be her retaliation for us not seeing her last month? Aki was sick, I just don't think that she believed me. "

Mr. Takamatsu took Chihiro's evasion in stride, he knew better than to push her regarding Aki's biological father, well, really anything to do with Rei Fujimoto, Aki's biological mother.

"I always recommend speaking if it can be done in a respectful and safe manner. And you are correct, this filing may just her way of retaliating against not being able to see her grandson." His steel grey eyes never wavered nor lost their intensity. Chihiro knew that he was letting her evade his questions now, but later he would demand an answer.

Chihiro felt her eyes break away from his thankful that he was not pushing her right now. She pressed her her lips together to kept her sarcastic thought to herself. She and Mrs. Keiko Fujimoto could keep a civil veneer around Aki and others…. But alone? That was the question.

"How can that woman still have legal rights to Aki after everything that she did? She gave him up and she was a horrible mother to Rei! Why can't I just adopt him and sever her completely out of his life?!"

Mr. Takamatsu said nothing, but kept his steady gaze on her with a slight softening around the eyes. He knew Chihiro needed to talk it out. They had been down this road before. Each time was still painful for her.

"Will it make a difference? I don't want Aki to know about his biological father. Not yet at least."

"Juvenile records are sealed and Aki will not be in the courtroom. Plus, I am not sure her case will even make it to trial. She is not alleging any substantial facts nor providing supporting evidence. The judge should deny her petition. But I need you to start to prepare yourself in case the petition is granted and the case moves toward trial. Our best argument to keep Aki out of Mrs. Fujimoto's control is to show what happened to her own daughter while she was under the care of Mrs. Fujimoto."

Chihiro stopped listening after that. Lost in her own memories.

"Chihiro."

Chihiro snapped back to present and flashed Mr. Takamatsu a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I am just think about a lot… "

"You do not have to make a decision today. If you can, talk to Mrs. Fujimoto this weekend and see what exactly she we can settle this case without any more court involvement."

Chihiro nodded

"Are you seeing Dr. Osaka soon?"

"Yes. We have a meeting with her today actually once Aki gets out of school."

"Please let her know about the recent court filing. Worse case scenario and we do have to prepare for trial, I will call her as an expert witness and have her file a report with the court."

Chihiro nodded. She couldn't help feeling that something really bad was going to happen.

The feeling of unease never quite left Chihiro.

Right now she was seating in Dr. Osaka office with Aki squirming in the seat next to her. Dr. Osaka was a child psychiatrist who focused on helping children who had come from difficult home lives. She was beautiful, elegant, older women with her white hair pulled back into sophisticated chignons, who wore beautiful handcrafted modern and feminine suits. Today she was wearing a rose pink tweed jacket and mid-length A-line skirt with a matching undershirt shell. Her outfit was accented with simple diamond teardrop earrings. Chihiro loved Dr. Osaka's style and hope to one day be able to emulate it.

Aki had been seeing Dr. Osaka since Chihiro had become Aki's legal guardian and they had made some major improvements. Dr. Osaka on other occasions had privately explained that Aki was going through a phase common to many foster children. At first they would act perfect so that they would not be sent away and then later they would test all boundaries to see if you would really love them and hold on to them. Also, Aki had been dealing with stress and uncertain for the majority of his life and no one really knew what had happened to him in his multiple foster homes.

About two weeks ago, Aki had gotten into another fight in school. This time though both boys had been especially vicious. By the time Chihiro had made it to the school, she was shocked to see Aki and Chad covered in blood and ripped-up uniforms. Miraculously neither was seriously injured. Both boys were deemed at fault, and by silent agreement between herself and Chad's parents, Chad was another resident troublemaker, they agreed not to press charges.

On my levels what Dr. Osaka had said made sense, but that did not explain the color change Aki's eyes would have and how almost animalistic he would become when he lost his self-control. For so such a sweet, cute kid, he could be a hellion at times. Some of his teachers would complain that he would constantly disrupt their classes. When Chihiro would talk to Aki about his behavior, Aki would just look away embarrassed and mumble something about how he could smell that the teacher didn't like him, or another excuse was how he didn't like the way another student would touch his stuff or something else like that. The latest fight had been because Chad had said something sexually derogative about Chihiro. Chihiro had raised her eyebrows when Aki had told he what the older boy had said. How did they learn about this type of stuff at such a young age? By Aki's squish face, Chihiro knew that Aki did not understand the full context of what was said, but he correctly inferred the intent.

Thank God for small blessings. She didn't want to have that type of detailed conversation with Aki just yet.

Instead, the day after the incident, Chihiro took Aki to her kickboxing gym ( another carry over from her time in America, she preferred the action of kickboxing to the traditional discipline traditional Japanese martial arts ) she set up several dummies and blocks and in the following two minutes proceeded to decimate all of her targets in a series of controlled kicks, strikes and punches. The look of pure adoration in Aki's face almost made Chihiro laugh out loud. She told him in a firm voice that she was the protector in their family that until he could do what she did, she would be the one to defend both of their honors. Aki had reverently agreed. Since then, he hadn't been in another fight in school. Granted that had only taken place two weeks ago. But she was holding out hope.

Dr. Osaka had raised an eyebrow when Chihiro had explained how she handled the latest of Aki's incidents. Chihiro was undeterred. Aki felt that he had to protect her, but she felt that she had to show him that she could could protect not only herself but him as well. Dr. Osaka chuckled lightly made notes in her patient chart and asked Chihiro to keep her updated with the progress her tactic took.

This afternoon's meeting was just a quick follow to see how Aki was doing in school and to get the results of the latest of some test Dr. Osaka had recommended trying to determine if Aki would benefit from medication. The test again came back with abnormalities; again. This was the third time. Chihiro was glad that Dr. Osaka was such a professional and running comprehensive blood/ hormonal panel before making her recommendations, but Chihiro wasn't sure she wanted Aki medicated and considering how long it was taking to get these results, she wondered if maybe it was a sign.

Her own experience with depression and anxiety medications, was that the medications had greatly helped her until she had begun using them too much.. She honestly felt that she had lost at least three years of her life because she had been trapped in an addictive cycle before she went to rehab and finally got her life back together. Those three years had been the years Aki had needed her most and through her inability to cope, she had been absent. It wasn't until five years later, after she had become a successful author, that she had been emotionally able to seek Aki out.

The guilt she still carried.

After making the appropriate responses to Dr. Osaka's questions, she and Aki left with another appoint in the near future to see if another comprehensive test panel would present readable results. Aki was disgruntled to have to submit to more needles but Chihiro was not paying attention. The feeling of eyes upon them filled her uncontrollable fear. She bundled Aki up against the chill in the air and grabbed him to go home. They still had to pack and leave for her parent's house tonight.

Looking over her shoulder, she was unsure if she saw the flickering of red eyes staring out them from the darkness outside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Mrs. Fujimoto, Its Chihiro, Aki and I are enroute and will be arriving in town later this evening. I will bring Aki over tomorrow morning, but I would like to talk to you about your newest legal filing…"

"There is nothing to talk about. Everything is in my petition before the court." Her shrill curt tone grated on Chihiro's nerves.

"Yes, but don't you think that we can talk about it and see if we can come to some sort of agreement without involving the court." Chihiro parroted what her attorney has told her to say doing her best to hide the frustration.

"No. Just make sure you drop off Aki on time tomorrow. We have nothing to discuss."

Mrs. Fujimoto hung up the phone before Chihiro could respond.

Chihiro cussed under breathe and made her way back to her car. She threw her phone on her car seat next to her. Well that didn't work. Checking behind her, she made sure Aki was still asleep spread out on the back seat of her car. Putting the key back in the ignition, she resumed her journey.

The truck stop she was pulling out of in was one of the last places you could get cell phone service before driving through the mountains. She was another hour and half from her parent's house. Usually this part of the drive would relax her, but instead, the shadows covering the moon and blocking the stars seemed more ominous. She could not see the stars for they were covered by a thick layer of clouds. Fog was beginning to fill in the night creeping in over the mountains she was headed towards. Perfect night for a serial killer she thought humorlessly.

The feeling of dread continued to grow. She didn't know why, but ever since her run this morning, she would get the feeling of someone watching her intermittently. Now it felt like whoever it was watching her had come closer and if Chihiro could reach out she would touch them. Ridiculous right? She and Aki were alone in her car driving a solitary mountain road. No other cars were out braving the fog. No one was there.

"Get it together girl." With new determination, Chihiro relaxed her grip on her steering wheel and continued her drive through the lonely mountains.

An uneventful 90 minutes later, Chihiro drove-up the final hill to her parent's blue house at the end of the lane.

Staying in the parked car in the driveway a moment longer than necessary, Chihiro mentally steeled herself. It had nothing to do with seeing her parents, it had everything to do with being two houses down from where Mrs. Fujimoto lived. Chihiro really hoped that she did not see her tonight. Glancing over, she noticed that the porch light was on, but all other lights were off in the house. But Chihiro knew that Mrs. Fujimoto was watching her behind her yellowed lace curtains.

This time her feelings of being watched were not paranoia.

Exiting the car she went over to the right door of her backseat. For the past 30 minutes Aki had been having fitful sleep. Due to driving, Chihiro had only been able to reach back occasionally and try to soothe away his dream induced anxiety. That seemed to do the trick, but now… he was struggling again.

Not quite sure if she should wake him, Chihiro gathered the floppy 77 lbs of a small sleeping Japanese 10-year old boy up into her arms. Once she had settled him in position, and using her legs and strong core moved into an upright position without blowing out her back, she slammed the car door shut with her hip. Aki started groaning in his sleep. Chihiro shushed him and placed her lips to his forehead. Aki immediately relaxed and snuggled further into Chihiro's chest. Chihiro felt her heartbreak when she heard him mumbled "I don't want to leave my mom."

Aki had been about 6 months old when Rei died. He never really got the chance to know her.

Chihiro had been 18 when she had come across her best friend's body lying in a crumpled mass in front of the community park jungle gym, just down the hill from their houses and three blocks over. Rei had been beaten and stabbed multiple times. Her amber eyes' were bruised; almost swollen shut, her lip was disfigured, split with blood pooling down her chin. As for Rei's body, Chihiro knew that most of her memory of that time was blacked out due to shock. But Chihiro could remember Rei's white button down shirt was now muddy and the color of fresh blood.

Chihiro did remember was the feeling of time ceasing to exists. Somehow, instead of freezing in shock and passing out to obliviation, Chihiro recognized her pale white hands applying pressure to a gaping wound and her voice screaming continuously for someone to call for paramedics.

During this nightmare, Rei's eyes opened up, her golden eyes looked at Chihiro one last time. Her eyes were clear and fully knowing that she was dying. Something intangible but real passed between them and Chihiro could feel what felt like butterfly kisses on her soul. Once the transfer occurred, Rei's eyes turned glassy and vacant before closing for forever. Blood continued to pump out of her body.

An eternity later, emergency vehicles could be heard coming up the mountain.

Sitting in the waiting room Chihiro still could remember looking down at her hands wondering how they had ended up so bloody and why her throat was raw.

The next three days carried out the unending nightmare. Police came, investigations were had, no arrests were made, and Rei lingered on never waking-up. Rei had slipped into a coma due to her trauma and blood loss. The doctors weren't hopefully for her chances of survival.

There is a misnomer that only family are allowed to visit patients in the ICU, or at least in this case, Rei's mother wasn't around to deny Chihiro access. Chihiro and her Dad stayed in Rei's room the whole time only leaving to shower and eat in rotation. The room had a couch and two uncomfortable chairs that could be made into makeshift beds. By unspoken agreement, Chihiro and her Dad made sure that Rei was never alone. Chihiro's mom stayed home with Aki.

During Rei's second night in the ICU, Chihiro was woken to sounds of machine alarms going off, rushing doctors and nurses frantically adjusting the life supporting machines and adding more fluid to Rei's IVs. No one explained anything to them. Later, Chihiro would learn that that night Rei had hemorrhage in her brain. Something she learned was not unheard of for victims of trauma who were in comas.

After a series of tests the following day, the Doctors determined that Rei was brain dead and would never recover. Mrs. Fujimoto, who ironically enough was finally present at the hospital, made the decision to have Rei taken off of life support after hearing that news. Rei did not have a medical directive, so that power went to her estranged biological mother.

30 minutes later, the life support machines were removed and Rei's heart stopped beating 2 minutes later. She was legally declared dead three days shy of her 18th birthday.

The day Rei had been attacked, she had left Aki with Chihiro and her parents. Rei had been estranged from her own mother for years prior to her death, Chihiro wasn't even sure if Mrs. Fujimoto had ever even seen her grandson. Before leaving for a job interview, Rei and made Chihiro promise that if anything happened to her, that Chihiro would take care of her son. Rei had been agitated and refused to leave until Chihiro swore she would do it.

That promise was useless in the eyes of the law. Aki was sent home with Mrs. Fujimoto, his maternal grandmother while Chihiro descended down her own path of destruction. Guilt, nightmares, and regrets became the powerful catalyst leading Chihiro to abuse prescription medications and engage in other dangerous behaviors.

Eight years later, after beating her demons, she finally returned to Japan and while visiting her parents learned that Aki had been released to foster care about 5 years ago. After several days of fitful sleep and Rei coming to Chihiro in dreams reminding her of her promise, Chihiro had contact Attorney Jin Takamatsu.

Now she stood with a 10 year old boy in her arms, who was becoming heavier by the minute, that she loved so deeply and it had little to do with the promise she made to her friend... Yet she couldn't move. Wanting this moment to last for all of eternity. Here and now Aki was safe in her arms; loved and protected. She still had the ability to soothe away his demons with just a soft touch or kiss. Sadly, life wouldn't always work that way.

Still she stood holding him standing in her parent's driveway. Something was coming. The wind running fingers through her hair warned. Will you be strong enough? She instinctively knew it would involve Aki.

Chihiro raced her head in defiance to the unknown foe who had followed them from the shadows. She couldn't see or sense them in a way she could explain, but she _knew_.

"Chihiro?" her father called for her from the front door. The spell was broken.

"I'm here Daddy."

"Well come on up, can I help you with anything?"

"Can you grab the two overnight bags from the trunk? My arms are a little full right now."

"I'm on it," replied the cheerful voice of her Father.

Several minutes later, Aki was tucked into Chihiro's old room, which had been updated to fit the taste of a little boy, sleeping soundly. Chihiro was enjoying a cup of herbal tea with her Dad.

"How are you doing honey, really?" Her father had noticed that she had called him Daddy, something that she only did when she was feeling vulnerable.

Typical daddy's girl dad. He could always read her. Despite his gruff and slightly obnoxious attitude, her father had a good heart, and though he didn't always understand her, he was the one to face her wrath and get her into rehab when she had hit rock bottom and had almost killed herself. Sitting before him on the western style bar stools and high top table in the kitchen, she felt her walls crumbling.

The stress of everything she had been holding inside was taking a toll on her. She wanted, just for tonight to have her Daddy listen to her and tell her everything was going to be okay. That she was making the right decisions in regards to Aki. That he was going to be fine and grow up healthy and happy. That Mrs. Fujimoto would not be able to take him away from her.

Before she could open her mouth, the sound of glass breaking interrupted their peaceful moment.

Chihiro froze. She and her Father looked at each other trying to determine if they actually had heard the sound of glass breaking or if it had been their imaginations. Muffled moaning broke Chihiro out of her daze. Dread filled her. She raced to Aki's bedroom but instead of being able to move quickly, she felt as if she was running through a sea of liquid cement. Her body wasn't functioning properly. A glance back showed her that her father was having an even harder time moving too. Finally, after several minutes, she made it to Aki's room and once again her life became a living hell.

Aki was gone. His comforter had been removed. His sheets were rumpled and empty. The window was broken and blood covered parts of the broken glass. It was impossible to tell whose blood it was. Looking out the window she saw a dumpy figure running towards the woods carrying something heavy wrapped in a blanket. A pale arm was jingling free from the blankets.

 _Aki._

"Dad!" High pitch shrill voice belied her panic. "Dad! Call the cops Aki's been kidnapped! They are taking him towards the woods!" Without waiting to hear her father's response Chihiro jumped through the broken window, nicking her arm, and tore off after them.

The spell keeping Chihiro's movements slow and sluggish was still in effect. It was taking her far too long to reach the figure ahead of her.

The figure seemed to look over its shoulder jolt in surprise to see Chihiro chasing after them. Picking up speed, the figure carrying Aki disappeared into the woods. Chihiro charged ahead being swallowed up in the fog. But never able to close the gap.

The dark foggy night interfered with Chihiro's depth perception. Tracking the figure become more difficult as they went further into the woods. Fog would blow in, distort whatever light was able to break through from the cloud coverage making it almost impossible to track the figure who had kidnapped Aki.

Chihiro lost count of how many times she lost sight the dark figure, somehow if she held herself quite long enough the shuffling of footsteps, a breaking of a branch, or a kicking of pebbles would break through the night. Turning towards the noise, Chihiro would catch another glimpse of the figure. The chase would begin again.

Hours. Or at least that was it felt like to Chihiro. Nope, it had to be at least two hours she thought with a cursory glance at the moon, which had moved across the night sky. She was becoming fatigued, but she couldn't stop. She had to rescue Aki. Pushing past her normal human boundaries, Chihoro charged on into the night praying she would once again catch a glimpse of the figure or Aki.

However, for the last five or so minutes ago she had lost the figure carrying Aki. No sounds, light movement or intuition had emerged to show her the way like before. Panicking, Chihiro's movements became frantic. Several additional minutes passed and still no sign of Aki. She didn't know what to do! She couldn't think all she cold do was react. Her breath started coming out in shallow bursts. Her movement was disjointed and jerky.

Missing her footing, once again, Chihiro crashed to the ground. More cuts and bruises joined her already bloody hands, knees and shins. The pain from falling to the ground snapped her out of her borderline hyperventilating state. Paying attention the smell of the moist damp earth, she was able to compartmentalize her fear. Once again, she found the strength to get up.

This time though, when she got back up, she missed her footing and she slipped down the side of hill she had no idea she had been on. Bounding off of roots, bushes and finally stopping after crashing her right shoulder and right temple into a life size stone statue, Chihiro took a moment to realize she was still alive. Hesitantly, she began testing her fingers, toes, arms and legs to determine if anything was broken. Blood started dripping down the side of her head. Tentatively Chihiro touched her wound. She hissed in pain. Above her right temple was a swollen knot. Damn, her head was throbbing.

The moon broke through the clouds, she noticed that she was in a place that was oddly familiar to her. Using the statute as support she staggered to her feet. She realized that she was in now in a place she had only been to once before as a child. Hint of a memory tugged at her.

Flowers from her friend, a dusty car, this same old train station tunnel...and... pigs?

Hesitating for a moment; she rocked back and forth slightly on the balls of her feet… partially due to dizziness partial do to her hesitancy. Something was both drawing her in and pushing her back. A subsonic pulse. Danger. Aki. Was she strong enough to face what she would find on the other side?

No more conscious thought. Chihiro continued to move forward taking tentative steps leaving the life size statue behind her. She entered the tunnel.

The temperature dropped colder and her footsteps echoed. Using the tunnel wall for support, she went further in. The tunnel became even darker if that was possible and Chihiro could honestly say she did not know if her eyes were opened or closed.

But wait.

Soft moonlight glowed up ahead. Breaking through the tunnel, Chihiro felt the malaise lethargy of her movement leave her. She was still in pain from her injuries, but she was no longer fighting to move forward through the invisible barrier. At the same time she saw the dark figure lay her bundle down. In the bright light of the moon with no more fog, Chihiro could make out the outline of Keiko Fujimoto carrying Aki. Chihiro ran directly to them. They were only a few yards away at the base of a huge body of water.

Her footsteps must have made noise because the stricken face of Mrs. Fujimoto, paused mid-movement.

"No! Stay back!" the irrationality and fear in the older woman's voice gave Chihiro pause.

"Mrs. Fujimoto, what the hell is going on!? Why did you kidnap Aki and what have you done to him?" Panic creeped into Chihiro's voice. Aki had to be drugged. There was no way he slept through all of this on his own.

"STAY BACK! You don't know anything!" The ferocity of her voice shocked Chihiro. The next thing she saw made her question everything she knew of her reality.

A ginormous black sinuous dragon emerged from the water behind Aki.

Chihiro noticed how Aki had been laid out before the dragon like a lamb on the sacrificial altar.

The dragon roared snapping Chihiro into action. She sprang forward. She would not let this dragon eat her son!

The dragon dropped his massive face and sniffed Aki. Finding the scent acceptable, the dragon reached down and picked-up Aki with his powerful front claws. Chihiro, still not thinking, just reacting, threw herself on the dragon. In retrospect, launching oneself at the face of a creature with sharp teeth was probably a stupid decision.

There might have been the thought that maybe dragon's were like alligators and you could keep their mouths closed with little effort. Like those Discovery channel shows showed. Whatever. Chihiro honestly couldn't say what drove her actions. But now her body was draped over the face of the black dragon. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was almost eye level with the creature, her arms griped the base of his chin, her tired and bloody legs wrapped around the bottom part of beast's jaw. She could feel impossible hot air from his snout burn her thighs and calves.

The dragon tried to roar. But he could not open his mouth. Maybe her gamble would pay off.

"No!" Get off of him!" Chihiro felt her back being pounded upon by small human fists. "He will kill me! Let him go! You know nothing!"

"Get off me!" Chihiro screamed back.

The Dragon, deciding that he had had enough of it, violently shook his head but Chihiro stayed latched on. Even with Mrs. Fujimoto assaulting her back Chihiro refused to let go. She could feel deep bruises forming on her back. And still she refused to let go.

A wailing sound could be heard in the distance.

The dragon must have decided that he had enough of this and tore off into the sky. Who knew dragons could fly? He wiggled, shook violently as they flew impossibly fast trying to knock Chihiro off his face. The dangerous speed didn't break Chihiro's hold. So next, he swirled back down and tried to brush her off on branches, the ground and finally the dragon flew into the water. All the while, Chihiro hung on.

"Stupid dragon! You are going to kill Aki!" Chihiro hoarsely screamed after they had left the water.

Intelligent eyes glared back at her. She was shocked to realize that he understood what she had said. Next a rage she didn't understand entered his eyes and for the first time Chihiro truly feared for her life.

Wind whipped her as the dragon increased his speed climbed higher in the sky. The dragon had not given-up trying to remove her. She could fel her body weakening and the dragon could feel it too.… suddenly the dragon changed its velocity, snapped its neck back and Chihiro in her weakened state could not hold on any longer.

Her fingers slipped and then broke free. Even her strong legs that had wrapped around the dragon's snout released their hold. She was slipping off of the dragon's head. Her body gave out.

Eyes open she saw the dragon still held Aki in his claws and watched with satisfaction as she fell to her death on the ground below.

All she was aware of was blinding light of purple explosion before she fell unconscious.

Sunlight bore down upon her. The only reason why Chihiro knew she was alive was because she hurt too much to be dead. A sudden break in the warmth and light brought awareness to Chihiro that she was not alone.

She fought through layers of unconsciousness to open her eyes. If she had any energy left she might have screamed when she saw what was staring down on her. But frankly after what she had seen last night, nothing surprised her.

A black see-through creature with a white mask like face stood over her.

"Uh-Uh" The creature spoke from a mouth below the mask.

Chihiro closed her eyes and decided that fate would have to take it from there. She had nothing left to give.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Special thanks to Amidstsnow & dv36muskan for your thoughtful reviews and words of encouragement for my past two chapters. I cannot express how much your words have impacted me. Thank you both so much! This chapter is dedicated to you!

As a side note: A big thank you to everyone who has read this story decided that it was worth a damn and marked it either as a favorite or follows it. Kisses and hugs have been sent your way!

As another side note: Online, I am really shy... * blushes uncontrollably* Again, Thank you everyone for baring with my personality defects and still enjoying my story.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - A Familiar Cottage**

Jasmine … smoke from a wood fire….something sweet?

Those were the scents that greeted Chihiro as she woke-up. After becoming aware of the smells, she kept her eyes closed and focused on what else she could learn about her new situation.

A feeling of peace and security wrapped her in a blanket. She knew that these feelings couldn't be hers… but somehow she knew she was safe ... at least for now. She was lying on a bed of some sort, soft clean sheets, her wounds just felt mildly aching and her head was no longer throbbing.

"Come on now Sen, it is time for you to wake-up now. There is still much to do and I know you have questions that need to be answered."

Sen?

Chihiro opened her eyes. And then she blinked a few more times. She was staring at the spirit fairy grandmother from her children's stories. Zeniba?

"Yes, its me. It is so good to see you again Sen, oh wait that's not your real name, Chihiro...It is so good to see you, Chihiro."

Chihiro had no idea that she had spoken the name out loud.

The soft loving smile, the royal blue dress, oversized head with the mole on her large nose, brilliant eyes, everything down to the delicate embroidery on the sleeves of her dress. The woman in front of her was the same woman from her imagination that helped Sen and Haku on their journeys in the Spirit World.

"How can this be?"

"Well, I guess that depends on what you are asking. There are many miraculous things here in the Spirit World and back in your home, the human world. But first things first, please dear heart, let me put this other band of protection on you. Let your dear Grannie protect you a little bit longer."

Zeniba held out a small purple hair band in her oversized hands.

A flash of recognition….she had something similar that she always wore… always…. Shifting her weight, Chihiro used her arms to sit-up on the bed. In the back of her mind, she still couldn't believe that she was still alive and that she didn't hurt as much as she should. She had been shaken off a friggin dragon above the cloud line. Something magical was happening here. She knew this wasn't a dream.

Once Chihiro was upright, she reached to touch her head with her left hand and noticed that her ponytail was gone, her mid shoulder length hair was a in a tangled mess. This meant that somehow during the night she had lost her favorite purple hair band.

Tentatively, Chihiro reached out her hand. Zeniba gently placed the slightly sparkling item into Chihiro's waiting palm.

A flash passed through Chihiro the second the new hair band touched her skin. Not memories per say… but feelings flowed through her. She felt lost, young, confused, scared, determined, trusting, hopeful... and…. loved? She knew that at one point in time she had been greatly loved by the people here. Instinctively she knew that in one point in time those emotions were her own.

"I have been here before." Recognition and acceptance.

Zeniba kept her loving gaze on the daughter of her heart. Chihiro looked away and took in the room . Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. This room, that she could not remember ever being in...was the same one she had illustrated countless times before in her stories. The simple wooden farm table, the spinning wheel, the hearth with the cooking fire.

"I have been to the Spirit World before…this is real."

"Uh-Uh."

Chihiro turned and saw the same black see-through creature from before.

"No-Face…" Where had that name come from?

"That's right, dear, No-Face found you, once we knew you had been hurt, and brought you here."

"Thank-you, No-Face." Heartfelt with a head bow. She turned to look at Zeniba, when the door flew open.

"When I get a hold of that girl I am going to kill her!" A beautiful woman stood at the doorway dressed in simple work clothes. "Hey Zeniba…" her voice trailed off as she looked at the young woman bandaged sitting-up on the bed situated next to the fire.

"Sen." Whispered from her lips.

The next thing Chihiro knew was that she was enveloped in a tight hug. Chihiro was too shocked to fight her off. Especially when she felt the woman's tears on her shoulder. "Stupid dummy! When I heard you had tried to fight the Black Dragon, I feared you were dead!"

Her words tugged at a more recent memory..."Black Dragon… Aki!" Chihiro began to struggle How could she have forgotten! She needed to rescue her son! "I need to leave! I need to rescue Aki!"

'Easy, Easy Chihiro.'" Zeniba's voice broke through her panic. "I need you to drink this, then we will talk

"Who is Aki?" A puzzled expression marred the beautiful woman's face.

Zeniba, ignoring the new woman, worked on coaxing Chihiro to calm down and place a cup of tea before her. Chihiro started drinking the tea that had been placed in front of her lips without question. She was too lost and confused to put up a fight. She needed their help to tell her what was going on, and hopefully tell her how to rescue Aki.

The tea must have had something in it, because almost immediately, she felt her panic subside. She sent a questioning glance to Zeniba.

"Just a simple spell to calm your nerves and aid your healing." Zeniba answered her.

"Help me. Help me please, my…." How did someone explain legal guardianship in the Spirit World? Did that even exist?… Chihiro faltered off.

Why was she being so stupid?! She roared at herself. Aki was kidnapped and he had to be rescued! For all intents and purposes he was her son! That was all that mattered.

"My son was kidnapped and given to a black dragon… I don't know why he was taken, but I have to get him back!" Chihiro continued where she had left off.

The room was silent and all eyes focused on the weary human woman. No one had been expecting that to come out of her mouth.

Tears came pouring out of Chihiro. In vain she tried to hold them back.

"Help me please," she said hiccuping through her stubborn tears. "Aki was kidnapped. He must have been drugged and he...and he was given to the black dragon! I wasn't strong enough to save him. I tried to. I really… Really I did! Please. Please help me. He is only a little boy. He has been through too much he doesn't deserve this too!"

The sobs roared through Chihiro's body. She was losing herself to her panic and fear. She knew that she was barely making any sense.

"Hush now." Zeniba held Chihiro in her arms and soothingly rubbed her back.

Chihiro took some gasping breaths trying to force her body to stop crying. What was that trick she had learned in group sharing sessions at rehab when she was sick of crying with everyone... Stare up and count things on the ceiling? Glancing up Chihiro tried trick that now. Stupid ceiling had nothing on it to count! Her chin quivered and she continued her body racking sobs.

MInutes passed. Then more. Zeniba continued to hold Chihiro, but now rock her back and forth as if she were a frightened child. In many respects, she was. But then again, she wasn't; she had her own child to rescue.

Finally Chihiro felt exhaustion start to overcome her. Exhaustion she could use. Through experience she had learned it is pretty much impossible to panic when you have no energy. After one last wheezing sob, her tears changed from frantic and hot to a slow steady stream.

Zeniba hel her in her arms.

Chihiro focused on her breathing and Zeniba's heartbeat. Spirits had heartbeats. Who knew?

Three more deep exhales later, Chihiro was finally able to speak again.

"I went home because Aki...my son... had a visit scheduled with his grandmother. She was also mad at me for something, well, she is always mad at me for something or another...but..she...she filed some legal paperwork to make sure that Aki and I would be there. When we made it to my parent's house, she must have been watching because just minutes after we arrived she broke into his bedroom and kidnapped him!"

The spirit woman pressed her hand on Chihiro's arm also expressing her support.

Chihiro refused to make eye contact with anyone knowing that if she did, she would break down again.

"At the time I didn't know it was his grandmother, but I saw Aki being carried towards the woods and I gave chase. I could never catch up to them, but I made it to a tunnel and once I made it through, I saw her lay Aki out like an offering, and this gigantic black dragon emerged from the water! I didn't really think about what I was doing….I just reacted. He's my son. I told him it was my job to protect us! My job to protect him!" She crumpled inwards. The reality struck her. She had failed him...She had failed him.

Chihiro stopped paying attention to others in the room. She was losing herself to her familiar self-hatred and regret that she had battled years ago...

The younger spirit woman sighed dramatically with her arms raising up in defeat, stood-up turn around and faced Chihiro with her hands now on placed on Chihro'ss head in exasperation. Her actions snapped Chihiro out of her inner turmoil.

"Well, I guess I cannot give you too much grief for taking on the Black Dragon... If I had been in your situation, I would have probably done the same if I were in your place."

Her words and touch were enough.

Chihiro felt her lips mirroring the spirit woman's rueful smile. She couldn't help it.

"We were once close weren't we?"

"Yeah kiddo, but I still consider us close. Souls and spirits that have connected… those ties don't change. They are not temporal. I will help you get back your son back. I know where the SOB who stole your son is, and frankly he owes me some payback for a couple years of grief. I thought working under Dragon Boy and Yubaba was bad, the Black Dragon, is what he is known as, he's a real piece of work."

"I'm so confused, I don't know what is going on..." Chihiro trailed off. She looked back at the teacup she held in her hands. he room was becoming fuzzy. She had been drugged. Zeniba's words echoed in her head, she knew that she had been given something more than a "spell to calm her nerves and aid her healing." Sending up a final accusing look at Zeniba. She had trusted her!

Zeniba took it in stride as she tucked Chihiro into bed."Hush, hush, dear one, do not fret. You are safe. Right now you need to rest-up and with Lin's help, I will try to determine why the Black Dragon stole your son."

As she spoke, Chihiro slipped back into a deep healing sleep.

* * *

This time, it was Chihiro's ravenous stomach that woke her up. It was night again.

When she went to move, Chihiro was surprised, but at the same time wonder why she was surprised, the soreness and stiffness had left her body. This was also the first time that she noticed that her clothes had been changed. Instead of dirty ripped up jeans and a soft knit wool blend sweater, she was dressed in a billowy, soft, flannel, long nightdress with frills. Something she most definitely didn't own.

"Good Evening Chihiro. Did you sleep well? Why don't you go wash-up." Zeniba pointed her overlarge head towards another door off the the right. "I have taken the liberty of washing your clothes. They are hanging up behind the door in the washroom."

Chihiro nodded, steadily made it to her feet, and crossed the hall. Maybe the spell induced sleep really did heal her.

Closing the door behind her, she saw that Zeniba had washed all of her clothes, including her bra and underwear. She flushed with embarrassment; she hadn't realized she had been going commando. Shrugging at herself to get over it, she decided that she was being too prude.

Walking to the sink, she stared at herself in the mirror hanging above it. With a swooping movement she pulled her borrowed nightdress off over her head. Naked, she stared at herself. Well, naked except for the purple hair band that was around her wrist like a bracelet. She didn't remember putting it on. But she didn't remember a lot about the last few days.

Ribs more exposed than normal, most likely due to not eating since who knew when, her fingers trailed over skin making note that she still had her slight muscle definition...she was sore, but after checking her muscles and joints of her ankles, knees, hips, back, shoulders, neck, elbows and wrists... rotating them, twisting them, and testing their flexibility;, she was able to determine that besides the yellowing of bruises mixed with old scars scattered across her body with the admonition of faint scabs covering her forehead; she was physically fine.

Emotionally, that was something else. The weary guarded expression in her large brown eyes, under her grimy disheveled hair let her know that she was fighting off another onslaught of tears.

 _Aki._

His name whispered in her heart.

Bottling her emotions, she slapped her face hard. The sound reverberated throughout the room.

She could not fall into to another emotional breakdown. No! She did not have the luxury of tears right now. Later, once Aki was safe back home, then she would lock herself in her room and cry for days to heart's content, she promised herself.

Chihiro turned away from the mirror to face the surprisingly the western style claw foot tub filled with warm water and flower petals. She stepped in, let the water cover herself. and worked on washing the her terror and doubts away.

Obviously she had survived the Spirit World before. and she would again. Plus, considering everything she had been through in the last ten years, she was more than strong enough to do what needed to be done. She and Aki would be returning home safe and sound. There was no room for doubt.

None.

She refused to let her mind go down that dark path.

Sniffing hard and bottling-up the tears that had made their presence known by the sharp prickling sensation in the corner of her eye, Chihiro ducked under the water one more time before getting up to leave the tub. She didn't have time to break down again. It was time to face whatever was in store for her.

Once cleaned and dressed, Chihiro left the washroom dressed in her newly cleaned clothes, with her wet hair falling between her shoulders blades. She kept the hair tie on her wrist as she joined Zeniba in the main room. The others were still gone.

Chihiro open her mouth to start asking questions, but Zeniba masterfully placed food in front of her and informed her that she would not have her questions answered until after she had eaten everything.

With Chihiro's stomach grumbling loudly, she acquiesced, and tentatively starting eating the bowl of porridge in front of her. After the first bite touched her tongue, Chihiro's eyes became wide. This was delicious. The buttery and nutty notes of the grains were completely satisfying. Greedily she dug in. She hadn't realized the full extent of her hunger.

As she was finishing her last bite, the front door swung open, and in can No-Face and Lin.

No-Face did not give any sign that they were bringing good or bad news, but Lin's expression was grim, and Chihiro felt her stomach drop. She was beginning to regret eating, and wishing she had insisted that they take her to Aki last nigh; even though she knew she had been in no position to do so.

"Calm down Sen, and don't get any crazy ideas. Your son is alive and safe for the time being."

"What do you mean; where is Aki?"

Lin sighed and raked her fingers through her long brown hair. "He is in the top tower of the Western Bathhouse."

"Bathhouse?"

Zeniba explained. "The Western Bathhouse is one of the most powerful bathhouse in the Spirit World. Lin works there. Spirits and kamis come to be purified and return to their jobs… The Western Bathhouse used to be controlled by the witch Yubaba, consequently my twin sister, and later the White Dragon, Kohaku joined her in ruling the Bathhouse." Chihiro got the distinct impression that both woman were waiting for recognition to come from her. When there was none, Zeniba continued. "But that was years ago. Kohaku left, and the Bathhouse was overtaken by the Black Dragon almost two years ago. My sister has been imprisoned in the bowels of the bathhouse ever since."

"Dragon Boy was a fool. Because of his arrogance and stupidity, Yubaba was left vulnerable, and all of us have suffered." Lin interjected. There was no mistaking the disgust in her voice.

"Lin, please stay focused." Zeniba reprimanded.

"Sorry. Anyways, I learned that a human boy is being kept in the Black Dragon's personal chambers, he even forced Yubaba to provide spelled spirit food to the boy so he wouldn't disappear."

"Hmm…" Zeniba seemed to be lost in thought.

"Did you see him?" Chihiro's anxiety reverberated.

"No, but I spoke with someone who did. He's unharmed and doesn't stink too bad for a human. The boy was given food and then placed in spell to encourage sleep and healing."

"How do you know it was Aki and not someone else?"

Lin faced Chihiro square on. "Thats a good question, but the reality is that so few humans make it to the Spirit World now, plus the Black Dragon was seen carrying him to the top tower room the same night you re-entered the Spirit World. It's almost impossible for the boy in the top tower room to be anyone else than your son."

"I still am not sure if I understand…. but why was he taken?"

"I can only think of three reasons why the Black Dragon would kidnap a human child."

Chihiro felt her heart stop. She didn't like the tone in Zeniba's voice.

"The first reason would be because the Black Dragon was craving the taste of a human child, but because Aki is still alive and not eaten right away, plus he has him in a healing sleep... I do not believe that is the case. From what you have told me, the Black Dragon somehow must have gotten to his grandmother... so those two must have a history together. There is no other way she would have been able to cast that spell on you."

"Spell?"

"Yes, you had the remnants of dragon magic on you when No-Face brought you to me. It would explain why you had such difficulty moving and following after her while she carried your son away that night."

Chihiro took a moment to digest this information. Looking down, she began to play with the purple hair tie with her thumb and forefinger.

"So what you are saying is that Aki was kidnaped for a specific purpose. If the Black Dragon had wanted the flesh of a human child, there were easier children to kidnap and eat. He somehow got Mrs. Fujimoto to file worthless pleadings in court knowing that I would return with Aki to try an negotiate with her. You're right. He must be specifically after Aki...But why?"

"The leads to my second reason, but first, I need to know something. Chihiro, I need to ask you a delicate question, was Aki conceived through joy or sorrow?"

"How was AKi conceived? What does this have to do with anything!?" The sharpness in her tone even shocked Chihiro.

Zeniba was undeterred. "It matters a great deal, our spirits are formed and imprinted at the moment of conception, for me to know why Aki was chosen, I have to know the circumstances of how he came to be."

Feeling her jaw working and her chin trembling. Damn it! She had already promised herself that she wouldn't cry! The room was silent as everyone watched Chihiro struggle to compose herself.

"Sorrow…" Chihiro's voice as barely heard. The silence in the room was deafening.

Chihiro refused to meet anyone's eyes.

Rei. Her heart clenched. Again the guilt ate away at her soul. She had been a horrible best friend. If only…. But if she had...would Aki even be alive? Would Rei still be dead? For a moment, Chihiro felt that she was only left with the dead and their accusing eyes glaring at her.

When it was evident that Chihiro would not offer any more information, Zeniba continued and Chihiro snapped back to the present. She would not go down that path again. Not now. Aki's life was at stake. She had to focus.

"Since Aki is a child of sorrow, his death on the upcoming midwinter's moon, in less than six-weeks, will create a huge powerful increase for any entity that is able to absorb his soul. The second reason why the Black Dragon would want Aki, would be because he plans to sacrifice him to use Aki's soul to increase his power, which would then allow the Black Dragon to be able to fully dominate the Western Bathhouse, kill Yubaba, and maybe even set himself up as a new kami in the Western province. If the Black Dragon did that, even if we were to get help from the Spirit Capital, we would not be able to compete with his power."

"..."

"What would the third reason be?" Lin asked after seeing Chihiro completely shut down.

"Somehow Aki means something to him….maybe a blood tie, maybe a promise made to a human vassal, or someone who once was a part of his house… Dragons are very proud and very loyal. They make sure to take care of what is theirs."

"Chihiro, who was Aki's father?"

"..."

"Was he human?" Lin continued to pry.

"..."

Lin and Zeniba exchanged another glance. They both could tell that they were on dangerous territory with Chihiro.

Chihiro swallowed hard and then began to speak. "He was a disgusting creature and I am glad he is dead. He was human. I have no doubt in my mind. He was human."

"Are you sure?" Lin gently pushed. "You did just become reacquainted with the spirit world…"

Blood boiling. If she had never met, heard of, or knew the destruction Mr. Nori Fujimoto could cause, she would never have understood that expression; blood boiling. Thanks to him she did. Because that is exactly what her blood was doing right now. If Aki was suffering anymore because of that pathetic piece of filth, Chihiro was going to find a way to bring him back to life so she could then rip off every piece of his flesh staring with his penis, until he begged for death. Then, and only then she would leave him to slowly bleed out till he died. She would not regret it. It was more than he deserved.

But Lin presented an interesting question; was he human? Yes. Yes, he had been. She knew that deep within her soul. Pity. It would have been convenient to blame his actions on some sort of demonic attribute. But no. He had been your classic sadist son of a bitch preying on those weaker than him for his own sexual gratification.

"He was human." Chihiro restated. There was no arguing with her tone.

Shit. That meant the Black Dragon was after Aki to be a sacrifice. How the hell was she going to be able to rescue him...

"How far away is the Bathhouse? Can't I just sneak in and grab him and go back home? Lin, could you take me to him? Can we go now?"

"Hold on there Sen, it's not that simple. Zeniba, help!" Lin held her arms out trying to physically ward off Chihiro's barrage of questions.

"Chihiro, Lin is correct; it is not that simple. If you were to be able to sneak in and rescue Aki, how would you prevent the Black Dragon from kidnapping him again in the human world?"

"He could come to the human world?" Chihiro felt her stomach drop.

"Yes he can. He is a very powerful spirit and he has the ability to pass the barrier; but I do not know for how long."

Chihiro's mind began rebelling against what she was hearing. The Black Dragon couldn't make it to the human world otherwise why did he use Mrs. Fujimoto and her legal filings to bring Chihiro and Aki back so she could kidnap him? There! That prove the Black Dragon couldn't make it to the human world!

Neither woman was impressed by Chihiro's reasoning.

"I don't know why Mrs. Fujimoto was used to help with Aki's abduction, but I do know that the Black Dragon is very old and very powerful. He does have the ability to enter the human world." Zeniba's calm authoritative tone kept Chihiro's panic down even though what she was saying was terrifying her.

"Chihiro, the only way for you to ensure Aki's safety is to defeat the Black Dragon before the midwinter's moon."

... Chihiro felt her world crash around her. How the hell was she supposed to defeat a Dragon?!

Chihiro move away from the table and went out the front door. No one stopped her.

Outside a cold damp breeze tangled her still wet hair. It was dark, her eyes were having trouble adjusting, but she could see that the cottage was alone off a well maintained dirt path. In some part of her mind, she recognized that she was on the verge of another panic attack. But instead of crying, clawing at her skin, or engaging in other productive freaking out behavior, she instead focused on the feeling of the cold night air nipping through the natural fibers of her clothes.

Slowly as more layers of detail became noticeable to her, she was struck by the beauty present in the night sky and all around her. She became aware that she was unconsciously running her fingers over faint specific scars on her wrists… memories beckoned on the edge of her consciousness. Her scars, that almost signaled he defeat...gave her strength.

"Hey girl." She spoke to herself out loud while staring straight out into the night. "Just hold it together a little longer and I promise that you will have the biggest freaking out session ever once we get Aki back home safe. Hell, We might even fly to Shanghai, meet back up with some friends, and party so hard I forget my own name. But until then. No freaking out. You can do this. You can do this."

The wind pick-up blasting Chihiro with its strong cold burst. Chihiro gave a defiant mental "fuck you" to her foes tormenting her her out in the night. With nothing more to be done, she turned to reenter the cottage. Now as not the time to freak out.

"How much time do we have before the midwinter's moon?" Chihiro spoke without a preamble as she walked back to the farm table.

"Less than 6 weeks." Zeniba answered. She was taking Chihiro's constantly changing moods in stride.

"What do I need to do to rescue him?"

"Well, even with our help, we are not strong enough to take on the Black Dragon."

"Who could I get to help me?" Lin was struck by how steady Chihiro was speaking. She was taking everything in and moving forward. Just as she had as a kid. She could smell the tears and panic on her skin, but Chihiro was doing a masterful job controlling her emotions and focusing on what needed to be done in order to save her son. The human woman was really something else Lin thought fondly.

"What you mean is, who can you get to help us. Right." Lin's voice interjected letting Chihiro know she was not open to argument. Lin was tired of being left out of the conversation.

"Why would you help me?"

"Ow!" Chihiro rubbed her head from where Lin had bopped her.

"Don't be such a dope! Of course I am going to help you! Stop being so stubborn! Get it through your thick head that you have friends here who are ready and willing to help you save your son!"

Chihiro's first instinct was to make a smart ass retort… but when she saw the determination, love, and respect in the sable spirit's eyes….She was humbled. What had she done in the past to merit such devotion?

"Thank you."

"Well now that your silly pride has been taken care of, Zeniba, do you have any suggestion for how we are going to take out the Black Dragon?"

"By enlisting the help of a certain white dragon of course."

"Wait, white dragon? Just how many dragons are there?"

"Dragon Boy got himself captured three years ago." Lin pondered out loud.

"Thats right, Kohaku is still being held in the Tower of the West…" Zeniba continued ignoring Chihiro.

"He's just sulking if you ask me." Lin flashed an unreadable glance at Chihiro.

"Dragons are stubborn and proud; they do not take it lightly when their honor has been besmirched..."

"That's one way to put it…" muttered Lin under her breath.

"Wait, what are two you talking about?"

Both ignored Chihiro's question and continued their discussion.

"We will need someone of his power if we are going to be able take on the Black Dragon and finally free the Bathhouse."

"But even Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi might not be be enough unless you…"

Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi had she heard that name before?

"Wait. I don't mean to interrupt, but what does this have to do with Aki? How am I going to be able to rescue him?"

The women exchanged a glance Chihiro could not interpret.

"Chihiro, does the name Yubaba or Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi mean anything to you?" Zeniba's measured tone frightened Chihiro. There was a wrong answer to her question.

She shook her head no. Those names meant nothing to her. Shit. Her son was screwed! She would never be able to rescue him because she didn't remember people she was supposed to! It was all her fault.

Zeniba seemed to expect her answer.

"Chihiro, even with my magic, I am unable to take on the Black Dragon and free my sister, however, if you can free the White Dragon from his prison, and convince him to help you on your quest, the three of us-"

"Hey!"

"Uh-uh!"

Interjected Lin and No-Face.

"Sorry, the five of us should be able to free Yubaba and together we will hopefully be strong enough to defeat the Black Dragon and free your son before he is sacrificed."

"Is there really a chance we could save him?"

"Yes dear heart, I would not give you false hope. If you can convince the White Dragon to help you, all of us together, should be able to defeat the Black Dragon, ensuring the safety of your son."

A lightness elevated Chihiro's heart. There was a chance she could save Aki. She would not fail.

"That settles it. Lin and No-Face, tomorrow you both will guide Chihiro to the Tower of the West. Chihiro, your job will be to rescue Kohaku, and convince him to help you with your quest."

"But I thought we were going to rescue the White Dragon….."

"He's both. Technically, he is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, but everyone calls him Kohaku, and he is a white dragon."

"Oh…"

"Chihiro?"

"Yes?" She looked up from her clenched hands to face Zeniba.

"You will be successful. Do not doubt yourself."

Chihiro nodded solemnly. She would be successful. She would not lose Aki.

It was decided that they would leave by daybreak. Even with Lin guiding and No-Face providing support, it would still take them three days traveling by foot to get to the Tower of the West. Once they were there, they would have to figure out how to sneak in and rescue a certain white dragon.

It wasn't the best plan; but it was what they could do.

A few hours later, after packing food and supplies, Chihiro, Lin, and No-Face, left the safety of Zeniba's cottage and headed to out to rescue a dragon.

* * *

Please review. I would love to know what you think. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone who has read this story, reviewed it, followed, and/or placed it on your favorites. You all are inspiring me to keep at this story!

Let's see where this goes eh?

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Tower of the West**

The travel was monotonous. Who would have thought that traveling through a strange new land would be so dull?

No, dull wasn't the correct word...it was just that Chihiro had to shut herself off. There might have been beauty, but she was too terrified wondering how the hell she was going to convince a certain white dragon to help her, that the scenery became background noise to her mind. What did one say to a dragon? What language did they speak? What if he decided to eat Aki instead!

Lin had laughed at her when she told her fears.

"Trust me on this, Dragon Boy and I go way back. Kohaku is too proud to do anything like that. Once a dragon agrees to a quest, they don't double cross they're too...what's the word...honorable...no, that's not it…..Uptight. Yep. That's the word. They are too uptight."

Strangely, finding out that dragons were considered uptight did not soothe any of Chihiro's fears.

"So, since you know him so well, why don't you ask Kohaku to help me?"

Lin sighed, "When we last spoke… we didn't end on good terms. I'm kind of expecting him to try to bite off my head when he sees me again, but he won't do that infront of you."

"Why do you say that?"

"You know, I think that I am going to go run up ahead and make sure that the road ahead is safe."

With that Lin was gone. And after several more attempts, Chihiro stopped trying to get the sable spirit to tell her more about Kohuku the white dragon. She instead focused on walking. And walking. And more walking. At least the walking kept her too exhausted to cry. Soon walking kept her too exhausted to think anymore. All she did; all she existed for was walking.

They walked through villages that looked tidy and traditional with hardly any spirits, animals or people in them. Perfectly cared for houses, restaurants, and tea shops lined the clean streets. But hardly anyone was there. It didn't make sense to Chihiro; even down the main street, she could see stands set up for big market days but again, no one was there. Before she could formulate a question, Lin yelled at her to pick-up the pace.

The second village they walked through was a little bigger than the first one, but it was the same. Clean and empty. Note in the horror-apocalyptic way, but in the sleepy, held-in-time, magical kind of way.

By the time they made it through the second village, Chihiro had no energy to waste on talking. After walking none stop for over 8 hours, she didn't even have the energy to be curious. It took everything to put one foot in front of the other, ignore her sore back and shoulders from carrying her pack Zeniba gave her and her numb blistered feet.

No-Face noticed Chihiro struggling, and he came to her, with his gestures and grunts, mimed to Chihiro his offer to carry her pack. Chihiro watched with shock as her pack was absorbed into No-Face. No-Face then pointed back to the path Lin was guiding them on. With her jaw still dropped; Chihiro followed No-Face. What type of spirit was he? Would she get her pack back? Too late now for that question.

It was was great relief, hours later, when Lin took them several yards off the main road to set up camp for the night.

At the clearing, No-Face made her pack appear in both of his hands as he held it out to her respectfully with a head nod. With a strange feeling of deja vu, Chihiro took her pack back. She thanked No-Face for his help. As she moved away from No-Face, she had the strange feeling that this might have been the first time she had ever accepted one of No-Face's gifts…..Before she could ponder that more, Lin yelled at her to start gathering firewood.

The first night they gathered around a small fire and eat enchanted food from Zeniba, that consisted of hard dried bread and some sort of protein strips. The protein strips were a little rubber and had a slight smoky flavor. She had no idea what she was eating. The less Chihiro contemplated it, the better it was, she decided. With the bites she took, she could feel her injuries magically healing. Even the blisters on her feet healed. A generally feeling of tired, sore muscles and fatigue were the only lasting physical discomfort still plaguing her. Magical food was really an amazing thing.

Well, Chihiro mused to herself, she and Lin ate, but No-Face seemed to survive solely off of air. Stopping mid bite, Chihiro turned her head, and looked at No-Face. He noticed her stare and turn to look back at her. Chihiro wondered if he could see through the eyes on the mask he wore, or if his eyes were like his mouth and somewhere else on his body….No-Face didn't seem to mind Chihiro's stare, remained a silent dark comforting presence to Chihiro's left. Lin sat farther off to her right silently battling her own demons.

Chihiro brought her attention back to her food in front of her. She was struggling to keep her eyes open long enough to stay awake and eat her food.

Lin made a movement and now Chihiro found herself contemplating the mystery that was Lin and her relationship with the white dragon they were rescuing. She knew that something had happened between the two of them. Something bad. Lin was nervous about seeing him again. With a sigh, Chihiro finished the last few bites of her bread as her eyes closed.

In a half asleep state, she pulled out the blanket Zeniba had given her to sleep on, and wrapping herself in it as best she could, Chihiro became oblivious to the world. Some time during the night, or maybe she dreamed it, Chihiro could have swore she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, but then it was gone.

That night Chihiro dreamed of being a stranger in a strange place, unknown allies, and a kind man in a boiler room. Morning came too soon, but unlike most dreams, the memories of this one stayed with her at the edge of her consciousness.

"Don't be afraid, I just want to help you"

"She's my granddaughter."

"For some reason, I can remember Haku...from a long time ago...but I thought I never met him before!"

"Oh, that's a wonderful place to start! Once you meet someone, you never really forget them."

* * *

Waking in the morning, Chihiro's eyes were crusted over. Apparently she must have cried in her sleep. She wiped them clean with her hands. Wordlessly, Lin handed her something hot to drink and some more of the hard bread. Obediently eating it, Chihiro fought to keep her cloudy mind clear and fight off her feelings of doubt. She was again struck by how the sable spirit seemed to know her so well, well enough to be comfortable to give her her the space she needed. She wished that they had been reunited under better circumstances.

The second day followed very much like the first. The main difference was that No-Face offered to carry Chihiro's pack from the start, and Chihiro let him since it seemed to give the spirit much joy, nor did it seem to burden him. The companions continued their endless walking on the fairly groomed dirt path. However, this day, the path was more strenuous taking the travellers on a path full of switchbacks, wrapping around a mountain, not quite going past the tree line, and traversed along a dusty plateau at high elevation before they slightly headed to a lower elevation. This time when they finally stopped, Chihiro's legs didn't stop quivering and she knew her blood on her feet from her new popped blisters, stained her shoes. The boat shoes she had been wearing the night she had entered the spirit world were not the best shoes for trekking up and down mountains. She was so gratefully when the sun was finally starting to set because that meant they would be stopping for the night.

This time though Lin broke their silence around the campfire.

"Tomorrow, we will be able to approach the tower by midday. I will scout around and determine the best approach. No-Face, you wait with Chihiro until I come back."

"Uh-uh." grunted No-Face in agreement.

"Won't we want to wait until night falls to approach the tower?" questioned Chihiro.

"Nope. At nightfall everyone will be awake and active."

"What?"

Lin read the confusion on Chihiro's face. "Nighttime is when we spirits are more active. The opposite of the human world I believe.

"Oh, so by traveling by day…"

"Yep, it was easier for us to avoid detection. That was why hardly anyone was up in the spirit villages we passed."

Chihiro nibbled her lips and thought about how to word her next question. "Hey Lin, how did Kohaku get captured? And, if he was captured, how would he be strong enough to help defeat the Black Dragon?"

"How long have you been waiting to ask those questions?"

Eyes purposely avoid making contact.

"Kohaku is a very powerful river spirit. Even when he was blocked off from his river, the main source of his power, Yubaba had to steal his name and place a living seal inside of him to control him."

Almost a flicker of recognition passed through Chihiro.

"Well, Kohaku, with the help of a human girl, was able to break out the spell Yubaba had him under, and at the same time, Yubaba also changed….not quite sure, but that girl left a lasting impression on all of us…."

Chihiro wonder who that girl could be. Maybe she could ask her for help too. Chihiro was realistic, she had been spoiled and bratty as a child, there was no way she could have done something that noble; she was not the valiant human girl Lin spoke of. But that meant there was another possible allie out there who could help her. That gave her hope.

"Anyway," Lin continued, "he and Yubaba came to an agreement of sorts, he would continue to apprentice under her but the rules of the agreement would change. He would no longer be under her control. In fact, he ended up with partial ownership of the bathhouse a couple years before he left. Still not quite sure how he worked that deal for himself..." Lin's eyes took on a faraway look as she was remembering.

"During that time, the bathhouse flourished, and all around it was better for all of us workers. Kohaku grew in even more power, strength, and skill. He grew more powerful than what should have been possible as the apprentice of the bathhouse witch. It was rumored that he was able to get back in contact with his river and possibly took over another. But that was just a rumor. Don't know if there was any truth to it. Kohaku was too secretive, I never got a straight answer out of him."

"What does the river stuff mean?' Chihiro interjected before she could think better of it.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but let me try…. Kohaku is a river spirit right?"

"I thought he was a dragon?"

"Well, he is... but he is also a river spirit who has the form and power of a dragon. Does that make sense?"

Chihiro nodded. But her eyes did not show comprehension.

"So, Kohaku is a river spirit, and that means he gains power from his river as well as the power he has inherently for being a dragon….But Kohaku even though he is young for a dragon spirit, he was always powerful and skilled with magic. The one main source of his power was his river. Rumor has it that his river was destroyed by humans, which let him to fall prey to Yubaba so easily. Though not many spirits can survive a living seal placed inside of them, and Kohaku did for years….He is just stupidly powerful…." Lin trailed off lost in her own thoughts.

Chihiro tried her best to follow Lin's explanation, but she felt herself becoming more and more confused. Before she could ask Lin clarifying questions; Lin continued.

"He was always hard to get close to. Always maintaining an artificial air of separation. Even when he was just a lowly worker.. But after…. Well everything, I can honestly say that we were friends." A smile entered Lin's voice. "Let me tell you, he was really impressive especially during the last few years before he left….powerful, skilled, and full of his calm bravado. He really was a sight to see. Trust me, the Kohaku I knew, was strong enough to take on the Black Dragon…" Lin trailed off lost in her memories.

"But I guess looking back, it wasn't enough for him. Its funny how hindsight makes things obvious for you huh?"

Chihiro knew that last comment was rhetorical.

"Why did he leave us?" This time, Chihiro felt that Lin was looking for a response.

Chihiro had no idea what to say. Before she come up with something; Lin continued.

"Years ago Kohaku became restless, and like many young males who are powerful, he began looking for ways to prove himself. He started getting involved in some pretty crazy stuff. Stupid dangerous. I also think that during this time he became aware of his dormant hormones. So he did what every restless, powerful male would do; he joined the war movement to prove himself and found a lover."

"War? What war?" Chihiro made sure to steer Lin away from talking about dormant dragon hormones and lovers.

"The Spirit World might not look like it from what you have seen, but we are at war. There is a war is taking place in our borderlands, a war that threatens the very existence of the Spirit World for reasons I don't really understand….

"We would argue about it a lot. I told him that he was paranoid. We have been at war since the beginning of time. Light versus dark. It just a part of our existence. He didn't agree. He was convinced that something had changed ...that something would shift the balance."

Lin stared at the fire and took another drink. Chihiro wonder if there was alcohol in it. If there wa, she wanted some too. All of a sudden her little rescue mission quest had gotten so much more complicated. She really didn't want to get involved in a war. She was selfish. She could admit that she only really cared about saving Aki… he was her priority.

"I probably shouldn't have called her a money grubbing harlot." Lin mused out loud.

"Who is the harlot?" Chihiro asked.

"Gisele. I never trusted her. She was too pretty. Too perfect. She just appeared out of nowhere and Kohaku fell for her. Hard. Right before he left us, we got into a really big fight. I might have told Kohaku what I really thought of Gisele and that he needed to stop thinking with his little head….As you can imagine, that did not end well."

Lin and Chihiro shared a grin. Both of them had experience with men in that department.

"I don't really know what happened to him after he left us. For awhile I think things were going well for him. If half those stories were tru that made it to the Bathhouse, Kohaku became even more powerful and impressive... but something happened. I am not really sure what, but the gossip was that Gisele betrayed him. She convinced him to join a sector of rebel forces, who believed that the Western Lord is not taking a strong enough stance on our enemies. The rebel forces engage in more reckless and ruthless fighting.

"Kohauku joined them, betrayed the Western Lord, and was set-up by Gisele to fight the enemy alone in a suicide mission. Again, I really don't know the details. But from what I understand, Kohaku survived, was captured by the Western Lord, and imprisoned in the Tower of the West for his actions. I think his sentence was supposed to be death….but instead he was imprisoned."

Chihiro's mind raced as she processed everything she had heard. If Lin was speaking the truth, Kohaku was a force to be reckoned with... She felt a pit in stomach grow. Just how was she supposed to get him to help her? Something tugged at her.

"Hey Lin, won't the Western Lord retaliate against us for freeing Kohaku?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Lin cocked her head in confusion.

"Because we would be freeing one of his prisoners?" Seriously. What was she missing?

"Haha Ha! Oh thats a good one! Lin laughed wiping tears from her eyes. "Honestly, I bet the Western Lord has forgotten that Kohaku in imprisoned in his Tower. Everyone was expecting him to escape by now."

Okay. Now Chihiro was really confused.

Lin took another sip of her drink before she continued.

"Kohaku had to be punished. The Western Lord could not be seen playing favorites. So Kohaku was imprisoned in the Tower of the West. But everyone knows that the Tower of the West is both an execution and pardon."

"No. Not everyone." Chihiro interjected.

Lin rolled her eyes and continued. "You are the exception. The Tower of the West is made of special stone called amariz. It has the ability to nullify spiritual power. Now for most spirits prolonged exposure would equal death. But Kohaku, as I mentioned before, he is really powerful. For him to be held in the Tower for prolonged periods wouldn't kill him. Weaken him yes. But he was only supposed to be imprisoned a year...maybe a year and a half…Though honestly we were all expecting to break out once he was healed."

"Hold on. I am trying to understand. You're telling me that the white dragon has remained in the Tower for three years.. . arguably longer than he was supposed too….why?"

"That is why I am convinced he is pouting. The Kohaku I knew, regardless of enchanted stones and life threatening wounds would be able to free himself. He just needs to stop sulking and possibly find the right motivation." Lin finished with a sideways glance at Chihiro.

Chihiro did not understand that last comment. She was also purposely ignoring the fact she did see Lin's sideways glance at her. She wasn't sure how on earth she was supposed to figure out the right motivation for a dragon. Frankly none of this was making sense to her.

When she expressed this to Lin, Lin just smiled and said something to the effect of welcome to the Spirit World.

Lin had then walked away from the fire, gathered her blankets and started snoring softly. Chihiro groaned in her hands. Apparently storytime was over; She was more confused and now it was time for her to get to sleep. Tomorrow she would have to convince a sulky, possibly embarrassed, broken-hearted dragon to help her rescue her son. Great.

Her mind kept going over everything the two of them had talked about. She sighed. She was more lost than before. Hours later, she decided to just give-up. She would meet the dragon soon, and then maybe, just maybe, after meeting him, Lin's story would make more sense to her. Rolling over she covered her head with her arms to block the light of the rising moon. Finally she succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"So how dangerous is this tower?" Chihiro asked as she, Lin and No-Face, were laying down on a rock face overlooking the valley that housed the Tower.

"Well, it is the Tower used to houses some pretty dangerous criminals as well as political prisoners...but now, I believe that is it the closest strong hold to the borderlands I think Kohaku is the only one there in time-out."

Chihiro couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. Lin was purposely trying to get Chihiro to relax. This morning, Lin told Chihiro that the Western Lord was in his right to execute Kohaku on spot after he found him barely alive from his battle; but instead, took him in and gave him a place to heal. What was left unspoken was that Chihiro's main problem once they figured out how to get into the Tower, would be convincing Kohaku to leave.

Oh joy.

Lin made the signal, and everyone backed away from the rock face out of sight of the Tower.

"Okay, this is the plan. I am going to set up a distraction over by the main entrance. No-Face, you are going to transport Chihiro into the tower. And help her find Kohaku. My guess is that Kohaku is being held in the top of the tower or in the very bottom or maybe the middle.. No that doesn't make sense. Definately the top. If he were to escape, they wouldn't want him to take down the whole tower with him." Lin smiled at Chihiro.

"Okay, so you will have to figure out where the best place is to hold a captured dragon. I am pretty sure that he will be the only dragon you will come across. But just in case, he is kind of a luminescent white with green eyes and a green mane. Oh, and he has really sharp teeth."

Chihiro swallowed hard and nodded. She had expected Lin to come in with her. She didn't like that she would have to leave the sable spirit behind.

"Hey, what's with that face? You will be fine. No-Face has some great skills that will be more helpful for you in there then me. Plus, trust me on this, Kohaku seeing me will not help you get him to join us. I wish I was joking."

"Okay Lin, I believe you. How dangerous are the guards? What happens to us if we get captured?"

"Don't get captured." The joking tone had left Lin's voice.

She held up her hand stopping Chihiro from interjecting.

"I am serious Sen, Don't get captured. I am not sure what will happen to you since you are a human, but the guards will probably eat you. No-Face," Lin turned to contemplated the tall dark spirit. "No-Face will be fine. They won't want to mess with him."

No-Face nodded at Lin. Both spirits seemed to have a silent conversation purposely keeping Chihiro in the dark.

"No-Face will keep you safe. Nothing will happen to you." Lin's face was set firm. And No-Face nodded solemnly. How a creature made up of inky black shadows could portray confidence and security, was a mystery to Chihiro, but she couldn't help the fact that she felt safe with him. A creature of nightmares.

"Okay." Chihiro agreed. "What's your plan? When do we need to move out?"

"Let me check one more thing and then I will tell you." Lin moved back up the rock formation to look below. "Alright, I still need to get a closer look. I should be back in about an hour no more than two. While I am gone, keep watching the guards below, try to get a feel for when and how the move in rotation."

Before Chihiro could verbally agree to Lin's command, she was gone.

Chihiro looked back at No-Face after she finished looking for where Lin had disappeared to. He made a shrugging gesture. Chihiro smiled up at him. Yes. He was a creature of nightmares, but he was keeping her safe and somehow she knew that he was one of her staunch allies.

"Is she always like that?"

"Uh-uh"

The smile on her face grew. "That's what I thought. I still have no idea what I am doing. What does she mean by "move in rotation"?"

No-Face gestured and Chihiro shook her head in response. "Nope. I still don't understand. But I will climb back up and watch the guards and the Tower, and maybe it will make sense."

Two hours past in companionable mostly silence. Chihiro would speak every now and them and No-Face would respond with grunting or gestures. Chihiro was getting better at interpreting them.

"Wait, what do you mean that someone is coming?"

Not waiting for Chihiro to respond, No-Face gathered her up and jumped into the tall trees above them.

Of course being gathered up by No-Face, meant that she was being absorbed into his inky blackness. Damn. She hope it wasn't permanent. But it beat the alternative. Three humanoid spirits dressed in the tower guard uniform entered the clearing with nasty looking weapons drawn.

"No one else is here. Maybe it was a false alarm."

"I'm not sure, the commander said the sable spirit smelled like a human." The guard took a couple deep breaths through his nose. "I can smell one too. Female. She is close too."

Chihiro felt herself being sucked further into No-Face, only her head remained out.

"No." one of the other guards replied. "I can't smell any humans here. Their stench is pretty recognizable. I think you and the commander might just be in need of a vacation. Too much time in the Tower will do that to you."

"Strange though… I'm not sure what a bathhouse spirit is doing so far away. Pity that we had to give her to General Michio. She was a pretty one."

The guards laughed and moved on.

Chihiro noticed that No-Face had covered her mouth with his hand to keep her gasp of surprise muffled.

Once No-Face deemed it was safe, he removed his hand.

"They have capture Lin! What are we going to do?"

No-Face didn't respond; he looked to the base of the tower, and seemed to be making some sort of mental calculations. Chihiro felt his body bunch up and coil. The he placed his hand on the top of his head and pushed her completely into himself.

Chihiro was surprised to find herself in a state of suspended animation, where she didn't need to breathe, but she was perfectly aware of what was going on around her. She could see shadows and figures that were outside of No-Face. She also suspected, that somehow, by bing inside of him, he was able to neutralize her existence in the Spirit World.

No-Face shot off the tree top and headed towards the tower. They now had to rescue Lin and a dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

A sincere heartfelt thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. Thank you so much. You are a big part of my inspiration.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi**

Chihiro's footsteps echoed the spiral staircases leading up the tower. Her thighs burned, face hot and sweat pooled down her back. The staircase was unending. But she couldn't stop. She had to get to the top of the tower and find herself a white dragon. But as her vision started to fade, she finally stopped and sat down on the stairs taking a break. No was following her, but she didn't know how long it would be until she was discovered. Looking-up at the slit glassless windows, she could see the sun had moved and she had maybe an hour or so until sunset.

Shit.

Why was it that everything fell apart? She was alone in the Tower of the West, Lin might have been captured, if what those guards said had been true, and she and No-Face had gotten separated minutes after No-Face had gotten them both into the Tower.

No-Face. He was a complete mystery to Chihiro. His powers were frightening. She was very glad that he was on her side. After both of them had avoided detection from Tower guards. No-Face, elected himself team leader and with his normal silence, shoved Chihiro completely inside of him and took off towards the Tower from the treetops once they had learned Lin may have been captured.

The Tower was situated in a valley, no trees or cover was available. For a moment or two, No-Face seemed to contemplate his options from the last treetop. Once he had decided upon a strategy, the creature bounded from the their perch on the tree towards the Tower. Flying through the air. Chihiro could feel rather than see an extension from No-Face reach down to the earth below push off and keep the majority of them airborne.

They seemed to be aiming towards a mid level tower window.

Again as they started losing altitude, another limb/ extension of No-Face stretched down and propelled them forward and onward still aiming towards a specific slit like window in the Tower.

"No freakin way!" Chihiro screamed inside of No-face as he took them directly toward the open window that had to be less than half a foot a cross and maybe three feet tall. "We are not going to fit!" She cringed and closed her eyes expecting a great deal of pain. When it didn't come, Chihiro opened her eyes.

They had made it into the Tower. Gray stone walls with limited light and airflow streamed inside from several narrow openings leading up the to the top of the Tower which Chihiro could just barely make out. Then she made the mistake of looking down while still being inside of No-Face….the strange vertigo sensation sent Chihiro into a fetal position to keep her from losing her lunch. Too soon for her to regain her equilibrium, No-Face started moving again.

He bounded up the stairs, and then opened one of the doors leading off the stair well. Once No-Face was satisfied that they were they only ones in the room, he shut the door. Chihiro remained silent inside of No-Face the whole time. After getting crap in her mouth from screaming, she decided that it was best to keep her mouth shut and not mistakenly ingesting anything more that was No-Face.

No-Face reached inside himself and pulled Chihiro out. Chihiro didn't question what had happened…. Nor could she even squeak out a protest to how she had been treated. She was in too much shock. She couldn't move. She couldn't even blink or open her mouth.

No-Face made an exasperated motion as Chihiro failed to follow him out of the room. Instead of waiting for her, No-Face rolled his eyes..or as much as he could wearing a mask and not really having eyes, signaled for Chihiro to stay still now and he went to leave the room. With a final glance, he quietly shut the door behind him.

Chihiro was left alone and she couldn't even blink.

Minutes passed and still Chihiro was paralyzed. But she wasn't convinced it was from fear. Something was wrong with her and hopefully it wasn't permanent.

After several more minutes Chihiro felt the paralization leave her. She once again had control of her body. Somehow her body had been infected by something from being inside of No-Face. And if his reaction was anything to go by, No-Face had not realized that she would have that sort of reaction after being placed inside of him either.

Cautiously Chihiro tested out her body making sure that she once again had full control of her faculties. When everything seemed to be in working order, Chihiro went to the door and opened it. With any luck she would be able to catch up with No-Face and together they would be able to rescue Lin and then the dragon….

Except that when Chihiro opened the door, She couldn't find No-Face. Instead she learned that the Tower was built around the central windy staircase and only certain levels appeared to have doors leading to rooms. The Tower spread up and if she squinted she could just make out the top of the stair case…..and if she looked down… Bad idea. Chihiro grabbed her face to keep from vomiting. Once again felt vertigo take hold of her. Strange, she didn't think that she was afraid of heights.

Deciding that it was best not too rush, Chihiro took another moment to close her eyes, and see if she could hear any footsteps or familiar grunting that would let he know the direction No-Face had traveled in. No such luck. She had no idea where he was... The stone staircases of uneven steps leading a thousand steps up and a thousand steps down did not give her any clues as to where No-Face was.

Faced with this information, Chihiro had decided to run up the tower stairs to get to the upper levels. She didn't trust herself to look down without puking, so up it was. She would worry about how she would leave the Tower later.

Hesitating, Chihiro thought through Lin's first assessment that the white dragon was being kept in the top of the tower. It made sense to her especially if it was true that everyone, including the Western Lord, was expecting Kohaku to escape, in theory he would cause less damage to the tower by escaping from the top than from anywhere else in the tower. Yes, Lin's instincts were correct. The dragon she was looking for was being kept in the upper levels of the tower. Luckily, her decision to run up the stairs, seemed to mean that less guards were around…

Chihiro continued running up the stairs trying her best not to trip on the uneven stones. After running up multiple levels without stopping, she was wishing that she was wearing running shorts instead of her jeans. The tower was hot and getting hotter as she continued to climbed up. Stupid hot air and its rising. Her jeans were sticking to her skin and the chafing was rubbing her inner thighs raw. But she couldn't stop yet; she still had several levels up to go!

Ignoring her inner ranting and complaining, Chihiro focused on her breath. This helped her keep her pace steady as she continued to run. This way she would be able to keep running at this pace... Just how much longer until she reached the top?

After another 20 or so steps, Chihiro finally stopped running and gave herself a moment to catch her breath. Her legs were once again quivering, a sensation she was becoming more accustomed to. At least no tower guards seemed to be around.

Scratch that. The sound of voices and footsteps started echoing around her. It seemed like there were a couple early risers checking on the status quo. Chihiro felt herself freeze. She didn't know what to do.

The problem with being in a stone tower was that there was nothing to absorb sound. It just echoed off of everything making it impossible to determine where the sounds were originating from. To make matters worse, her pounding heart and ragged breathing made it more difficult to for her to hear.

Not knowing what to do, Chihiro decided to stayed very still…. With nerves of steel that she didn't know she possessed, she forced herself not to panic and charge up or down the stairs. If she could determine that the sounds of...footsteps? Yes they sounded like multiple footsteps; and could it be? Was she that lucky? The footsteps sounded like they were actually moving down away from her! I'm safe! She thought until a pair of black boots came into her focus from several steps ahead of her.

"Well, what do we have here?"

With dread Chihiro looked up as she brought her body into an upright position. Muscle tense and adrenaline pumping.

When her eyes locked into brilliant ice blue eyes with a playful cocked silver eyebrow, Chihiro knew that she was in trouble. She could feel the power coming off of this guard. White fox ears on top of his head twitched as Chihiro instinctively positioned herself with her body weight being held equally on the balls of her feet. In this position she could instantly react in whatever direction she needed to depending on how this guard would attack. But if she shift slightly more weight to her back leg and crunched her core...

The guard looked at her stance and laughed. "Do you really think-"

Before he could finish Chihiro charged at him. She aimed her shoulder for his knees and with a clumsy jiu jitsu grab and gravity, she was able to knock him off balance, flip him over her shoulder and send him crashing down the stairs behind her. Or at least that was the theory.

The guard however, recovered from her surprise attack and was able to collect himself mid-air… shit!

With a glance under her shoulder, while Chihiro was in full motion running back up the stairs, Chihiro knew that the guard was still a threat. Using her powerful legs she charged up the stairs to get away from him.

"Not so fast human!" he yelled at her. She could tell that he was gaining ground on her.

She felt him swipe at her feet. Tripping, but still able to avoid his grasp, Chihiro lifter her legs higher and faster. She fought against her jeans to open up her range of motion. She might have felt them rip, but she was more focused on running to care.

Onward she charged taking the stairs two at a time trying to keep the gap between her and her pursuer.

Finally she reached the top of the tower. The stairs ended leading directly to a final wooden door. Chihiro raced towards it.

Please be open. Please be open. She chanted

Her fingers reached out griping the door knob. Almost expecting it to be locked, Chihiro was pleasantly surprised that the door knob turned easily in her hand. She Opened the door. Running inside she slammed the door shut behind her turning the lock. She knew the door wouldn't hold. Cautiously she backed away wanting to face the guard, who in any moment, would come crashing through the door.

Her fears were actualized when the door splinted open from a blast of power. Chihiro slowly lowered her hands that had protected her face from the blast. There stood the guard dressed in his forest green uniform. Two stars were embroidered on his collar. Some type of ranking system Chihiro wondered. Gingerly stepping over the decimated door, the guard entered the top tower room and raise himself to his full height. He must have stood over 6' 5". He towered over Chihiro's 5' 6" frame.

He sent Chihiro a wicked smile. He knew he had her. Chihiro felt her mouth run dry. Her fighting instincts took over. She made sure to stay light on her feet as she backed away from him.

"Come now, little human, let's play."

Then he drew his weapons. Two viciously looking long swords.

Shit. Chihiro thought. Her basic self-defense classes has not covered what to do when faced with a swordsman. Especially a freakishly tall swordsman with not one but two swords!

Taking a few more shuffling steps backwards to stay out of his reach Chihiro's mind raced through what might work to keep herself safe.

A slow attack came at her, which she was easily able to dodge. Instead of taking comfort in that, she became more nervous. It was obvious to her that he was just testing her. It is dangerous to go into battle when you know nothing of your foe. Chihiro kept one eye focused on the fox spirit's torso, hoping that in sword fighting, like in kickboxing, the torso would telegraph his moves. At the same time she used her peripheral vision to glance around the room looking for anything she could use as a weapon.

She found the equivalent of a 2x4 blank of splintered wood about 3 feet long. She dove to grab it, rolled back up and faced the guard. The guard again raised his eyebrow at her antics. She was getting really sick of that smirk on his face. She wasn't as helpless as she appeared.

Mind racing a thousand miles a minute, she decided to move.

With her left foot, she quickly spun out dragging her right foot around her kicking up the dust around her. The low afternoon sunlight reflected off the dust particles while the allergens in the dust seemed to affect the guard's sensitive nose. While he was distracted coughing, she charged with her wooden plank towards his groin.

Contact! She had actually made a direct hit! And it hurt if his groan was anything to go by...

The murderous look in his blue eyes made her regret her earlier decision. He wasn't going to "play" with her anymore.

The guard recovered and his next attack was swift and ruthless. Using both of his swords, he struck her plank slicing at her makeshift weapon until it was just wood shaving in her hands. Seeing her now weaponless, he swiped at her face.

Jumping out of the way, Chihiro barely avoided being decapitated.

The guard brought his word to his mouth that had a thin strip of red on it. As he licked the blood off, Chihiro became aware of a thin slit on her neck. He had drawn first blood.

"Yum. The taste of human woman...but wait there is something else…" He licked the sword again. "What are you exactly?" Curious blue eyes held her in suspicion.

What the hell was he talking about?!

Chihiro felt rather than saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Thats right, they weren't alone in here. What was better, the enemy you sort of knew, or the stranger you didn't?

Too bad Chihiro spent too much time contemplating giving the guard another chance to attack.

Chihiro found herself once again dodging.

Too Slow! She felt him take another swipe at her as her right arm now burned from his thin slice on her arm. Damn that hurt!

Blood trickled down her arm. The wound was deeper than she had first thought, but as she curled her fingers.. No ligaments or tendons had been cut so she could still use her arm to fight.

Pushing his advantage, he struck again with his left sword, Chihiro jumped way and he was there with his right sword swiping at her. Chihiro lost her footing and fell to the floor. Looking up she saw the guard standing right above her reading his finishing blow.

"Well, this is disappointing, I was expecting better from-"

Before he could finish No-Face charged through the splintered door and swallowed him whole.

Not sure what had happened. Chihiro stayed on the floor and looked up at No-Face.

He appeared larger and when he turned to Chihiro he seemed to have a swarmy smile and instead of grunting he spoke.

"Well that takes care of him. How are you doing, Sen?"

Chihiro tried not to lose it when she heard the guard's voice and personality emanated from No-Face.

"I'm okay." she answered carefully while not taking her eyes off of No-Face. What the hell was going on!

If No-Face noticed her hesitation, he did not say anything. Instead he turned towards the darkness of the tower room. "He is here."

Before Chihiro could question what he meant, the room shook and she remembered who they had set out to find. The white dragon Kohaku. He was here in this room.

In the Disney movie _Aladdin,_ Chihiro remembered a scene against the villain Jafar who had turned into a giant snake and circled one of the main protagonist.

That was exactly what was happening to them right now. Though she couldn't see it, she could feel that her and No-Face were being surrounded. The waning sunlight that filtered in through the cracks in the Tower roof reflected of a shiny white...scales? Nose come from behind her cause Chihiro to whip around and she found her feet staring into the most gorgeous intelligent light green eyes.

She had found the white dragon, and if she had anything to go by, the look on on his face showing the curl of lips and his very pointy sharp teeth, he was not happy to see her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy. Please review : )**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Hello & Goodbye**

"Hello, Master Kohaku. We meet again. Remember me, I am-"

The dragon growled and snapped at No-Face.

Chihiro remained frozen as she stared at the white dragon. It was worse than she thought. He was massive, powerful, strangely beautiful, and he was pissed off. The fact that the top tower room did not have a lock or any bars keeping him imprisoned in here, let Chihiro know that there was something off in the story Lin had told her. Something important. Whether it had been on purpose or not, she would determine that after she met up with the sable spirit, assuming that this dragon didn't kill her first.

The dragon roared again and his impossibly long, sinuous body, circled around the edges of the tower room. Scales and dust scattered making it harder for Chihiro to see.

"Do not be mad! Master Kohaku, I brought Sen to you! Here she is! Sen. Look, it's Sen!"

No-Face jumped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She almost expected him to push her in front of the dragon so that the dragon could get a better look at her. But instead No-Face, brought his head closer to hers and spoke to the dragon.

"Look how much she has grown! But yet, she is still the same; same pure heart. Look, look, it's Sen, she has come back to us!"

Chihiro had no idea what was going on. No-Face was acting strange; only Lin called her Sen.

The dragon stopped his snarly circling and brought his head right in front of Chihiro's. Chihiro forgot to breath. Green eyes glowed and for a second they seemed to soften, but then his snarly bite directed at her made Chihiro realise that she must have imagined the softness.

No-Face threw her to the ground and at first, she thought it had been for her protection, to avoid the dragon's bite as he flew around above them... but when she got up, she realized that there was something wrong with No-Face. No-Face was on the ground grabbing at his throat and appeared to be choking.

Chihiro moved to try to help him.

At the same time the dragon flew by her and placed his body in between her and No-Face.

Chihiro didn't understand what was going on, but she knew she had to help No-Face. Chihiro tried to jump over the dragon's long enormous anaconda like body, but it was too hard for her to gain footing to jump over his moving body; she kept falling down and the dragon was able to maneuver her body farther away from her comrade.

"Would you cut that out!" Chihiro finally yelled out in exasperation.

The dragon froze and turned to really look at her for the first time, Chihiro huffed, took the opening in his pause, climbed over him, and almost reached No-Face who had now lying completely on the floor gasping for breath.

The dragon was not having any of that and coiled his tail around her legs and dragged her back to him. Chihiro fell hard on the ground and was very thankful that she had been able to use her hands to protect her face from the fall. Once the dragon felt that she was close enough to him, still separated from No-Face, he released her. Chihiro picked herself up and glared at the dragon who was not upset at all by her anger radiating towards him. She had no idea what was driving his actions, but at least this time he was no longer growling or snarling at her.

No-Face made a pitiful sound, stopping Chihiro from her fruitless dragon glaring. Looking back to him, she watch with horror. He was dying!

No-Face opened his mouth one more time and a bright light emerged. Chihiro had to look away to avoid being blinded. She felt cool skin slide across her face also protecting her eyes from the blast. When the blast was over Chihiro shook off the dragon's tail so she could see what was going on. When she looked back, she was the tall fox spirit splayed out in a wet bilous gunk on the floor and No-Face was back to his normal size, looking sheepish, back on his knees.

No one had died.

Not really knowing what to expect, Chihiro couldn't help feeling safe in the dragon's coils. As strange as that sounded.

"Commander Kohaku, sir!" the fox spirit jumped up and saluted the dragon. The fox was doing his best to ignore clumps of bile sliding down his right arm as he held his salute.

The dragon turned away from the fox and moved away from Chihiro. His leaving hurt her in a way she couldn't comprehend. The dragon moved up into the darkness of the rafters above. She could barely make him out.

"I am sorry that you have been bothered, sir! I will remove the...guests immediately!"

Chihiro realized that while she had been staring at the dragon the whole time the fox spirit had been speaking. With a shock she felt strong hands placed on her shoulders. Her flinch caused the dragon to turn again and roar at the fox guard.

The dragon was back on the floor curling around her. He raised himself up glaring down at the fox with his sharp teeth fully exposed.

Shocked by his commander's actions. The fox decided to take a different tactic.

"Don't worry commander, I promise you, as a soldier under your command, nothing will happen to her." The fox spirit, kept his hands on Chihiro and bent down and whispered in her ear. "It is best that you come away with me now. He his very difficult to predict. I promise, you will be safe."

Chihiro felt herself nod. The guard took that as permission. With strong arms, the fox was able to pull Chihiro out of the white dragon's coils with a quick fluid motion….that or the dragon released her himself. Not knowing what to do. Chihiro allowed herself to be escorted from the tower room. A glance over her shoulder let her know that No-Face was following. A longer glance revealed the dragon's green eyes on her. Then he jerked his head away and disappeared into the darkness above.

They stepped over the busted doorway. On the other side, the fox spirit made a motion with his hands and the door was fixed behind them.

"Shit! I cannot believe we made it out of their with our lives!" sighed the Fox spirit as he dramatically collapsed on the first two stairs leading back down.

Chihiro exchanged a glance with No-Face. He just shrugged at her, but she could tell that he was still feeling embarrassed by his previous actions. Not knowing if the fox spirit had just become an allie or he was still her enemy, Chihiro left him to his antics. Right now he wasn't trying to kill.

Chihiro focused on No-Face. Gently, she placed a hand on his side. "Are you ok? You scared me back there."

No-Face nodded and patted her hand with one of his inky black ones.

Satisfied that No-Face was back to normal...well, as normal as she knew him to be, she turned to face the fox.

The fox guard had gathered himself up was standing before her and once again he was the guard she had barely survived a battle with. But his eyes instead of being vicious, held more curiosity.

"I am going to ask again little one, what are you?"

Chihiro didn't know how to respond.

"Well, regardless, we need to get out of here. I am not sure how long that bespelled door will last, but Commander Kohaku is still powerful and unstable. I have no idea what he would happen if he decides that he wants to keep you-"

"Wait." Chihiro interrupted as she broke free from the fox's hold. How could she have forgotten! "I need to ask him something!"

"What, pray tell _human_ , is so important that you will risk your life again?"

Chihiro ignored him but moved back to the door. The knob once again turned easily in her hand. Not giving herself a chance to chicken out, Chihiro reentered the top tower room.

She thought she might have heard the fox mutter "Your funeral" but she ignored it.

Alone in the room with the dragon, Chihiro felt her bravado fall away. She had no idea what she was supposed to say, only that he was her only chance to save Aki.

"Hello." Her voice cracked.

Swallowing hard, she tried again. "Hello? White dragon?"

Rustling came off to her left. Chihiro faced the noise, but still couldn't see. "I've come to ask for a favor." Is that how you did it?

"I need your help! If you help me I can offer you…." Chihiro trailed off… what the hell could she offer a dragon? Autographed of her books? She needed to stop now and start over. What she was saying was ridiculous.

"My undying gratitude.." is what emerged from her lips. Was the dragon laughing at her?

"Wait! Let me try again!" Chihiro panted in desperation as she clumsily dodged his tail that he had swiped at her head. The fox didn't lie, it was nearly impossible to predict the dragon's mood swings. "I need your help! I am desperate. I have no one else to turn to..." Chihiro felt her voice crack as tears threatened to fall. Stop crying girl! She mentally berated herself. Dragons don't like tears! She told herself.

A reflection of light on scales captured Chihiro's attention. Breath on her neck, let her now that she had fallen for the redirection. Slowly she turned and looked up at the dragon. She refused to cower before him. After staring into each other's eyes, the dragon made a decision; he found her wanting and was turning to leave.

Chihiro could feel his rejection.

On some level she had been expecting it. But the reality hurt more than she could imagine. She felt herself crumble. She was losing hope of ever seeing Aki again.

 _No!_

He couldn't do that to her! She needed him damnit! How dare he treat her this way! He hadn't even done her the courtesy of hearing her out. He wasn't getting off that easily. He was her only hope of saving Aki!

The fox spirit was once again at her side bowing and mumbling platitudes to the dragon.. Damn he could move fast. It was only when the fox gave her a startled look that she had realized that she had spoken her thoughts out loud. No reason to hold back now. With reckless abandon she broke free from the fox and charged at the dragon. "How dare you reject me like that! You haven't even listened to my request! All you are is a pouting reptile hiding away in tower! Who needs you anyways! You pathetic -"

The dragon stilled…Chihiro gulped... had she gone too far by pointing and shaking her finger at him?

The fox spirit took that opportunity to hit Chihiro on the back of her head knocking her unconscious. The dragon gave a low growl as the fox swept her into his arms. He gave a quick bow to his commander, and carried her out of the tower before Kohaku decided to kill her himself. Once safe halfway down the tower, the fox looked down on the human woman gathered in his arms. What was exactly was going on here? He had never seen Kohaku act that way before. With a sigh he continued carrying her down the stairs. This day was turning out to be a long one.

* * *

 _Chihiro was floating. She also knew she was dreaming. But everything to the colors and her ability to feel cool water flowing around her told her that she could be awake. But no. This was a dream._

 _Swimming through the water but without needing to refresh her lungs for air gave Chihiro the ability to dive deeper. Deeper and deeper she went._

 _As she swam she felt emotions in the water. They were not hers. And they didn't mean to make themselves known to her. Almost as if the water was embarrassed it expelled her onto the shore._

 _Coughing up water that was not really on her lungs, Chihiro stayed on her hands and knees while she regained her breath. This was a really realistic dream._

 _Chihiro looked up and saw that she was not alone. A boy, a couple years older than Aki, stood on the same shore just a couple feet away._

 _He was angry. His tense shoulders fisted hands. Lips pressed into a thin line._

" _Why are you here. Who said you could be here." He wasn't asking questions._

 _Chihiro ignored him but stood up and looked around her. They appeared to be in a cave of some sort. But the water was luminous lighting the cave in soft blue light. The cave reminder her of a beach cave she had been to once in Thailand, but for the life of her she couldn't remember the name…. and the rock was softer here in this dreamscape than it had been in Thailand…._

" _You shouldn't be here." The boy did not like being ignored. He was used to commanding attention; her actions were making him even more angry._

" _You've said that to me before.." Chihiro replied without looking at him. "The first time we met." she added while still looking over the cave._

" _Who says that we have met before?"_

" _Sorry, I honestly don't know where that came from. But, I'm in dream with you, so obviously we have met before, otherwise, why would you be here in my dream?"_

" _Maybe it's my dream that you have invaded. Have you thought about that?" was his snarky reply._

 _Chihiro rolled her eyes and refused to be baited._

" _I don't remember you being so mean before." Chihiro smiled as she looked at him again before turning away and looking across the water. They were not in a cave as she had originally thought, but a cove. Moonlight glittered down on them showing wide expanses of gently flowing water. She did not notice his surprised look on his face._

" _The first time I saw you, I trusted you, though I didn't have a reason to do so. Every other time I would run into you, after our initial meeting, you were either so incredibly rude and cold, or impossibly sweet and kind. It was enough to give a girl whiplash."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _I don't know Haku, what am I talking about? Are you going to continue to pretend to have forgotten me?" Brown eyes met green straight on._

 _Chihiro did not wait for him to respond but instead she walked past him to return to the water. Her patience for dealing with short tempered jerks was at an all time low. Especially this one. She didn't care that he was still a child and she was an adult and should be the more responsible one. She was frustrated with him for some reason that she couldn't exactly remember... Regardless she felt that she was justified in being as short tempered and prickly as felt like with him. He deserved it! Though again...she couldn't exactly remember why..._

 _Back at the water's edge Chihiro hesitated. Before placing her bare feet back in, she paused on the shore. The water was in turmoil, it didn't know how to respond to her. It didn't trust her._

 _Chihiro could respect that. She wasn't sure if she was someone to be trusted either._

 _She dropped to her knees before the water. Ever since almost drowning as a child she was very respectful of water._

" _Hey Haku," she she almost whispered, almost as an afterthought to her old friend. "Were you really okay after I left?"_

 _She didn't wait for him to respond. She didn't expect him to. Instead she began speaking to the water. It felt right._

" _Thank you for bringing me here safely. I don't really understand what is going on and I am probably doing everything wrong... I am trying my best here…. But I really don't know what I am doing. I could really use some help, but more than that, I could really use a friend. I don't suppose we could be friends?" Chihiro brought her fingertips to just above the water and she waited. She didn't know what to expect but she knew better than forcing it. The water swirled under her fingertips….she almost saw it reach up and touch her….but it didn't. It fell to the bottom and the water became just water._

 _Chihiro sighed in frustration. She must have done something wrong. Story of her life. This time when she looked back at Haku, she really looked at him. He was the same 12 year old boy that she had befriended as a child. His silky hair cut at the sharp angle at his chin had a hint of mossy green. His light golden green eyes were otherworldly beautiful, with their slight upwards slant. Was he always this good looking? No wonder why her younger self had a crush on him. To be honest, if he had aged, she would probably find him to be an incredibly attractive man... Chihiro stopped her daydreaming when she noticed his expression._

 _Yep. He was still extremely pissed at her._

 _She couldn't help the smile that found itself on her face from seeing his expression. She didn't understand why, but his anger at her made the water's rejection easier. This was a strange dream._

 _Chihiro turned away from him and sat down by the water's edge. Since the water now was just water she decided to face its wrath by placing her toes back in it. An unexpected feeling of deep calm penetrated her. She had not been expecting that._

" _You know, you did promise that we would meet again." Chihiro started while wiggling her toes in the water. "I know you probably meant that we would meet sometime after I had died...and I don't think I am dead yet.. But can't we still be friends? We were friends once..." Chihiro trailed off again. She was embarrassed by how pathetic she was sounding._

 _Unexpectedly, Haku came and sat down besides her. He made sure not to touch her, but he was close enough that Chihiro could feel his body heat._

" _A lot has happened Chihiro, I'm not the same person you once knew." His voice spoke of darkness and hurt._

 _Chihiro sighed. Wasn't that true of everyone?_

" _I have changed too." She held up her hand to stop him from interrupting. "But right now, I am just really glad to have gotten to see you again. This is nice...whatever this is." She held his eyes and smiled._

 _His eyes were still mistrustful….but finally he nodded at her. Chihiro wasn't sure what exactly they had agreed to, but her smiled became larger. Whatever it was, for right now, it would be enough. Together they both looked out over the water. This time instead of just wiggling her toes, Chihiro embolden, began to splash her legs in the water. Yes. she knew she was acting childish but right now she didn't care._

 _Haku said nothing as they both sat in companionable silence. Hours might have passed. Both made sure not to touch the other._

 _Chihiro felt the dreamscape shift and once again she had fallen in the water. This time she was reaching for her pink shoe and instead felt dragon horns._


	7. Chapter 7

**A sincere thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Thank you so much! I know that many of you are confused abut where this is going, but trust me when I say that there is a method to the madness. I hope you enjoy and stay with me on the journey!**

 **Chapter 7 - The Western Lord**

Pushing through layers of of unconsciousness, Chihiro had the sensation that she was no longer alone. She was in an almost waking dream state. She was aware of her surroundings but still in a sleeping paralysis. And yes. She was not alone. A stranger. No, make that two strangers were next to her. She felt small, and far away from them. Was she lying down? Chihiro focused on trying to hear what they were saying…

Mumble…

Mumble.. And more mumbles…

"...So this is the human girl?"

"Yes my Lord, I believe she is known as Sen."

More mumbles. Chihiro was getting too tired to try to make sense of what the speakers were saying.

"Hmmm interesting. What next?"

"Well, after I recovered I tried to remover her from him."

"Did you now. How did that work for you?"

"It almost didn't."

"Surprising."

"Well..er..I promised the Commander that no harm would come to her and he allowed me to take her out of the room."

"Interesting, very interesting. Child, just how did you end up here and what brought you to the tower?" The musing sounded as if it was directed at her.

"Okay General Michio, I think I understand the situation here, but you have not explained why you had to incapacitate her."

"Oh, that." Sheepish laughter. In Chihiro's mind's eye she could see the fox general nervously scratch behind his pointy ear.

"The truth is, she ran back into the room and by the time I followed she was yelling at Commander Kohaku. I didn't know what would happen to her if I left her at it, and I had already promised my sworn brother that no harm would come to her. I had to protect her even if it was from him."

Understanding seemed to pass between the two speakers.

"Luckily Commander Kohaku let me take her. I think he on some level he was worried about the tower's continued effect on her."

"Effect? But I thought she was human."

Wait. Were they smelling her?

"I wonder….maybe everything we had thought before was wrong.." Chihiro felt old withered hands filled with strength gently brush her hair away from her face. Was something being exchanged between them? A burning sensation flowed through her body radiating from where he was touching her on her forehead.

"Sir?" The hand and burning stopped.

"Nothing. Keep her safe. That is another order." Footsteps moved to the door.

"Yes sir."

* * *

With a start Chihiro woke up. She didn't recognize the room she had been placed in. But it didn't unnerve her as much as it might have. She was getting used to waking up in unfamiliar places. Purposely not thinking about how strange her new life had become, she started to get up-

Wait a second! Why had she woken up so suddenly? Strange snippets of an overheard conversation...or had she dreamed that too? But that wasn't the important thing…. _Lost in the water..reaching for something…_ That's right! She remembered! She had met the dragon before. She knew what she had to do! Getting up off the floor, Chihiro was glad to see that she was still in her clothes from earlier. That was an improvement. But where was she?

The room was a simple traditional japanese room with only the futon in the corner that she had been placed on. She was alone. Chihiro got up and walked to the only door in the room. It was a shoji screen. Sliding it to the side, she popped her head out. A long hallway lead down and more and more rooms where on either side. She decided to venture out. Right away she could tell that she was no longer in the tower. She didn't feel the fuzziness that was present in the tower, something that she was only just aware of because of its absence.

Her feet softly echoed as she walked down the hallway. She turned towards to noise. A small bunny spirit dressed in a simple cream colored yukata came up towards Chihiro. Chihiro froze. Should she try to run? She really didn't want to. She was sick of running. Maybe she could finally get some answers.

"Hello honored guest, if you would please come this way, your companions are waiting for you."

Well that was a pleasant surprise.

The bunny lead her down the main corridor to a room the opened up into a courtyard. Inside the room was small table and three familiar individuals were sitting around it.

"Sen! You're awake!" Lin jumped up and gathered Chihiro in her arms. "Dragon Boy didn't hurt you did he?! I swear I will kick his ass for how he treated you!"

"I'm fine Lin, he didn't hurt me...but Lin, what is really going on?"

Lin sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Honestly, I'm not really sure either...it looks like my intel wasn't that accurate…" Lin trailed off and turned to face the other males kneeling around the low table.

No-Face and the same fox guard from before looked up at them.

Chihiro found herself staring back into brilliant blue eyes. Why did his eyes remind her of ice? And what was his role in all of this?

As if he was unnerved by her stare, the fox got up abruptly, tripped over his feet, and almost crashed into Chihiro as he made his way over to her. This was the guard as before who almost killed her? She didn't remember him being such a klutz.

Lin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She wasn't impressed by him either.

"This gracefully one here is Michio, one of the _lower_ generals in the Western Lord's army." Lin said by way of introduction. Chihiro wasn't sure why Lin emphasized "lower." Before she could question it, Lin continued. "From what I heard, you two have already met."

Michio's ears turned pink from embarrassment and No-Face seemed to laugh in his hands.

Chihiro nodded a welcome back at Michio. She didn't quite trust him...but besides almost killing her when they first met... he hadn't really done anything wrong to her. Ok. Even she could admit that sounded bad.

"My deepest apologies Lady Sen. I promise you again, just as I promised Commander Kohaku, no harm will befall you here."

Chihiro didn't bother to correct him on her name. Her neck and arm were throbbing in protest of his words. But she really had no choice but to trust him.

Michio had regained his confidence and ignored Chihiro's unease. "Now that you are here, I will convey my Lord's wish to meet you…" He trailed off when he took in her weary, battle worn appearance. Even her clothes had indecent tears in them. That would not do.

"But first, have some refreshments, afterwards, I will have a servant escort you and Lin to the baths and have suitable clothes brought for you both." Michio mentally took in the women's proportions. Lin gave him a challenging look that Michio blushed at; again his ears went pink. To hide it, he made a sweeping elegant gesture for the two women to take seats around the low table.

Once they were all seated. No-Face provided Chihiro with her own steaming cup of green tea. The smell of jasmine green tea unintentionally brought a memory she had of Aki.

It was back when they were still trying to figure each other out. Her condo, which had felt spacious before, now felt tiny and cramped with two strangers living on eggshells. The newspaper had shown a festival was being held at the nearby Shinto temple. Impulsively, Chihiro grabbed Aki and together they tore out of the house practically running all the way there. Somehow, with all of the activities the did together, Aki began to drop his guard and she was able to finally see the sweet, goofy, little boy he really was. They had slipped into an easy familiarity while they ran around trying to win prizes, taste street food and watch demonstrations. That festival was the first time she heard Aki laugh.

Later into the evening, she noticed Aki starting fade and become a little overwhelmed by the growing crowds. Not wanting the night to end on a bad note, she took Aki to an out of the way teahouse higher on the hill so they could see the fireworks away from the crowds. Aki relaxed instantly next to her when they had taken their sets. The waitress complimented her on her handsome, well-behaved son. Aki blushed quickly looking away. Chihiro in a fit of playfulness drew her arms around Aki and gave him an impromptu kiss on his forehead. She couldn't remember her exact words to the waitress. But it must have been the right thing to say because when she looked back at him, he had the most hopefully expression across his face.

They ended up carrying their almost finished cups of tea outside to sit on the steps of the porch when the fireworks show started. During the end of the fireworks show, she felt the little boy completely drop his last wall of defence as he fell asleep resting his head in her lap. Empty tea cup forgotten. From that day on jasmine tea always reminder her of Aki.

Chihiro took a sip of some of the most exquisite jasmine tea she had ever tasted. But she couldn't forget why she was here. She knew that emotionally she was in dangerous territory… She used her senses to ground herself. The heat of the mug in her hands, earthy slightly floral smells tickled her nose, mingled perfectly with the light taste of tea on her tongue. With a few more deep inhales and exhales she felt a little more centered.

Looking back up, she realized that everyone had been silent and staring at her. Unsure of what to do with all of their attention on her, she gave a small smile that did not reach her eyes and took another sip of tea.

"You really are amazing for a human." Michio had his head cocked to the side as if a new angel would give him more insight in the the strange woman before him.

How do you respond to that?

Lin snorted. "Just ignore him Sen. He is an idiot with a bad case of Kohaku hero worship."

Before Michio could respond, a different servant brought in a tray of light refreshments filled with colorful sweet cakes. During the shuffle of serving, Michio stood up, directed the servants, and face the three weary companions bidding his farewell for the time being.

They were now finally alone. Lin turned back to Chihiro. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I mean I am still alive and all…" Chihiro's voice started to choke.

"Oh honey!" Lin gathered her up into a sisterly hold in her arms..

"Lin, I think I failed! I couldn't get the dragon to listen to me….I didn't know what to say and I don't understand! What is really going on?"

"I'm not lying Sen, I don't know either, that fox wasn't really answering my questions. All I know is that I was found by tower soldiers when I got too close to the main entrance. I was taken into General Michio's chambers to be interrogated by him, but he was checking on Kohaku at the time, so I was left tied up and waiting for him for hours. Later, I learned he had been detained because of you and No-Face facing off with Dragon Boy in the top tower room."

LIn started to bite her lip. Not that she wasn't happy with their reception by the Western Lord's soldiers; it didn't make sense. She knew that she should be either integrated or imprisoned, Chihiro should be imprisoned with her or dead, and No-Face...well, she wasn't really sure they could hurt No-Face, but still…

The hours upon hours she had spent waiting for General Michio to appear had been pure torture. When the tall snow fox general entered his chambers he had been disheveled and surprised to see the bathhouse woman bound in thick rope waiting for him. Apparently in the confusion no one had told him about her.

"Once they found out I was one of your companions, I was told that you were recovering and I would be reunited with you soon." Lin didn't add that the Michio had been completely bewilder because of how Kohaku had reacted to the human girl. She didn't tell her that Michio was so hopefully now.

Chihiro nodded. Okay that explained a little bit of the _what_ was going on, but not the _why_ it was _._

"Sen, what happened when you saw Kohaku?"

"The dragon?" was Chihiro's distracted response. Her mind was still trying to process everything she had learned. "Nothing really, I mean, he snapped at me, snarled, and kept trying to keep me separated from No-Face…" That was the gist of it right? She wasn't forgetting anything important was she?

"Hmm...I wonder.." Lin leaned over and took in a deep whiff of Chihiro's scent. "The fox was right, your scent is slightly off for a human. But I do not think it is for the reason he thinks."

"Lin?"

"I am just thinking out loud... Something is up with Kohaku. Even if he was angry, he wouldn't have treated _you_ that way. What could it be? What could cause him to go completely feral…"

Feral?

Lin continued her musings out loud. "If Kohaku tried to create a mating bond with Gisele only to be betrayed by her...That _could_ cause this type of response...But no. That cannot be it. Gisele would have suffered too. That does not fit her profile. And then how do you fit in? And why are they treating us so well?

"Lin please, slow down I need you to explain what you are talking about. What is a mating bond? What does it have to do with anything..."

"Okay. Sorry Sen, I guess that this is a lot for you huh? Let's see...spirits and humans share many attributes in common. We both can take as many lovers as we wish. The only difference is that when we mate, we mate for life. There are a series of rituals that must take place that combines souls and spiritual power of the mated pair. If one mated pair dies, the other may not be able to survive and if they do they will most likely go crazy. Or if the mating bond is left unfinished...there is a possibility that both of the almost-mates might go crazy or die too. Because of the risks involved, most spirits don't mate.

"Do you think the dragon mated with Gisele?" Why was that weird to say?

"...Well, if Kohaku had tried to mate with Gisele and she betrayed him, it would explain why Kohaku appears to be acting out of his mind..."

"But you don't think that is the case do you? And are you sure he was acting out of his mind? It's only my second dragon interaction, but it went better than the first one."

"Ha. Funny Sen. No. The Kohaku I knew would not have attacked you."

Chihiro didn't press the issue.

"As stupid as Kohaku can be," Lin started back up, "I just don't think he would have taken her as a mate so soon into their relationship. Plus, he didn't look at her the same way he looked at you..er you know like a man in love. Plus, I don't see Gisele being the type to risk creating a mating bond and sending Kohaku out to die. It would have practically sealed her death."

"Okay, I don't know Gisele, but that makes sense to me. But it doesn't explain .."

"Why are they treating us so well and what is really going on with Kohaku?" Finished Lin.

Chihiro nodded.

"Yeah, I know. The Western Lord has a reputation for wisdom and kindness...but we have been welcomed into his stronghold as if we were important guests...I'm not complaining….I just don't know what is going on. Plus we are going to get cleaned up and dresses in _suitable clothing_. There is no throne room here, so we do not have to worry about being presented before the courtiers and other lords of the ruling class…"

"So why does Michio care that we are cleaned-up and rested before being introduced to the Western Lord?" Chihiro finished Lin's thought

"It doesn't make sense...Neither of us have any standing to deserve this treatment…

"So, do you think it goes back to the white dragon? That is the only reason that makes sense….right?"

Neither woman had an answer to that question. No-Face also seemed to be lost in thought.

The same bunny servant from before re-entered the room and asked the women to follow her towards the baths. A different male servant, came to guide No-Face to his bath. During the walk, Chihiro felt a prickling at the back of her mind...she was missing something. That's it! She had forgotten to ask Lin why she was so sure the dragon wouldn't have attacked her! No. It was something else. She remembered waking up remembering something crucial; but for the life of her, she couldn't recall what it was. Oh well, it must not have been that important.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Thank you again for hanging in there and continuing to reading. Please let me know what you think. : )**

 **Chapter 8 The Western Lord**

Much later Chihiro found herself scrubbed clean, hair pulled up into a simple bun, since her shoulder length hair could not be pulled into a complicated updo, and she had been tied into one of the most beautiful formal kimono that she had even seen. The high quality silk was dyed a soft golden green. Delicate red and yellow flowers decorated the trim and sleeves. A golden obi pulled tight against her waist with a tiny band of braided silk of a darker gold made up the obi line. Her outfit included socks with a divide and balancing on thick Zori sandals.

She had been fairly complacent as the servants primped her getting her ready to meet the Western Lord. She had no idea what was expected of her for this meeting. She wished that Lin was with her...She could hear Lin arguing with the servants… Suddenly she didn't feel so bad stopping the servants when they tried to put thick white makeup on her face. Lin was being much more difficult with them.

Once they deemed Chihiro's appearance adequate, she was ushered into a waiting room. Lin was already there. Chihiro almost didn't recognize her. Lin looked amazing. The sable spirit was a beautiful woman. It was easily overlooked by her work clothes and gruff, no-nonsense attitude. But seeing her dressed in an equally stunning cornflower blue kimono with delicate cherry blossom flowers scattered throughout, she couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"Well, who would have thought it. We both clean up pretty nice."

Chihiro laughed. Lin just knew how to break the tension.

Before either of them could say anything else, the grandly painted wooden doors slide open. Another servant bowed before them. Chihiro didn't pay attention to what was said, she was too focused staring straight ahead.

The doors opened up into a private sitting room. Only two men were present in the room. The fox guard Michio and an elder man who she hadn't met before. Was this the Lord of the West? Where was No-Face? Lin and Chihiro were invited into the room. Lin raised her chin up and began confidently walking over. Chihiro, however, took a glance at the wide space space she was supposed to traverse and gulped.

The real problem was that Chihiro had only worn traditional formal kimonos maybe twice in her life...she was going to have a real difficult time walking over there. She was used to taking long strides and having free range of movement. Taking lots of little half steps while teetering on wooden sandals might be the epitome of elegance in this place, but it was something she had not been trained to do. Right now she wished she was back in her dirty jeans and ripped sweater. At least she could walk in those.

Noticing that Lin had left her, Chihiro began her teetering movements. She knew she looked like an idiot. But if it was just Lin and the stupid fox, she didn't care what they thought of her. A second glance at the older spirit made Chihiro feel pretty confident that he didn't care either. He didn't seem the type to judge her on something superficial as gracefulness while walking.

Finally she was close enough to execute a formal bow of introduction.

"You must be Sen, I have heard much about you." spoke the older spirit. Chihiro for some unknown reason got the impression that he was a turtle spirit. She didn't know where that impression had come from He was old, wizened, thin with the eyes the color of lily pads, and he had an aura of gentleness. Nothing at all that would tell of a turtle affinity. But yet Chihiro knew that was what he was. It was the same as how she knew that Lin was a sable spirit.

"My name is actually Chihiro, Sen is just a nickname Lin calls me by." She responded without thinking. Wait a second, was he the..

"Yes, I am child. Please forgive me for not rising up to greet you, but these old bones are tired today. I am known as Senka, and I am the Lord of the Western Province."

Chihiro just nodded, a quick glance at Lin reminder her to close her mouth.

"Chihiro, that is a good name. You best take care of it." Continued Lord Senka.

Before Chihiro could contemplate where she had heard that from before, the other male sitting at the low table got up and went to Chihiro's side.

"Hello Lady Chihiro, you seem nicely recovered." Michio bowed before Chihiro. He had changed from what he was wearing earlier in a more formal haori or kimono jacket, of solid steel grey and hakama in a rich black. He looked ….to be honest, very handsome. But looks weren't everything. She still didn't know how she felt about him...but he was keeping his promise. No harm had come to her since his promise to the dragon.

"Please take a seat."

With another nod, Chihiro allowed herself to be guided to a spot across from Lin, on the small rectangular short wooden table.

"So, Michio tells me you are on a quest to save your son from the Black Dragon who has taken over the Western Bathhouse. Is that true?"

Chihiro, still not trusting her voice, nodded in reply. She felt like she had just become a bobble head doll. All she could do was nod. Senka pointed to the tall fox spirit, who nodded quickly at them both. He too apparently had been infected by the same bobble head doll curse. "Also. Michio explained to me what happened when Kohaku saw you.."

Again, Chihiro could only nod.

Why did she get the feeling that there was a subtext that was ignorant of? Something more was going on here.

"What happened do you think?"

Now that was a strange question. Was it directed at her?

"General Michio?"

Michio tried to hide the fact that the question caught him off guard as he choked slightly on his drink.. He had not thought that the comment was directed at him. Clearing his breath to give himself more time to come up with an answer. Chihiro wondered if she was that transparent too when she used those tactics.

"Well, Lord Senka, I am not sure I know what you mean."

"Do you not." Lord Senka was not amused by Michio's response. He turned and put the full force of of lily pad green eyes on her.

"Chihiro, what happened when you when you saw Kohaku in the tower?"

"He growled at me and tried to keep me from one of my companions." The words fell from her mouth. Was she under a spell?

"Did he now?"

"Yes, sir."

"How did he keep you away?"

"He placed his body in front of mine and kind of herded me. I kept trying to get around him. At the time I thought No-Face was dying."

"Did you ever get around Kohaku and reach this No-Face?"

"Almost, but he grabbed me with his tail I think, and dragged me back towards him. This was right before there was a blast and Michio escaped from No-Face…"

"Did he protect you from the blast?"

"I'm not sure. Umm... yes? Maybe."

"Did he coil around you?"

Chihiro got the distinct feeling that everyone was listening intently to what she was going to say. She wondered why. Michio had been there. He had seen the dragon had done. Surely he must have already told them.

"Yes…"

"How did you react to that?"

"I tried to shake him off."

"Ha! Really now? That must have been a blow to my poor son's ego."

Lin's eyes widened. Chihiro guessed that maybe that part had been important, but in her defence, she didn't know anything about dragons…

"And when General Michio appeared, did Kohaku's demeanor change?" Lord Senka continued his interrogation.

"I am not sure I know what you mean…" Chihiro felt that everything she said held hidden significance.

"Did he try to protect you from General Michio?"

"Umm...Not really...sort of and then no..." The dragon had let Michio lead her out of the room... Wait did Lord Senka mean the the dragon had been trying to keep her safe from No-Face? That didn't make any sense.

"Interesting, very interesting. Michio, are you the only one here who has a sworn blood oath with Kohaku?"

"I believe so my Lord."

"Interesting, very interesting. Chihiro, how did you enter the tower?"

Now that was a sudden segway. How was she to answer that question. Where was No-Face? Chihiro became conscious of everyone waiting for her answer. Realizing that because No-Face couldn't talk on his own, without swallowing someone, no one here knew how they had entered the tower.

"Well, I am not sure exactly but, No-Face placed me inside of him and somehow we were able to fit into one of the window openings some mid point of the tower. I was inside him, so I couldn't really see everything and we were moving so fast….But I think that is how we did it…"

No one spoke.

"This is not your first time in the Spirit World is it. You were here before as a child." Lord Senka held out his hand, a soft breeze blew past her and brought her scent full force to him. "Do you know that you smell of two dragon lines?"

Chihiro didn't know how to respond to that. She had recently been in contact with two dragons...So what exactly was he asking her?

"Don't worry child, I will not hurt you. You have done nothing wrong. You are an enigma and your timing is interesting. Maybe, just maybe you are the answer to an old father's prayers."

Chihiro bit her lip. So much was going on and she didn't understand. Raising her eyes she looked directly at the Western Lord.

As if reading her mind, he responded. "You may ask your questions. I may not be able to answer them and you might not like my responses."

Chihiro nodded. That was fair. What to ask first…

"Lord Senka, I need help defeating the Black Dragon so I can save my son. Please, can you help me?"

"The love of a mother is able to overcome so much."

Chihiro's forehead wrinkled with that reply. Her eyes pricked with tears. She could feel the undercurrent of his rejection coming.

"Lady Chihiro, speaking a parent, who too has lost a son, I would love nothing more than to help you with your quest. The problem is what you are asking is not that simple." He spoke with so much love and tenderness as Chihiro's hope crashed to the ground. "As it is now, I cannot offer you the aid you seek. But dear child, do not fret, there is still a chance for you to save your son."

She clinched her hands into intertwined fists on the table. She used the pain of her fingernails breaking her skin to keep herself from crying. Focus on inconsequential things she told herself. Like when had she become a Lady? Michio had been calling her one, but she was pretty sure that was due to his deference to the dragon, but the Western Lord had not given her that title before…

Lord Senka reached across placing his wizened hand on hers. His touch not only healed her hands, but calmed down her panic.

Leaving his hand touching her, he continued to speak. "As I am the Western Lord, I cannot offer you my aid. The western bathhouse holds strategic placehold during this endless war. It must be strong and provide its cleansing to all spirits and kamis or the balance will shift. The Black Dragon has proven himself to be a powerful ally. Any aid I would provide would been seen as an over breach of my power."

Chihiro nodded. She could understand that. Slowly she tried to remove her hands from under Lod Senka's.

"Lady Chihiro, I was not lying when I said that hope was not lost." Chihiro flinched at his slight reprimand. She raised his eyes to meet his. "If you want Kohaku to aid you, I will give him to you with my blessing."

Instead of instantly agreeing to Lord Senka. Chihiro held herself in check. She wasn't sure what exactly Lord Senka meant by "give him to you" those felt like ancient words with some sort of traditional meaning. Was this another test? With a glance at Lin and Michio… she could tell that her instincts were correct. There was something more to those words...

"With all due respect Lord Senka," She bowed low before him. "Thank you for your generous offer, but if I may, I would like to ask ...Kohaku.." why was it so hard to say his name? She faltered off. No. That would not do.

"Let me rephrase, I would be honored to have the opportunity to reask Kohaku to aid me on my quest to save my son. Your blessing allowing us to leave, if he agrees to aid me, is more than enough." It would have to be.

Chihiro brought her eyes back to face Lord Senka's, she had no idea if she had done that right, but really didn't want to find herself bound to a dragon. After meeting him once, she was pretty sure he felt the same way too.

Lord Senka's eyes sparkled. "You are a wylie one aren't you? And you don't even meant to be!" he laughed. "I would love to have you in my house!" he chuckled jovially.

Chihiro smile genuinely at him. Thought she didn't completely comprehend the full extent of what he was saying, she couldn't help wanting him to like her and think the best of her.

Michio looked on shocked and Lin couldn't help taking pride in how Chihiro was able to once again able to gain the love and devotion of power spirits without even trying. She really hadn't changed at all.

The talk turned away from Chihiro and Kohaku. With a glance at Lord Senka, she understood that later he would answer her questions. In the meantime, dinner was delivered, and everyone began to dive in enthusiastically. Easy conversation flowed from Lin and Michio drawing everyone in.

At the conclusion of the meal, Lord Senka cleared his throat.

"Walk with me."

Michio helped Lord Senka rise and Chihiro found herself being towered over by the elder spirit. Were all spirits so freakishly tall? No. Lin was the same about the same height as her. Placing her arm in the nook of his arms, Lord Senka lead them both away from the others down an outside path to a beautiful courtyard garden.

The moon was high in the sky and the smell of the night blooming flowers filled the air. He brought her to a wooden bench before a koi pond. Lord Senka stopped and Chihiro could feel him gathering power. A giant ripple leading to the formation of a golden transparent dome appeared around them encasing the whole garden.

"Now, we are completely alone."

Chihiro nodded.

"I am now going to speak to you as one parent to another. Listen carefully. Hope is not lost."

Chihiro swallowed hard. She wasn't sure she could handle anymore disappointment.

"Kohaku, though he is a commander in my army, he holds ownership rights to the bathhouse. He can fight the Black Dragon and it will not be seen as an overt act of aggression from the Western Lord. It will be seen as another minor power skirmish that is fairly common in our world."

Chihiro didn't breath. Her mind flashed back to her last interaction with the dragon. She felt defeated.

"With all due respect, I have already asked ...Kohaku...to help me save my son and he refused."

"Are you sure about that?"

A nod was given in reply.

"Lady Chihiro, may I ask you a personal question?"

She nodded and looked up at Lord Senka with large brown eyes.

"Do you love your son?"

"More than anything" was the unfilter response from Chihiro's lips.

A smile graced Lord Senka. "I too, love all of my children, even my adopted ones, that same way. Kohaku is a stubborn son of mine who has lost his way. Can you help him find it?"

Chihiro didn't know how to respond to that.

Undeterred Lord Senka continued. "If Kohaku were to join you on your quest, you will still have to turn his heart, otherwise, even with his great power, he will not be enough to defeat the usurper at the bathhouse. Do you understand?"

Chihiro was quiet for a moment as she took everything in that Lord Senka was saying.

"The white dragon, Kohaku is not really imprisoned here is he? He is being kept in the top tower for show. He is not really being punished anymore... right?"

Lord Senka made no move that Chihiro had guessed correctly. But after being in countless board meetings, contract negotiations, and hashing-out licensing agreements, she knew when she was on the right track. It was instinct.

"But that is not entirely true…. Kohaku did do something wrong and he had to be held accountable for it. Otherwise, how could you be seen as a good and just leader? No one can be above the law of your land regardless of how much you may love them. But there is more to this isn't there?"

Chihiro, who alway thought better while moving, let go of Lord Senka and began to pace in front of the bench. She was thinking about everything she had saw when she had been in the top tower room. Unlocked door, no chains on the dragon, no bars on the window, and deference from a lower general. She got it. "He has fallen into a deep depression hasn't he?" Again there was no answer to her questions. She was correct, but there was more she hadn't figured out yet.

"Are you keeping him there for his own protection?"

"What is it you would like to know?"

Chihiro hesitated. What was the best way to word it...she didn't want to just blurt everything out.

"I guess, I just want to know what is really going on with Kohaku." Chihiro was pleased to see that she only had a little hesitation saying his name this time.

"I wonder why it is you have such a problem with his name." mused Lord Senka.

Shit. It was still obvious.

We spirits share many attributes with humans. We are able to love. And when we love, we love fiercely. When we mate; we mate for life. An incomplete bond between almost mates has drastic results. Kohaku made a mistake in his choice of lover, possibly mate, or at least that is what everyone believes."

"But you do not."

"I am not sure what I think. Your appearance and his reaction to you has changed many things that I thought I knew. No bother, the real answer for his depression only Kohaku could give you. I do not fully understand all what happened between him and Gisele. But it was something deep and powerful enough for him to risk everything. The only thing I know for sure is that Kohaku, a powerful commander in my army, is guilty of sedition and desertion and he has been punished for his actions.

"You are correct in what you said earlier, no one, not even my son, is above the law of my land. Kohaku had to be punished for his crime."

"Was his crime that bad?"

Eyes that had survived centuries stared unflinchingly into hers. "He abandoned his post, those actions alone carried the hint of doubt regarding the lord he server, myself, and went on a suicide mission that he held no hope of surviving."

As if reading the turmoil of her thoughts, the turtle spirit took her hand in his. She could still feel the strength within him. "If I may, my child?"

Chihiro silently gave her permission.

The turtle spirit touched her forehead and Chihiro could see the impression of battles and what exactly was at stake in the Spirit World, and consequently her own, if Lord Senka lost the war he was currently fighting. She still didn't quite comprehend it all, but she understood that what Kohaku had done could have cost the war and countless lives.

Chihiro stepped away from him when it had become too much. Shaking her head, she tried to free herself from the images. War regardless of who fought it, spirit, human or whatever, was a painful thing to behold. Repercussion went throughout time.

"I'm sorry, my child, I know that must have been hard for you, but I need you to understand to the best of your ability. I am relying on you to save my son; pretty much the same way you will rely on him to save yours."

Chihiro understood...but at the same time...did not.

Lord Senka gave her a such a loving smile. "I know this is difficult. I will admit that I am taking a little advantage of you and your terrible situation. Speaking as a parent to another, you will understand my pain and motivation. I have not been able to get through to Kohaku since he fell into despair. I had lost all hope until you came…"

Chihiro's eyes widened. He was putting too much on her.

"Please, Lord Senka, I still do not understand."

"Do you not?"

Chihiro felt herself on a precipice. There was no going back now. Swallowing hard she tried to articulate into words what she understood.

"Kohaku was seduced by someone he thought he loved. To show her his devotion or whatever, he left your army and fought the enemy on his own. Only he knows why he did that…. Through those actions he committed sedition and desertion. But that's not the whole problem. The problem isn't that he did this necessarily, because if that was it, the punishment you had given him would have been enough...the real problem is that Kohaku … is suffering from his choice of ...lover… He is filled of despair and self- loathing; he doesn't want to live anymore.

"You, as his adoptive father, want to see him get better because you love him and want what's best for him…" Chihiro trailed off. How exactly did she fit into this? Wait! She had missed something important.

"He is dying" she whispered. Her heart felt cold. Kohaku could not die!

Lord Senka's smile held unspeakable tenderness. It brought tears to her eyes. "Yes, He is dying. I now know that he never intended to survive his betrayal of me... Or at least, that was what I was afraid of that until you came."

Chihiro furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, you little one, _you_ were able to get a reaction from him." A smile entered Lord Senka's voice. He had found his lost hope. "I now know that he still can be reached. He can still be saved before it is too late. He has been away from his source for too long….But I have hope! Hope…"

Lord Senka's eyes narrowed. Chihiro feared what his next words would be.

"I am ignoring your rejection from earlier. He is yours," Chihiro felt the world around her crash, "and you now are his." The first stage of the binding was complete. A scream ripped through Chihiro and she felt herself collapse into oblivion.

* * *

Don't worry there will be lots more Chihiro & Haku interactions starting with the next chapter.

Please Review & Thanks!

XOXO Thyme


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Special thanks to** **picklesisadeadcat** **,** **Amidstsnow** **,** **Guest,** **dv36muskan** **, Rain, and** **Lolita-chi** **I appreciate your continued support more than my meager words can express.**

 **Please send me a review and let me know what you think & as promised: more Chihiro and Haku interaction starting below : )**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Are we friends yet?**

 _Back on the shore of the angry water, Chihiro made sure to keep back as it swirled violently flinging itself on the rocky shore around her. Even the sky above was a dark and angry reflection of what was happening below. Swirling, crashing, rampaging, the water pummeled against itself. The water did not notice her. She was not the reason for its' anger. Lost in itself it continued its tireless assault._

 _After watching the water longer, she realized that her first impression was wrong, the dark blue violet color of the water did not represent anger, but despair and self-hatred._

 _Two destructive emotions Chihiro was intimately familiar with._

 _Sometimes you cannot provide comfort. It is not your place._

 _Was this one of those situations?_

 _Chihiro didn't know, so she watched, waiting to see what would happen next. In the distant water she squinted to make out form of figure in the midst of the churning water. Haku. Passively he floated on the dangerous seething water with eyes closed. He appeared to be sleeping while the water raged crashing into and around him. Seeing him like that pulled at Chihiro's soul. On some level, Chihiro knew that Hau would be fine; right? He and the water shared a connection. But, she couldn't leave him there alone. She had to protect him, even if it was from himself. He was still her friend, even if he refused to acknowledge it._

 _Without a second thought, Chihiro dove into the water, swimming hard to reach Haku. However, in typical dreamscape fashion, the harder she swam the farther away he was. Getting frustrated by the endless game of cat and mouse, fueled her to swim onward. But still no progress was made. On the other side, a giant wave formed reached up to the murky sky. With dread she watched as the wave crashed down on top of Haku. Haku, still unconscious, sunk into the tormenting water. When he did not reemerge, Chihiro panicked._

" _Haku!" She dove down and swam in the dark water trying to find him._

 _Blinking her eyes a few times underwater, she gained her bearings and found Haku a couple yards away encased in a glowing light. Mesmerized she stretched out her hand and tried reach into the light. Almost there. She reached a little farther. Almost there. She swam harder trying to make contact._

 _Out of the corner of her eye a purple black tendril come out of nowhere and slap her across her face sending her spiraling in another direction underwater._

 _The attack discombobulated her. Unfocused she stopped swimming and started sinking farther into the water. It took her a little bit of time to realize what had happened….she was moving away from Haku!_

 _Trying to shake out of it, she began to swim again to the light. Her movements weren't making any progress and she was losing energy fast. She wouldn't be able to reach him in time. The glow wasn't as strong as it had been before. It looked like it was being snuffed out by the dark tendrils that were now surrounding the light like a giant octopus._

 _Somehow she knew that if the darkness succeed Haku would die._

" _Help me save him." She mentally pleaded with the water. It understood what she needed. A current formed and began carrying her at a rapid rate toward Haku and the diminishing light._

 _Faster than should have been possible, Chihiro found herself abruptly in front of the the diminishing light encased by darkness._

 _Pushing her hand through the dark tendrils, Chihiro learned that the darkness was not another creature, but rather some type of thickness she could move through. With the force of the water giving her strength, she was able to bypass through the darkness and enter into the waning light._

 _Following the logic of dreams, she stepped onto dry land covered with golden light. The light formed a dome around her keeping the water at bay on the strange almost empty platform she found herself standing on. The light was also diminishing from the onslaught of the darkness. She didn't know how much time she had until darkness overwhelmed the light. Turning away, Chihiro focused on the lone figure lying down before her._

 _Haku._

 _He looked pale. Too pale, lying on his back, barely breathing. Reaching for him, she knelt down and went to brush his hair from his face. He felt unnaturally cold. Where had his normally hot body heat gone? Looking over his thin body she looked for any signs of wounds. There was a strange throbbing coming from his chest moving contrary to his heartbeat. Running her hand over his chest she discovered that the throbbing had an invisible but thick tacky substance attached to it. What was going on here? Making the decision that the substance was harmful to Haku, Chihiro began removing it from his body and place it by her side, away from Haku. She scratch a circle around the area with her fingernails to give her an idea of where this invisible substance was being placed so she wouldn't accidentally get caught up in it later._

 _As more substance was removed, Haku's color became more natural looking and his body started to warm up. After she was satisfied she had removed enough, she looked back over Haku, who still had not moved. She couldn't help herself, she reached back and pushed more of his hair off his face. It was then that she noticed thin almost spiderwebs connecting them together together. What was that? When she looked back to get a closer look, the threads were gone. She couldn't remember where the threads had originated from. Or why there were now connecting them together. Had those threads been there before? Before she could contemplate more, Haku grabbed her hand._

 _She smiled when she saw familiar golden green eyes._

" _Hey Haku, are you okay?"_

 _He didn't answer her and instead released her hand and continued his unflinching stare at her. Deciding to ignore his scrutiny, Chihiro continued to brush back his hair providing silent comfort and support. Though her actions might be similar to how she would soothe Aki, with Haku, it was different. There was something else between them. A history and connection that was difficult to explain, especially since she had aged and he had not._

" _Why are you here? I didn't ask you to come and save me." There was no ignoring his accusatory tone. She was not wanted. Chihiro tried to hide how much his words hurt her. Did he really want to die?_

" _I am still your friend Haku, whether or not you want to accept it, that is up to you. I care about you and I am going to do everything in my power to help you. As long as I am here, I am not going to let you kill yourself. So why don't you do both of us a favor, and stop fighting me!"_

 _Haku snapped his mouth shut and looked away. She was correct on one aspect; fighting her was futile. He wasn't trying to kill himself, he had too much honor for that... but if he died due to the circumstances… Haku sighed heavily. He had already made his mind up and then she came back and changed everything. Haku didn't know what he wanted anymore. Not that he would admit it, but she had saved him just now. The poison that had been infecting him for three years was taking a hard toll on his body and he was losing the battle fighting it off._

 _Feeling himself relax into her touch, Haku felt how weary he was holding up his defenses against her. He felt the familiar tug to wallow in self-disgust due to his inadequacy, but while she was here with him, the tug faded away. Accepting that he was still too weak body, spirit, and soul was difficult for the proud male. He didn't want Chihiro to see him this way._

 _Haku grunted and tried to squirm half heartedly away from Chihiro. He tried not to show how much her touch was calming the deep recesses of his soul. He didn't want to encourage her. He still didn't know what he was going to do with her or what was happening._

 _But Chihiro had notice that since she had first touched Haku, the glow surrounding them was brighter and calmer. The darkness was being pushed back. A second look back a Haku showed that his color was looking much better too. Maybe she was helping him somehow by just being there offering her support._

 _Haku made a move to sit up and Chihiro helped and made sure he didn't fall back down._

 _Leaning the majority of his weight on her shoulder, Haku seemed resigned to the fact that Chihiro wasn't leaving him to his fate. He smirked to himself, why would he have expected anything different from her?_

 _As they sat in silence, he felt his defenses against her slowly start to crack. Through shaded eyes, he took in her appearance. Same medium brown hair with expressive sloe eyes. She was so familiar, yet so different._

 _As if sensing her undying curiosity, Haku sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't deny her. It was time that he stopped trying. "What is it Chihiro?"_

" _Is this real?"_

 _He didn't need to ask what she meant._

" _In a sense, yes. We both in the land between dreams where a portion of my spiritual power resides." He gave her another slant eyed glanced, "somehow you have found a way to continue to barged in on my solitude."_

 _Chihiro sent him down a glare._

 _Haku shot another glare back up at her. He realized that he was still in his younger form. Something he would have to remedy the next time they met._

" _Yeah, I don't know if I can trust that, that is just what my mind's dream Haku would say."_

 _Haku couldn't prevent that burst of laughter out of his mouth. "Well, I cannot argue with that logic."_

 _They shared a smile. Friendship was being reborn._

" _No, seriously, is this real or am I going crazy?"_

" _You are not going crazy Chihiro, this is real. We are really here in spirit. Our bodies are where we have left them."_

" _How is this possible?"_

" _I'm not entirely sure, but it probably had to do with you being back in the Spirit World."_

" _So, when I leave… I will lose you again?"_

" _I'm not sure, many things have changed…."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _Haku turned away and didn't answer. He had his suspicions._

 _Chihiro stilled, she could feel the pulse of her consciousness start to pull her away. No! It was too soon. He was finally speaking to her again without scowling! Turning back to Haku, she looked at him with her imploring eyes. "Will I see you again?"_

 _Instead of answering, Haku took her hand. "Don't be afraid of the white dragon. He doesn't want to hurt you. Be careful, but don't be afraid. Some things are affecting him, he is not in his right mind. I cannot explain what is really going on right now... Just know this, he is just hurting and lashing out."_

" _Kind of like you?"_

 _Green eyes faded into darkness._

* * *

Again Chihiro found herself waking up in a place she did not remember falling asleep in. Her parents

would be so pleased. Her hand touched her still stinging cheek from where the purple blackness has struck her. She was having some seriously realistic dreams.

Blinking a few more times, she realized that someone was sleeping next to her.

Chihiro's heart calmed down a few beats when she realized it was Lin who was sleeping soundly to her side. Sitting up, Chihiro ran her fingers through her normally straight hair. It was still wrapped in the tight bun from earlier. Unconsciously, she began to release her hair rubbing her sore head. A flash of purple brought her attention to her purple hair tie lying off to the side. The servants had removed it from her yesterday when they had been getting her ready for meeting Lord Senka. They had followed through with their promise to return it to her. Chihiro reached for it and placed it on her wrist like a bracelet.

Still in her waking up mind funk, she looked down at the clothes she was now wearing. She had been changed from the elaborate kimono into a simple sleeping yukata. Hopefully it was Lin who had changed her clothing…..She refused to think it could have been anyone else, that was too embarrassing to contemplate.

Another pulse reverberated through her. Different than the one that had pulled her from her dream. This one was more urgent.

A quick glance back down at the still sleeping Lin informed her that she was the only one affected by the pulse.

Standing up, she walked to the door. There was something she had to do. She couldn't avoid it anymore. She had to see the white dragon one more time. She could no longer put off the task. She was being called.

She left the Western Lord's compound and trekked downhill to reach the Tower. Somehow she just knew where to go as she followed the compulsion of the pulse. The guards that she ran into now would just give her a cursory glance and continued what they were doing. No one really knew what was going on with the human girl but they had their orders from General Michio to leave her alone. No one was going to go against the fox's orders.

The slight fuzziness and general oppression hit her the moment she entered the tower. Apparently amariz nullification powers did affected her too. Shrugging it off, she began her endless journey up the stairs to the top room. She was on some sort of mission and she just accepted it. The pulse again called to her removing all doubt.

Walking up the stairs still took forever. At least this time Chihiro wasn't worried about any of the guards finding her and/ or stopping her. Taking another break, Chihiro tried hard to talk herself out of her mission. The last time she had seen the white dragon, he had pretty much tried to kill her. Why was she trying to see him again without anyone else knowing and/or providing support? She didn't honestly expect No-Face or Michio to come in and save her at the last minute like before did she? No. That wasn't it. But she still didn't know what it was. She felt compelled to see the dragon again.

Fuck! And a few other cuss words graced her lips. She didn't know what she was doing, but she felt Zeniba's and Lord Senka's words radiating in her. If she was able to get the white dragon, Kohaku to join her quest, then she had a chance to save Aki. This was something she couldn't ignore. So onward she trekked up the endless stairs to the top tower room. That must be why she was back walking up the stairs.

Finally, after several hours of climbing up stairs she had reached the top. Instead of waiting to catch her breath, like a normal person would before facing a temperamental dragon, Chihiro, still afraid that she would lose her nerve, reached for the unlocked door and charged right in.

Back inside, Chihiro realized her stupidity.

Hot breath hit her face. Familiar green eyes glared back at her.

It was almost as if he had been expecting her.

Chihiro froze. She didn't know what to do. The pulsing beat more fervently. And then it was gone.

The dragon waited expectantly. Chihiro remained still. She did nothing. Instead, she decided to do the most useful thing in that situation; she fainted dead away.

The white dragon, Kohaku, rolled his beautiful green eyes. He caught the girl as she fell and placed he on the floor. There was simply nothing else he could do.

Chihiro slowly regained consciousness. She realized what she had done. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. The only rehabilitating thought was that at least it was just a depressed dragon she had fainted in front of. That was nothing to be ashamed of...right?

Sitting up, Chihiro looked over at the only source of light in the room. The dragon had curled himself under the moonlight glowing. He looked so… she wasn't sure what the word was ….but effervescent came to mind.

In that moment, she realized that she had been going after getting his help all wrong. He wasn't some intelligent beast whose power she wanted use. He wasn't a dog or some type of wild animal she could tame. He was an individual person who had his own personality quirks, wants, desires and he had been through much suffering too. Though he didn't seem to have the ability or desire to communicate with her, he was a commander in an army and had gained the love of the Western Lord. Suddenly, she had remembered what she had forgotten from before.

Green eyes turned to face her. He knew she remembered. She had his complete attention.

Standing up right, Chihiro faced him, and then went into a low bow. "Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi" poured out of her mouth. No hesitation. "Thank you for saving my life when I was just a child. Words cannot express my gratitude for your actions. I owe you my life. Thank you."

Chihiro held the low bow for a second longer. Looking back up she could see that Kohaku was completely focused on her. His large eyes gleamed with comprehension and understanding. He knew she had more to say.

"I am so sorry great dragon spirit of the Kohaku River, but I must beg another favor from you-"

Kohaku stilled in anticipation.

"My son has been stolen by the Black Dragon, who has taken over the Western Bathhouse. We believe he means to sacrifice my son on the midwinter's moon to absorb his soul to gain immeasurable power. I cannot defeat him on my own. Please. I need your help. Help me. My son is innocent. He is like I was when you saved me from death all those years ago. Please help me Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. You are my only hope...I cannot save him without you."

Chihiro ended her request in a low bow and worried her bottom lip. In retrospect, she realized that she had unintentionally quoted _Star Wars_. But she had spoken the truth. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, the white dragon, who was also just known as Kohaku, he was her only hope.

Kohaku stared at her hard. Chihiro stood up and both of them continued to their silent communication. Kohaku came to a decision. He gave her a slightly bow. He agreed to aid her on her quest.

For a moment all was still between them. They were on the verge of trust.

"Wow. I didn't expect that at all! You did it." came from Michio. When had he gotten there? Michio gave Chihiro a wide smiled and Chihiro couldn't help feeling like once again she had missed something important.

"Come with me Lady Chihiro, Lord Senka has a few things to discuss with you before you leave."

Chihiro nodded and moved to follow Michio, but Kohaku flew in front of her blocking her path leading to the door.

"Don't worry Commander Kohaku," spoke Michio. "Lord Senka, knows that she is yours and she is being treated as such."

Instead of that calming the dragon, it sent him into a rage. The dragon's movements were more unsteady and not as fluid as before. He seemed to lash out unknowingly as if possessed. But that wasn't true... none of his attacks came anywhere close to Michio or Chihiro. It was as if he was fighting an internal enemy.

"What is going on?!" she whispered to Michio as both of them performed acrobatic feats to avoid the collateral actions of the dragon's tail sweeping around them.

Michio, eyes wide raised his hands up in defeat. "I have no idea. He has never done this before."

Chihiro wasn't sure she believe him.

Kohaku stopped his violent thrashing. All movement completely halted. Something was wrong. The dragon unexpectedly collapsed mid flight to the floor. Blood poured from his mouth and he was barely breathing.

Chihiro felt her heart stop. Kohaku was really was dying before her.

Kohaku gasped for breath and more blood flowed out of his mouth. Chihiro felt at a loss...She had to help him, but how...Wait...What was it that they had said about the tower? It was made of a special stone that blocked spiritual power? He had been held here too long... She had to get him out of this room or it would really be the end.

"Michio! Help me carry him towards the window."

Michio gave her a questioning glance. But when he saw Chihiro fearlessly had gathered up Kohaku's head in her arms and try to drag Kohaku towards the largest window in the tower, he realized that she was serious.

Michio's nodded with appreciation for what Chihiro was doing. Clever woman. Even if they had been able to get the dragon out of the door leading to the top tower room, it wouldn't have been enough to helped. Kohaku would still be encased in amariz. Michio wasn't a fool. He knew that prolonged exposure to the stone had been slowly killing Kohaku regardless of the dragon's immense inherent power. The only real chance he had for survival was to get out of the tower quickly…

Michio crouched down next to Chihiro and helped her drag the heavy dragon towards the window. But it wasn't enough. The window was too small. Taking one look at the desperate look in Chihiro's eyes, Michio gathered the last of his power that had not been neutralized due to the tower stone and with a small blast blew out the window significantly widening the opening. Michio suspected that he had just shaved off years of his life..but that look of relief bordering on pure adoration in Chihiro's eyes made it completely worth it to him.

Standing in front of an opening before an impossibly long way down, Chihiro started to second guess her actions. Was she really planning on shoving Kohaku out of the opening?! There was no way he could survive that long way down!

Michio went to put his hand on Chihiro's shoulder. He had an idea and he had wanted to share it with her away from Kohaku's sharp hearing. Though the dragon might look like he was dying, Michio knew from experience that Kohaku was not someone to take lightly regardless of appearances.

Too bad Kohaku had opened his eyes then, didn't like what he saw. In his jerky movements he tangled up Chihiro in him and together both of them were now falling out of new opening in the tower room.

Screaming Chihiro saw her life flash before her eyes like every bad TV movie. Her hands stretched out before her and she felt familiar dragon horns. "Kohaku! Wake-up! Fly dammit! Fly!" she screamed.

Chihiro's screaming must have gotten through, because moments before they both crashed to to their death, Kohaku snapped back into consciousness. With the last of his power, Kohaku slowed down their descent. They still crash landed, but, thanks to Kohaku's actions, they were just a slightly bruised tangled mess instead of dead.

Eyes opened in disbelief stared at one another. Neither of them could believe that they both actually survived.

"Lady Chihiro?" A small spirit had entered the now destroyed clearing they had landed in. Chihiro turned toward the intruder and she felt Kohaku's low growl reverberated through her chest.

"Lord Senka would like to see you. If you would please follow me."

Where had that spirit come from?

Kohaku's mind was disjointed. The immediate connection to his spiritual power was almost too much to take in. The pain that hadn't left him for three years was now at a manageable base where he could function. But why was he still so weak when he was no longer being blocked from his power?

Chihiro moved to untangle herself from Kohaku and follow after the servant. But he was having none of that. He instinctively curled around her protectively. They would not take her. She was his.

He could feel the binding spell that Lord Senka had started gain strength; his suspicions were correct. Knowledge of this new bond made him livid. There was no way he was going to let his interfering adoptive father mess anymore with his fate. Chihiro would not be used as a pawn! Chihiro was too defenseless here. She didn't realize that everyone was using her! With one more look at her wide-eyed, disheveled, vulnerable state Kohaku knew what decision to make.

Grabbing her with his claws he used up the overflow of his power that he now had access to and he took off flying again. It wasn't graceful; they flopped around getting knocked around by air currents, barely avoiding trees, until finally, they were at a high enough altitude free and clear.

Kohaku reveled in once again being connected to his spiritual power. He was nowhere near full power, but this was a vast improvement. He glanced back down at the human woman in his dragon claws; he was at a loss of what to do with her. She was being used and now involved in things that she didn't understand. Most importantly, she was being used to control him!

Kohaku was actively trying to ignore the fact that he had agreed to help her save her son. Her _son_! His heart clenched. He must be out of shape from his years of imprisonment. It could be nothing else. Kohaku roared out releasing his tension. He was an honorable dragon, he would do everything to help her on her quest; but he would keep his distance from her. She had obviously chosen another. With snarl Kohaku began to fly faster. He needed to speak with Zeniba. He needed to tell that crafty witch to back the fuck off. He would do the same when he say Lord Senka again. How dare she have a son and how dare they (Lord Senka and Zeniba) try to use her to save him! He was fine dying. He would take his punishment. But how dare they use her! This tangle his thoughts kept swirling on in that manner as he flew.

They flew far and fast. Some parts of the scenery looked familiar to Chihiro...she had walked the well maintained dirt road with Lin and No-Face. But at the speed Kohaku was flying..she knew that they would be at Zeniba's house in just hours instead of days. He was that fast and powerful. Had she really been worried that he was dying?

Hours past. Chihiro felt hers eyes struggling to stay awake. After the initial terror rubbed off, her adrenaline was no longer helping to keep her awake. Her hair was a billowy mass that had come undone Her arms were numb from his strong grip and she really had to use the restroom….

Finally Zeniba's cottage came into view.

Like a helicopter hovering, Kohaku released Chihiro and she tumbled to the ground. Picking herself up she noticed that the fall had reopened some of her cuts on her hands and knees. Deep bruises had formed on her shoulders and arms. But at least she was back on solid ground. Unsteadily she started to get up ...she was only mildly surprised that Kohaku had turned at her and snapped. On some level she had been expecting it. He was such a tempestuous dragon.

Strands of her hair that had once been connected to her head flew away in the wind. That bite had been close. She stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. " _He is just hurting and lashing out."_ The bite had not been vicious; it reminder her of when Aki would lash out to see if she would still love him in spite of his ugliness.

"Kohaku!" yelled Zeniba. Her hand out stretch had trapped Kohaku into a spell holding him in place. Chihiro looked between the two spirits. She didn't know what was going on, but she really needed to pee. Deciding to answer her bathroom needs, she turned back to Kohaku and held out her hand in an open non threatening gesture to him. He looked at her wild eyed straining against Zeniba's spell. "I am not going far. I will be right back." She waited for some sign that Kohaku understood her. He snorted a few times and the wild look left his eyes. Chihiro lowered her hand and continued her rocky movement to Zeniba's side.

The dragon glared at Zeniba. His disgust was evident.

"Chihiro, why don't you go inside? I have a few things I need to say to this dragon."

Chihiro followed through with Zeniba's request. There was something about Zeniba's tone that made Chihiro listened without question. Zeniba was a powerful witch; and right now she was radiating anger.

Not for the first time, Chihiro wondered what exactly was going on.

* * *

The cottage was the same as before, only that a very large toddler stood inside.

"SEN!"

She found herself encased in a tight hug. "Aunty said that you had come back! I am so happy to see you… but Sen, you stink."

From the mouths of babes...isn't that how the saying went.

Before Chihiro could respond, Zeniba enter the cottage. Chihiro didn't like the grim look on her face.

"Oh Chihiro, I really hate to do this to you, but I am going to have to send you away soon-"

Chihiro forgot to breathe.

"Kohaku is worse than I feared. I am going to work on a quick healing spell to help him, but it won't be enough to save him. There is a sickness raging in him and I am not sure what is causing it… If he is going to survive at all- he needs to be placed back in his source."

"Source?"

"Yes dear, it's in the human world somewhere...and then that interfering turtle started something that didn't need to be started…adding another layer of complications!" Zeniba stopped her ranting and looked back at Chihiro. SHe had been gathering medical supplies and potions from her wooden cabinet.

"I know you don't understand all that is going on. And I don't really have time to explain. Why don't you go and try to wash off a little and eat something? Very soon I will have to send you away again. You need Kohaku and he needs you." Zeniba was then gone back out the door to tend the surly dragon.

Looking over at the giant toddler, who just shrugged at her, Chihiro was comforted that she was not the only one who didn't know what exactly was going on. Deciding to follow Zeniba's advice, she made it over to the washroom.

After taking care of business, she stood at the sink she splashed water over her face and washed her hands, arms, face and neck. She had lost weight since the last time she had looked at herself in this mirror. Her eyes were even more tired and her cheeks more sunken in. Chihiro turned longingly towards the bath. She didn't think she had time to bathe completely, nor did she have a change of clothes. Pity. The sleeping yukata she had been wearing was completely trashed, covered in thick, itchy dried blood and there was nothing she could do about it.

Next, she went about taking her fingers through her hair removing tangles and other debris she had unintentionally acquired through her tumble out of the tower. Deciding that a tight braid was her only option. Her deft fingers quickly went to work. Chihiro wrapped the purple hair tie around the base of her thick braid. With one final look in the mirror she turned and went out to start another leg of her journey.

An hour or so later, Chihiro found herself walking along empty train tracks while Kohaku flew above her. Chihiro refused to let Kohaku carry her. She was worried that even though Zeniba was able to perform a healing spell on him, it wouldn't be enough. She didn't want to weaken him by having him carry her. Instead of being grateful for her consideration. The pissy dragon tried to ignore her selflessness and grab her in his claws again, but Chihiro jumped away from his hold. Zeniba and her nephew just laughed as they watched the two travelers try to assert their wills on each other.

Kohaku looked horrified at her actions and tried to grab her three more times. Chihiro deftly avoid him every time but became more bruised and bloody in the process. By the end both were more than annoyed at each other. Finally Kohaku gave up and took to pouting in the sky leaving Chihiro grumbling walking on the ground. It was a miserable way to travel.

Chihiro had no idea how long they had to travel. Zeniba had mentioned that they would have to follow the train tracks until they reached a mid sized town - keeping to the edge of town they would have to pass through the plain before nightfall or the water would flow blocking their path. Then they would reach the train station tunnel. Once the went through, they would be back in the human world. It seemed too fantastical to be real.

Just how many days had it been since she first arrived? How much more time did she have before the midwinter's moon? She honestly didn't know. Zeniba told her that she had less than a week to find Kohaku's source before her spell wore off. It didn't seem like enough time.

Moving her mind away from those depressing thoughts, she began to think about what had happened to her with Lord Senka. A memory of spiderwebs tugged at her mind. But hadn't that been a dream?

Chihiro wasn't stupid. She knew that some sort of bond had been artificially forged between her and the temperamental dragon by Lord Senka. The talk of mates and stuff was just too extreme for her to contemplate. There was no way in _hell_ Chihiro and Kohaku were now mates. That didn't make any sort of logical sense. For starters, how exactly did a human do... well _it_ with a dragon?! Nothing made sense in this crazy world. How could someone else force a mating bond on them? Nope. She refused to go down that rabbit hole. It must have been some other sort of bond. Lord Senka was using her to save his son, as she was using his to save hers. In the process she would help save Kohaku by bringing him to his source in the human world. It was all very simple. Really, it was. This bond between them must be the reason why Kohaku agreed to help her. That was it. Nothing else.

Next Chihiro turned her thoughts to how she was going to travel through modern Japan with a ginormous dragon. Maybe if she rented a large truck she would be able to transport Kohaku where ever they needed to go without causing too much of a scene...

Chihiro stopped short. Kohaku had dropped down and landed in front of her. He was facing the direction they had been headed in. His head and neck were erect and he seemed to be facing whatever was in the distance smelling the air.

"What is it Kohaku?"

Chihiro wasn't too surprised when he didn't answer her. She walked up to stand beside him hoping that she too could sense what made him change his actions. He gave a low growl and sideways glance at her. Chihiro interpreted it to be some type of communication but not aggressive. So far Kohaku had never actually hurt her. It was more show than anything.

" _Don't be afraid of the white dragon."_ whispered in her mind. Who had said that? No matter, somehow she knew the speaker had spoken the truth. Kohaku might be an ass to her and make a big show, but he hadn't ever actually hurt her.

Straining her eyes...it looked like there was movement coming towards them. What was it?

Kohaku didn't like what was coming towards them. They need to move out fast. Too bad Chihiro still wasn't receptive to his claws when he tried to grab her.

"No way! You cannot carry me! It's too much for you and my arms are still sore and swollen for you carry me like that!"

Kohaku snorted. There was not time for her theatrics. With another look in the direction they were headed in, Kohaku mentally calculated the distance they still had to travel if the were going to cross over the barrier into her world before darkness fell. The group that was rapidly moving toward them reminded Kohaku of a trained mercenary force. Not wanting to see how he would fare against fully rested and train warriors, Kohaku grabbed Chihiro with his claws around the waist and took off in the air. It was a compromise, right? She just didn't want her arms sore.

The screaming of expletives coming out of her mouth let him know otherwise. A slightly evil gleam entered his eyes. He went higher and faster so the warriors below could not follow.

* * *

Please review & until we meet again in the next chapter, I hope y'all stay safe!


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know that there is some confusion about what Chihiro remembers and why does Haku and Kohaku treat Chihiro differently. Hang in there it should be more clear in the next few chapters. Probably not this one...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 - Out of the Frying Pan**_

The journey to the barrier to the human world had become more eventful when they had come across some sort of travellers. Chihiro wasn't really sure. Kohaku, in his typical silent fashion, grabbed her by the waist and took to the skies when they had come across them. Kohaku made a drastic change in altitude and Chihiro almost lost her cookies. Her immediate reaction was anger. "Stupid fucking dragon!" might have come out of her mouth.

A projectile flew right by them exploding in the sky.

Chihiro strained against Kohaku's hold to look back and see their pursuers. Squinting, she could make out several of the figures chasing after them in the air. Chihiro turned back around as Kohaku deftly dodge another attack. His next growl at her let her know that she needed to hold still or she would mess up Kohaku's balance.

"Sorry Kohaku, I will be still." She patted his claws that had ensnared her by her waist.

The grunt let her know that Kohaku had heard her and accepted her apology.

Kohaku raced through the sky covering ground faster than Chihiro had ever experienced before. Her eyes were watering uncontrollably and she could feel her cheeks and lips becoming windburned.

Faster and faster he flew never slowing down. Maybe they would get away unharmed.

Before Kohaku could level out, he was knocked off course by an attack to the left of his body.

They were spiraling out of control into the pathway of another enemy who had the ability to breathe out fire.

Kokahu dodge just in time to avoid a fireball that had been sent directly at them. The attack had been close; Chihiro smelled Kohaku's singed mane. He had protected her from the residue heat from the blast by diving down through the blast at the expense of hurting himself. If he had moved up away from the blast, he would have been fine, but Chihiro would have been burnt to a crisp.

Not giving his prey a chance to regroup, the fire breathing assailant attacked again.

This time Kohaku did not have the ability to fly out of range and circled himself around Chihiro to protect her.

It wasn't enough.

The heat from the blast was too strong. Her scream of pain mingled with his roar of the same filled the air. The smell of burnt dragon scales cause an unconscious gage response in Chihiro. Kohaku started rapidly losing velocity and height.

If something didn't change soon, they both were going to die.

Kohaku realised this too and with a final burst, once again they were flying at extreme speeds leaving the slower fire breathing enemy behind.

Once again in the safety above the cloud lin, hidden from view, Chihiro felt a sigh of relief leave her. She strained to look back from her secure grip on Kohaku's claws. She couldn't see anyone still following them...maybe they would make it to the human world ok and in one piece.

But that was not to be. They jolted back down again. This time though, it was not due to an enemy attack. Kohaku was losing strength fast. It was obvious that he was struggling to stay up in the air. That last attack was too much for his weaken body to sustain. Blood started pooling from his mouth and splattered down on her. Chihiro tried to blinked away dragon blood she was once again drenched in.

'Oh Kohaku, are we going to make it?' She wondered feeling her heart go out to the dragon who was doing his best to fly them to safety.

The quick spell of healing from Zeniba must not have been enough to help him sustain attacks. It had only been a band aid but had not healed the underlying illness. What was he suffering from? Chihiro doubted that Lord Senka knew the extent of Kohaku's injuries. The Western Lord loved his son too much to knowingly let him linger in that condition. Kohaku must have been hiding it from him. But why? What purpose would that serve?

Shit.

Kohaku had dropped down a couple hundred feet.

Double Shit.

He did it again. If this kept up they were going to crash.

Thinking fast Chihiro looked around for a place to hide where Kohaku could recover. Through his weakening state Kohaku was now flying maybe just a few hundred feet from the ground… where could they hide and not be followed?

Below them just up ahead was a town that was starting to come alive as the afternoon sun was beginning to set.

Stands of food and crowds of spirits of all shapes and sizes start to emerge in the town below them. A barn stood slightly out of the way. It looked large enough to hide them. Maybe that would work.

"Kohaku, see if you lost them and let's hide out in that barn over there!"

She felt but didn't see Kohaku look off in the direction she had been pointing in and nod in agreement.

Kohaku took them both directly into the waning light of the sun. Chihiro closed her eyes and looked away to avoid being blinded. While her eyes were closed she felt a strange rippling of magic blanket her. Opening her eyes she tried to figure out what it was she had felt. When she looked back down she realized that she couldn't see her legs! Looking back up at Kohaku she could no longer see him either. But he was still there she could feel the grip of his claws around her waist. Somehow his magic made them invisible. Kohaku took them both farther up into the skies and then performed did a series of flips and dives, backtracking until suddenly dive bombing into the open barn.

Chihiro understood. Even though he made them both invisible, hiding the transformation in the sunlight, he still was making sure that no one could follow them. Smart dragon. To avoid screaming out and thus making Kohaku's diversion tactics obsolete, Chihiro pressed both of her hands over her mouth. Neither of the two spent any time wondering how it was that they were able to communicated so well together.

Collapsing into the open barn, Kohaku shuddered once before falling unconscious. Chihiro quickly got up, ignored the lightheadedness from the sudden changes in altitude and shakily ran to close the open barn doors. Since she could now see Kohaku, she figure that the invisibility spell had worn off. It would be really bad if the people they had been trying to lose found them because they just happened to see them sprawled out in the open barn.

The large, metal, barn doors had rolling tracks above them. Chihiro grabbed the handle of one door and tried with all of her might to drag it along the track to shut it. The door refused to budge! Desperate, Chihiro threw her whole body weight into closing the stupid door. Finally the door started to creak along. Pushing an elephant probably took less energy. When the door was all the way across at the halfway mark, Chihiro darted to the other barn door and began doing the same. Thankfully this door was a little easier to close. She purposely kept the doors open a little crack and checked to see if they had been followed.

Panting breaths she tried to hold back her panic and she looked out. No….the road was empty and no one appeared to be around or searching for them. She guessed that meant that they were safe. At least for now. But they had another problem to deal with, the sun was moving farther across the sky. Evening was fast approaching. They would have to make their push across the plain soon or it would become flood and the barrier on this side would close.

Could Kohaku survive the night? She still had no idea where his source was...

Exhausted Chihiro turned to face the dragon.

He appeared to still be unconscious and blood was now streaming from his mouth. How much blood could a dragon lose? Should she wake him up?

Pulling at her hair, she tried so hard not to panic. What the hell was she supposed to! She couldn't carry him, she didn't know magic or healing….she was completely helpless when it came to offering the dragon any aid!

No, that wasn't completely true….What had Zeniba said? Something about physical touch could soothe because the bond Lord Senka had forced on them was so new…and was adding to Kohaku's strain. He had been too injured to sustain this type of bond without support and validation. Zeniba had also warned Chihiro that she would feel the strain of the new bond on her too, but Zeniba had no idea how it would manifest in her because she was human.

Stepping away the door she cautiously walked towards him. Once before she had mistakenly thought he was dying...no, he had been dying, she knew that, but he was just able to reach into deep recesses of his power. Lin was right, Kohaku was stupidly powerful. But it really did look like he was reaching the end. She look at the lake of blood that had pooled from him. Yes, he was still dying and would die if she didn't get him to his source soon...

"Kohaku? Are you okay? Can I get you something? Or do anything for you?" She timidly asked.

Kohaku took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes.

"Good. I am glad to see that you are awake. Please, let me help you." Chihiro was close enough now to touch him. With his appraising eyes, she reached out, and gently stroked his snout.

Something was passing between them when their skin made contact. It felt like a whisper. She kept rubbing his snout and offering all that she had. "Please, please Kohaku, don't die." she prayed internally.

Somehow through their physical contact, she was able to give him her strength. Instead of being weaken by the exchange, she felt exhilarated. Slowly, with each touch, the whisper became thunder inaudibly passing between them. Was this what it meant to be bonded to a dragon? All that worry about weird dragon sex was for nothing! She let loose a borderline hysterical giggle.

Kohaku leaned into her hand enjoying the contact between them. As far as he knew, this was the first time in a long time, that she had initiated any physical touch with him. He hadn't realised how much he had longed for it until just now. Was this because of the bond? He could feel the internal bleeding slow down and his body was starting to heal. It wasn't complete...but he wouldn't die. At least not today. Closing his eyes, he fell into a healing sleep.

Chihiro stayed awake. Kohaku was in no condition to travel anymore today. They had lost their opportunity today to make it back to the human world...looking back through the crack in the barn doors, it was obvious that the sun was now starting to set. She didn't know if this was the town with the barrier back to the human world or not. She would have to wait for Kohaku to wake-up.

She looked over the sleeping dragon and noticed that his shoulder wound was still bleeding and the half of his body appeared to be burned. Not sure if a dragon could get an infection or not, Chihiro decided to err on the side of caution and look for anything that she could use to tend his wounds. Chihiro stopped petting the dragon and got up.

Kohaku's eyes flashed open.

"Oh, Kohaku, you are awake. I was just going to search for anything that I could use to clean out your wounds."

Kohaku shook his head no and got up.

"Kohaku, seriously, you need to rest."

Kohaku gave a low growl in disagreement and pushed his head into her chest showing her his strength. Chihiro felt her hands go back to petting his head as he were a horse or some other type of large animal requesting affection. Chihiro just rolled her eyes, away from his sight, giving into his demands. It looked like Kohaku wasn't dying just yet.

A flash of light forced Chihiro to close her eyes to avoid being blinded.

Something landed on Chihiro's shoulder. Smaller green eyes and a pointy nose came into view. Chihiro screamed and jumped back. A miniaturized Kohaku glared back at her as his tail wrapped around her mouth to muffle her scream.

He could get smaller. Her mind struggled to catch-up. Maybe she wouldn't have to rent a truck when they made it back to her world…

"I didn't know you could shrink."

Kohaku did not even deem her comment with any type of response.

"Do you think that we should try to make it to the human world today? Or should we wait? You were just bleeding a lot...from your mouth, which makes me think you have some sort of internal injury...you know...assuming of course that dragon physiology works that way-"

Kohaku nudged her cheek stopping her rambling. Wide eyed Chihiro found herself capture in his golden green ones. Speaking without words, she nodded in acceptance to what Kohaku wanted. "Okay, but please don't stress yourself too much...I mean it Kohaku."

The dragon sighed and gently nudge her again.

Chihiro bit her lip. Hesitating a little bit longer. She felt the weight of having two lives resting like a mantle on her shoulders. Aki's and Kohaku's; both inexplicably entwined and strangely relying upon each other with her in the middle as the unlikely link. If she thought about it too hard, she would crack under the pressure.

With a decisive nod, Chihiro grabbed a burlap tarp from the corner of the barn. It smelled, but after a few shakes big pieces of the dust and mud had shaken off it would work as a robe to cover herself and the new miniaturized Kohaku, who was now sitting on her shoulder. Maybe they wouldn't cause a scene if she could hide the fact she was covered in blood.

Wrapped up together, Chihiro, in her still physically fatigued state, struggled again with the barn door. This time trying to open it enough to slip out.

This time however, the door refused to budge. Straining to open one door and then giving up to open the other side neither door budge an inch. WTF!

The dragon continued to sit perched on her shoulder watching her as she struggled with the doors.

"Seriously Kohaku, what good are you? You know what would be really helpful right now? A strong ass man." She didn't remember the doors being this heavy. Pulling with all of her might she struggled in vain. Finally, one of the doors moved enough for her to squeeze through. "He doesn't even have to be handsome." She puffed out. "Just strong and helpful."

Kohaku nipped at her ear but didn't break the skin. Chihiro grinned. She appreciated how Kohaku was treating her. He made everything more normal somehow, if that made any sense.

Besides that, she liked Kohaku this size. He was still sassy, but not so intimidating. If he had the energy to be sassy, then he wasn't dying right? With another quick look to make sure they hadn't been followed. Chihiro tightly gripped the burlap tarp and began to run to through the market to the plain at the edge of town. It was now dusk. She hoped that they would make it in time.

Food stands passed by her in a whirl. Chihiro's feet seemed to know where to go. She decided not to question it. In and out they dove between walkways and through food stands making it too the wide expansive plain. She hesitated for a second on stone steps leading down to the grass. This was it. Once she started crossing she couldn't look back. The warning reverberated in her head. She was taking it on faith that she would be able to return to the spirit world and save Aki. Her legs refused to move. Fear kept her in place. Water started to flow.

Cat sized Kohaku flew out from under the burlap, landed in front of her on the wet grass, and gave her a look of unadulterated exasperation.

"Okay, I am ready." she told him.

Kohaku nodded and started to fly off ahead of her.

Not wanting to be left behind, she jumped off the step, splashed into the field, and ran after him. Before she knew it, they were on the same stone pavilion that Mrs. Fujimoto had given Aki to the Black Dragon. It looked so different in the light of the setting sun.

Kohaku, did not pay attention to Chihiro's hesitation, and continued to charge ahead into the tunnel. Chihiro timidly followed him in. The strange push and pull sensation was back. How can a place draw you in but also reject you at the same time?

Chihiro became aware of her solitary footsteps echoing in the tunnel. It was so dark she could barely see what was in front of her. Memories tugged at her. Had she been here before? Where was she? Her heart began to beat faster. She started taking shallow breaths. Something was going on here! But she didn't have a clue-

Chihiro stopped walking...

Wait a second, what was she doing here? She had been chasing after the person who had kidnapped Aki. Did she find them? Chihiro grasped her head. What was going on? Looking down a blood curling scream escaped from her mouth. Why the hell was she covered in blood?! And since when did she dress in a traditional yukata?. Why was she dressed like this? And more importantly, whose blood was it? She was completely losing her mind!

Chihiro started hyperventilating as she fell to her knees. "What's going on here?" She whimpered aloud. She didn't understand nor could she remember anything! What had happened to Aki?!

Crackling of leaves underfoot made Chihiro look up in the sound's direction. Was that a… a….dragon? Wide eyes stared but didn't comprehend.

The dragon sigh and came closer to her.

Chihiro scrambled backwards on the floor. What was that thing! Why was it after her?!

As if understanding that she was completely panicking, the small dragon stayed very still. Chihiro found herself staring into intelligent golden green eyes.

Why did she want to trust those eyes?

With measured steps the dragon came closer. Chihiro's heart rate was still elevated, but her breathing was still shallow and heavy, but relatively under control. She watched him like prey watched a wolf. Though he was much smaller than her...but that didn't matter….she could feel that he was powerful. Appearance weren't everything. He stopped a foot away from her and lowered his head. Chihiro didn't know what possessed her but she reached out her hand to touch the dragon.

Moving faster than her eyes could register, The dragon reached out and bit her ring finger drawing blood.

"Fuck that hurt! What the hell Kohaku! Why did you do that?"

Suddenly Chihiro realised what had almost happened. She had almost forgotten everything. That almost reality hit her hard.

She froze again, but this time for a different reason. Lower her her head, she closed her eyes in both shame and gratitude.

"Thank you, Kohaku." she whispered.

Kohaku nodded accepting her apology. She looked back to normal now. He turned knowing that she would follow him out of the tunnel.

On the other side Chihiro took a deep breath. The night air felt cool on her skin. The air in the human world had a different scent to it. It wasn't bad, just different.

Now that they were back in her world, what were their next steps-

A flashlight beam was focused on her face.

"Hey Boss! I found someone who matches the missing author's description."

Missing author? Did they mean her?

"Hey miss are you okay? Are you Miss Ogino by chance- Oh my God! She is covered in blood!"

Before Chihiro could question what was going on. Kohaku disappeared and she was surrounded by people who kept beaming flashlights in her eyes and sending a barrage of questions at her that she couldn't answer.

The rest was a blur.

She had first been checked out by paramedics, given fluids, and a blanket to be wrapped in. Someone had called her parents and they both came running towards her to hold her in their arms so relieved that she had been found. But then something had changed and Chihiro was not exactly sure what it was. Someone had wanted her to go to the local hospital and get checked out. It was obvious that she was suffering from some sort of memory loss… Chihiro for the life of her could not remember if she had actually been taken to the hospital or not. The bandage on her arm was proof enough that she had consented to her blood being drawn...but why again?

No. Kohaku was the reason why she hadn't wanted to go to the hospital. She needed to be done with the officials so she could begin her investigation on trying to determine where Kohaku's source was. So instead Chihiro agreed to go to the police station, give her statement and be on her way.

At least, that had been her plan.

Hours later, Chihiro found herself seated in an interrogation room facing not one but two detectives, who had been badgering her with the same questions nonstop. Chihiro was becoming so tired; why did they insist on keeping her here?

The two detectives chose that moment to leave the room. They were unable to make it past Chihiro's defenses, not realizing that Chihiro was not hiding what they thought she was. Leaving her alone a little bit longer would help them reach their objective than by remaining in the interrogation room getting frustrated with her.

Thankful for the reprieve, Chihiro didn't think about what they were planning to do next. Her eyes roved over the small, stale room with bad fluorescent lighting giving all skin tones a slightly green tinge, a one-way mirror directly across from the beat up metal table, and video cameras in every corner. The room hadn't changed at all since she had last been there. Well, maybe more of the paint was peeling off the wall and it stunk more of sweat and other body orders. But essentially it was the same.

Last time she was a witness being questioned about finding Rei's body. She had been an 18 year old kid who was still reeling from the unexpected death of her best friend. She had trusted the system to find Rei's killer and bring them to justice. This time however, she knew better.

The two detectives returned, this time, the younger one was carrying a simple brown folder. Sitting back down before her, the older Detective Ashibe poured himself a cold glass of water and took a sip.

Chihiro felt her dry cracked mouth. She imagined what a relief it would be to have her own glass of cool refreshing water. She was so thirsty. The fluids given to her by the paramedics barely made a dent in her great thirst. A drop trickled down his chin and Chihiro imagined herself jumping across the table and slurping it up.

Okay. Even in the state she was in, she recognized that her recent thought/ desire for water was disgusting. She wondered what Kohaku would think of that. That was of course if she had actually met Kohaku in the Spirit World….Chihiro didn't know anymore. Kohaku had disappeared when the search and rescuers had found her, his disappearance made her doubt everything that had happened...except her ring finger did have small bite marks on it….

With a snap of the folder opening, Chihiro brought herself back into the room. Looking at the detectives, she knew that they had done everything on purpose. She knew they were waiting for her to ask for water….she didn't know why she was refusing to request any...it just seemed smart to do under the circumstances...she should hold out.

Realizing that Chihiro was not going to cave, they shared a glance and continued their interrogation.

"So, what did you do with Aki?" asked Detective Ashibe, the same detective who had been apart of Rei's murder investigation. He looked the same with his pudge nose and hairy mole on his right cheek the only difference was that he was grayer and meaner.

Chihiro tried hard not to lose her temper. They had been going around in circles.

"Why are you still asking me this? Why are you keeping me here and not doing your job and finding out who took him and bring him back!"

"Just answer the question, mam."

Chihiro gritted her teeth in frustration. These two men were impossible!

"As I told you already, Aki and I were traveling to spend time with my parents and give Mrs. Fujimoto her visitation time. That night, Aki was in a bedroom sleeping, and I was having tea with my Dad. We heard glass breaking, I ran to the room and I saw a dark figure carrying Aki towards the woods. I chased after them."

"Now that's really funny because no one else saw this dark figure kidnap Aki. Infact, only your blood was found at the scene."

"I told you already! I nicked my arm when I jumped out the broken window."

"Are you sure it didn't happen while you were breaking the window?" Asked Detective Rampo, Ashibe's younger rat faced sidekick.

"What?"

"The shards of broken glass were mainly outside. That is consistent with breaking the glass from the inside." Explained Rampo. He opened his folder and showed her photographs of the broken window.

"Would you like to change your story?"

"I am not telling you a story! I am telling you the truth!"

"Right, you chased after a dark figure and disappeared for eight whole days living in the surrounding woods, somehow lost your clothes, got covered with blood all while trying to find who took Aki."

"Yeah, that sounds super reasonable."

"How was it that you survived in the woods and avoid all of our search parties? The surrounding mountains wilderness is not that vast."

"You know what I think happened is that you got scared when Mrs. Fujimoto filed some legal petitions against you."

"Yeah, I bet that was it! Fancy children's author didn't want to deal with the scandal of being found out to be a bad parent-"

Chihiro completely lost it. She jumped up and slammed her hands on the table before her.

"How dare you!" She shrieked! "You!" she pointed at the rat faced detective "you are just an idiot, you don't know any better...But _you-_ " She moved her arm to focus on Detective Ashibe, "You know better." Chihiro's voice dropped low. "You were apart of the investigation when Rei was still a minor. You saw the photos and the hospital reports showing all of the sexual abuse Rei went through under Mrs. Fujimoto's care, in her very house! You know that _woman_ did nothing to stop that monster, her new husband, from repeatively raping her daughter! How dare you take that bitch's word over mine."

The room became thick. Chihiro swallowed hard. Tears of anger, frustration and grief flowed down her face.

"As I told you before, Aki was kidnapped, I yelled for my Dad to call the cops and I chased after them into the woods. I couldn't find them. I got lost and I just wandered around looking for them until you found me."

"And how do you explain the change of clothes and blood?"

"..I don't know...I don't know….I don't really know what happened after Aki was taken..." She whispered. Had she really gone to the Spirit World? Or had something else happened to her and Aki. Chihiro felt her grip on reality fade away.

"Ms. Ogino, what happened to Rei is in the past. This is the present." Chihiro looked up wide eyed and terrified at Ashibe. "And your story doesn't stand-up. You have been missing for over a week. When we found you you were strangely dressed and covered in blood. I'm going to guess that it is Aki's blood because you killed him and hid his body."

Chihiro collapsed into the chair. She was never leaving this room. Aki would would never be found. She would never learn what had really happened. Chihiro dropped her head to the table and stopped listening to the detectives.

When a hand slammed down on the table she didn't even flinch. She could not believe how this could be possibly happening.

"Hey! Pay attention we are still talking to you!"

Chihiro refused to acknowledge anything. She heard a shuffling around the table felt a body rapidly come closer at the same time, the door opened.

"Detective, you weren't actually going to hit my client were you?"

Chihiro looked up and saw Hana Eto, Mr. Takamatsu's eldest daughter standing at the door dressed in her conservative dark suit. Arms crossed with the "don't fuck with me" face on. Hana stood as Chihiro's avenging angel. Chihiro thought Hana had never looked more beautiful. If Chihiro remembered correctly, Hana had worked as a prosecutor for years before joining her father's firm. Her husband was a well known criminal defense attorney. She intimately understood the workings of the Japanese criminal justice system.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Attorney Hana Eto, and I have come for my client, she is being released. Ms. Ogino, get up, we are leaving now."

"Wait! You cannot release her! You don't have that authority!"

"But I do." An unfamiliar older police chief entered the now crowded room. "You need to release her. We do not have enough to hold her."

"But chief what about her blood stained clothes?"

"There was so much of it. No little boy could have survived that blood loss."

"Doesn't matter, the blood is not human."

"What? What was it?"

"The lab guys don't know, but because it's obviously not human blood no reason to waste taxpayer money to do more tests. Ms. Ogino, You are free to leave. If you have to leave town, leave your information for where we can reach you."

Outside the police station, Hana motioned for Chihiro to enter her car. "Next time you get arrested, don't say anything without being in your lawyer's presence. Come on girl, you know better. They are trying to pin Aki's disappearance and suspected murder on you. You need to be careful."

"I didn't do anything. Why aren't they trying to find him? Why do they think he is dead?"

Hana sighed as she shut Chihiro's car door. Entering the driver's side Han first gave Chihiro two unopened bottles of water and then began to answer Chihiro's questions.

"They think Aki is dead because no kidnapper or whatever has made any demands for his release. Your sudden disappearance didn't help. At first, it was thought that you had been taken too, but as time passed the suspicion changed to something else ."

Chihiro nodded between gulps of water. She knew what the police suspected.

"I was the only one who saw the dark figure take Aki and they don't believe me. Hana, I saw who it was...or at least I think I did."

Hana turned back and gave Chihiro her full attention.

"It was Mrs. Fujimoto."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The disappearance of Kohaku made Chihiro doubt everything. "Well, maybe, now I am not so sure."

Hana cussed under her breath. She focused back on the road. "Chihiro, I need you to listen to me. Those two nitwit detectives have decided that if they get you charged and convicted for the disappearance and murder of Aki, their careers have been made. They only see dollar signs when they see you, not a mother looking for her son. Since you have been missing, Mrs. Fujimoto has been bad mouthing you and making all sorts of accusations she even broke to the press your past problem with prescription drugs and rehab. The premise that they are working on is that you took a strange hit of a new street drug, killed Aki, came to, freaked out and hid his body."

"But I didn't do it! Aki is still alive! He has to be...oh God, he has to be!"

"Hopefully Aki is found safe and sound but I need you to start preparing for the worst. KIdnappers who don't make demands to the victim's family by now are after something else than money. Mrs. Fujimoto is out for blood. Yours. Seriously, you need to be careful. Where the hell did you disappear to anyways? Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Chihiro said nothing. Unconsciously she reached for the purple hair tie keeping her hair in its thick braid. Was this the new one Zeniba had given her or the same one she had from before?

Hana sighed, she could tell that Chihiro was shutting down. Hana couldn't blame her, but as her lawyer dealing with these serious criminal matters, she had to get Chihiro to disclose all that she knew. But another glance at Chihiro let Hana know that she would not get anything else out of her tonight. The detectives had interrogated her for at least 4 hours after she had been taken into to custody. Technically Chihiro hadn't been arrested she was being held while the lab ran the blood samples from her clothes and a toxicology report was administered. If the blood on her had come back as human….well, there was no reason to go down that path. The toxicology report would be done within the week. Hana knew Chihiro. She would never have done anything to Aki. Something else was going on here. She just wasn't sure she would be able to prove it in a court of law.

"I have talked to my husband, if it goes to trial he is willing to represent you at trial. I can handle all of the preliminary matters."

"Please tell your husband thank you." Hana had to strain to hear Chihiro's soft voice.

Hana stopped trying to drill Chihiro and continued the remainder of the drive in silence.

Chihiro stared at the window. Dawn was breaking showcasing a glorious sunrise. Pink and soft yellow rays of light danced up the golden fall leaves of trees lining the street. Nothing in her life right now made any fucking sense. The beauty they were driving by taunted her. What had happened to Aki? What had happened to her? So many questions without any answers. And to top it all off, another normal fall morning was starting, not caring that she was completely losing her mind.

Approaching the last turn to her parent's house, Chihiro broke the silence.

"How long have I been missing, really?"

"Seven days and eight nights."

"Oh"

"Seriously Chihiro, what is going on here?"

"I really don't know."

Pulling up into her parent's driveway, Hana idled the car. She turned and put the full force of her lawyer face on Chihiro. "Your parents are waiting inside. They have been freaking out." Hana hesitated, she knew about Chihiro's history and she knew human nature, she had also been called by Chihiro's parents right after the police had taken her in. Her parents had been deeply troubled that Chihiro had been found dazed and confused covered in blood with no sign of Aki. Instead of being sent to a hospital she had been taken directly to the police station when it was obvious the blood was not hers. The police had been hoping for a quick confession before she lawyered up. Hana held in a sigh. What a mess this was.

Hana waited until she saw some form of comprehension in Chihiro's eyes before continuing. "My suggestion for you is to lay low for a few days. The media has gotten a hold of the story and it is going to be a shit show when they learn that you have been found and Aki is still missing."

Chihiro looked back towards her childhood home. She nodded and opened the car door.

"Go in, get cleaned up and I will call to you later, keep your phone charged."

Chihiro nodded again, exited the vehicle, and went up the steps to her enter her parent's house.

Both of her parents looked like they had aged twenty years since she had last seen them. Her Mother screamed out in shock and it took a while for Chihiro to realise that it was because she was still covering in blood. She had still been wearing the burlap tarp when they had first seen her in the woods.

Her father hid his discomfort a little better, but neither of them knew how to act with one another. Food was offered but Chihiro had lost her appetite. Nor did she have the strength to deal with the unnamed suspicion and doubt was present in their eyes. There were too many holes in the story she had told them. She really on some level didn't blame them. What she said sounded implausible to even her ears and she had left out the part about traveling to the Spirit World..

But it hurt too. She wished that her parents would just blindly stand by her and support her. At least for today, could they just hold her, love her, and tell her everything was going to be okay?

Damnit! Would the mistakes of her past always follow her! She had spiraled out of control after Rei died. She hadn't dealt with the guilt and remorse well. She could readily admit that. But her parents...they saw how she had clawed her way out after she had faced her demons. Why couldn't they trust her? How could they think she would do anything that would threaten Aki's safety?

Did they really think that she had succumbed to the stress of her enterprises and started using drugs again?!.

Though it would explain a lot of what had happened to her...

Giant dragons, turtle spirits and a quest to free a witched locked in a bathhouse. It seemed really far-fetched to her considering everything.

Moving away from her parents, she went to the spare bedroom where her overnight bag was. With conscious effort, she refused to look at the empty bed, broken window or Aki's opened overnight bag. She didn't have the strength to rifle through her belongings, so she just grabbed her bag quickly carrying it to the bathroom.

With bathroom door locked and cell phone streaming music loud to block all sounds, she collapsed on the floor. Body shaking, anguish poured out of her. The tears she had been holding back finally broke free. Her fingers ripped at her hair and arms as her sobs echoed loudly in the bathroom. Even when Rei had died, she had never felt this alone before. Even when she had almost killed herself...this was worse. She didn't even know if maybe they were right. Not that she killed Aki, but that she had taken something and for the past eight days she had been tripping hard.

She didn't know what to believe.

Still wearing the bloodied yukata, she fell asleep crying on the cold hard bathroom floor.

* * *

 _Dreaming again back in the familiar cove, Chihiro was still wrapped in a ball sobbing._

 _A familiar figure walked up next the her and placed his comforting hand on her shoulder. When she didn't shake him off, he gently gathered her up into his arms. She continued to cry. He didn't shusher or offer her words of comfort. He just held her as she cried._

* * *

 ** _This was a long chapter, thanks for hanging in there! More should start to make sense in the next chapters._**

 ** _xxoo Thyme_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for hanging in there. Sorry for the long delay, real life can really kick you when you are down. I appreciate all of you who are keeping up with this story & I hope you all continue to enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 11 - ...a small reprieve …**

There was knocking on the bathroom door.

Chihiro abruptly snapped back into consciousness after the fourth knock. After making some sort of perfunctory response to her mother, Chihiro laid her cheek back down on the bathroom floor. She didn't have the energy to move just yet. Sighing deeply, she tried to motivate herself to some sort of action. Just how long had she been asleep for? Rolling over to lie flat on her back she stared up at the ceiling. The light coming in from the bathroom window showed her that it was still morning. Maybe only an hour or so had passed.

That explained why she was still so exhausted.

Dried tears had burned paths down her cheeks drying out her skin. The smell of her sweat mixed with copper, from the dried flakey blood still covering her clothing, mixed with the odors she has acquired while in the police station, assaulted her nose.

Still wasn't enough to move her.

Aki's face flashed before her. A familiar ache in her chest grew to unbearable proportions. Based upon experience, she intimately knew that it was possible for a human to survive with a fist sized hole in their chest. The real question was, she knew that she would survive...but would Aki?

Before she could spiral back down that path, something caught her attention. Iridescent flash of pearls visible from the corner of her eye. When she turned, nothing was there. That movement was enough to break her free from the malaise, but not enough to get her off the floor.

Still lying on her back on the bathroom floor, she let the sounds from her parent's kitchen wash over her. The normal sounds of making breakfast was a sharp contrast to emotional and physical state. These sounds were anything but benign. The sounds of "normalcy" caused the wounds from her parent's unstated accusations cut deep.

"I cannot stay here." She spoke softly out loud because she needed to hear her voice to know that she was still alive.

Her words reverberated in her ears. The truth of them took hold. She knew she couldn't remain. She was a stranger in her parent's home. This was no longer a refuge.

Mrs. Fujimoto was another reason why she had to leave.

Chihiro knew that once she regained her physical strength she would probably get arrested for assault and battery of Mrs. Fujimoto. Even though Chihiro wasn't exactly sure what was going on...she _knew_ that Mrs. Fujimoto had been the one to orchestrate Aki's kidnapping. But Chihiro also knew that she would not be able to get a straight answer out of her. Her experience dealing with Mrs. Fujimoto had taught her that much. It would be wasted effort and she didn't have the strength for that.

But she did still have strength.

Using the deep recesses, mentally she planned her next steps. Jumping up, she grabbed her phone, which thankfully was still charged, and she made a quick call to Dean, her moon faced assistant. After speaking with him in short terse phrases, her new plan was put into action. Dean would be there in a couple hours and take her back to her condo. Dean hadn't questioned her or tried to get her to change her mind. He could tell by the sound of her voice that there was no arguing with her. He also knew better than to pry.

Hanging up on Dean, she turned to take the shower she had meant to take earlier. She peeled off the destroyed yukata that was sticking to her skin and threw it into the trash can. Looking down at her skin she realized that the blood had soaked through and lightly stained her skin. Briefly she wondered where Kohaku was and if he was okay… Assuming of course that he was real...

She unbraided her greasy hair placing the purple hair tie back around her dirty wrist. She didn't want to take it off. It felt like her only lifeline connecting her to the fantastical Spirit World. The band represented that she wasn't crazy. In the morning light she could tell that it was a deeper color than the one she had worn before. Maybe, just maybe….she wasn't crazy.

Stopping that train of thought, Chihiro stepped under the running water and began the task of cleaning herself.

Burnt brown water and clumps of congealed matter streamed off her body flowing down into the drain. Viciously she worked with her washcloth to remove all traces of her past eight days. The deep throbbing in her chest felt deeper with jagged edges felt a slightly different deep throbbing in her chest combine with the one she associated with Aki, and she couldn't tell what was causing it. But she was learn how to function with the pain. She had been through much worse. She would adapt.

Too exhausted for more tears; Chihiro continued to scrub. All the hot water was used up, and still she continued to try to scrub herself clean. It would never be enough. Finally the chill of the water was becoming too much for her, so she stepped out of the shower.

On auto pilot she finished her normal bathroom rituals. She took comfort in the mundane tasks of putting lotion on her face and body, brushing her teeth and untangling her hair. Finally, she left the bathroom dressed in modern undergarments, her last pair of clean jeans, and another slouchy soft knit sweater.

In the kitchen she saw her mother finishing-up making breakfast.

"Chihiro, honey, please take a seat; I made your favorite."

This was her mom's peace offering.

Chihiro gave a soft nod and accepted the food. She wasn't sure if she could forgive her mother, but she didn't want to fight anymore.

Less than two minutes later, her father also entered the kitchen, stood behind her reached down and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you so much, you know that right?" A different sharp pain hit her chest. She nodded quickly trying and avoided all eye contact while continuing to eat.

A shaky truce was formed.

Breakfast was finished in silence. Though it still deeply hurt that her parent's still doubted her, she could understand it too. She had put them through hell when she had gone off the deep end. She really couldn't blame them. She had no real excuse for where she had disappeared to...Maybe they would get past this in the future. Maybe.

This was her family. Family was messy. But it didn't change the fact that she still had to leave.

* * *

It took Dean longer to get to her parent's house. But by the time he arrived, the media had too.

Four TV vans and several other cars lined the normally quiet street. Huge cameras, microphones, professionally dressed reporters and some pretty scrubby ones too, had camped out on the curve. Chihiro had dealt with the media before, but never like this.

Turning from front the front window, she grabbed her phone, and called Dean.

"Hello Boss, I'm still about 15 mins away. Traffic leaving the city was surprisingly really bad for whatever reason."

"Change of plan, we need a different pick-up location."

"Shit. Is the media really there already? Those vultures."

Quickly, she coordinated another pick-up location with Dean.

Reaching into the hall closet, she grabbed two article of clothing that would help hide her identity. Her parents silently watched Chihiro's actions. Neither of them spoke to one another. The current state of their relationship made it too difficult for words. Chihiro stuffed her cell phone in an inner jacket pocket, gave her parents a sharp nod for goodbye, and went to shimmy out one of the back windows into the side yard. Once outside, Chihiro released a deep breath. The tension in house had been suffocating. She didn't have time for more drama. She needed to figure out what was really going on and how she was going to rescue Aki.

With this new determination Chihiro charged to the backyard fence jumped up and effortlessly pulled herself over it. In her neighbor's backyard, Chihiro kept her body low to avoid detection as she race to the fence on the other side of the yard and climbed over that fence too. This time, her fence jumping, had lead her into a small alley. Growing up in this neighborhood gave Chihiro an advantage in escaping the slew of reporters camped out on her parent's front yard. She raced down the alley until she came to a giant overgrown fern. Chihiro ducked down and squeezed herself through the small opening hidden below. Chihiro continued her zigzagging path down the hill completely avoiding detection.

Within 10 minutes she was standing on the corner where the local mini market was. No one other than a few locals were around. Chihiro gave a sigh in relief. It looked like her plan had worked. She also took comfort knowing that with her father's fishing hat and her mother's oversized jacket on, she was pretty unrecognizable.

When she noticed Dean's late model Prius, she flagged him down.

Through the majority of the drive neither of them spoke. Dean was concerned that he was being followed so they took additional detours that added another 2 hours to the normally 3 hour journey. Chihiro fell asleep for most of the drive. She was just so freakin tired. Dean knew not to ask Chihiro any questions and just let her sleep.

Chiro woke up abruptly as Dean pulled up to a local market near her condo. Blinking a few times she tried to wake-up, but her cloudy mind refused to obey. She didn't even question why Dean had stopped and left her in the still running car.

Maybe ten minutes later, Dean emerged carrying a bag of groceries and placed them behind his seat.

Back in front of the steering wheel, he flashed her his cheshire grin.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, you might want to wipe off that drool there." Dean pointed to the corner of her mouth.

Chihiro just glared and refused to wipe off the drool she could feel drying on her skin. She was too tired to care how she looked. Sleeping for hours in the car had helped with her sleep deficit, she didn't feel like such a zombie, but she could spare no energy to care about her appearance.

Keeping his grin in place, Dean was unconcerned about Chihiro's glare. Dean had been worried about Chihiro when he had first picked her-up, lost and sacred where the words that came to mind, but seeing the fire back in her eyes. Dean knew that whatever she had gone through for the past week or so, the Chihiro he knew and loved (purely platonic) was still there and she would not be defeated.

Turning the corner Dean continued driving toward Chihiro's condo.

"You don't think the media would have found out where you live, do you?"

"No." Chihiro coughed to clear her throat. "No. I have a protected address. They would only know if they had been able to follow us...which I doubt. You went up and down too many crazy back roads… we would have noticed if we had been followed."

" _We_ would have notice? _You_ were asleep most of the drive."

"Fine Dean. As oblivious as you can be, even _you_ would have noticed if we were being followed."

Dean laughed out loud. Yep, His Chihiro was coming back. She would be fine.

"Well, as long as your neighbors don't rat you out, you should be safe."

"I don't see my quiet loving neighbors doing that. Besides, the building security is top notch. I should be fine."

Dean nodded and brought his car up to the curb leading up to the front entrance.

"Here," Dean twisted around and grabbed a grocery bag filled with food from behind his seat. "I know you won't have anything edible in your kitchen now."

Chihiro took the bag gratefully. That was why he stopped. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Chihiro started to shake her head "no" but then stopped. Something was bothering her. "Can you give me a full investigation report on Mrs. Fujimoto… you might have to go really far back, past twenty years….maybe farther. I don't know what is going on, but I know she is hiding something."

Dean's grin took on a slightly evil glint. "Consider it done."

Of that, Chihiro had no doubt.

"Thank you again Dean, your support and help means a lot."

"Don't mention it Chihiro...Oh and Chihiro, I know you, I know you didn't do anything to Aki. This is all a terrible misunderstanding. I will help you get to the bottom of it."

Chihiro nodded and swallowed hard. Her face hurt too much to keep crying. Opening the door she grabbed the grocery bag and took off.

It was the beginning stages of evening. Chihiro opened the door to her condo and pink sunlight filtered in from her large windows. Taking the groceries she moved through her foyer to head to the kitchen. Movement caught her eye. She turn her head to see a pony size Kohaku was standing front of her couch.

Chihiro looked back to her kitchen, made no motion that she had seen the dragon. Instead, she walked into her kitchen, placed her groceries on the counter, and then walked back to the hallway closet by the front door where she kept her really expensive whisky, bourbon and scotch.

The front door opened, but she was hidden from view.

"Chihiro, we need to talk. The media is going nuts and Hollywood studios are starting to rescind their offers. What the hell is going on! Oh my God! What is that!"

Thunk! Was the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Chihiro popped her head out and saw the splayed body of Ken Watanabe passed out in her in the her foyer. Why had she given him a key to her place again?

Sighing, she grabbed her whisky of choice and stepped over Ken Watanabe's body. With his extended paunch she made sure to lift her legs high enough to not clip it. Still ignoring the dragon she entered her kitchen and poured herself three generous fingers.

With the burn of the first sip she felt her grasp of reality come back. Three more deep sips followed. Warm, smooth, caramel notes and soft burn down her esophagus. She had such a fondness for the rye notes in American whisky. Tonight was not the night for the slight sweetness of bourbon nor did she want to deal with the peat in scotch. Yes, she had chosen well. Tonight called for the slight roughness of whisky.

Taking her glass she reentered her sitting room and faced Kohaku.

"You really are here and not just a figment of my overactive imagination?"

Kohaku nodded.

"This is really happening? The Spirit World? The Black Dragon did kidnap Aki?"

Kohaku nodded at each of her questions.

"You are going to help me rescue him right?"

Kohaku nodded again.

"Okay." Chihiro took another sip and contemplated all that was now a part of her new reality.

Kohaku kept his eyes on her. She seemed so far away lost in her thoughts. He noticed when her pupils narrowed bring back her focus to him. "Then I guess it is time for me to get to work."

Chihiro walked past the dragon heading toward her home office carrying her drink. "I am going to look for your source. Make yourself at home, there are limited food options, but help yourself." she yelled over her shoulder.

Kohaku still had kept his eyes on her. He hadn't been sure what to expect from her...and he wasn't quite sure this was it. His stomach rumbled. With a sigh, he turned to her kitchen. Her offer of food was one he could not ignore. It had been days since he had last eaten.

* * *

Chihiro stared at her computer monitor and feverishly typed. She was on a research mission. She needed to determine where the source of Kohaku's power was. She had started on a basic spirit search online hoping that google would have the answers. But typing "where to locate a spirit's source" and other renditions led her to webpages focused on ghost and other apparitions….Hoping for something, she found herself lost in accounts of spectorial encounters and paranormal investigations. she paused her research. Was everyone she had come into contact with in the Spirit World dead and a ghost?

"Hey Kohaku, are you alive or dead?"

Kohaku, who about 15 minutes prior, had made his way into her office, was curled up on the center rug, still pony size. He raised his head and made a snake like gesture with his tongue.

"Fine. I get it, you are alive. You don't have to be an ass about it. It was a serious question." Chihiro turned back to her computer screen and started another search.

A few hours later, Chihiro, who was still in research mode, took another sip of her drink and when she tasted it, almost spit it out. Once she had finished with her whisky she moved on to coffee, it seemed like the more reasonable choice. But her cup had gotten cold and stale. She went over to the larger pot to refill, but that was empty too. Just how much coffee has she had?

She walked past the sleeping dragon and went back to her kitchen to brew another pot. She wasn't sure if she was on the right path to find Kohaku's source. Zeniba hadn't given her any real guidance except telling her that it was somewhere in the human world. It wasn't as if the stupid dragon could talk and help her out.

Looking around her kitchen, she saw that the dragon had done as she told him to do, he had helped himself to her food. Practically everything Dean had bought her was eaten. "How did he open this stuff without opposable thumbs?" She held an empty glass jar of kimchi in her hand. She made a note to check his claws next time maybe they were more human shaped than she had thought. That would explain something….maybe…

She looked over and saw that Ken was still passed out on her floor now producing doll bubbles. His back was going to hurt when he woke up. Chihiro almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Fueled with another pot of high octane coffee she went back to her task.

Since she didn't get any luck researching where spirits' sources.. She remembered a conversation she had with Lin regarding Kohaku being a river spirit. Could it be that simple?

Fingers flying across the keyboard she started looking up the Kohaku River.

What she found made her heart sink.

The webpages before her showed her the news article about new apartments being built on top of the Kohaku River. Pages of environmental protesters, rallies and press releases filled her screen. Thats right, when she was little, her family had lived close to the Kohaku River, falling into to it was how she had met Kohaku the first time….but she had to find his source...not the river, otherwise, wouldn't Zeniba just have told her to take him to his river?

She tried other search terms relating to the river but nothing seemed right. After several more searches she began to lose her ability to focus. The computer monitor became more fuzzy. Blinking several more times did not help. Her fingers and wrist were starting to cramp, her shoulders felt like rocks, and her eyes felt like they were dry enough to start bleeding. A glance back at her clock showed her that it was almost midnight. She had been at it for almost eight hour straight.

She needed a break. She closed down her computer and left her office.

She noticed that Ken Watanabe was no longer sleeping on her floor. Had he talked to her before leaving? Chihiro couldn't remember. She walked out onto her balcony and stood by the iron fence. Moonlight shone down on her. Everything was frozen over. Maybe it would snow soon. She kept staring out into the distance, too tired to notice the silent figure of a man watching her from the other chair on her balcony. A flash of movement caught her attention. Movement she was now starting to associate with a certain dragon. She turned and saw Kohaku, back to being cat sized, was curled up on one of the outdoor chairs.

"Hey Kohaku," She spoke to break the silence of the night. Her breath was visible in the chilly air. She wrapped her arms around her smaller frame.

As usual, Kohaku said nothing, but his watchful eyes never left her. Chihiro took this as a sign he was letting her know that he was listening and paying attention.

"You look like you are doing better. No more blood since you have been here."

….

Chihiro shivered some more and tried another topic. "Do you know where your source is?"

….

"Do you know _what_ your source is?"

Kohaku just stared at her.

"If you say "it is the source of your power," I am just going to hit you."

She sensed the dragon laugh. She smiled and found herself sitting across from him in the other chair wrapped in a thick outdoor wool blanket. She took a moment to relax feeling her neck and shoulder muscles slowly release their tightly held tension.

"Kohaku, thank you for being here when I arrived. If you hadn't been here, I'm not sure what I would have done. I was barely hanging on."

Chihiro purposely faced the night sky avoiding the dragon's steady gaze.

"I'm not going to ask about how you go in here or how you knew I lived here. Frankly, I do not want to know. I am just so glad you are here."

Right after Chihiro finished speaking, Kohaku flew out of his chair and was now seated in her lap. Absently Chihiro began to pet him. His scale were smooth with a lightness and his mane was very silky. She felt the edge of his tail wrap around right wrist. Not to stop her, but to increase their points of contact. She could feel more of the tension she was holding in ease away a slight pain in her chest was starting to dull.

"This is nice."

She felt Kohaku nuzzled deeper into her lap in agreement.

"Maybe this is why people get pets. Maybe once this all over, I will get a cat or small dog. I feel my stress level dropping just being with you."

Kohaku snapped his head up glaring at her. He did his snake tongue thing.

Chihiro laughed. "Don't worry Kohaku. No one could ever mistake you for being anyone's pet. You are much too wild and powerful."

Satisfied Kohaku settled himself back into her lap.

Chihiro kept petting him; too tired for words, they enjoyed each other's silence. Her stomach grumbled loudly, but Chihiro ignored it. She was too tired to eat. Slowly her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Chihiro found herself getting up from her chair outside. She was surprised to see that this time she was in her home and not in the cove. Noise from the kitchen brought her attention. Was she dreaming? This felt so real._

 _Inside her small kitchen she saw a man standing by her stove cooking something._

 _Instead of panicking, Chihiro for whatever reason was unafraid of the unknown man. He was familiar somehow._

 _The man must have sensed her presence and turned to face her._

 _Haku?_

" _You've grown up…"_

 _His steady golden green eyes met hers. Chihiro swallowed hard and made a conscious decision to not notice how extremely beautiful, in a purely masculine way, her childhood friend was._

" _Is that so surprising? You have too."_

 _Chihiro opened and closed her mouth. She had no response to that._

 _Chihiro went to walk forward, but her body gave out. She felt weak from her lack of eating any food since breakfast at her parent's house the other day. Did you deal with low blood sugar in dreams?_

 _Haku came around and gently escorted her to the small breakfast table. Chihiro felt more of the spider webs that connected them grow. What was that? She went to ask him, but instead, was silenced when he placed a plate of food in front of her. He raised an eyebrow silently commanding her to eat it._

 _Chihiro, too weak to put up a fight grabbed her utensils and began to dive in. She didn't know what she was eating. But with every bite she felt her strength coming back. Magic?_

 _Haku turned back to the stove and brought himself a plate and joined her at the table._

" _You need to take better care of yourself." He lectured._

 _Chihiro rolled her eyes at that. "I can say the same thing for you too." She mumbled as she continued to eat._

 _Haku ignored her and began eating too._

 _Chihiro was mildly surprised that the silence of the meal did not feel awkward. Was this the way it was with old friends?_

 _Chihiro went to ask Haku a question, but he spoke first._

" _You have son."_

 _Chihiro looked up at him confused. Son? What was he talking about?_

" _What?"_

" _Don't lie to me Chihiro, I have seen the boys' room. Evidence of him is all over this place."_

 _Chihiro blinked at him a few times trying to figure out who exactly Haku was talking about. Her eyes drifted over to the fridge door where a couple of Aki's drawings and school reports were hung. Did he mean…_

" _Are you talking about Aki?"_

" _Do you have more than one?"_

 _Chihiro just looked at him. The stress of everything "What the hell is going on here? Why are you acting this way? I am grateful that you made me food, but that gives you no right to go through my house or judge how I live my life!"_

 _Both of their eyes clashed at each other. She swore she could see sparks and the ache in her chest grew._

" _Nothing is wrong Chihiro. Absolutely nothing at all."_

" _Haku, seriously, can we just have a normal conversation with each other? I thought we were friends-"_

" _Fine Chihiro, as your friend, I think that it is important that you make wise decisions because your actions, especially now, have lasting impact on those around you."_

" _Haku, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about! But how I live my life is none of your business!"_

" _But what about your quest?_

" _My quest to save Aki has nothing to do with you."_

" _You are correct. It has nothing to do with me." Haku disappeared right in front of her. One moment he was there and the next he was just gone._

" _Haku wait!" Chihiro screamed out trying to reach him. She did not understand what had just happened. Her heart shattered on the floor._

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please leave a review & let me know what you think : )

XOXO Thyme


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I apologize for the long delay. Real life has left me with very little time to work on my story. I hope you enjoy it and more things start to make sense.**

 **Please let me know what you think! Your reviews are what keeps me writing when life gets tough.**

 **Chapter 12 - back into the Fire**

Chihiro woke-up feeling completely desolate. For one it had nothing to do with Aki.

 _Haku._

Figments of the dream last night replayed in her mind. His silky hair gracing his jawline. The slight otherworldly slant to his eyes. The taste of food on her tongue that she hadn't noticed she was eating. Such a dream should have given her such comfort. The dream was supposed to be proof that Haku was still with her even after she had left the Spirit World this time.

But nothing was ever that simple between them. Now the unnamed emotions, expectations, and invalid presumptions, common enough in childhood friends meeting again as adults, complicated everything. Haku's anger had come strong and fast. Mentally reviewing their argument from last night, it was obvious to her now they were both stuck having two separate conversations; neither of them truly understanding what the other was saying.

And he was gone again.

Typical Haku. He still didn't trust her enough to explain what was going on or why he was so upset. Once again she was a again a lost little girl trying to figure out a world that didn't make any sense while trying to save someone else she loved.

Chihiro groaned and grabbed her hair with tight fists. She readily admitted that the stress of everything was taking a serious toll on her. Maybe today would be the day that she would have that break down that she had promised herself.

Blinking back angry tears, Chihiro for the first time since waking up noticed that she was in her bedroom covered by a warm blanket she didn't own, wearing the same clothes from yesterday instead of shivering on her balcony…

Chihiro searched her memory. She could remember nothing after she fell asleep on the balcony and had the dream with Haku. How did she get here?

Did Ken move her? No. He had already left. Then who? Had she just been too tired to notice that she brought herself to her bedroom...but how did that explain the exquisitely spun, warm blanket adorn with what looked to be a kamon or family crest that she had never seen before. The blanket was the color of pearls with the outline and reflection of a lotus floating on water in a metallic turquoise. She traced the pattern with her fingertips. The kamon was familiar… was this the family crest of Lord Senka? Had she seen that pattern there before?

"Seriously, how did I get here?" She asked out loud.

No answer came.

Chihiro rolled her eyes. Typical.

Keeping herself wrapped in the deliciously warm blanket, Chihiro stumbled her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Once in the kitchen, she found herself staring at the coffee beans, her stomach clench and she thought better of it. Maybe some tea would be better, she started rummaging around for her three-year-old, dusty tea bags. Yes, it was a sacraliage, but she wasn't much of a tea drinker. As she approached the stove to heat up the water, she stopped. Certain pots and dishes had been used and two dirty plate were left on her table. It seemed oddly familiar…

But that had been a dream. Haku couldn't have been here. Right?

Deciding that she did not have the ability to contemplate anything regarding Haku, she continued to make her tea.

Walking out to her balcony she took deep full sips of her black tea. She looked over and saw Kohaku, still cat sized, sleeping on her balcony. A dusting of snow sprinkled on top of him and her furniture. Bright red of fresh blood was mixed with the white snow.

Chihiro bit her lip. Kohaku was another who was relying on her. She really did not have anymore time to waste with emotional breakdowns. Of course, after that thought had come to her, she felt her frayed emotions tingle, she was dancing on the knife's edge.

Kohaku slowly opened his eyes and acknowledged her presence. The force of his eyes felt like a punch in her chest. She forced her breathing to regulate itself. Why were those eyes so familiar to her? Why did her heart ache so much seeing them?

"Morning Kohaku," her voice sounded as raw as she felt.

He just nodded at her. Was it just her, or was he looking apprehensive?

Chihiro sighed. She must look worse than she thought.

"Don't worry Kohaku, I am stronger than I look. I will get you to your source and I will rescue Aki. My cracks might be showing, but this won't break me-"

Before she could finish that thought the doorbell rang.

They both froze and turned to face the closed front door.

"You better hide, I don't know who that is."

Chihiro, wiped a few tears from her face, and still wrapped in her new blanket, went to open the front door.

"Chihiro darling, it's me!" Came the sing-songy voice of Dean, he entered her condo before Chihiro could get to the door. What was with her and giving keys to her employees? First Ken and now Dean.

"It has been almost two days and your cell phone is still off, your lawyers are frantically trying to reach you, and I just saw Ken and he was telling me that... Oh wow. He was right, you do have a dragon."

Chihiro turned and noticed that now pony sized Kohaku was standing next to her poised to attack if need be. So, he hadn't listened to her when she told him to hide. Shit! Now she need to quickly think of a plausible explanation- - - none came to her.

Dean, however, in his normal laissez faire attitude turned back towards her front door while continuing to speak to her.

"Your good stuff in the closet by the front door right? I'm going to help myself to some and then

you are going to tell me everything."

Well, that was a surprise. Kohaku and Chihiro shared a look. Neither of them had been expecting the human male to have that sort of response.

"You know, I always suspect that you had been to the Spirit World before."

Chihiro felt her jaw drop. Kohaku, however, turned a thoughtful look at the new intruder. Kohaku inhaled deeply and frowned when he noticed the slight scent of the southern wind. This man was not all that he appeared to be. Kohaku felt his protective instincts flair-up. Kohaku grew in size, not full size, but a more intimidating size, and wrapped around Chihiro keeping her protected in his coils. His instincts were yelling at him to remove her immediately from this unknown potential threat.

Chihiro, on the other hand, tried unsuccessfully to untangle herself from the dragon. It was just like being back in the top tower room again. At least this time, Kohaku wasn't flying around. She now recognized his actions as being protective, and it was almost sweet. But not quite.

As Kohaku's tail hit her wall, leaving a nice crack in the drywall, she groaned out loud. Her condo could not handle Kohaku acting this way. Great. What was she going to do? Getting frustrated continually tripping over him while trying to escape his hold and make sure that Dean was safe, she became distracted when something warm, wet, with the hint of copper dripped, on her neck. Shit. Kohaku was bleeding from his mouth again. Kohaku, impervious to his injures, circled Chihiro's length, raised up his head, and bared his teeth at Dean.

Dean, not worrying about his safety or Chihiro's predicament, continued to help himself to a very expensive bottle of scotch. After pouring himself a glass, he looked up and noticed Chihiro's tear stained face and frazzled demeanor. As much fun as it was to annoy a dragon from the Spirit World, he cared about Chihiro more.

"Boss, you look like shit. Why don't you go clean up, deal with your dragon, and then we'll talk."

Instead of being touched by Dean's concern, Chihiro snapped. She was sick and tired of people trying to control her. She was not some damsel in distress needing to be rescued. Besides that, she was Dean's boss, she signed his paychecks, she was the one who told him what to do!

"How about this." She snapped back. "You make yourself useful and make us some breakfast and I then you are going to explain to me how the hell you know anything about the Spirit World. And YOU" Chihiro turned towards Kohaku. "You stop freaking out. I will not have you destroy my condo. Dean is someone I trust and you will not hurt him."

Kohaku glared at Chihiro.

"I mean it Kohaku." Chihiro sighed. A headache started throbbing at her temples. She needed another approach tactic to get the dragon to agree to modify his behavior. Inspiration came to her. "You were a Commander in Lord Senka's forces right?"

Kohaku stared long at her before finally nodding. She could tell he was unsure about the direction she was going in. "As a Commander, you had people under your command like that fox, General Michio. Right?" Another nod. "When you gave a command to a subordinate, it was carried the way you said, right?" He nodded again. " You cared for your subordinates safety, right? They were under your protection, right?"

Kohaku stopped nodding but stared intently at Chihiro.

"Dean, is my subordinate. He is under my command. When I tell him to do something, he does it. I also do my best to make sure that he is safe and protected." Chihiro paused while she watched her words take effect.

While she had been talking she had been able to remove herself from Kohaku's coils and was now standing between Kohaku and Dean.

Kohaku, unconsciously reached out and wrapped the tip of his tail around Chihiro's wrist, needing skin contact to drive away the madness. After focusing on her strong and steady heartbeat, Kohaku could allow himself to comprehend what Chihiro was saying. Contrary to whatever Lin thought, he was not mindless in this form. He was just more instinctual. Chihiro was _his_ to protect. He turned to glare at this new male over Chihiro's head. The mirth he found in the male's eyes solidified his perceptions of this being. Both males understood the true implications. Chihiro was claiming Dean as one her own, under her protection, that meant the since Chihiro was under his protection, Dean was now too..

An undignified groan came from Kohaku.

Chihiro raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic noise coming from her dragon companion.

Dean let out a hearty laugh that had been bubbling up inside of him. Never in his wildest imagination could he have thought-up this interaction that was occurring right before him. Poor Chihiro didn't really understand the Spirit World customs and the true nature of what was going on. It was too much! Maybe he would enlighten her later... or not.

Kohaku turned in the direction of the laughing not-quite-human male with his eyes narrowing. Chihiro noticed and immediately sprung to action, smacking Kohaku lightly to break the dragon's focus away from Dean.

"Kohaku, you will not attack Dean or keep me separated from him. Do you understand?"

Kohaku snorted. She was really asking too much! But he could never deny her anything. Finally, he gave a terse nod in agreement. He didn't really have a choice. This _Dean_ was now under his protection too. The only thing that made the whole situation bearable was that is was obvious this male was not the father of Chihiro's son. Their auras showed familiarity and comradery but not intimacy.

"...I also don't need you wrecking my condo." Kohaku tuned back into to Chihiro's rant.

Snake tongue.

He had already given his word that he would not harm Dean. Whatever this "Condo" was, he or it would be safe from him too. He did not like her doubting him.

Brown eyes clashed with his. Silently they conversed. Neither quite understood what was going on with the other but finding mutual ground nonetheless.

Satisfied that Kohaku wouldn't kill Dean or destroy her place,Chihiro left the males so that she could get ready in peace.

Quick shower later, Chihiro joined the males in her still not destroyed kitchen, wearing warm black tights and a herringbone grey wool dress with quarter length sleeves.

A steaming hot bowl of miso soup, rice and natto was waiting for her. Kohaku had been glaring at Dean, who completely ignored the dragon and enjoyed his second glass of scotch.

Chihiro grabbed her chopsticks and said a quite "itadakimasu." She turned towards Dean.

"You have some explaining to do."

" _Me_?! I am not that one who brought back a dragon."

At Chihiro's expression, Dean had the grace to blush. "Well, before you came here, I was being interrogated by your new friend," Dean missed the confused look on Chihiro's face. "I was telling him, that I am the great-grandson of a lesser Lord in Spirit World from the House of Southern Wind."

Dean failed to notice Chihiro's shocked expression, but he did not miss the dragon's appraising one.

"My grandfather was one of his middle sons, and not important enough to keep tabs on." Dean continued his explanation. "In his youth, he explored the human world and fell in love with a human woman. He kept my grandmother safe during the war and before you knew it, my uncles and later my father, were born."

"Wait, humans and spirits can procreate?"

"It is more common than you think. Bonding with a human as a mate is less common, but it still occurs. Hmm..where was I? Oh yes, by the time my great-grandfather realized what his middle son was doing, it was too late."

Chihiro swore she heard Kohaku laugh.

Dean sent him a knowing a smile and Chihiro knew that she was missing something. Before she could ask, Dean continued. "When my great-grandfather finally summoned everyone to his lands, he too fell in love with my grandmother and all of his grandsons. My father, followed after his father and fell in love and married another human woman, my mother and I am here today because of them. My parents decided to live and raise me mostly in the human world. My mother, as you know, is a biomedical engineer, and as you can imagine, not many opportunities were available for her in the Spirit World. Two of my uncles are bonded with spirits of a lower social class to not cause a stir and my other uncles are still single."

At this point, Dean stopped talking to take another sip of scotch.

"So, yes," Dean continued. " I am the mostly human grandson of a spirit lord. I do not have another form like your dragon. But I do have the ability to traverse through the worlds, and I have limited inherited wind magic, but most importantly, I cannot be tricked by magic because I have clear vision, all of this makes me irresistible to women."

Chihiro rolled her eyes at that one. "Seriously Dean."

"Fine, I am mostly irresistible to women- Ow!"

Chihiro didn't even bother to reprimand Kohaku for biting Dean. There was hardly any blood.

"Fine. I am very charming and lucky for you, I used my charisma for good and I was able to dig up some important dirt on a certain Keiko Fujimoto." Dean held a folder in his hands.

Chihiro reached out for it, but Dean pulled it back. "Not so fast. I need to know what is going on here and why do you have another protection bond binding you to a dying dragon?"

Hearing that Dean could tell that Kohaku was dying stopped the protest on her lips. "What exactly do you see?"

Dean, not looking away from Kohaku, spoke solemnly. "He has maybe two, three days tops before the poison infecting him will finished destroying his internal organs. His magical ability, though great, is not enough to sustain his life anymore."

Chihiro felt her body give out. From her new position on the floor she looked up a Dean, who was still studying Kohaku.

"Chihiro," Dean turned back to face Chihiro and expertly hide his surprise seeing Chihiro's new sitting position. "Tell me what is going on. I grew-up in both the spirit and human world. Let me help you."

That was all invitation Chihiro needed.

"Aki was kidnapped by the Black Dragon to be a sacrifice because he is -"

"- a child of sorrow." Finished Dean. "Oh Chihiro, this is bad."

Nodding in agreement, Chihiro continued. "I met people in the Spirit World I had met before, thought I don't really remember them; a witch named Zeniba, a sable spirit named Lin, and No-Face. They helped me travel to the Tower of the West to free Kohaku and get him to help me rescue Aki."

"Of course, the White Dragon would be needed to defeat the Black Dragon." Dean nodded for Chihiro to continue.

"Through a series of events, I found Kohaku in a tower...I am not sure why exactly he was imprisoned there, but somehow I met Lord Senka and he ...well I am not sure how to explain it, but he told me that Kohaku was mine and I was his…"

Dean's eyes went wide. "Damn girl. You really must have impressed him."

"What do you mean?"

"I will explain later, but keep on telling me what happened."

Chihiro obliged. She stopped telling about her misadventures when she had come to her interrogation at the police station. Kohaku had been getting agitated.

"Easy Kohaku, " Chihiro focused on calming him down. "They didn't hurt me. They were just doing their job."

Dean watched their interactions. Those two were close. Regardless of the bond imposed on them by Lord Senka, those two were much closer than they should be after knowing each other for a few days. He flashed his eyes and looked at them again. Nope. It wasn't a mating bond…. But there was an older bond there too, almost faded...could that be it?

"Hey Boss, when was the first time that you met Kohaku?"

"Huh? When I was little, I feel into his river and he rescued me. Why?"

"It is just you two are really close. The bond is more developed than it should be. Infact, one of the reasons why the Kohaku is dying faster than he should be is because I can see him using his magic to shield you from the true extent of the bond."

"Why would he do that?"

"If he didn't, you would be dying too. Protection bonds work like that, they let the bonded know if the other is injured and offer healing. But your bond is so new, it shouldn't be that strong already. I wonder..."

Chihiro bit her lip. Right now she was going to ignore the fact the Kohaku was protecting he and dying faster in the process. Thinking back, she could remember Zeniba and Lin wanting to gage her reaction whenever they spoke about Kohaku.

"I have been to the Spirit World before as a child. I think I must have met Kohaku again...but I don't remember. After I returned to the Spirit World, I would have these dreams that felt like memories. When I met Zeniba, Lin and even No-Face, I knew I could trust them. I have remembered my emotional connection to them but not the memories per se…."

"Hmmm. Do you mind?" Dean held out his hand to the center of her forehead questionly. Chihiro nodded her acceptance. Immediately she felt warmth enter her head a give a soothing sensation.

Something is blocking your memories. But it doesn't feel harmful. It feels as if it is there for a reason, I am not sure why, but it was not placed on you to harm you. I have a feeling in time all of your memories will come back to you...maybe."

"That's encouraging."

"Hey don't get sarcastic with me. Magic is like that. It follows its own rules."

Dean dropped his hand to continued to stare at Chihiro. "Have you told me everything?"

Chihiro looked unsure and hesitated.

Dean gave her his unwavering attention. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Kohaku was staring at her intently too. Chihiro felt herself faltering. Did Haku have anything to do with this too? She only started conversing with him when she was in Lord Senka's lands. No. She decided that Haku had nothing to do with this.

"Dean, I have told you basically everything…."

"But?"

She sighed. "I am not sure that this matters, _but_ in Lord Senka's lands, I started dreaming and having conversations with an old friend. In my dreams, I think I have all of my memories, but of course when I wake-up, they are gone again. The dreams have become more realistic…but it doesn't matter anymore because I doubt I will see Haku again."

Chihiro took a deep shaky breath and continued her explanation. "He was angry last night when we spoke... it was different than his normal grumpiness. I am not sure but I get the feeling he was wanting me to chose him over Aki. I am still not sure why he was so upset, but that is the only thing that makes sense to me." Chihiro was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice the look of dawning comprehension in Dean's eyes.

"As far as I am concerned, Aki is my son, maybe not legally or biologically… but that is inconsequential. I will always choose him over-"

Pounding out the door put a stop to the conversation.

"Are you expecting anyone else?"

Chihiro shook her head. Rising from the floor, she went to the front door.

"Chihiro, don't answer it!"

But Chihiro paid no mind. She felt a deep compulsion to go the the door. Whoever was on the other side had not stopped their pounding. Her fingers reached out and before she knew it, she was facing Detective Rampo. Something was off with the young detective. Instead of his anxious greedy look, something sinter was present in his eyes. Chihiro felt a vice gripped her heart and sucked all the oxygen from her lungs. She had felt this type of fear only once before; the night she had discovered Rei's body.

"Detective Rampo what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Why? Do you have a warrant?"

"What, do you have something to hide?"

Stupidly Chihiro let him walk past her into her condo. She felt that same deep compulsion that made her answer the door. She didn't have a choice.

What happened next Chihiro could only describe as an out of body experience. The creature that had taken over Detective Rampo's body gained entry into her home and without a warning, attacked her. Black swirling tentacles left his body and tried to puncture her chest. In a blur she felt herself encased in indestructible dragon scales while Kohaku roared and attacked the intruder.

Protected in the scales, Chihiro could see nothing but the sounds that she heard were terrifying. There was no way to know who was winning. She heard her bookshelf break and all of her books crashed to the floor. She heard grunts of pain and impact of human flesh.

A gunshot and crash ripped through the air with a subsequent roar of pain and then an unearthly squeal.

The scales fell to the floor and Chihiro was left facing her damaged condo covered in blood, the unmoving body of Rampo, and Kohaku laboriously breathing. Chihiro ran to him.

"Kohaku!" she cried out. Grabbing his head she was grateful to see his eyes acknowledge her. He was still alive...but just barely. A bullet wound had tore threw him. The blood the pulled out was also mixed with a thick black caustic substance that was burning a hole on her floor. Was this the poison? It seemed familiar somehow.

Dean's slap was the only reason that she knew she had been panicking.

Wide eyes she looked at her moon-faced assistant. He was sporting a busted lip, bloody shoulder and was covered in debris.

"Wha…?"

"I will explain what happened later. But right now Chihiro, you need to take Kohaku and bring him to his source. He will not last long."

"I don't know where…" Her voice sounded so unsure to her ears.

"Chihiro, Kohaku is a river spirit, you need to take him to the pure water source that would feed his river." Dean's voice was both firm and patient.

Chihiro's mouth fell even more open. After two seconds she sprang to action. Now was not the time to think about what an idiot she was for not realizing that sooner.

"Dean can I borrow your car? Mine is still with my parents."

"Sure but…"

"Kohaku, can you hear me?" The dragon nodded slowly. "Can you shrink down? I cannot transport you to where we need to go if you do not."

Kohaku nodded and shuttered in pain. In a rippling movement, he was now cat size. The bullet hole was still there, the size of her hand and the black substance still pooled from his wound.

Running to her room she grabbed the blanket she had woken-up in and wrapped Kohaku in it. Immediately some sort of magical seal formed and slowed down Kohaku's bleeding. Gathering up Kohaku, Chihiro reached for Dean's keys and almost faltered when she saw the crumpled body of Rampo. She forced herself to not pay attention to the unearthly pallor of his skin.

Dean noticed what Chihiro was staring at.

"Let me take care of it. I have better resources to deal with things of this nature."

Chihiro nodded. She had more pressing concerns right now. Gripping Dean's keys in her bloodied hand. She held Kohaku firm in the other, while she snuck out down the side stairs from her condo and raced to Dean's car parked in his usual spot on the corner.

She moved too fast to see the quizzled expressions of her neighbors who must have heard the gunshot. It was only after she had place Kohaku next to her on the front passenger seat did she realize that she had forgotten not only her her purse with her wallet, and shoes, but also the folder Dean had complied on Keiko Fujimoto.

Wasting no more time on regret, Chihiro started the Prius and took off to the mountain range that had overlooked her first hometown. She knew where to go. She would not think about what would happen if she did not make it in time. Failure was not an option.

* * *

Hours later, in a small mountain town with only one road barely paved, the Prius puttered to a stop. The great thing about Priuses were their great gas mileage. The problem was that they still required gas and Chihiro had left her wallet behind. Glancing back over at Kohaku he was barely breathing and was now an ashy grey instead of incandescent pearl.

"Kohaku, please hang in there. It is going to be okay." Chihiro gathered up Kohaku in her arms and started walking on the graveled mountain road in her stocking covered feet.

In this part of the country, tall mountains jutted out and the snow melt feed many rivers and underground water systems. A voice in her heart told her Kohaku was too far gone for any snow pack, he needed to be reunited with the purest form of water that had fed his river. The Kohaku River she remembered was not fed by ground springs like many rivers in Japan, but from snow melt from the Hida Mountains. The Hida mountains were also home to the last remaining glaciers in Japan.

An image of topography flashed in her mind when she had started driving, something in her subconscious that she had overlooked the other day during her research frenzy. Guided by an unseen force, Chihiro chose the roads that would lead her to the glacier that originally fed the Kohaku River.

The cold immediately ate through Chihiro's clothes. The folly of not better preparing for this trek was obvious now. Pulling Kohaku closer to her chest Chihiro continued to walk with single minded determination. Up ahead she could make out a single building gas station. Picking up her pace she ran as fast as she was able. She didn't know how much farther she had to go, but she knew they would not be able to make it if they didn't get a break of luck soon.

A couple yards in front of her she saw a man jump out of an older beaten-up truck and began pumping gas. He left his truck open and keys in the ignition. A coat and beat-up wellies were in the truck bed. Chihiro hesitated a moment. Her eyes fixated on two items that might aid her survival. Luckily, the man didn't see her and went to talk with the gas station attendant in the warm gas station store.

Without much thought, Chihiro dragged her body across the road. She could feel her feet fighting off frostbite. She place Kohaku inside the truck and ran out back to the truck bed, grabbed the jacket and shoved her feet inside the beaten up wellies. Turning back to the gas pump and saw that 12 gallons had been filled. She removed the pump, placed it back on the lever, and closed the gas tank. 12 gallons would have to be enough. Looking up she saw the man now saw her and without a second to reconsider she gracelessly pulled herself up into the cab and tore out of the gas station up the mountain road.

At least this time when the police questioned her, she would actually be guilty of the crime, she thought humorlessly.

Time continued its unforgiving onslaught. And they still had more ground to cover. Miles of mountain road and narrow switch backs became so monotonous. The beat-up trucks heater strained to offer any sort of relief from the bitter cold. Chihiro felt her feet cramping, but she continued to push down hard on the gas as the truck puttered up the mountain.

The sun was blocked by snow clouds giving Chihiro no idea how much time had passed. But still she drove. The blinding glare of snow and clouds made it difficult for her to see the road. She tried so hard to keep her eyes open and focus on what she was doing. Her stomach grumbled, a reminder that she had not eaten anything for hours. The pump of adrenalin that had energized her was now long gone leaving her frail and weak. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open. Chihiro glanced back at Kohaku. He was still alive, but just barely…

She didn't even see the tree.

The impact had been more jarring than anything.

Chihiro opened her eyes and she didn't know if she had lost consciousness or not. Looking over at her passenger forced Chihiro back into action.

Kohaku looked dead.

Struggling to get them both out of the truck, Chihiro once again gathered him to her chest. "Please hang in there Kohaku." she whispered to him. Snow started falling around her. Ignoring it she continued her journey out into the cold.

Losing track of time she continued to trudge up the mountain. The sun was setting and the winter cold became much stronger. Keeping Kohaku close, she forced her legs to continue their journey.

She pushed through into a clearing and something happened. Her skin began to tingle. The snow was self-illuminating. They had reached Kohaku's source.

Or she was hallucinating before death.

Pushing that unhelpful thought aside, Chihiro stumbled forward a few more paces. Gently she removed Kohaku from her arms and placed him on a mound of snow on the glacier.

Nothing happened

Kohaku had died. She hadn't made it in time. She had failed.

An eternity later, Kohaku took a gasping breath.

He was still alive!

Falling to her knees Chihiro started to cry. "Please, please help him." she prayed to whatever deity would listen to her plea. "Please save him!"

An unspoken " _why_?" permeated her chest.

" _To save your son_?" asked the familiar voice of another.

"No. Yes, maybe at first." Chihiro stuttered trying to find the words adequate to express what was in her heart. "Right now, I want Kohaku healed for himself. I just want him to be okay. I don't need anything from him. I can figure out another way to save Aki. But right now, I want to save Kohaku because I know he is good and he deserves another chance. It would be a pity to lose someone as noble as him over something so stupid."

" _You love him."_

Chihiro could not respond to that. She was too overwrought. Her tears froze hard streams on her face that burned her skin. There was nothing left for her to do but pour out her heart and soul trying to convince Kohaku's source to heal him. She wrapped his broken body back in her arms. If she was too late, she would not let him die alone. She would hold him until the very end. "Please Kohaku, please live" she sobbed.

A preternatural stillness was the only warning Chihiro had. A blinding light and imaginable pain tore through her body. It felt as if all of her internal organs were being liquified and growing all at the same time. Kohaku was now too weak to protect her. Her blood loss start to mirror Kohaku's blood loss as well. They both were going to die.

Oblivion came and Chihiro welcomed death. She had done her best. It was just not to be.

* * *

Death wasn't as painless as Chihiro had assumed it would be. She still felt cold, her face still burned, and her feet were still cramping.

Chihiro decide to just go with it. She was too tired to question anything. She would just have to get over the fact that death was more painful than everyone had predicted. But being flown thru the air held in a man's arms didn't seem that strange considering...

"Chihiro, I know that you are awake, you can't avoid me forever." Rumbed the chest that her head had been pressed up against.

"Haku, I am dead and I don't want to fight with you. So just leave me alone."

"Chihiro? Why are you crying?"

"Because I failed Kohaku. He is dead because of me. I should have figured out where his source was earlier. I should never have let Rampo into to my home. I made so many stupid mistakes and they have cost Kohaku his life!"

"Hush Chihiro, you didn't fail him."

"Didn't I?" Her voice sounded faint even to her ears.

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Haku smiled. His Chihiro was not defeated.

"You are not going to answer me are you?" He softly teased.

"I don't know why." Chihiro responded softly. Why did she risk everything to save Kohaku? "It is something in his eyes. The way we can communicate without words. I just do okay? In a way he reminds me of you too. Both of you seem to have pieces of my soul." The last part she hadn't meant for Haku to hear.

Chihiro sighed. Did she really just say that! Death was making her melodramatic.

"Haku, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

Haku didn't answer.

"Haku? Haku?"

She felt Haku's arms wrap tighter around her. She kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see what the afterlife looked like just yet. Somehow by keeping her eyes closed she could pretend that she wasn't really dead.

"You are not dead Chihiro. You did not fail Kohaku. He will be waiting for you when you wake-up. I am sure he will still help you save your son."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Soft lips gently pressed on her forehead. "Really." was whispered into her hair.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Please let me know what you think.

I hope you all have had a happy and safe start to your New Year!

Much love- Thyme


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello, I am back and not dead. I apologize for the delay and how relatively short this chapter is. I think I am going to start writing smaller chapters so I can get them out faster. I hope that is okay.**_

 _ **Thank you again everyone for hanging in there with me as I write this. I appreciate you all more than you can possibly ever know. All of my reviewers: Guest;**_ dv36muskan; picklesisadeadcat; WhereDreamsComeTrueAndAllIsFun; Lolita-chi; Rain; _**You are the ones who keep me motivated. Thank you for your support.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the next chapter please let me know what you think in a review!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Meeting Again**_

Chihiro felt herself jolt wake as Haku landed feet on the ground with her body still wrapped in his arms. Raising her head she blink a few times and recognize a familiar cottage standing before them. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see Zeniba there waiting for them. Her familiar blue dress trimmed with lace frill flapped around the witch's rotund body. A feeling of deja vu overcame Chihiro. Had this happened before?

Chihiro shook that thought from her mind; she was too exhausted for conscious thought. All she really wanted to do was fall back asleep in the safety of Haku's arms. This was the first time since she could remember feeling safe since Aki had been abducted.

But that was not to be.

"Chihiro, wake-up." Rumbled his voice vibrating his chest against her ear. Chihiro reopened her eyes and found golden green staring back at her with familiar tiredness and understanding. She nodded and allowed him to help her stand-up before him. Haku kept his arm around her shoulders keeping her steady on her wobbly feet.

Looking across, she gave Zeniba a tired smile. The smile Zeniba returned didn't quite reach the witch's eyes. That was strange. Chihiro was too tired to pay attention to the strange tension between the two powerful beings. It must be some Spirit thing going on. Chihiro felt her eyes close again. Sleep would be amazing; she was just so desperately tired. Her body craved sleep more than oxygen.

A calm but weighty silence was filled the space between them. Only the crickets and the wind blowing through the trees could be heard.

Haku had to remind himself to remain impassive and allow Zeniba's magic to examine him. If this had happened prior, he would have bristled again at the presumptive witch's use of magic on him. She boldly filtered her magic through his body checking his status and vitals. When he felt it leave him and go into Chihiro, he forced himself to remain calm and let the witch examine Chihiro. Zeniba was only doing this because she greatly cared about the exhausted human woman before him.

She withdrew her power back into herself. She sighed deeply belaying her relief at finding both unharmed. Haku said nothing, but could not resist raising an eyebrow at her insolence. No one but himself- not even Chihiro - would know how close they had come to dying. Unconsciously his grip on Chihiro's shoulder tightened.

"Welcome back Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, Second Commander-At-Arms and Heir Apparent of the House of the Western Lord." She gave him a low bow fitting one of his station.

Haku nodded accepting the honor that went with his prestigious title. Many did not know of his adoption nor his unpublished title; Lord Senka, was one to keep secrets. It appeared however, that the powerful Zeniba had her own way of gathering secret knowledge and was still one not to ignore.

Hmmm, that put another angle to things. Thought Haku.

Zeniba watched as Chihiro mumbled something and started swaying on her feet. Haku immediately focused all of his attention on her, sweeped her up back into his arms and whispered words of comfort too softly for the witch to pick up. It was very telling how quickly Chihiro relaxed into Haku's arms and the soft smile that graced his lips when he was focused on her.

His eyes flashed back to Zeniba as she moved closer to offer her support. His eyes were feral. Zeniba stilled and gave Haku a signal of deference. The two were allies in a sense, but Zeniba and Haku had no true allegiance; both understood that Haku was struggling against his instincts to keep himself under control... especially as it related to Chihiro. _Zeniba had almost succeeded in killing in him in the past…_

...but that _was_ the past.

His instincts settled back down.

On some level he knew that he was acting more feral than he should in his human form. The only explanation he had for his behavior was that the memory of the poison that had almost killed him and put Chihiro's life at risk made him on edge. It had been such a close call. Too close.

His rational mind might know that they were both now safe, but the dragon in him wanted to take Chihiro away and keep locked away in a tower where she would be safe. The irony was completely lost on him.

Deeply inhaling her scent he was once again able to regain control. In a few days it wouldn't be so difficult he told himself.

"If you would please come in with Lady Chihiro, you both look tired from your long journey."

Haku heard her but remained unmoving. He still had another leg of his journey to accomplish. He couldn't wait any longer and it was too dangerous for Chihiro to come with him. He would have to leave her here. Leaving her was now becoming a task that was much more difficult than he thought it would be.

Two familiar energies made themselves known to him.

"Lin, Michio, stop hiding and come here."

The sable spirit emerged from the cottage with Michio on her heels. "Sen!" she cried out as she saw the sleeping woman in his arms. Impervious to the possible danger, she rushed to him and start checking Chihiro over.

Lin's actions dissipated the tension.

The dragon did not mind. Lin was the closest thing he had to family before he was adopted by Lord Senka. Even though he and Lin would disagree about most things, Lin was someone he trusted and who would always be under his protection.

Michio, dropped his mouth open in shock as he saw how Lin fearlessly approached Commander Kohaku. His mouth fell farther open when he heard Lin speak.

"What did you do to her Dragon Boy!"

Haku just sighed. "She is okay Lin, she is just tired from the journey. The human world was more dangerous than expected."

"What happened-"

He shook his head to prevent Lin's questions. With a glance he called Michio over.

"Here, take her." He transferred Chihiro into Michio's arms. "There is one more thing I need to do. I will be back. Michio, protect her."

Michio nodded. He would do as commanded. He would die before any harm would befall the scrawny human woman.

With Chihiro safe. Haku stepped back, transformed and took off into the sky.

* * *

It had been two days since Chihiro had made it back to Zeniba's cottage. She had memories of Haku taking her to Zeniba's and leaving with the promise of returning. Kohaku had not been seen either...

"Don't worry about Kohaku, you made it in time. He had to travel to his river, but he will be back soon."

She gave a soft smile to Lin. It was hard to believe that Kohaku was okay, last time she had laid her eyes on him….she well could have sworn that he was dead. Haku had told her not to worry either...but he was gone too.

"But wait! I thought his river was filled-in in the human world?"

"Oh...it was? I thought he had one here in the Spirit World….where was he always disappearing to …" Lin trailed off lost in thought.

Chihiro rolled her eyes. She would never understand the Spirit World. It felt as if important information was always being hidden from her….not purposely per se...but she still was not getting the whole story.

After looking at Lin, who seemed lost in thought, Chihiro got up and left the cottage. She knew that Lin would not be insulted by her behavior... sitting around doing nothing was driving her crazy.

Outside she saw the fox doing a series of martial arts katas. Michio noticed her staring and immediately stopped what he was doing. The soft pink tinge of his ears was the only way she knew that he was embarrassed to find her watching him.

Chihiro walked up to him. Looking up at his impressively tall frame; words left her mouth without thought. "Will you spar me?"

Michio looked flabbergasted. "What?"

"Will you spar with me?" Chihiro repeated. Maybe the fox was hard of hearing despite having large ears on the top of his head.

"..."

Chihiro rolled his eyes and sent a punch towards him. Michio effortless dodged it. Chihiro undeterred sent another series of punches, kicks, and the like at the fox. Of course she wasn't able to make contact, but she refused to give up.

Michio must have seen something in her eyes. Desperation. Fear. Determination. Needing purpose because waiting was killing her. Chihiro didn't know. But whatever it was, it changed Michio's demeanor.

Michio engaged.

Soon Chihiro was face down in the dirt. Michio just looked at her cocked an ear and Chihiro grinned. Picking herself back up they continued to spar for real this time. More often than not, Chihiro would end up on the ground bleeding but she was finally feeling alive. Every bruise, cut, dirt burn was worth it.

The next day continued much like the same. Two days later, Lin joined in.

Lin had an elegant fierceness to her fighting and had training in a kung fu type of martial arts. She was pure poetry to watch. She too did not take it easy on Chihiro. Lin and Michio had an unspoken agreement that they would not hold back and force Chihiro to get stronger and fiercer. They would push her, test her, and teach her, through their help, Chihiro reach another level of fighting level and endurance.

The first time Chihiro watched Lin and Michio spar, she wondered if she was watching Michio fall in hopeless love with Lin. Lin seemed to be completely ignorant of it. The vision of Lin balancing on one leg, arms outstretched, her fingers holding an ancient power position poised perfectly to attack left Chihiro breathless. Michio to was not immune. The effortless way Lin shot-out, spinning, and knocking Michio to the ground, while holding back on striking him to incapacitation sealed the deal for Michio. Chihiro saw unadulterated adoration enter Michio's eyes as he looked up at Lin.

Chihiro turned away to hide her smile. Lin was completely ignorant of Michio's change of feelings towards her. Lin would continue to complain loudly to Chihiro and anyone who would listen how annoying she found the fox. Michio didn't seem to mind and would send Lin puppy dog eyes whenever Lin was distracted and looking away.

Chihiro made sure to keep her thoughts to herself. Though she wouldn't be disappointed if Michio and Lin ended up as an item.

Michio was also impressed by Chihiro's base knowledge and her grit. She never complained or protested no matter how hard he or Lin went after her. Her fighting stance was decent, it would offer enough self-defense protection buying her some time until help could come and defeat her foe...probably himself for his Commander. No, it would be Kohaku, the dragon would not stand for anyone else saving her but him. Michio smiled to himself; Kohaku, even though they had sworn a blood pact, he was still a dragon, and they were notoriously territorial.

"What did you say Lady Chihiro?" Michio replied hopefully hiding his distraction from his charge.

Chihiro rolled her eyes and re-asked her question regarding the proper position to be in to execute a high level body throw.

For the next week, Chihiro would have dreamless sleeps, wake up with the moon rising dressed in Zeniba's frilly nightgown. She would then eat a hearty breakfast while having limited conversations with Zeniba and Boh. Once breakfast was over, she would change into Lin's second set of work clothes and focus on training with Michio and Lin.

Training would stop hours later and they would eat something unremarkable, Chihiro would wash, have another snack or light meal, try to entertain Boh before falling asleep. The next day everything would start all over again.

One day she woke up earlier than normal. She had an unexplainable urge to leave the confines of the cottage. Chihiro left Lin sleeping next to her on the bed, and stepped over Boh.

Boh, she had leaned lived with Zeniba now that his mother was captured and locked up in the Bathhouse. He liked to sleep in a pile of stuffed animals that he would scatter on the floor by the front door. He would say he was protection Sen from baddies...whoever they were. Chihiro never asked. Michio, slept somewhere outside. Zeniba, never seemed to sleep but would be found tending her fire...but this morning she was gone….

Not caring too much about it, Chihiro felt her uncharacteristic restlessness drive her out to the night. She headed out in the opposite direction of the train tracks and found herself meandering through the woods behind Zeniba's cottage. She continued to walk not really going in any direction, but feeling compelled to continue in an indeterminate direction.

She came to a rocky outcrop and for some unknown reason looked up. A shimmering incandescent pearl swam through the soft pink clouds of dusk. It seemed familiar...

Kohaku.

He was alive!

Chihiro charged up the rock cropping, ripped open the wound on her hand that has finally healed over.. and continued her assent. She had to reach him.

The wind tangled her hair, her hand burned as fresh blood tickled out. Chihiro continued to scramble with single minded determination. Reaching the top revealed a grassy plateau. Chihiro looked up and saw the shimmery dragon closer in the sky above her.

Thunder sounding like a roar filled the stormy afternoon sky. Did the dragon control the weather as well?

"Kohaku!" Chihiro yelled with both hands on the side of her face to amplify her voice.

Did he hear her? Was it too windy for her voice to carry?

"KOHAKU!" she yelled again.

The wind whipped around her blinding her for a moment. A sound let her know that a presence was now before her. Pushing her messy hair out of her eyes she was able to see who now stood before her.

Kohaku would always be impressive. But never in her wildest dreams could she imagine how purely masculine he was. How was it possible that another species could remind her of her own femaleness. Was he always this muscular? The power he radiated sent a pulse through the air around them, that even she as a lowly human could feel it. Was this the famed White Dragon at full power?

The Black Dragon, she remembered, had something similar...but Kohaku...his felt more elemental. This was new.

They stood there staring at each other for an infinity. Chihiro wasn't sure if she dared approach him. Was this the same dragon as before? Was this her Kohaku? Chihiro felt herself become so self-conscious. She wondered why she hadn't changed out of Zeniba's nightgown. She knew that she had to look ridiculous swimming in a huge frilly white nightgown much too large for her smaller frame. The same time that thought entered her head, another one scoffed at it. If this was Kohaku, seriously how many dragons were there, he had already seen her filthy and covered in blood, what was there to be embarrassed about?

Kohaku during this time remained still; of course his stillness also added to Chihiro's anxiety. She was used to having a slightly antagonistic relationship with him….she didn't know how to act/ approach this new powerful Kohaku.

Kohaku sighed, lowered his head.

"Is that really you?"

Kohaku cocked his head; a recognizable, and familiar exasperation entered his eyes.

Her embarrassment left her. Before she knew what her body was doing, she ran to Kohaku and enveloped him in a hug. His neck reached around and reciprocated her embrace.

"You're alive! You're alive!" she repeated out loud. Tear flew from her eyes. "I was so worried that I had failed and we didn't make it in time. Kohaku! You are alive! I didn't know if I could trust Haku...I was too afraid to hope. But you really are here…. You survived!"

She felt Kohaku roll his eyes at her. Chihiro only smiled brighter and held him tighter. This was her Kohaku. This was the dragon that was becoming one of her dearest friends.

"I am so glad you are okay."

Kohaku must have decided that he had enough of her melodramatics and shook her off of him. Chihiro laughed while she wiped her eyes. She was used to Kohaku's mood swings. It was nice to see that his personality hadn't changed.

They had moment just enjoying each other's presence.

The sound of a snapping branch broke into their reunion.

"Commander, it is good to see you back at full health."

Chihiro whipped around and saw Michio step onto the plateau. She looked back at Kohaku, and his non-response told her that he had been aware of Michio's approach.

"Lady Chihiro." He gave her a slight bow. "If you do not mind, Lady Chihiro, I would like to have a moment with my Commander alone."

Chihiro tried not to be taken back by Michio's formal tone and demeanor. This was like how he had been when she had first met him, but she had thought after the week or so they had spent together, they were past this.

Chihiro knew her face must have expressed her hurt and confusion as she left Kohaku to give them both privacy. Michio looked at Chihiro and became horrified by what he saw.

"No Chihiro! It has nothing to do with you, I just need to speak with Commander Kohaku about stuff regarding Lord Senka that you cannot be privy too until you become his official daughter-in-law….Please my lady do not be distressed! I never meant to cause you to feel any discomfort. Kohaku! Help me here!"

Chihiro blinked a couple times taking in what Michio had said. Did he say daughter-in-law? Who was he expecting Lord Senka to marry her off to? Chihiro rolled her eyes. She would never understand the Spirit World. If she ever saw Lord Senka again, she would have a few thing to explain to him, but now it was just too silly to pay any attention to.

Kohaku growled at Michio.

"What? I am only speaking the truth."

"Don't worry about Michio, I am not insulted and I need to head back anyways to change my clothes anyways. Kohaku, I am really glad you are back. I missed you."

Kohaku opened his mouth as if to protest, but Chihiro ignored him and walked past Michio, hesitated and looked back at Kohaku...she really didn't want to leave him again.

Kohaku met her eye hesitant gaze. He nodded at her and Chihiro felt a smile emerge on her face. Everything was going to be okay. Her smile grew. She bit her lip, turned and made it back to Zeniba's. Everything was going to be okay. She knew that implicitly. Aki would be saved, the Black Dragon would be defeated, and Kohaku would be triumphant. She found her faith again.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading & please leave a review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks** **picklesisadeadcat, I tried to fix most of the typos. Sorry for the confusion. This is not a new chapter, just a reditied one.**_

* * *

 **So... I said I was going to try and write shorter chapters so I can update more often...well that didn't quite work out this time.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and please know that your reviews and kind encouragement is what is keeping me going!**

 **Special thanks to: Guest, Sillica, caribbianbeauty17, Tmt34, Turnip, picklesisadeadcat, ChristieWind**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Secrets Revealed**

Upon making it back to Zeniba's cottage Chihiro wasn't sure what surprised her more; the huge, canvas, safari tent-like structure fully set-up next to Zeniba's cottage, or the fact that she saw a familiar figure being threatened by Lin. If she didn't get there soon, Lin was going to skewer him with her nasty looking sword. It looked she had "borrowed" one of Michio's swords.

Boh was standing behind Lin, stomping back and forth waving his hands causing the ground to have slight tremors.

"You better watch out or my Aunty is going to turn you into a frog!"

"Look, I think that we might have gotten off to a bad start. Don't worry, I blame me-"

Lin raised her sword even higher and nicked the interloper's nose. Bright red blood revealed where she had broken the skin. Maybe he wasn't as irresistible to women as he thought.

Chihiro shook her head and wondered why she was surprised at all by anything that happened anymore. But she really wasn't expecting this. Hearing Dean speak about his Spirit World heritage back in her kitchen at home was one thing. Actually seeing him here in-person while being accosted outside of Zeniba's cottage was another.

"Boss! Save me!"

All eyes turned to Chihiro. Dean, always the smooth operator, used the monetary confusion, to his advantage and disarmed Lin, with a fluid movement with his arms moving like a crane. Lin tried to counter back at Dean, but it was too late. He now had the sword aimed toward Lin's face. Lin's shocked expression gave away how disturbed she was to have been disarmed so quickly.

"I always hate to disappoint a beautiful woman, and you are exquisite, but I believe that we are on the same side...we are both here to help Chihiro save Aki."

Lin glanced between him and Chihiro in surprise. She had not believe the intruder was telling the truth. She had assumed he was one of the Black Dragon's men.

"Lin, its okay. That's Dean, he is my assistant back in the human world."

"Boss, that's all I am to you! You wound me!" His indignant tone made Chihiro laugh out-loud.

"He is also my good friend; I trust him implicitly."

"That's more like it!" His expression changed as he took in Chihiro's appearance. "Boss, don't take this the wrong way, but what is that... your grandma's nighty? Is this why you can never get a date?"

"I take that back. Lin, kill him."

Lin flashed an evil grin and made to charge at him. But Dean was too quick, escaped from Lin's striking distance, froliced over, and wrapped an arm around Chihiro pulling her close in a lopsided hug.

How a supposedly straight man could frolic so well had always remained a mystery to Chihiro. Chihiro didn't shake him off. Even if she had tried, she knew from experience it wouldn't work.

"You missed me and are _so_ glad to see me!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Lin and Boh exchanged glances. This Dean was no threat. It was obvious to them how close those two were.

Lin looked closer at the newcomer, her face lost its normal color. Lin then turned abruptly, grabbed Boh and dragged him back into the cottage under the guise that they were looking for Zeniba. Chihiro smacked Dean on his arm. She knew it was his fault that Lin had left flustered.

"What did-"

"Who was that gorgeous sable spirit?" Dean plowed through speaking over her.

"Behave." Chihiro was tempted to waggel her finger at him. If only that would make a difference. Dean was hopeless when it came to women. She thought back when she had mistakenly introduced him to a college friend who had been visiting for the weekend. Chihiro shuttered at the memory.

"If you are not going to behave, you can leave. Lin is one of my oldest friends and you will not hit on her, make her uncomfortable, or try to get in her pants."

"But what if she asks for it? Like really bad?"

"Stop it. I am completely serious."

Dean's smile lost his sexy, boyish twinkle and he immediately dropped the act.

"Okay. I will be nothing but a complete gentleman- er-" At Chihiro's glare he readjusted. "I will leave her alone and treat her with the utmost respect."

"Thank you."

The two remained outside. Something else was niggling in the back of Chihiro's mind.

"Not that I am not please to see you….but what are you doing here? Besides insulting me, and trying to hit on women?"

His cheshire grin beamed from his handsome moonface. Chihiro mentally rolled her eyes. Nothing good came from that smile. "Chihiro, do you really have to ask? Aki has been captured to be sacrificed. Of course I am going to help you get him back!"

Chihiro felt herself touched by what Dean was saying. He really was a good guy. But that didn't explain his cheshire grin...She narrowed her eyes at him. "What else is it?"

"Nothing really I swear."

"I have known you for too long to fall for that."

"Well….I am also excited to see your dragon again."

"?"

"No, really I am." His smile beamed brighter.

"I thought you were straight?"

"AHHH! Chihiro, bite your tongue! You know I save my love for the ladies." He staggered back dramatically.

"Dean, I haven't eaten yet or have had any caffeine and as you have pointed out, I am dressed like this," she gestured at her clothes, "so spill it or leave. I am not playing games with you."

"Oh, but you could." Dean did squiggly eyebrows at her.

"I hate you." Dean however didn't take Chihiro's words seriously.

"Sorry Boss, I promise I will behave." Dean pouted, but his eyes retained their mischievous sparkle. "It is just really nice to see you still being you again. I really did just come to offer my aid in rescuing Aki. I was hoping to get some other help from my grandfather's house...but the Black Dragon is too powerful and strategically placed….it would be seen as an act of war. Also, with the other battle going on, we should not be diving our forces...or that is what my grandfather told me. But since I am under your protection and you are under/ bonded to Kohaku...my grandfather is able to aid me as his grandson...offer backdoor help...you follow?"

"I think so. Frankly, Spirit World politics escape my comprehension...But I get the gist. What type of help has your grandfather provided?"

"This." Dean opened his palm and showed Chihiro a colorful spinning ball.

Chihiro reached out to touch it.

Dean snatched his hand back. "Don't touch it. Its an anti- spirit bomb!"

"What?"

Dean made a face. "You really are clueless here aren't you."

"Watch it buddy or you just might not have a job when we get back."

"It has the ability to neutralize spiritual power in its radius for a designated period of time." Michio's interrupted them.

Chihiro looked back at both Michio & Kohaku

"Not to be rude, but who are you and what are you doing here with such a powerful weapon?" Michio had a deceptively relaxed grip on one of his swords.

Dean was not too impressed and looked over at Kohaku. "So that is what the great Kohaku looks like at full power. You look better like this my friend and _protector._ "

"Protector?!" gasped Michio horrified.

Chihiro swore she heard Kohaku groan and turn a soft shade of pink. Embarrassment? Anger? But it could have been a trick of the light.

"Yes. Didn't you know? I am under Chihiro's protection. Isn't that right Boss?" Dean spoke with an all too innocent tone, while he wrapped his arm around Chihiro's shoulder one more time. Chihiro, however, glared at him through the corner of her eye. Dean had always loved stirring up drama, and normally she didn't mind it too much because it rarely pertained to her… But Dean was really enjoying poking the bear or fox as it were.

"Yes." Dean nodded affirmatively. "And because Kohaku has a protection bond with Chihiro….I am under his protection too!" Dean sounded too cheerful.

Kohaku refused to make eye contact with Michio.

"Commander!" wailed Michio looking completely distressed. "I have to protect this weakling too?"

"Now look here-"

"If you are done, you should come inside. It is rude to linger in someone's property and not make yourself known."

At Zeniba's voice, everyone turned sheepishly over and looked at her.

Zeniba stood with her arms crossed before her chest. Her eyes, for the moment, has lost their normal twinkle.

"You there," she pointed at Dean. "Please explain to me why, one of the Southern Wind's grandsons has entered my property without a formal request. We are not allies."

Whatever glee Michio took in Dean's rebuke soon left him with Zeniba's pointed glare. She returned to focus to Dean. Zeniba was not taking sides; only gathering information.

"Lady Zeniba, please forgive me. No harm or slight was intended. I was so happy to see Chihiro again, I lost sight of all propriety. I humbly ask for your forgiveness." Dean perfectly executed a low bow. " I am Dean, grandson of the House of the Southern Wind. I am too far removed from the peerage to be of any importance."

Not likely, thought Zeniba. But instead she asked, "Sen, you know this man?"

"Yes Zeniba, he is a... close friend who I recently learned was connected to the Spirit World."

"Is that so." Zeniba appeared to be lost in thought. Snapping back she looked over at the newcomer and Chihiro who were very relaxed in each other's company. There was truth to what she said. She looked over at Kohaku. Well, that was a surprise. The dragon was not getting territorial with a male being around and touching his bonded partner. Yes, Lord Senka's force bond wasn't a mating bond, but still.

"Dean, Michio, come inside I would like to speak with you both."

Dean dropped his arm.

"Chihiro, why don't you go to the tent that was set-up for you and take a few minutes to clean yourself off. There are a few more changes of clothes for you to pick from."

"Uhh...okay…" Chihiro lingered for a moment...it was too weird leaving everyone standing around… biting her lip she look towards the large canvas tent structure she looked back at Kohaku. She didn't want to leave him yet either. Was she being silly?

Kohaku made up his mind. In a flash he was once again cat sized and flew over onto Chihiro's shoulder.

"This okay for right now, but don't get used to it." Chihiro spoke to him under her breath. She immediately relaxed as the contact gave her a sense of peace. With Kohaku gone, she had forgotten this link between them. She had missed it.

Chihiro and Kohaku left the others outside and entered the tent together.

Zeniba's watchful eyes regained their natural goodwill. "Okay, you two, follow me."

* * *

Much later, Chihiro, dressed now in a wrinkly yukata with the same kannon as before, sew on the back. She was now sitting up on the roof of Zeniba's cottage. She needed to be alone to process everything. She had so many unanswered questions. The answers she had received just left her more confused.

After changing, she and Kohaku had entered Zeniba's cottage and became immerse in, what she could only describe, as a war room. With the fire casting dark shadows, Chihiro got first hand experience of what is like to plan an invasion. Somehow Michio was able to speak for Kohaku and even Dean had military prowess, it must have come from his parentage. Lin and Boh were able to provide detailed blueprints of the Bathhouse complex. Apparently some changes had been made since Kohaku left.

Chihiro couldn't help but view everyone a little differently now. She had never felt this out of place before. She really had no skills to offer. They would be risking their lives to save her son. And she would literally be doing nothing.

Well, Boh and Lin and No Face would also be taking back their home too… Zeniba would be saving her sister, and Kohaku and Michio would be regaining Kohaku's property...but...was it right to allow people to risk death? Especially when the plan that they had come up with would essentially keep Chihiro far from harm.

Chihiro wasn't sure how to feel about this. Everytime she had tried to speak up or offer a suggestion of volunteer to do, well, anything, Michio would interject and steer the conversation away from her. She knew that Michio was acting on Kohaku's orders. Kohaku, remained cat sized, and continued to sit on Chihiro's shoulder. She couldn't see his expression, but she could feel his displeasure rise-up when she tried to join in and his ire would immediately drop when Michio interjected and diffuse the conversation away from Chihiro.

Was she being too sensitive? She was not a warrior. She had never killed anyone before and it was looking like to engage the Black Dragon and his forces would most likely involve lethal force. Could she kill another to save Aki?

Yes. Yes she could.

But did she actually have the ability to do so or would she just get in the way?

Chihiro had watched enough animes to know that when a stubborn heroine insisted on fighting a battle she had no real hope of surviving/ or snuck on to a battlefield, she would inevitably cause the death of a more seasoned warrior friend who had to rescue her and almost put the whole mission at risk. Chihiro was a highly intelligent woman. She wouldn't risk anyone's life because she had misplaced pride.

Could she really let other risk their lives while she would remain safe in an outlook position?

"Hey Chihiro, are you really okay?" Dean came and sat besides her on Zeniba's rooftop. He passed Chihiro an opened bottle of beer.

"Where did you find this?" Chihiro ignored his question and provide one of her own.

"I have my ways." They shared a smile.

For a moment the two enjoyed each other's company with the only sound of the wind through the nearby trees.

"Sen! Sen where are you?" Cried out Boh from below. Chihiro moved to open her mouth and respond, but Dean motioned for her to stay silent.

Chihiro raised her eyebrow at him. Dean, silently told her to trust him. Chihiro nodded and kept quiet.

Once they both heard Boh leave, Dean motioned for Chihiro that it was ok for her to speak.

Instead she shook her head and took a sip. Sometimes you just needed something to cut the edge. They both stared out into the darkness. They were just hours before dawn. Night was almost over.

"Why are so many people willing to risk their lives to help me rescue Aki?"

Dean did not hide his surprise well. Instead of immediately responding, he looked back over at his human friend. He could tell she was struggling.

"Before I answer that, let me aks you a question."

Chihiro nodded.

"Why do you have the mark of two distinct dragons on you?"

"Did you ask me that before, or was it someone else?" Chihiro mused out loud.

"You don't know what the means do you?"

Chihiro shrugged and took an deeper sip of her beer. "I assume it means that I have been in contact with two dragons, which is true."

"Sort of, but not really. It means that your soul has been touched by two dragons."

"My soul?"

"Yes. Only your soul can be marked permanently in such a way. The first dragon was so long ago, maybe when you were a just a small child. The second one was from when you were older…" Dean trailed off his eyes took on an certain glow.

Chihiro looked away and continued drinking her beer. She had no time for more riddles. She was still a little hurt that Dean would be allowed to fight and she wasn't. He was the most human...well, after herself...whatever.

"Chihiro? Chihiro?"

She continued to ignore him.

"So this is where you are." Lin joined them both and took at seat at Chihiro's other side. "What is going on? Why are you hiding up here?"

Chihiro sighed heavily and finished the last of her beer. "I am not hiding. I am just trying to make sense of what is going on. ...and I can't" Chihiro's voice trailed off to a barely heard whisper.

"What do you mean?" asked Lin. She gently placed her arm on Chihiro's.

"I don't understand why so many of you are willing to risk your lives to help me rescue Aki."

"Why don't you understand it?"

"I am not worthy of everyone's help." Chihiro continued before Lin could protest. "I am not. Dean, I can kind of understand because he at least knows Aki, but you and Zeniba don't, and Kohaku...well that is because of our bond nothing else."

"Do you really believe that?" Asked Dean. He held out his hand and prevented Lin from speaking out in protest.

"Dean, have I ever told you about my best friend Rei?"

"A little, she was Aki's bio mom right?"

Chihiro nodded.

Lin hid her gasp of surprise. A movement of incandescent pearl caught her eye. Immediately Lin shut her mouth.

Chihiro missed everything lost in her thoughts. "Rei was my best friend since I was ten or eleven. We were inseparable. Always doing everything together; I was always more of a tomboy and Rei was just slightly more girly. Just slightly." Chihiro laughed and in her mind's eye she could see the two of them exploring the woods by their house. Rei would love to wear makeup and puffy skirts on their adventures. Chihiro always favored baggy shorts and t-shirts. But their choice of clothing never prevented Rei from competing against Chihiro for who could climb the fastest, swim the farthest or create the biggest splash when they would dive off the rope bridge over the local river.

After being lost in her memories for a little longer, she continued her story. "She, Rei that is, also developed younger and I remained flat. Not such a big deal per se, but puberty can be rough. And as girls do sometimes do, we had a falling out. I was jealous, I realize that now…"

Chihiro shook her head and Dean handed her another beer. This one Chihiro accepted without question. She saw him pass one to Lin too.

"I was so mad. So stupid." Chihiro took a deep breath. The next part was embarrassing but she needed to tell it. She wasn't perfect. Dean at least knew that.

"When we were in high school, I found out that a boy I liked, l liked Rei instead. I, in my silly mind, I saw that everything Rei was doing however harmless, as her deliberately trying to steal this guy away who didn't even know I existed."

Chihiro again felt the the heartbreak and suspicion that had crushed her young heart when she learned the truth. "I have never been pretty; not in the traditional sense. Rei was. But more than that, she also had magnetism. You just wanted to be with her. She was fire, excitement, and life. She couldn't help that boys liked her. It wasn't anything she would do...it was just who she was. I, however, was a very late bloomer. I was all legs, boney and was dealing with acne… When I saw him asking her out...I just freaked out. I called Rei some really horrible things and we stopped talking for almost 5 months."

Chihiro remembered that during this time, Rei started looking skinnier, paler, and more drawn. He uniform started to hang off her bony frame. The few times that Rei had tried to approach Chihiro, Chihiro could see herself shaking Rei off and walking away with her nose stuck in the air. What a stupid idiot she had been. If only she had… But it wasn't good to look back.

Time passed, her parents tried to get Chihiro to reconsider and make-up with Rei. Chihiro, in her extreme stubbornness refused. But one day, she saw something after she had come home. She watched an exchange between Rei and her new stepdad. Something about the way he touched her and looked at her made Chihiro's skin crawl. Rei shock him off and he went to strike her.

To this day, Chihiro couldn't remember what she said, but Mr. Nori Fujimoto stopped and glared at Chihiro. The way he sneered looking at her up and down while calling her something extremely derogatory and hurtful. His words didn't matter; he made his point.

She was filth to him. Not worthy of his attention.

Unlike Rei.

Rei had grabbed Chihiro's arm preventing her from punching her new stepdad. After Nori Fujimoto went inside, Chihiro shook Rei off. Neither spoke, but Chihiro could read Rei's eyes. Something was going on here.

Much later that night, Chihiro snuck out of her bedroom ran the few houses over and climbed up the trellis leading to Rei's room. An action she used too quite regularly. Once she was up she made to tap on the window to get Rei's attention. But before she could, she saw Rei's bedroom door open.

The look of terror on Rei's face would have been enough. Nori Fujimoto stood there dressed only in Pajama pants full erection exposed.

Rei tried to escape him but he grabbed her and threw her on her bed.

Chihiro didn't know what she was doing until her fist made it through Rei's bedroom window. Jumping in to the room she tackled him to the ground.

"Keep your disgusting hands off of her!" Chihiro screamed as she began to bloody his nose with her fists.

Rei just sat on her bed rocking back and forth in a fetal position. With all of the noise, Rei's mom entered her room obviously just waking from sleep. The next altercation wasn't any prettier.

Chihiro grabbed Rei's arm, ignoring her own wounds and dragged Rei out of the house.

"You are never going back there again." Chihiro swore to her best friend. " We are going to the police and getting that piece of shit locked-up."

Rei pulled Chihiro to a stop. There were now in the middle of the empty street.

Chihiro stopped her ranting and looked at Rei, really looked at her for the first time in months. "What is it?" She asked.

Rei instead drew Chihiro into her arms and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Once Rei was under control, Chihiro went home, woke-up her parents, and once they understood what had been going on, then began Chihiro's first experience with the Japanese police force.

The memories in Chihiro's mind, as memories often due, they changed to Rei's death, Chihiro's subsequent mental break down, and abandonment of Aki when he was an infant.

Chihiro fully understood that she was not worthy of anyone's sacrifice. But Aki was.

"I failed Rei when she needed me most, and later, I failed Aki too. I don't deserve-"

"-Thats a lot of guilt you are keeping looked up inside Boss." Dean broke in stopping Chihiro from self-destructing.

Chihiro snapped back to reality. She was back in the Spirit World sitting on Zeniba's roof. Her eyes held a wildness to them as she tried to bring herself back to the present.

Dean kept his tone even. He had only seen this side of Chihiro only once before. The self-hatred she still carried was a heady force. "You just need to accept that people love you and even though they haven't met Aki, because you love him, they love him too."

Chihiro gave a watery smile to Dean. Lin squeezed Chihiro's arm in complete acceptance of what Dean was saying.

Suddenly Chihiro realized what she had said; she now felt shy and exposed.

Normally she didn't make herself this vulnerable to anyone. Only two beers in; she couldn't blame inebriation. Making excuses, she climbed down from the roof and wandered out into the surrounding forrest. Neither Dean nor Lin stopped her. Both knew that she needed to be alone.

If Chihiro would have looked back, she might have caught a glimpse of pearl following her.

* * *

 _Under the soft morning sunlight. Chihiro couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. Haku was there, but she could no longer count on his presence to only be there in her dreams._

 _So dream or not she was leaning against him lightly dozing._

 _Something about this felt so right. She didn't bother questioning it or breaking the silence by speaking._

 _They would only start fighting if she did._

 _She smiled to herself because she knew that was true. They had a complicated relationship. One day she might make sense of it, but for right now, she was just going to enjoy the peacefulness that came with being with someone she could drop all walls with._

 _Haku._

 _No. she would never completely understand him. But that was fine. She didn't have to understand him to be thankful he was still in her life. She knew that she was falling in love with him. Or maybe she had always been. Or more likely, it was that on the eve of the eve of battle, it was common to think that you had fallen in love with someone. Probably some sort of continuation of the species thing._

 _Beside, could she even continue the species with Haku? What was he exactly?_

 _Chihiro chuckled softly to herself. She would be so embarrassed if Haku ever found out what she had been thinking of. It was almost as bad as when she had tried to picture being intimate with a dragon._

 _With that Chihiro couldn't contain the chuckle that burst from her mouth._

 _Haku looked down at her raising an eyebrow._

 _Chihiro just smiled and shook her head. She would never tell him that. Never._

 _Laughing softly to herself, she snuggled deeper into Haku's side. Instead of becoming annoyed with her, like she thought he would, he raised up his arm, tucking her in by his side. There she remained completely peaceful. In her sleep, she became aware of a necklace being placed around her neck._

 _Chihiro touched the charm and looked up at Haku. He ignored her and purposely kept his eyes ahead. Chihiro rolled her eyes deciding not to break their silent peace treaty. Haku obviously didn't want to talk about the charm he had placed on her neck and she didn't feel like badgering an answer out of him._

 _Closing her eyes she readjusted and allowed the peacefulness of the moment take her away._

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review : )**

 **Much Love XOXO - Thyme**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I am not dead... and I hope you haven't given up on me yet.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has taken the time to read this and let me know what they thought in a review, to everyone who has favorited and is following. I really do appreciate your support. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - New information**

"Come on Chihiro, it's time that you back to rest."

Chihiro refused to respond or give any indication that she had heard Haku. Maybe if she kept her eyes closed he would think she had fallen back asleep. She didn't have the strength to move. Physically or emotionally. She no longer felt the cold was cutting through her hand-me-down clothes she was borrowing from both Lin and Zeniba.

Haku tried again; Chihiro continued to ignore him.

She felt him sigh deeply. His breath pushed across her hair. "Damn, you are stubborn."

Chihiro felt herself being pick-up into Haku's arms, with a rippling of familiar magic, she felt them flying towards Kohaku's tent. Chihiro didn't question why Haku was bringing her there and not to Zeniba's cottage. She just knew that he would be taking her to Kohaku. Both Haku and Kohaku had some sort of uneasiness of Zeniba. One day, Chihiro might explore it, but now, frankly she had other priorities.

Chihiro kept her eyes closed and sensed when Haku entered the tent. Haku placed her on top of the only bed in the large canvas tent. She felt him send his magic to the center woodburning stove that began to fight away the damp chill of the tent. Next, she felt a plush quilt tucked around her body. By this time, Chihiro felt her body fall back asleep.

Haku stared down at the sleeping woman. She looked so frail. So tiny. So human. Yet, he knew that inside her was an inner strength fuel by compassion that he could not comprehend.

She was going to be the death of him. Of that he had no doubt. She was going to continue to drive him crazy and test his immense patience. He in turn would do whatever it took to keep her safe and happy. He knew that was his fate since he first laid eyes on her. She spoke to his soul. It was deeper than love; or maybe it was love in its purest form.

Turning from her, Haku re established his shields of protection. Yes. They were fully up and armed. He could sleep tonight. Haku felt the weariness of the day taking its toll on him. He looked back at Chihiro who was sleeping on the only bed. The cold floor had no appeal to him. Decision made, he transformed back into his smaller dragon form. Curling up on her pillow, he let himself fall asleep with the end of his tail loosely draped around her delicate wrist.

* * *

Chihiro stretched out and blinked her eyes a few times. She could sense through the tent's canvas walls that the afternoon sun was burning orange. Her body was feeling restless. It was time to get up. With a yawn, Chihiro stretch her arms out and sat up.

The chill of the air hit her skin and sent her back into the plush quilt. It was funny that just over night, winter came to Zeniba's clearing. Chihiro snuggled deeper under the covers. She didn't want to face the cold just yet.

Unable to help herself, her mind replayed snippets of conversations and memories from last night...

Dean was right. She had been carrying a lot of self-hatred and guilt. It was hard to let it go. One night might not have been enough to truly free her... but holding on it didn't do anyone any good, she knew that. In the jumble of her thoughts, Chihiro didn't realize that she had reached out for Kohaku, who was still asleep on her pillow. Unconsciously, her fingers played with his ridiculously soft mane as she explored her memories of last night.

Wanting to be alone, she had left Lin and Dean on the roof and found a clearing a couple minutes walk away….funny thing was, she hadn't been the least surprised when Haku found her. She didn't even question why he suddenly reappeared back in her life. It was also one of the only times she had not become frustrated and fought with him.

Chihiro felt tears spike in the corner of her eyes. She sniffed hard to keep them at bay. She never could have imagined it, but somehow, by Haku's quiet acceptance, she bad been able to start to forgive herself. She could not change the past and regret was would only drive her to destruction. She had to let it go; it would only hold her back.

A peace she hadn't expected settled deep in her soul. Before she could completely relish in her new found freedom...her stomach rumbled. Loudly.

Chihiro rolled her eyes. She could feel Kohaku's silent laughter from across her pillow. Life still moved on and she had things to do. With a final deep breath, Chihiro threw her covers back, jump up, and braced for the shock of cold floors for her feet. She needed to start getting ready and eat something.

For whatever reason, only her and Kohaku were in the tent. Everyone else must be in Zeniba's cottage. Yesterday, Chihiro had not questioned it...this morning, she still wasn't going to question it.

Chihiro turned and faced the "sleeping" dragon on her pillow. Now that Kohaku was at full power, even in his smaller form, he had a pulsing of barely tangible electric energy radiating from him. In a strange way, Chihiro was comforted by it. It left her feeling secure. As silly as it sounds, she felt like nothing could hurt her while he was around.

Being as quiet as possible, because yes, the ground was a cold as she had feared it would be, but she didn't want to disturb the stillness. Quickly, she shuffled over to one of the chests with Lord Senka's seal carved on top, she lifted the lid, and began to search for a change of warm clothes that she could dress herself in without any help.

She wasn't having much luck.

Yesterday, she had learned that the tent and all the items in it had been arrived because of Kohaku. He was an adopted son of Lord Senka, and now with his successful "escape" he was fully reinstated back into Lord Senka's house.

Chihiro shook her head. Even with Dean's help translating...she would never really understand Spirit World politics.

Lord Senka also expressing his gratitude for Chihiro's help in "saving" Kohaku and had provided her with beautifully spun clothing, supplies, and other items that probably cost more than she made last year….and she was a successful author/entrepreneur.

Sighing to herself, she continued to rummage through the clothes. She was not going to wear another yukata or kimono. She felt stupid and clumsy in them. Plus, she really couldn't remember how to properly put one on most of the time. Chihiro continued to look past expensively spun fabric and silently prayed for a pair of jeans, wool socks and wool top. Or maybe fleece lined yoga pants so that she would have unlimited range of motion. She would kill for a sports bra. Chihiro continued to search. Nope. Nothing.

Closing the lid in frustration, Chihiro went over to the other chest and opened the lid. Hmm...This might work. This chest contained clothes for a male. Chihiro pulled out a pair of thick black Hakama pants with a slightly more modern design... They were a little long, but if she rolled them they just might work. After a few more minutes Chihiro was able to come up with an outfit pulling pieces from both chests. She was able to find some rolls of fabric that she decided she could use to bind down her chest like Lin had shown once she had started training with Michio.

A gust of wind howled and the temperature inside the tent dropped a little. Chihiro shivered. She could not remember Zeniba's place being this cold before.

Chihiro took her bundle of clothing over to the small wash station set up of the the side of her bed. The water in the basin had an ice layer on the top. At least she wasn't imagining how cold it was. Chihiro placed her clothes on a side chair and with a look back at Kohaku, he had purposely turned away from her to give her privacy. Chihiro made the quick decision not to worry about Kohaku peeking- frankly, she couldn't see the honorable dragon doing anything that seedy. Besides, they were completely different species; dragon and human. Chihiro quickly stripped out of her night clothes and reached for washcloth to dampen so she could quickly wipe down her body. Or at least that had been the plan.

Chihiro was not exactly sure what she did, but the shock of the ice cold water filled washcloth touching her skin made her body tense in shock and spasm. While at the same time she heard Dean call from outside distracting her. The spasm caused her to jolt backwards, get tangled in the chair holding her clothing, lose control of her balance, and fall to the floor.

"Owwie." Chihiro groaned.

"Chihiro? Boss, are you okay?" Dean's voice came muffled from outside of the tent.

As the pain from the impact slowly subsided, Chihiro opened her eyes and found herself staring up at a panicky dragon.

Looking up at him it took a few seconds to register what has happened….and then when she saw the dragon's facial scales turn bright red, she remembered her state of undress. Fuck. Well, her interspecies modesty theory was a bust. Apparently, Kohaku was uncomfortable seeing her almost naked. Chihiro tried to get up, and that was when the gods laughed at her.

Sharp spasms of pain shot through her body leaving her paralyzed on the very cold floor. Chihiro took a deep breath and tried not to panic. Kohaku was doing enough of that with his erratic flying. She tried to move again, and like before, the motion caused more pain to shoot throughout her body.

"Boss? I heard a loud crash, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

She rolled her eyes. Of course that would happen. She was going to need the dragon's help to get up. One look at his wide eyed blushing face told her it might be a struggle.

"Hey Kohaku!" She yelled softly to not be overheard by Dean. She really didn't want him knowing what had happened.

Kohaku stopped mid flight but his eyes were focused on her exposed form. Chihiro huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey! Eyes at my face!" The Dragon looked properly abashed and adjusted his gaze. "That's better, I need your help to get up."

"..."

Absolutely no response.

Chihiro groaned in frustration. Seriously, he had run a bathhouse, he must have seen plenty of naked women before. She wasn't even fully naked. She was still partially covered by her spilled clothes. Just leg and some boob was exposed! She had had enough, though she knew she would later regret it, she was going have Dean help. "Fine. Dean!" she yelled loud enough to be heard outside.

That snapped Kohaku out of his daze. In an instant, he was in a larger form, nuzzling her back and helping her to get into an upright position. Then, he made a blanket appear around her and to the best way his clawed hands could, he bundled her up.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean had arrived.

Kohaku bristled and let out a low growl that made the Chihiro's skin breakout into goosebumps. How was Dean unaffected?

Dean, impervious as always, walked up to them and squatted down to Chihiro's level. "Aren't you looking scrumptious this morning"

Kohaku flashed his very sharp teeth.

"Down boy, don't forget you cannot hurt me."

While the males did their weird male testerone dance, Chihiro leaned against Kohaku and felt his magic flow into her and calmed her spasming muscles. Was he doing it on purposes? Or did it just happen? Chihiro decided that she didn't care about that either, she was just thankful she could move again. What she knew had to be a spell was the fact that she was now completely dressed in the clothes she had picked out. Chest bindings included.

"Cool trick." Dean acknowledged.

She felt the glare Kohaku sent to Dean. It seemed as if Kohaku still hadn't figured out that his behavior would just encourage Dean to be more outrageous.

"Dean, not to stop your fun, but why are you here? Are we meeting at Zeniba's right now?" Chihiro decided to run interference.

"Nah, we are still meeting in a few hours, but I wanted to show you the file I brought on Mrs. Fujimoto. I'm not sure it helps right now, but there are some things you should see."

Chihiro nodded and walked towards Dean. She looked back at Kohaku who was now purposely avoiding eye contact. Chihiro rolled her eyes. She would never understand him. In a way he was just like Haku. Just her luck, they were probably both related to one another. She didn't think it was a spirit male thing...

Chihiro motioned for Dean to follow her towards the bed. She sat on one end and motioned for Dean to sit on the other.

Dean flashed a glance at Kohaku, he might like to test boundaries, but he wasn't suicidal. Instead he walked over to the upturned chair and brought it across from Chihiro. Chihiro raised a silent questioning eyebrow. Dean shrugged, flashed her his brilliant smile as he handed her the thick file.

Soon Chihiro was lost in the research. She didn't even notice when both Dean and Kohaku left at different times and for different reasons.

Kohaku left with Michio; Dean had left with a promise to get her food. But Chihiro was lost to the world.

Most of the information she had already known. She had hired a private investigator to do a background checks on Mrs. Keiko Fujimoto before...but wait, this was interesting. She held up a copy of an old photo of a very young, very pretty, and very pregnant Keiko. She had a tight smile and a wariness in her eyes as she boldly stared at the unknown photographer. The short sleeve dress did not hide what looked like finger bruises and scratches on the woman's arms. From the photo, it was impossible to tell if the injuries were self-inflicted or not.

There was something haunting about her expression. The pregnant woman had already given up and was expecting the worst from everyone. Her one are grabbed her pregnant belly in a motion that would have appeared protective on any other person but on the young Keiko, it looked like the unborn child was her lifeline. It was a strange. Chihiro flipped the photo over and tried to make out the faint handwriting, she couldn't.

Putting that picture aside, Chihiro continued to search through the file. She was distracted by two more photographs. One was another one she had never seen before. It was of little bit older Keiko, now dressed in a simple summer dress, holding the hand of a toddler with dirty knees. Rei. Keiko had a recognizable annoyed expression and Chihiro couldn't tell if it was aimed at the child or the person taking the photo. Chihiro peared closer and tried to surmise hidden information.

Neither Keiko nor Rei revealed any hidden secrets.

Chihiro held in a sigh of frustration. Undeterred she continued to peer harder at a photo. It was hard not to draw comparisons between mother and daughter. Rei had the same soft build and mostly the same coloring of her mother, but that was really were their likeness stopped. Rei's triangular heart shaped face, golden amber eyes and thick long black hair made her more striking. Even as a toddler, she was more breathtaking than her mother. Her golden amber eyes glowed even in the fade photograph.

Not for the first time, Chihiro wondered how Rei would have aged.

Due to her bitterness, Mrs. Keiko Fujimoto had not aged well. Her face was now covered in tight wrinkles giving her an impression that she had just taken a bite of a sour lemon. There was nothing beautiful remaining in the older woman. It was too hard to reconcile the image of the young, wary, mother in her hands with her now nemesis.

The last photo was one of herself, Mrs. Fujimoto and Aki (with this photo, Keiko reverted back to Mrs. Fujimoto in Chihiro's mind). Chihiro glanced over her awkward smile and Mrs. Fujimoto's tight controlled expression, and focused on Aki, who beamed holding his prized drawing from class. That photo had been taken at the beginning of the school year. Aki. She missed him so much. How long had it been since she last saw him? Was he still alive? Was he okay? "Stop it!" Chihiro commanded herself. Going down that path would do no good.

After a few controlled breaths, Chihiro was able to re engage.

She looked at herself and Aki. No one would ever confuse Aki of being her son. Not really. She was tan with wide muddy brown eyes and unremarkable shoulder length soft brown hair. Aki had that same intangible magnetism that Rei had. Top it off with the same eyes, thick hair, and facial structure...he was Rei's son. Chihiro then compared him to Mrs. Fujimoto, the had the same coloring and certain familial traits...An outsider would be able to tell Mrs. Fujimoto was his grandmother.

Genetics. It was so interesting what traits were passed down.

Chihiro almost put the photos aside, but for the first time she paid attention to Aki's drawing. Chihiro felt her blood turn cold. Of course she remembered Aki's drawing. She remembered how hard Aki worked on it, how long he struggled making sure he got the horns just right… Chihiro had to remind herself to breathe.

Aki had drawn a black dragon. No, not just any black dragon. He had drawn with amazing accuracy, the Black Dragon who had kidnapped him and locked him away a few weeks ago. The only difference was that this dragon had tears coming out of his eyes.

Chihiro closed her eyes and tried to remember if she and Aki had any conversations regarding dragons, well _this_ dragon in particular.

None came to mind...wait...something wiggled in the back of her mind...and then it was gone.

Chihiro sighed and continued to search through the papers. She was amazed to see that Dean had been able to procure Mrs. Fujimoto's high school grades, attendance file, and her medical records...wait what was this...Keiko Fujimoto had been institutionalized by her parents after they had found their daughter was pregnant and suffering from delusions. Chihiro grabbed the photo of Keiko in the grey dress. Was this photo taken from when she was institutionalized? The cut of the dress made sense, and it gave new meaning the wounds on her arms.

Reviewing the the cold intake paperwork, Chihiro felt unaccustomed sympathy for a woman who continually went out of her way to make life miserable for her. Normally, Chihiro only had hate and disgust for Keiko Fujimoto. Keiko's parents had their daughter commited for almost two years. Rei was born while her Mother was a resident of SunnySlope Home for Girls.

Chihiro put the cold intake paperwork down. It seemed that the two of them had more in common than just Rei and Aki. Chihiro wasn't sure she how she felt about that. It felt unnatural having sympathy for the devil. Leaving the papers on the bed, Chihiro got up and started to pace back and forth. The tent became to small. Her pacing took her outside to the cold.

Chihiro had no idea how much time had passed, her mind was racing as she thought about everything she had read doing her best to ignore all the questions the photographs created in her mind. Chihiro shivered and she wasn't sure it was just from the cold. Before she could continue her mindless pacing a strong voice called her back.

"Sen! Sen!" Boh cried out for her in the woods. "Where are you Sen?"

"Uh uh." Called out No Face, he must have returned from wherever he had been too. Chihiro felt that it was strange that she hadn't really missed him. But now that he was here, she felt bad for not noticing his absence.

"Sen!" Boh's voice took on a more panicky edge.

"I am here Boh!" Chihiro finally found her voice again. But it was too soft.

"Sen! SEN WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Here! Boh! No Face! Here I am!"

The ground started to shake underneath her letting her know that Boh had heard her and was now traveling in her direction. In no time both spirits appeared before her.

"Hello No Face. Hi Boh" Chihiro responded, as both males rushed to her. She tried to look as nonchalant as possible. Luckily, Boh only saw what he wanted, ignored Chihiro's weak mask, as he jumped into a monologue about how relieved he was to see her, how worried he had been when he couldn't find her and how excited he was that they would be saving his mom soon. No Face, well, she was beginning to suspect that nothing really escaped No Face's attention, but she knew he would never rat her out. He would let her keep her privacy.

The three of then headed to Zeniba's cottage together while Chihiro made appropriate responses to Boh in the right places. Chihiro tried to snap her mind back to what mattered right now. The new information she had learned about Aki's maternal grandmother wouldn't help her if she couldn't save Aki from being sacrificed.

* * *

"So is everyone clear on what they are supposed to do?" Zeniba asked while her eyes scanned everyone at her table.

"Well, to be safe, lets rehash it one more time."

Chihiro nodded. "One more time" echoed in her head. At first, the plan had been structured to keep her far away from the bathhouse as possible, but then No Face had brought back a disturbing report. Kamaji, the boiler man, had been imprisoned. Lin and Boh were adamant that Kamaji had to be freed or the whole plan to rescue Yubaba, and then with her help, rescue Aki, would fail. Someone needed to free Kamaji.

Once the infighting calmed down, Michio asked Lin who she suggested be responsible for this task. Michio had been not so subtly hinting that everyone was already taking on their important tasks, no one could be spared. Yubaba would have to be rescued without Kamiji's help.

Lin without missing a beat pointed to Chihiro. "Sen can do it. She can free Kamaji."

It took the space of two heart beats for Kohaku to roar flying across the table at Lin while bearing his impressively sharp teeth.

Lin, too familiar with Kohaku to be afraid of him, simply pointed to necklace around Chihiro's neck. "Look Kohaku, even if she only had your protection bond, that power alone would be enough to ensure her safety. Now with that charm, she is protected more than any of us now."

"From all except the Black Dragon." Chihiro heard Zeniba softly whisper.

"If we follow the plan, she won't be facing off with the Black Dragon."

Zeniba and Lin exchanged a meaningful glance. Kohaku fumed.

That set off another round of yelling.

In the midst of it all, Chihiro fingered the turquoise charm around her neck. It was the first time that she realized that Haku's gift was actually physical. Everyone except her seemed to understand the meaning and significance behind it. Not wanting to draw attention to the fact that she had no idea what the charm ment, Chihiro promised herself to corner Lin or Dean later to get an explanation. She knew it wouldn't harm her, Haku might do things to piss her off, but he would never intentionally harm her.

Chihiro found herself drawn back into the argument around her when she heard name being spoken again.

Surprisingly, it was Michio, and he was speaking up for Chihiro's abilities. "No, I think Lin is right. In order to create the series of distractions needed to occupy the guards, allowing the rest of our plan to be successful, Lady Chihiro makes the most sense, and if I may speak, our training together this past week gives me confidence that she will be able to handle anyone she would come across"

Chihiro flushed with pride. Michio had never spoken about her that way before. She smiled at Michio. He returned it. Michio then faced Kohaku straight on. "It makes the most sense Commander."

Kohaku bared his teeth snarling loudly at the ceiling. He was refusing to listen to even his trusted General.

Chihiro gritted her own teeth. She was not going to wait on the sideline any more. Kohaku must be made to see reason.

"Kohaku, please. Aki's life is at stake, we have gone over the best strategy countless times. Kamji is crucial to the plan's success Everyone else has their own equally important task to accomplish. I can do this. I need to help…..Please, let me..."

Kohaku held himself in mid snarl. Their bond, amplified by his charm, resonated her need, determination, and strength. To everyone watching, it obvious that Chihiro's words had impacted him, but they could not know the true depth of it. In Kohaku's mind, memories flashed reminding him that not that long ago, Chihiro's wildly brave and stupid actions were the only reason why he was still alive today. Remembering Chihiro's selfless actions terrified him; but he could also feel the strength of her need through their bond. He knew that as much as he wished she would be far away, she needed to be apart of the rescue. Her pain was still raw. He understood her need for having this be her act of restitution for her lost friend. He quit baring his teeth and held Chihiro's gaze.

Chihiro did not flinch as she stared into Kohaku's eyes that were still flashing with anger. She knew he didn't want her anywhere near the bathhouse. She didn't know that he was now regretting his impulsive act from yesterday. But she could read that Lin and Michio were correct, she was needed for this task.

"Kohaku?" It was the closest Chihiro had ever come to begging.

He focused on Chihiro. Golden green eyes that had seen ages pass before him. And yet with all of his power and knowledge... Once again... Finally, he nodded his consent.

The breath everyone had been holding was let out in an almost uniform sigh of relief.

After a long five second pause, Lin jumped in and continued to lay out her new addition to the plan.

Now that Chihiro was taking a more active role in Aki's rescue, she found herself paying more attention to the plan. In all honesty, the plan seemed deceptively simple.

While Zeniba, Michio and Lin got into position to rush the guards and free Yubaba from her prison. No Face would swallow Boh and with that power increase. "They" would cause a distraction at the front bridge before the Bathhouse entrance. While this was going on, Chihiro's job was to sneak in around the back go through a series of outdoor stairs until she went to free Kamaji the boiler man. Once free, Kamaji would know how to provide healing waters to Yubaba helping the bathhouse witch regain her full strength.

No one had actually explained how she was to free him. Everyone seem to take it on faith that it wouldn't be too hard for her to accomplish the task. Chihiro, too grateful to now be part of the plan refused to voice any of her questions. Of course she could figure it out. Right?

Dean's task was to find Aki where he was being kept in the top of the tower. Dean made the most sense since he knew Aki and had the ability to "see" where he was. Once Yubaba had been rescued, Lin would leave Zeniba and Michio to also go to the top tower rooms and offer her aid.

Exactly 20 minutes after Boh/No Face appeared at the bridge, Kohaku would attack the Bathhouse from above drawing the Black Dragon out.

Dragons are super territorial. He would not allow another dragon to threaten his hold on the Bathhouse.

Chihiro learned that now that Kohaku was back at full strength he was more than enough to match the Black Dragon in power. The real problem was that the Black Dragon had his own guard of about twenty soldiers. They would need Zeniba and Yubaba working together at full strength to take on most of the battle hardened warriors.

The only way this crazy plan had any chance of success was for them all to make sure they completed their set tasks.

As the embers burned low. Chihiro watched as Dean handed over the anti-spirit bomb to Zeniba.

"I trust that you will know better than anyone if this is needed."

Zeniba nodded solemnly. She got up from table and began make the final arrangements to the spell she would use in order to transport everyone full power to the bathhouse. This meeting was finally over.

Chihiro bit her lip and found her eyes seeking out Kohaku. He was engaged in a "discussion" with Michio. Chihiro swallowed hard. That's right. She would no longer be able to use Kohaku as her security blanket. Funny thing, was she hadn't been conscious she was doing that. Sighing to herself, Chihiro quietly left the table. She needed to be alone and get her head into gear.

Outside, the false dawn was breaking, and Chihiro felt her fingers holding the charm Haku had given her. She knew that she wouldn't see him until after the battle. This charm represented his aid. His support. That was enough.

While Chihiro stood out there allowing her eyes to take in the misty morning light, her mind began to make forms out of the light beams and dust particles. Wait a second...was that...no way it couldn't be...

Chihiro hesitated. The light pulsed drawing her in. Another pulse, this one stronger than the last. Her feet took her a step closer. Then another. The familiar outline waved to her. Of course she would be safe, it seemed to be saying to her. Come in. Come in. The light pulsed and pulsed again.

Chihiro might have heard someone call for her, but it was too late.

She was lost in the light.

Chihiro now stood in the space between worlds.

* * *

Thanks for hanging in there with me! Please let me know what you think : )

XOXO Thyme


	16. Chapter 16

**Special Thanks to HannieNannie; Ai Star; Chimera-writes; picklesisadeadcat; dv36muskan and everyone who has favorites or follows my humble creastive outlet. Thanks for you encouragement and hanging in there! It means a lot to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Infiltration**

The energy around them was not just tense; it crackled.

Everyone, besides Zeniba, was gathered together off to the side, watching as she marked out special lines in on the newly snow cleared ground the with green chalk. No one spoke. The only sound was the soft breeze shuttering through barren trees and the scratching of chalk.

While this was going on, Lin reached for Chihiro one more time. Chihiro gave her friend's hand another tight squeeze. She tried to ignore the worry that was etched into the sable spirit's face. Ever since Lin had broken Chihiro out of her trance, Lin hadn't felt comfortable leaving Chihiro alone.

Chihiro could understand Lin's apprehension. She wasn't sure herself what had happened to her. But a cursory scan had proved that Chihiro was fine. It must have been nothing.

Right?

Even still, Chihiro had made sure that Lin did not tell Kohaku about the light and her strange reaction to it. Lin had wanted to march up to Kohaku and tell him right away, but Chihiro had been able to distract her and instead Interrupted Michio and Zeniba to ask if she was ok. Zeniba and Michio both stopped mid sentence; to Chihiro, Michio looked confused, but Zeniba's looked changed to a more calculating one after her magic flowed through Chihiro's body making sure the human woman was physically fine.

"Sen, you are perfectly healthy. Why?" Chihiro was not fooled by Zeniba's probing eyes.

Chihiro was save from making some sort of excuse by Boh who came barging in asking questions about how he would know what his mother looked like when it had been years since he last saw her.

Chihiro took it as her chance to escape, grabbed Lin and took her away to where Dean was packing a few sharp weapons on his person. It seemed that part of Dean's training growing up had included hand to hand spirit weapon training. The things she was learning about her assistant.

Lin glared at Chihiro. She knew exactly what Chihiro was doing. She knew that there was no way Dean would rat Chihiro out to Kohaku, the only one of them who could prevent Chihiro from joining the rescue mission. Lin was seriously regretting opening her big mouth and suggesting that Sen be the one responsible for saving Kamaji.

Lin was just about to screw it and go and tell Kohaku that his intended had been lost in a trance in glowing golden light for almost 5 mins! Lin had just barely been able to break her free from the trance. Maybe Lin had been wrong, Kohaku was right, Sen should be locked up somewhere safe while they rescued her son-

Lin threw Chihiro a telling glance. Chihiro begging with her eyes pleaded with Lin to be quiet. It felt like an eternity but finally Lin nodded her consent to Chihiro's silence.

Before Lin could change her mind, Zeniba spoke halting all other conversations. It was now too late to change anything.

"Alright, that's it. Everyone get to your designated place. When I drop this feather, we all will be instantly transported to your designated location outside of the bathhouse."

No one moved right away. Was it really time for them to engage?

"Move it everyone!" Commanded Michio. "Precious time is wasting!"

A soft hush overcame them while everyone quickly shuffled to their chalked position.

"Alright, any questions? This is your last chance."

Chihiro felt compelled to speak...but she didn't know what to say. Everyone here was willing to risk their lives to help her save Aki. Her throat was too choked with emotion to say anything eloquent, but she she had to say something! "I would just.." Chihiro cleared her throat one more time to clear out the phlegm. "Thank you, everyone. Thank you." Chihiro made sure to catch everyone's eyes so they could see the sincerity in her eyes. Words could never be enough.

Chihiro kept Kohaku for last and as painful as it was, she made sure not to stare too deeply into them. He would know that she was hiding something from him, but to her relief and disappointment, Kohaku was looking off ahead at an invisible future focusing on the death battle he would soon have to fight. Chihiro felt her bond unconsciously reach out to Kohaku- hoping to feel him one last time before they were separated. Kohaku must have felt Chihiro reaching for him and almost in a flash his eyes found hers and Chihiro forgot to breathe. She felt a deep compulsion to tell him how she felt-

But _how_ exactly did she feel?

Too soon Zeniba continued with a sharp voice. "Alright, in the count of three.

One.

Two.

Three."

Whatever Chihiro had almost said was lost forever.

Chihiro felt her world stretching and twisting. A barge of colors, unidentifiable sounds and sensation tore through her system. Before she knew it was was dropped onto a narrow wooden platform teetering above an impressive drop down. Miraculously, even with being so dizzy, she was able to prevent herself from completely falling off of it and crashing down into water very, very far down below.

Chihiro paused for the space of three seconds allowing her brain and stomach to stop spinning before she attempted to wobble into an upright position. Slowly the dizziness subsided. Once she could stand still for over a minute, Chihiro decided that she must be ok and it was now time for her to accomplish her objective. Gracelessly she staggered forward listening to the bathhouse workers running back and forth in panic due to the commotion Boh/ No Face were creating by attacking the front bridge.

Chihiro shuddered. It had nothing to with the residual dizziness. She was so glad it was Boh and not her that was being "combined" with No Face. She had no desire to ever experience that again.

As Chihiro snuck along the wooden outer path lining along the outer wall without gaining notice by the frantic bathhouse workers who were racing around in a panic. Lin had been right. With the distraction at the front, most of the workers, who were not trained soldiers by any means, were distracted and not paying attention to the human woman who was now doing her best to not succumb to a natural fear of heights and traverse the wooden stairs with wide openings that, if she wasn't careful, would have her plunge to her death.

The wind blew stronger and Chihiro felt her her body sway. Chihiro capture the scream that almost broke through his lips. Shit! She was scared of heights! The wind blowing her off balance was not helping.

"Fuck this." she thought. "I have less than 20 minutes to find the boiler room and figure out how to free Kamaji." Chihiro took a deep breath and them bounded down wooden path that midway down had converted into wooden steps spaced apart to leave enough of a gap for her to fall to her death if she missed a step. Chihiro focused on reaching out her legs to make the wide steps trusting that her athleticism would keep her from dying.

Chihiro got into a grove and flew down the wooden steps. One step. Then another. Then another. Her legs carried her down and along. She believed that she must be making fairly good time; and then she came upon a stone landing. This was her more than halfway marker. Now the wooden stairs change to jutting out stone steps with a rusty railing bolted into the side of the stone building.

Deciding to not waiver and let her new fear of heights catch-up, Chihiro stretched her legs to and quickened her pace. She saw the metal door leading to the boiler room ahead of her. This is where Lin's instructions had ended. Through the metal door she would pass a hallway filled with tanks holding hot water and steam. After she made it through the hallway, she would be in the heart of the boiler room. The furnace would be to the front, Kamaji would be in the middle of the room chained to his contraption that kept him prisoner.

Apparently, Kamaji being chained was a new development. When Lin had snuck back to the Bathhouse and discovered that Aki was being held captive by the Black Dragon, Kamaji had attempted a failed rescue of the human boy once he learned he was Sen's son. Kamaji, Chihiro later learned, was another spirit she had befriended the first time she had made it to the Spirit World.

Not for the first time, Chihiro wished that she had all of her memories back. The sketches she now had she did not know if they were true or if her mind was fabricating something to make sense.

Kamaji, besides being the boiler man, he was knew the secrets of the herbs and the waters. He would know what blend to use to bathe Yubaba, allowing Yubaba to regain her full strength.

What no one had guessed would be that Kamaji would not only be chained, but have a guard too.

Shit.

Chihiro ducked back behind the metal door leading to the main furnace room.

Kamaji, Chihiro saw was a spindally spirit with multiple arms moving around the room grabbing herbs from the thousands of wooden boxes that made up the walls surrounding him. Whenever he hesitated, the guard, a boar spirit with two nasty looking tusks coming out of his mouth, would yell at Kamaji to get back to work, while waiving a nasty looking club.

Kamaji looked tired. Marks on his clothes let Chihiro know that he had fallen prey to the club. Chihiro felt her anger grow. How dare this guard treat Kamaji like that! Kamaji was much too old to be suffering under this type of abuse.

Chihiro pulled herself back into the dark crevices of the tank room careful not to let her skin touch the hot tanks. She needed to come up with a plan to disarm the guard. The only good thing about the boar being present was that he had a large key ring on his belt. The odds were pretty good that one of those keys would release Kamaji.

A subtle squeaking caught Chihiro's attention. Well, that was unexpected. Down by her feet, a gathering of soot balls with eyes and legs seemed to be excited to see her. Maybe she wasn't completely alone on this task.

With a quick look to make sure she hadn't been seen, Chihiro crouched down and softly spoke to the soot.

"Can you help me save Kamaji?"

The soot began bouncing with excitement.

Chihiro took that as a sign they would be willing to help her. In the main furnace room, she saw other soot balls carrying coal and tossing it into the fire. The beginning of a plan formed.

"Hey you soot! Get back to work!" The guard yelled from the other room.

Chihiro didn't waste anymore time. She quickly motioned to the soot what she wanted them to do. The soot looked up at her, and for a heartbeat, Chihiro feared that they hadn't understood her.

But no, they did. The soot divided into two groups. The first went to "join" the other soot balls carrying coal to the fire, the other soot brought a lumps of coal to Chihiro. She would need to choose her makeshift weapon.

Chihiro took a deep breath. Now was time to act. Taking a smaller piece of coal she tossed it behind the guard hoping that he would turn towards the obvious distraction.

He did!

When he turned back, he didn't look down and was tripped up by the soot that purposely tangled up his feet. Chihiro leaped from her hiding place and charged at him with the coal in her hand. Using gravity and momentum she tackled him to the ground and smashed the coal onto his head. The guard fell hard on the floor with Chihiro landing on top of him.

The impact painfully knocked all of the air out of her lungs.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the red eyes of a pissed off boar spirit.

"Fuck."

"Fuck is right. What the hell are you doing here human? I know who you are! You are the one responsible for the Black Dragon's pain! You are too late. You will never seen the boy again."

Chihiro felt her body freeze up at his words. No! She couldn't be too late, they still had time the boar was lying to her!

Whatever his intentions may have been, his words distracted Chihiro enough for him to shake her off across the room. The impact once jared Chihiro badly. Bright light flashed before her eyes. Her teeth had cut through her lip. She knew she probably had a concussion. She opened her eyes and saw the boar charging at her. She had to move. Fast. Chihiro scrambled away from him, she was able to avoid the brute of his next attack. But the did end up catching her with his tusks, tearing through her arms and sending her flying across the room again.

This time the impact didn't shock her as much. Though she was bleeding, she was able to quickly get back on her feet.

A roar was heard in the distance. It sounded like Kohaku.

Had it been 20 minutes? Was Kohaku attacking the bathhouse now? Shit. She needed to incapacitate the guard, free Kamaji, and prepare the healing waters for Yubaba. She was running out of time!

Chihiro, staggered and clumsily blocked the boar's next attack. And then the one after that. Chihiro was too focused on avoiding impalement that she failed to notice that her skin had taken on a soft turquoise glow. She didn't realize that she was no longer bleeding or that she was no longer seeing double. Instead, she leapt away from her opponent giving herself some much needed space. The Boar snorted, eyes wide with rage. Chihiro instinctively positioned itself into a stance Michio had taught her. Weight balanced on the balls of her feet.

"Wait for it. Wait for it." she chanted to herself. She would have one chance. Her eyes flashed with determination. She would only need one chance.

An inhumane scream tore from the boar's mouth. He charged waving the club over head. If he hit her with it. The odds were good that the blow would kill her.

Chihiro held herself still. She knew that she needed to wait. If she acted too soon, the boar could adjust his trajectory and then her attack would not be effective. If she waited to long, he would kill her.

There! That was it! Chihiro shot up, using her powerful quads to push off the ground, she did a flying spin kick catching the boar under his chin. The rotation of her spin amplified the power of her legs. The boar had not been expecting that and had left himself wide open as he was thrown to the side smashing face first into the furnace.

Chihiro didn't wait to see if he would recover. She jumped on his back while at the same time removing her outer shirt to use as a garot to strangle the guard. She didn't need to kill him, just make him pass out.

Straining her arms she pulled tightly around his thick bulging neck. Her arms burned as the guard tried to reach back and fight her off. Her fingers began to cramp and bleed as she strained to cut off the boar's airflow.

Seconds turned to minutes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the guard's body went limp.

Adrenalin still pumping, Chihiro flipped him on his back. A nasty burn marred the side of his face that had made contact with the furnace. Chihiro hadn't realized that she had kicked him into the furnace. She felt sick at the barbarity of her actions as she recognized the smell of burning flesh. He stomach rolled and she fought off nausea.

But he was still alive. She hadn't killed him. Chihiro felt deep seated relief. She really hadn't wanted to kill anyone.

Chihiro removed the keys from his belt and approached Kamaji.

Throughout the whole altercation, she had been too focused on her task that she hadn't noticed anything else. Kamaji stared at her with wide eyes. The soot had gathered around him and had been cheering her on, was silent. Chihiro wasn't sure the silence was a good thing.

Chihiro was afraid to meet Kamaji's eyes. She wasn't sure she would like what she would see.

Instead she kept her eyes on the chains trying to find where the locks were. Just one. It was on one of his right hands.

"Its okay. Please don't be afraid. I am here to free you and ask for you to prepare healing waters for Yubaba." Chihiro spoke softly as she tried two keys in the lock. Nope. She tried one more. Her hands were shaking with adrenaline making her task so much harder. Finally she hear the lock click. Success!

"There. You are free now." Chihiro bit her lip and kept looking down.

"Is that you, Sen?" A raspy voice asked.

Chihiro felt her eyes water. She knew this voice. But she was afraid of what she would see. Instead of answering him she asked him if was okay or if she could get him anything.

Chihiro felt multiple skinny arms wrap around her and bring her into a hug. Chihiro tried to blink away her tears.

"Are you okay Kamaji?" She asked again in a watery voice.

"I am, especially now that I get to see my granddaughter again."

Chihiro felt herself relax into his hug. Kamaji didn't hate her. He wasn't disgusted by the violence she had acted out in front of him.

"Thank you." Chihiro wasn't exactly sure what she was thanking him for but it didn't matter.

"Okay. There will be time for this later. You still need to rescue your son." Kamaji stated in a gruff voice. As he gently moved her from his embrace.

Chihiro smiled and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"What is the plan?"

Chihiro step away from him, grabbed the chains that had held him captive, she took them and wrapped them around the guard locking them in place. It was best not to take any chances.

"Lin, Zeniba and Michio are helping to free Yubaba right now. They need you to prepare healing water for her. I guess, you will know how to give it to them? That part was never really explained to me."

"Don't worry about that. I know what to do."

Chihiro nodded and continued her explanation. "Kohaku is facing off with the Black Dragon, and another friend is working on rescuing Aki now."

Kamaji held up his hand stopping Chihiro from speaking. "Kohaku is here fighting, I can feel it, but he is not fighting the Black Dragon."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that the Black Dragon has never left the human child's side since he was brought here. Whoever Kohaku is fighting, it is not the Black Dragon. At least not yet."

Chihiro felt cold. She couldn't leave Dean and Lin to face the Black Dragon alone. She had to warn them.

"What is the fastest way to get there?"

Kamaji looked at Chihiro. He saw the determination and fierceness of a mother defending her young. The black pants and tight undershirt showed a physically fit young woman who would face all odds to save the little boy trapped above them. Funny. It made perfect sense that Sen would age this way.

Kamaji nodded and began scratching a map for her to follow.

"You will need to go to the main floor two stations above us. There you will find the main elevator shafts. Take the gold one to the top floor. Your son is being kept in the Black Dragon's personal rooms."

Chihiro focused on the map. More memories of a forgotten time filter through her mind. Had she done this before? Nevermind. She a pretty good idea what she needed to do next.

Chihiro went to leave, but Kamaji held her up.

"Just one thing granddaughter, take this powder. It has the power to freeze an entity in place for a limited amount of time. It may help you."

Chihiro nodded. With a forced swallow. She turned towards the wooden panel that would lead her directly into the bathhouse. Chihiro decided not to question how she knew which panel lead out of the boiler room. She needed to rescue Aki and prevent Dean and Lin from fighting the Black Dragon. That was a fight she knew they would lose.

* * *

Please review to let me know what you think. Reviews definitely encourage me to write faster : )

XOXO Thyme


	17. Chapter 17

_Special thanks to_ _Ai Star_ _,_ _HannieNannie_ _,_ _picklesisadeadcat_ _,_ _chimera-writes_

 _Your reviews are helping to keep me motivated and finish this story! Thanks for sticking in there and letting me know what you think_

 **Chapter 17: Aki and the Black Dragon**

 **Sounds like a 60's band right?**

* * *

Running through another hallway and up another set of stairways, Chihiro found herself racing not only to escape discovery, but also from an onslaught of memories. She raced through these vaguely familiar passages before... to save someone else too. Had it been her parents? Chihiro pushed that thought deep into the recess of her mind. Now was not the time.

Instead, Chihiro followed the sounds of screaming and fleeing bodies. At least that was what she told herself. That and Kamaji had drawn a really good map out of soot on the boiler room floor.

Luckily, time was of the essence, and there was no time to worry about silly things like hints of memories that kept filtering in at the edge of her comprehension.

Upon arriving to the main level, Chihiro was stunned by the absolute and utter chaos that greeted her. Bathhouse workers wearing uniforms similar to Lin's and guests naked except for cream robes raced around in panic. Armed guards dressed in the Black Dragon's black and red uniform were yellowing out orders for people to stop panicking while fending systematic magical attacks from above. In the not so far off distance, Chihiro could have sworn she heard Boh giving a battled cry.

This wasn't right. Was their intel wrong? Had they underestimated their ability to take on the Black Dragon and his forces? There had to be more than twenty soldiers running around and this was only one floor. How the hell was their rag tag team going to be able to overthrow them all?

As if feeling her distress, the charm around her neck pulsed.

It was that pulse that snapped Chihiro back into action. Now was not the time for these thoughts. She grabbed a discarded guest bathrobe and put it on hoping that this camouflage would help her blend in a little bit more. Despite the mass confusion, Chihiro knew that her humanness would make her a target. She didn't need any more distractions. She had to get to Aki and warn Lin and Dean. She had to prevent them all from getting themselves killed.

Freeing her mind from unnecessary thoughts, Chihiro allowed her forgotten memories led her directly to the elevator shafts. Cling back to the wall here so that whoever was at the front desk could not see her and scream to the guards, wait a few seconds here before crossing this hallway because this one lead directly to the kitchen and someone was always racing from there. Her body instinctively remembered where to go. Chihiro didn't fight it.

The race across the enormous maze like main floor took longer than anticipated, but Chihiro was successfully able to avoid detection. It she was getting closer to accomplishing her goal. Breathless from running and hiding she stood panting in front of three elevator shafts. But wait, she was missing something.

It took her mind just a few ragged breaths to realize that all of the elevator shafts were empty.

But she didn't need just any elevator. She needed the gold one. Which one was it?

Not completely panicking, Chihiro ran up and was in the middle of pushing all of the buttons calling the elevators when she heard the sound of quickly measure footsteps. Shit! The guards were heading her way. She needed to act fast!

Chihiro jumped into the closest empty elevator shaft and clung to the wall to hide from the guards. Praying that she had not just made a catastrophic error and that the elevator would not come down and crush her or push her to down to her death.

Too bad for Chihiro, the gods weren't listening.

Chihiro wasn't crushed. Nope at that instant, the elevator raced up from under her. The scream escaping from her mouth couldn't be helped. It didn't matter if the guard's knew about her now, chances were pretty good that she wouldn't survive this ride. Chihiro had to let go of the wall and dropped onto of the elevator to avoid being squashed along the sides. Too quickly for her insides to handle, the elevator raced upwards and upwards.

Chihiro looked up and saw the top ceiling of the shaft coming closer and closer. Grabbing on tight, she flattened herself. Hopefully that would save her from becoming splattered once the elevator reached the top.

And then it stopped.

Chihiro was slammed down hard on the roof of the elevator compartment. And it really hurt.

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes almost afraid to see if she really escaped being flattened. Nope all of her parts were still their normal size… Chihiro looked up and saw that the elevator had stopped two floors from the top. Off to the side she saw a small metal ladder system that allowed the elevators to pass and a small person to climb about the ladders without being harmed. Chihiro heard movement below her.

Noises below let her know that the elevator was getting ready to move again.

With another prayer and colorful cuss word, she climbed off the top of the elevator and grabbed onto the ladder keeping her body as small as possible to fit completely within the small protected track.

Whoosh!

Chihiro felt the strong breeze try to suck her down as the elevator descended down at its impossibly fast pace.

Taking a few breaths in recovery, Chihiro began her climb up the ladder. She needed to move quickly. There was no way to know if the elevator was going to charge back up.

Chihiro refused to consider that she was not in the elevator shaft of any elevator but the gold one. This one obviously went higher than all other elevators. Besides, she was almost at the top.

Wrapping her legs around the ladder, Chihiro dug her fingers into the opening the ornate elevator doors. Several broken nails and bloody fingers later, Chihiro was able to pull open the doors almost a foot across.

Now for the tricky part. How the hell was she going to climb up through that opening when her arms currently felt like butter?

Taking deep ragged breaths, Chihiro unlocked her legs, if she could just get a good foothold, maybe she could push herself up and take the weight off her arms...maybe…

Tightening her core to keep her body from flopping and shifting her center of gravity….precariously she balanced and slowly pushed herself up while at the same time reached out with her arms trying to grab anything that could help her pull herself up.

There was nothing. Instead Chihiro flattened out her arms distributing her body weight and slowly wriggled herself up on the the floor. She wondered if this is what seals felt like trying to get on land.

Once she was finally out of danger, Chihiro left herself lie flat belly down on the floor catching her breath again. Chihiro felt exhaustion creep in. She had no idea how long she had been in the bathhouse, but her body's fatigue made it feel like hours. But that couldn't be right. Rolling over onto her back Chihiro for the first time looked at where exactly she was.

Thankfully the Black Dragon was not in the hallway waiting for her. Instead, it was a dark hallway barely lit that had been stripped of its ostentatious luxury. Memories again filtered in. This time she didn't stop them. She had walked this hallway before. That time she had also been frightened and determined.

She was not surprised that she knew exactly where to go to reach this level inner sanctum. If Kamaji was right, and Aki was being kept on the upper level, Chihiro knew that was where he would be.

Rejuvenated Chihiro jumped up and cautiously made it down the darken hallways. Coming to a series of doors, each one leading to another, and another, till finally she found the largest set of doors she had been looking for. Walking through them she entered an eerily familiar room. It wasn't quite like deja vu...but the room felt like going back into a past she had forgotten but was now remembering. The large desk and most if not all the furniture was still there...but the grandeur was missing….

So was the gold that the witch would leave on piles on her desk. In her mind's eye, she saw a Zeniba look alike, crafty, and shrewd asking for her name. So this is where "Sen" had come from.

Chihiro looked around the large empty room. She was not lost in her memories per se, but something was wrong. She was alone. Aki wasn't here...but this is where he had to be.

More memories flooded in. Three enormous bouncy green heads, a small raven, and a younger Boh; she had met them all in here. She remembered that now.

Biting her lip in thought, Chihiro continued to explore the darkly lit room. She was forgetting something. Something important. Her mindless steps took her back to the imposing desk. She could feel that she was still forgetting something… Walking almost behind the desk….hidden in plain sight...was a passage through ripped velvet curtains leading to another room.

That's right. She first met Boh hiding under pillows in a separate room.

Chihiro entered. This room like all the rest was also dimly lit; but she was not alone. There was a presence in the room. No. Not just a presenance. Someone was here too…

Chihiro forgot to breathe.

The other also recognized her presence.

...

Both stood tense and stared at each other not wanting to break the cruel illusion.

But what if it was true?

….

"Chihiro?" Soft and hopeful.

Hearing his voice broke through to Chihiro. In an instant she race over to hold the small boy infront of her.

"Aki! Aki, baby are you okay?" Chihiro hadn't realized how scared she had been by the guard's words. She had been so afraid that Aki had already been sacrificed. That she was too late.

He was crying burying his head into her shoulder. "Mom! Is it really you?"

"Yes baby, I am here. I am here. I came for you. I will always come for you."

He cried harder and clung to Chihiro as if he was afraid that she would disappear again.

Slowly his and her tears subsided. Chihiro pulled him off of her and began to check him over. She wanted to make sure that he was not injured in any way. Aki was skinnier, his face looked shallow and drawn and his hair was badly in need of a haircut, but other than that… he looked okay. Aki realized what she was doing and shook his head.

"I am fine Mom. They didn't hurt me. But what took you so long?" He couldn't keep his hurt out of his voice. That fear of abandonment would always be his companion.

Chihiro felt her heart crushed at those words. "I am so sorry Aki, I did the best I could. Are you okay? Are sure that you are not hurt anywhere? Did anyone do anything to you?"

"No. I am fine. Really I am. No one hurt me. I was just scared. They told me you had died. You didn't did you?"

"No baby. I didn't die. Trust me, even death couldn't keep me from you. I did everything in my power to get to you as soon as I could." Chihiro kept touching his hair and stroking his back. She couldn't stop touching him. She need the contact to know that he was real.

"I knew you would!" Aki spoke with the certaintude of a child. Once again she was enveloped by his thin arms.

Chihiro held Aki for a moment longer and after dropping on final kiss on the top of his head, she pulled away. There was no more time for this. The Black Dragon was still at large and she needed to get Aki away to safety.

"What is going on here?" A smooth baritone voice interrupted their reunion.

Chihiro felt her heart drop at the sound of the stranger's voice. They had been found. Aki reached for her hand. Her back was still turned to him. She felt her resolve falter..she wasn't sure who she would be facing.

"Mom..." Aki trailed off gripping her hand but his eyes never left the stranger who was still standing in the entryway.

Chihiro squeezed Aki's hand in reassurance. They were both getting out of here alive. That was her unbreakable promise to him. Aki stared at Chihiro with wide golden eyes. He understood Chihiro's silent promise.

In one motion, Chihiro stood up, turned and faced her new opponent purposely keeping Aki behind her. The man at the entryway was not dressed as a guard, but in a rich black tailored kimono. His close cut salt and pepper hair gleamed. He was strikingly handsome in the old hollywood, rugged, masculine way. But what caught Chihiro's attention was the hatred pouring out at her from his golden eyes.

"Why does he call filth like you "mom". You are not even worthy enough to breathe the same air as him."

It wasn't really a question.

"Aki, grab on." Chihiro spoke softly.

Aki understood and jumped on to Chihiro's back pigback style.

The newcomer, infuriated by her actions, charged. Reacting purely on instinct, Chihiro dodged and with her one free hand, threw the powder Kamaji had gifted her with at her new opponent. For a split second, Chihiro feared that the powder would not be enough or she had used it wrong. But no. She was still alive and the man was frozen. Except for his eyes that raged against her.

Deciding not to linger, Chihiro wrapped an arm around Aki and charged out of the room. And the the next one. And the series of hallways after that. Aki griped on as tight as he could and Chihiro focused on running. She had no idea how long that powder would keep the man captive.

"Mom?"

"Mom?"

Racing through the hallways trying to get to the elevator, she ignored Aki's questions. Instead she focused on running carrying a boney little boy while praying that the elevator would be there.

"Fuck!" It wasn't there. "Could thing go my way for once? Is that too much to ask!" Aki griped on tighter. Chihiro wasn't paying attention; she was too busy trying to figure out a plan b.

Bing.

Chihiro was snapped out of her inner rampage.

The elevator doors slid open. Chihiro turned and saw mirrored jaws dropped on both Lin and Dean. She didn't know who was more surprised.

"Chihiro!"

"Sen!"

"No time to explain! Quick take Aki to safety." she turned her back to Dean and gracelessly placed him in Dean's arms. "Lin, you need to help Kohaku. The Black Dragon is somewhere in the bathhouse. Kohaku is fighting someone but its not the Black Dragon. I am worried that he is purposely getting weakend until the Black Dragon decides to make an appearance." Both Lin and Dean exchanged a glance.

"How do you know this?"

A roar interrupted them.

"There is no time! Go!" Chihiro jumped out of the elevator, slammed the door shut, and sent them on their way down.

She wasn't sure why she didn't join them. But a kernel of a thought tingled in the back of her mind. If the man was who she thought he was...she could use the anger he felt towards her to her advantage giving Dean enough time to take Aki to safety.

The hallway became deathly silent.

This was it.

A horrible bone chilling roar accompanied the walls shredding like paper. In the center of it all was not a man, but the Black Dragon. His eyes caught sight of her. The animosity in his eyes frightened Chihiro more than she thought was possible. She just froze while he tore through the hallway coming straight towards her.

Still frozen in fear and disbelief that her theory had been correct, Chihiro did not notice the pulsing of her necklaces of the tingling of her bond. _Do you want to die?! Snap out of it!_ A familiar voice yelled at her. Luckily that had been enough and Chihiro sprang into action. She really didn't want to die today.

Racing in the opposite direction away from the elevator, down another hallway through another, Chihiro kept running as fast as she could praying that her plan would work.

It was.

Chihiro didn't need to look back to know that the Black Dragon was gaining on her. In his rage, he had completely forgotten about Aki and was fixated on her. Her plan was a success. Maybe too much of one.

She could feel the heat of his breath bearing down the back of her neck. Dodging a bite, she turned down another hallway and entered a room with large windows overlooking the surrounding lands of the Western Bathhouse. Maybe she could escape or all for help. Chihiro raced towards the windows. A dragon tail whipped out blocking her. Chihiro was forced to stop running. She didn't know what to do next. She was exhausted and out of tricks.

Satisfaction at her apparent doom, the Black Dragon's eyes showed cruel delight as he rose up and prepared to end her life.

Before he could take a bite and snap her faile human body in two. Kohaku, bloodied from his battles, crashed through the large window opposite window them, and simultaneously latched onto the Black Dragon's throat with his powerful jaws. The strike threw both dragons crashing out of the tower destroying the remaining walls of that level.

Both dragons were unaware that their ferocious impact sent reverberating wavelengths catching Chihiro in their aftermath. Chihiro felt herself being forced out of the smashed window tumbling to her death below.

* * *

But she didn't die. Chihiro opened her eyes when the impact never came. Instead she was floating in golden cocoon; she wasn't alone.

A young woman was in there with her. She gave Chihiro a familiar smile.

Blinking and trying hard to comprehend...Chihiro's mind raced looking for answers to make sense of what was going on.

"Rei? Rei, is that you?"

Her late friend just smiled brighter.

Before Chihiro could ask another question, she was unceremoniously dropped on her back on the ground outside of the bathhouse.

The light faded and Chihiro was alone.

Chihiro kept still and tried to make sense of what had happened.

She decided to not waste brain cells on why she was still alive but focus on what she was on the verge of learning. This was not the first time that she had seen Rei since her death. The first time was in dreams before she decided to seek Aki out...the last time had been… Right before the assault on the bathhouse. Chihiro gasped. She now remembered the words Rei had spoken to her the other day. It had been Rei who had come to her in the light. She remembered that now.

"Please protect him. He doesn't understand."

Chihiro was beginning to suspect that these words were not geared towards Aki. Her mind raced. Golden eyes, pregnant teenager, forced institutionalization, an absent father... Now a man, turned dragon, with black hair, golden eyes and a familiar facial features…. A young golden eyed child who could be reactive at times.

Oh. Shit.

They were wrong. Aki hadn't been kidnapped to be sacrificed. And now she needed to get to Kohaku before he killed Aki's grandfather.

Somehow, Chihiro knew that even though Kohaku had been battling against the Black Dragon's forces, his power greatly outnumbered the Black Dragon. His aura pulsated much stronger than the Black Dragon's. She had felt the difference in power when Kohaku had attacked. She had no doubt the Black Dragon could hold his own for a short while. But to quote Lin, "Kohaku was just stupid powerful." Especially now that he was fully healed.

Chihiro looked to the chaos that was taking place inside the bathhouse. She thought she heard a familiar cackle. Chihiro rolled over, and pushed herself upright. Slightly wobbly and from her head rush from the drastic changes in altitude, Chihiro steady herself the best she could. Once the danger of falling subsided, Chihiro once again raced towards the bathhouse. She would need help if this new plan was to work.

A glance upwards revealed both dragons locked in a vicious battle. Even from from so far away she could see that both were losing a lot of blood.

Chihiro cussed softly under her breath. She needed to hurry if she was going to save another dragon.

* * *

 _ **Little hint. This story has about 5 or 6 chapters left…**_

 _ **Let me know what you think & in the world of fanfiction, I know that there is a lot to read out there. So please accept my sincere gratitude that you have taken the time to give this story a shot. **_

_**XOXO Thyme**_


	18. Chapter 18

chimera-writes -LOL! I'm glad you were able to pick up on my clues. I hope they weren't too obvious ; )

juulz \- Yeah, I like my Haku and Chihiro to be strong, vulnerable and flawed. I like that they are able to save one another and never expect anything in return.

HannieNannie- I am so glad you are enjoying my story.

Ai Star \- So glad you have been enjoying this and I hope it doesn't disappoint

dv36muskan \- your review made may day. I couldn't stop smiling. Thank you!

For all my other silent readers out there, I hope you all continue to enjoy! & if you could send me a review to let me know what you think/ liked or didn't like, I would appreciate it.

Thanks! Thyme

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: New Plan**_

Chihiro raced up the hill charging toward the side door that would open up into the side of the main room. The light escaping from the bathhouse windows flashed multitude of colors. It would have been pretty, but the accompanying screams took away from the the beauty of the flashes of light painting the night a kaleidoscope of color. Chihiro's hand hovered over the door knob for a just a second. She could the screams and pounding of feet. She was about to reenter the fray and she wasn't exactly sure what would greet her.

"Well, that has never stopped you before." She whispered to herself. With that she found her courage and began to complete her next impossible task.

Back inside the Bathhouse, the screams and frantic beings running every which way momentarily overwhelmed Chihiro. The sounds, smells, and pure madness overwhelmed her senses. It had to be more chaotic than it had been previously. Right? More importantly, how the hell was she supposed to find Zeniba in all of this?

Chihiro kept herself in front of the door, she felt the crush of all of the bathhouse workers and guests frantically running in every direction trying to avoid being caught in the crossfires. Their pounding feet added to her claustrophobic feelings. How was it even possible that this many people still remained inside the bathhouse? Why hadn't they sought safety outside? This didn't make any sense-

-Chihiro wasn't sure where to go and if she made the wrong move, there was no way she could backtrack and make it to Zeniba in time-

Chihiro flinched as a blast exploded right next to Chihiro leaving a chard circle on the closed door behind her.

"Hold your positions! It's only a couple witches and a few warriors. We can take them!" Chihiro overheard a guard yelling down at their other forces. "And remember, do not let anyone leave! Those are the Black Dragon's orders!"

Oh, that was why no one had left the bathhouse.

Another few blasts were sent at the doorway causing Chihiro to jumped to get away from the blast zone. Wait a second, if the guard were under orders to not let anyone out….Where was Aki? Had Lina and Dean been able to escape and get him to safety? Did the Black Dragon give this order before they attacked? Otherwise, how was he able to communicate with his guards when he was fighting Kohaku?

A quiet, barely familiar voice broke through Chihiro's thoughts.

"Lady Sen? Is that you?" His hopefulness could not be ignored.

Chihiro looked down at a small spirit frog who was hiding under a table nearby near her feet. He was dressed in a dirty blue gi like top. Chihiro ducked down to get closer to him. He seemed too familiar. Didn't he have a name?

"Aogaeru?" Chihiro's lips formed his name.

"It is you!" The frog spirit's eyes lit up. "Have you come to save us again?" The frog asked with his dark eyes shining with hope after seeing his one time savior.

Chihiro gave him a weak smile. Before she could answer him, a flash of movement coming towards her was her only warning. Chihiro grabbed the small frog spirit, pulled him out from under the small table while almost at the same time, the body of a large guard came crashing down through the wooden table.

"Ugh…" moaned the guard. The impact hadn't killed him and he was trying to get up.

On pure reaction, Chihiro kicked the guard in the face knocking him out. Both her and the Aogaero, the frog spirit, shared their surprise glance at her instinctive actions.

Chihiro gently placed him back on the ground. She wanted to tell him to get out and go find a safe place...but her voice was lost.

But his was not.

"Thank you, Lady Sen. You are as good and pure as I remember." With a small bow, Aogaeru ran off somewhere. Hopefully to safety.

Chihiro, on the other hand was fighting so hard to keep her emotions under control. Seriously, now was not the time for a mental break down. How the fuck did she know his name! More importantly, what was it that words of assurance of her kindness and ability were able to destroy her self-esteem? Now was _not_ the time for a therapy session! She had another impossible task ahead of her. She didn't have any time for this!

She slapped her face hard to break herself out of her mindless freak out. Surprisingly it did work.

While her face was still burning, a familiar creature of nightmares emerged coming straight towards her. The familiar voice of Boh coming out of his mouth was as unsettling as she had thought it would be.

"Sen! Sen! There you are! We have rescued Yubaba! We have rescued my Momma!"

So, Boh was powerful enough to retain his separateness even when being absorbed by No Face.

Not for the first time, Chihiro was so thankful No-Face was on their side. She could not imagine defeating an enemy like him. Shaking those thoughts away, Chihiro spoke hoping that her Chihiro friend or was it friends would be able to help her.

"No Face! Boh! I am so glad you are both unharmed. I am so glad you were able to free Yubaba. Hey…" the inkling began to tingle in the back of her mind. "...do you think you could do a favor for me?"

No Face/Boh cocked his head to listen to her. Chihiro biting her lip probably gave away her nervousness. Still, she plugged away. "I need to get to Zeniba, and I don't know where she is in all of this mess. It is really important."

No-Face's neck twisted around in the opposite direction as his mask changed to show the expression of confusion. "But you are not supposed to be here Sen. Kohaku will be very mad. He wants you safe."

Chihiro suppressed a shudder at hearing Boh's amplified voice coming from No-Face.

"I know that, but something happened and I need to get to Zeniba. We were wrong about something. I need to get to her so she can stop Kohaku from killing the Black Dragon."

"What?! I thought the Black Dragon was going to sacrifice your son?"

"No. He is not. There is no time to explain. Can you take me to her?"

No Face/Boh looked unsure. Chihiro placed her hand on his inky shoulder. "Please No Face, please Boh, If you take me, I know that I will be safe."

No Face/Boh still seemed on the verge of agreeing or knocking her out until the fight was over. Chihiro gulped. If she couldn't persuade them she knew that she wouldn't be able to find let alone make it to Zeniba in time.

"Okay Sen. We will make sure you are safe."

Before Chihiro could question what exactly that meant, No Face reached out his lengthening arm, grabbed Chihiro by her left shoulder, and squished her into his torso. Once again Chihiro was being held in the weird place of suspended animation inside of No Face. Chihiro had lost her ability to move and she had no idea where No Face was taking her. Just freaking great.

No Face/Boh jumped up to a broken window, stepping over guards who were shouting and throwing whatever blasting bombs at them, which just seem to slide off No-Face. The bombs were no more than annoying flies to the strange spirit. The guards finally stopped trying to attack and just stared at the inky monster in horror. They had no way of stopping him. Once they were out of the bathhouse, Chihiro felt her completely defeated. No Face hadn't listened to her. He was going to remove her and by the time she made it back...it would be too late. Chihiro felt like screaming and pounding against him to take her back!

But wait.

Outside, No Face, instead of traveling back to Zeniba's cottage, He began to climb up the outside tower walls. He was taking Chihiro to Zeniba the fastest way he knew bypassing the fighting and the chaos inside.

Upon reaching the appropriate level No Face re-entered tower by converting his body through a mid sized window. Chihiro closed her eyes tightly. Experience had taught her it was better not to look through no Face when she was traveling absorbed by him. After a series of jumps twists and sharp turns. Chihiro just closed her eyes and focused on not puking.

Too suddenly, No Face made a hard stop.

Chihiro felt herself slam into more of his jelloness. The laws of physics were apparently still in effect in the Spirit World. Good to know.

"No Face, what are you doing here?" Chihiro heard the muffled question asked by a familiar voice.

Instead of responding, No Face reached inside and pulled Chihiro out.

Like last time, Chihiro was paralyzed. Great. She gracelessly slipped to the floor covered in her converted position, kind of like a dead bug, lying on her back with her arms and legs outstretched in front of her, covered in NoFace's ooze. She couldn't even blink as she stared at two identical pairs of blue eyes, exaggerated faces, and oversized noses. Yubaba was Zeniba's twin sister; identical twin sister. The only way Chihiro could tell them apart was that Zeniba was dressed in customary blue dress, Yubaba was skinnier, drawn face and, dressed in grey prison garb.

"What is it Sen?" Zeniba asked. Her brow furrowed when Chihiro didn't respond.

Chihiro tried so hard to make her move her mouth and speak. She felt like crying out of frustration. Could one think just fucking go right?!

Yubaba scoffed. "Idiot. You need to break the spell if you expect her to be able to speak." Then showing off, she reached out her hand and with a flicking motion, removed the paralisis spell from Chihiro.

Almost instantaneously Chihiro could move. Her body began a coughing fit and her rubbery muscles struggled to support her weary frame. After wasting precious seconds she didn't have, Chihiro sat up on the floor and looked up at the two sisters.

"Thank you, Yubaba." Yubaba grunted her acknowledgement. Chihiro faced Zeniba. " Zeniba, do you still have the anti spirit bomb?"

"Yes, but why?" Her eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. "Why are you here? You should be in out of here. You have done your task-"

"-How strong is it?" Chihiro interrupted. She didn't have time to be lectured again.

"Very." Zeniba's eyes narrowed. She knew exactly what Chihiro was asking her about and she did not like nor understand where Chihiro was going.

"Would that be powerful enough to say, stop the dragons from fighting and hold Kohaku still for a few minutes? I need to talk the Black Dragon. Alone."

"WHAT?!" Two voices shouted in unison.

"Absolutely not! Kohaku killing that uspsurper will be my revenge!"

"Do you even know what you are asking? That is way too dangerous!"

"No! We have to save him! We had it wrong! He wasn't going to kill Aki!"

"Who is Aki? Whatever, he doesn't matter."

"That's not true!"

"Shhh." Zeniba shushed her sister. Sharpe blue eyes focused on her. Finally, Chihiro had her undivided attention.

"What are you talking about Sen?"

"I don't have enough time to explain."

"Find the time or I will not be helping you."

"Okay, I can explain more later, but basically, Rei, Aki's mom came to me and made it known to me that well...she didn't really use words but… If I am right, the Black Dragon was Rei's father, making him Aki's grandfather…We were wrong. Aki is safe- ugh.. Safe ish with the Black Dragon. I kinda might have promised Rei that I would save him. At the time, I thought it was Aki, but now, no...I cannot let Kohaku kill him!"

Yubaba squaked her protest. "Who the hell is Rei and what does she have to do with me getting my bathhouse back?!"

"The Black Dragon doesn't have to die for you to get the bathhouse back!"

"Yes he does!"

"No. He doesn't! He didn't understand what had happened. He thought he was saving his grandson!"

"What does his grandson have to do with my bathhouse?!"

"Err…" She had her there. Chihiro had no idea what role the bathhouse played in all of this.

Sensing her confusion and hesitancy, Yubaba vented her frustration. "I should have eaten you when I had the chance! You little ingrate!" Yubaba's eyes took on a steely impression. For the first time, Chihiro felt afraid.

"SILENCE!" Zeniba roared.

Chihiro and Yubaba stopped fighting and looked at Zeniba. held up her hand. Strangely enough, even the fighting/ panicking on their level stopped.

Guards, bathhouse workers, and guest alike paused and listen in to their conversation.

"Please Zeniba, I need your help. I cannot let Kohaku kill Aki's grandfather. There has been a terrible misunderstanding. I need to fix it." Chihiro's eyes filled with tears she refused to release. She would stop the dragons from fighting with or without Zeniba's help.

Zeniba's eyes softened when she recognized the fierce determination in Chihiro. Even from her exhausted position sitting on the floor looking up at the two powerful witches... Chihiro was never one to take lightly. Zeniba closed her eyes as she felt a loving smile graced her lips.

Zeniba nodded. "Okay Sen."

Chihiro released the breath she had been holding. She was thankful she did not have to do the next task alone.

"What! You are going to help this human over your own sister!" Screeched Yubaba in horror.

"No. I have already helped free my sister, and without Sen's help, you would still be imprisoned. She is the one who rescued Kohaku and got him to agree to fight, she is also the one who freed Kamaji and had him prepare the healing waters for you. You owe her. So stop your bellyaching and show some respect."

Yubaba flapped open and shut a few times and finally she mumbled something inaudible and turned away.

"Thank you, Zeniba. Thank you." Chihiro made sure her gratitude shown threw her eyes.

Zeniba just held her loving gaze. "Its okay Sen, if what you said is true, we don't have a lot of time."

Chihiro nodded her agreement. "Trust me, I understand. I know we don't have a lot of time, but this is what I am thinking…."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I am hoping to have the next chapter out soon. It just need a little more work...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Out of all the stupid things to do...**

Running again. Chihiro puffed in her breath to correspond with her pounding feet. All she ever seemed to do was run since the whole fiasco started weeks ago. By now, she really should be in better shape.

Her jelly legs carried her down a side set of stairs leading Chihiro back down to the lower level of the bathhouse. A rumble and a shake of the whole building. The aftershock sent her stumbling down the last few steps into a graceless blob on the bottom floor. Looking up through the high windows, she saw flashes of black and white dragon scales and what looked like red petals dancing in the sky. It took Chihiro longer than it should have to recognized that the "petals" she saw was actually blood being splattered. Stupid head injury. Kohaku and the Black Dragon were still battling in the sky above while every now on of them would be smashing against the tower. She couldn't tell from this angle, but through her bond with Kohaku, she could feel that he was confident and closing in for the kill. It wouldn't be long now.

Shit!

Chihiro forced herself up and once more began running through the madness of the bathhouse.

Per the new plan, Chihiro just had minutes to get into position. The anti-spirit bomb was supposed to be strong enough that once it was released, the power of it would force both dragons to the ground numbing them. When that happened, Zeniba and her sister Yubaba, would set up a force field around Kohaku keeping him from continuing his assault.

When that was in place, Chihiro would then have her opportunity to speak with the Black Dragon...and hopefully convince him not to kill her and that they were both actually on the same side….

So, calling it a plan might have been too ambitious...loose outline was more accurate.

Whatever she called it, it better work because once the force field was up, no one would be able to save her if the Black Dragon still decided to attack her. The force field could not be dropped. It would fade on its own after about 20 minutes. This was the most powerful force field magic the twins could create; Zeniba was only partial sure it would work against Kohaku. Yubaba was more confident in the spell's success pointing to how weakened Kohaku was from battling guards and the now the Black Dragon for hours.

Something about the bathhouse witch's knowing eyes allowed Chihiro to believe her.

"Do you really want to take that risk?"

Zeniba's question reverberated in Chihiro's head as she raced as fast as she could. She had told Zeniba an unequivocal "Yes." But during her run, she was wondering if she had been too hasty.

"Lady Chihiro, what are you doing here?"

Chihiro looked up from her run and saw a bloodied Michio running next to her. At least the majority of the blood didn't look like it belonged to him.

"I am trying to get to Kohaku and the Black Dragon." almost blurted from her mouth. Luckily, she still had some brain cells still left. She knew if she told Michio her plan, he would probably knock her out and hide her until Kohaku had defeated his opponent. She had almost forgotten Michio was sworn to protect her. Almost.

Michio continued to run beside her effortless looking expectantly for her to respond to his question.

Now Chihiro just needed an excuse to send Michio on his way. Something that sounded somewhat plausible.

Too bad all of her creative juices had been used up.

Fortunately, before she could blurt out a completely unbelievable lie, a female pelican spirit guard flew down and swung a scythe at the pair of them. Michio and Chihiro immediately went in sync and sidestepped the inelegant attack. Chihiro was just a few seconds too slow and felt her burn as it was nicked by the sharp blade. Michio's eyes took on a hardened gaze. It was as if the pelican guard wounding Chihiro was a personal insult against him.

Michio, effortlessly positioned Chihiro behind him and prepared to engage the new threat.

The pelican spirit tried to move around Michio and land another blow on Chihiro. Chihiro recognized the body position of Michio and was able to move away from him freeing him to focus his attack and not worry that she would be caught in the crossfire.

Using this distraction, Chihiro just nodded her thanks to Michio as he took on the guard ensuring her safety. Chihiro once again began running.

And kept running and running.

This time, as she approached the large doors leading outside, multiple magical blasts had shattered the doors open allowing for an exodus of bathhouse workers and guest who were now making their frantic push outside. Chihiro was captured in the crush and felt her feet lift off the ground while the crush of bodies carried her outside.

Once outside, the sea of guest opened up and Chihiro felt herself once again falling hard on the ground. It was amazing that she hadn't been trampled. But it looked like everyone who had gotten out were making a beeline straight towards the river down the hill.

Looking up Chihiro and saw that both dragons were still in vicious combat… But where was Zeniba and Yubaba?

There! She could see them. Well, not them in their human forms, but just behind Kohaku, maybe 30 meters above him, she saw two crow spirits carrying a silver sphere getting into position. Chihiro got up, ignoring the burn, and ran the fastest sprint of her life. She had maybe 30 seconds to get into position.

Jumping over a few more piles of debris that must have broken off the tower, Chihiro finally made it to almost directly beneath the fighting dragons in the sky. This was it. Was she ready? Looking up Chihiro saw a sunlight start to break across the dawning sky. She was surprised to see the sun starting to rise. Had they really been fighting all night?

A large cry was the warning Chihiro had been waiting for. She didn't need to look up to know that Zeniba had released the bomb. Chihiro instinctively covered her face with her arms and brought her body into a crouched down position…. According to Dean, an anti-spirit bomb could momentarily remove all the spiritual forces in an area. It was like more amplified stone from the Western Tower. Since Chihiro was human, it shouldn't negatively affect her, but the initial shockwave might knock her back a little...but it shouldn't harm her. Damn, she really hoped she remembered what Dean had said correctly. Too late now.

The initial shockwave tore through everything stopping all battles around them especially the one taking place in the sky.

Chihiro felt the shockwave go through her very bones. This time, she did see a sphere of blue/green light surround her body protecting her from any damage. Maybe positioning herself under the bomb had been a bad idea... Before Chihiro could try to figure out what the light meant….she was shocked to see two gigantic figures tumbling toward the ground below them.

Kohaku and the Black Dragon were crashing to the ground!

"No!" Chihiro screamed out. She didn't want the fall to kill either one of them! How could she have missed this. Of course they couldn't fly without magic. How stupid could she be?

Chihiro raced ahead. She didn't know what she could do. It wasn't as if she could reach and catch them before they hit the ground. They were much too big and would crush her if she got under them.

Undeterred Chihiro ran.

They both smashed into the ground before Chihiro made it to them...the reverberations of their crash shook the ground, making Chihiro fall back down to her knees. Picking herself up, she looked to her right and saw Kohaku, maybe 15 feet away, struggling to get up out of the impacted ground from his fall. He was alive! His eyes snapped open and turned in her direction. She could see they were now red with rage.

To her left, maybe ten feet away, the Black Dragon shakily picked himself up.

Kohaku rose up, bared his blood stained teeth, curled his body like a spring, and shot out for a kill bite on the Black Dragon's neck. The weakened Black Dragon tried to move into a defensive position...but he was too slow. Chihiro saw how this would play out. She was too late. She wouldn't be able to save him!

Kohaku hit an invisible wall and was slammed immediately to the ground.

Chihiro felt herself freeze. Kohaku turned and looked at her completely dumbfounded. He had no clue what was going on.

"SEN! GET UP! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"

Chihiro looked away from Kohaku and raced past him. Effortlessly she made it through the force field. Once Chihiro left the confines of Kohaku, the white dragon completely lost it. A feral cry, Chihiro had never heard before erupted from Kohaku's mouth as he smashed his body against the force field to weaken it and get to Chihiro. The screams of the sister witches let chihiro know they were both struggling to keep Kohaku trapped. She might not have the 20 minutes she had been promised.

Those were the thoughts in Chihiro's head as she tripped over her own feet and fell into a pile directly in front of the Black Dragon.

Kohaku's fear became more palatable. Chihiro swore she could taste it in her mouth. Kohaku was causing serious damage to himself as thrashed against the force field. Chihiro had to close herself off to their bond. His heartbreaking fear was making Chihiro want to go to him and sooth down his rage. Chihiro blocked her heart from his desperation to reach her. She needed to focus because right now, she wasn't sure she had enough courage to do what she needed to do.

The Black Dragon, not understanding what was going on and why he wasn't dead yet, curled back and stared at splayed out form of Chihiro with mistrustful eyes.

Chihiro slowly got up, she understood that she was alone with a predator… but she also had to act fast before his hatred came back and he killed her for spite.

"Dear Black Dragon, I humbly ask for you to listen to me! I am not your enemy. I have not harmed your grandson Aki, I love Aki!" She bowed but kept her head but kept her head up and eyes on him.

There was a stillness and a tickling wind. She didn't even see him move. Chihiro found herself being lifted up by a strong arm gripping her neck.

She could hear Kohaku growling and thrashing in an even greater frenzied panic. Through their bond, she felt his rage at being prevented from reaching her. If the Black Dragon didn't kill her, she had no doubt Kohaku would when he could finally reach her again for being so stupid.

"Pray, tell me why I should listen to the human woman who killed my daughter and then stole her son."

"Because that is not what happened. I did fail Rei. I failed Aki for a time being, too. I am trying to make it up to him, but you need to believe me, I only want the best for Aki. That is why searched for him in foster care and fought Mrs. Fujimoto for custody. I didn't kill Rei. I found her and tried to save her, but I was too late...Please, believe me."

"Lies!" His hand tightened his grip. Chihiro struggled helpless against him. Tears flowed from her eyes. This wasn't working.

"No! I am telling the truth!" she tried so hard to cough out. The sharpness of his eyes let Chihiro know that he could understand her pitiful gasping words.

"Nothing you say will make me believe you!" He raised her up higher as the grip on her throat tightened. Sparks flashed before her eyes. This was it. She failed.

Not to kill her too quickly, the human Black Dragon threw her down at his feet. The blow knocked the remaining breath from Chihiro's body. Pain like she didn't know was possible to feel pulsed through her body.

But she felt the truth of his words.

Nothing she could say would ever make him believe her.

Before she completely gave up and accepted the death he would most likely give her, Chihiro remember the time when Haku had touched her head and planted his memories of a path she had to take….if it worked one way...could it work another?

Chihiro staggered up. She wasn't ready to die just yet. Facing him straight on, she did not see the monster of her nightmares, but rather a man who had failed his own child trying to make it up to his grandchild. She pitied him.

"Then read my mind! Go through my memories and learn the truth!"

The Black Dragon had not been expecting that. He wanted to recoil..but to meet his daughter too; even if only in the memories of her betrayer. It was too great a gift to ignore. He grabbed the pathetic human woman who was barely able to stand, one handing holding her arm in what he knew would be a painful vice like grip, he placed his hand to the center of Chihiro's forehead. Immediately he made the connection. There he was, in her memories. He began is pillaging search; He refused to be gentle.

He was not expecting to see what he found.

 _A beautifully exotic girl who loved to play outside, more spirit in nature than human, never really at easy with the children she was around, found solace and true friendship with a new doe eyed girl who recently moved to her neighborhood. Chihiro._

 _The years past, he saw Rei grow and Chihiro. The memories, though, they were not all just from Chihiro's perspective. He could also see things from his daughter's eyes. How could that be?_

 _When the girls were entering adolescents….something happened. The girls fought. Rei was left alone and after tries upon tries to befriend Chihiro again, but Chihiro remained immovable. He wanted to comfort his daughter as she watched her only true friend abandon her. Rage pulsed against the human woman. She would pay._

 _But a soft whisper told him to just watch._

 _Watch he did._

 _Next, he saw Keiko, the woman he had an affair with years ago, marry a suspiciously charming man. The new husband began to pay way too much attention to his daughter. The Black Dragon promised death the man who continued to violate his child. How could Keiko have allowed that to happen?_

 _The images faded, and he was again watching two set of memories. The new stepfather touched Rei in public somewhere...and a younger Chihiro, still in an awkward growing stage jump, in and protected Rei from her new stepfather's unwanted advances. He felt his daughter's emotions of hope and helplessness as Chihiro once again walked away._

 _But he also felt the niggling concern eating away at Chihiro's. She didn't like what she had saw. She knew something wasn't right._

 _Later that night, the Black Dragon felt Rei's fear as she knew what was going to happen to her again. Her helplessness tugged at his soul. He had failed his only child. Suddenly, he was in Chihiro's memories and felt her rage as she crashed through the widow attacking the monster who harmed his daughter._

 _The saw the glass cut through Chihiro's body as she sailed the window, an avenging angel, completely focused on saving her best friend. He saw the two girls escape into the night._

 _Later, he saw the frail human stand in defiance of anyone who would dare to harm or talk bad about Rei for what had happened to her. When it was obvious that Rei was pregnant, Chihiro held Rei in her arms as Rei made the very difficult decision to give birth to Aki and raise him as a single mom on her own. He watched as Rei developed in her pregnancy. She glowed with love for her unborn son. He saw Chihiro with Rei in the delivery room. He saw both girls, because really, they were girls when this happened, sitting outside, Aki sleeping soundly for once as they planned what they would do with the rest of their lives._

 _One morning, he saw Rei dressed for an interview, acting nervous because her spirit senses had let her know that she was being stalked. In her paranoia, Rei made Chihiro promise to look after Aki if anything happened to her._

 _He saw Rei stalked by an unknown foe brutally attacked and left for dead. He was with Chihiro when she had come across Rei's dying body. He saw the gift his daughter gave to her best friend. He was with Chihiro and her father as they never left his dying daughter. He saw the moment Rei's soul left her body. He wanted to weep._

 _But he was given no time to grieve._

 _Instead, the memories continued, and he watched Chihiro lose Aki and spiral out of control. He was there when Chihiro took all of her pills and sat down naked in the bath. If Chihiro's mother had not come home early that day, it would have been too late to save her._

 _He was with Chihiro as she fought her parents about getting clean, getting help and entering a rehab facility. He was with her as she raged against anything she could while causing whatever harm she could to her own body. He was with her as she lay crumbled on the floor exhausted, guilt ridden, and terrified by what she had become._

 _Her guilt from failing Rei and Aki were eating her alive._

 _He saw Chihiro one night, dressed in simple hospital gown, way too skinny, stare at her reflection in the double mirror of her isolated room. She was still recovering from the failed attempt on her life and she was deciding if she was going to live or if she was just going fade away to die._

 _In her mind, it really could have gone either way._

 _Her reflection gave her no answers._

 _Chihiro turned away. A spot of color in the dull grey locked room caught her attention. Something that had been left behind from the last therapist who had met with her… blunt crayons...Chihiro grabbed the box and instead of throwing them across the room..she picked out a green crayon and began drawing on the walls… at first it seemed almost manic...but them figures began to emerge. Dragons, witches, creatures with no faces, and frogs….somehow by the end of that night, a full story was drawn out on those walls._

 _The story evolved to show a little girl, who was able to face terrifying demons in a strange land and succeed in saving those she loved._

 _That night, Chihiro had begun to heal. Her healing took her far away to California where she went to college and truly grew into her own._

 _Time passed, the Black Dragon saw the broken girl, who was so disgusted by her own jealousy, and harm her jealousy had caused come into her own. He understood that the motivation behind the Chihiro's younger actions were a misguided attempt to free herself from living in her beautiful friend's shadow. She had been afraid that no one would see her past Rei. Her insecurity and her vulnerability allowed the jealousy to fester and grow. Now though, Chihiro was slowing making peace with her failings and doing her best to move forward._

 _Once day, Chihiro had a dream that she no longer remembered that gently reminded her that she needed to return home. Because Chihiro was so stubborn, it took more than the dream, but through her successful as a writer and growing up into a capable young woman, Chihiro was finally ready to face her past._

 _Chihiro finally returned to Japan. One night, sitting in her parents' kitchen, she learned that Aki had been lost to the foster system._

 _The Black Dragon saw the world Chihiro created start to falter. She had never forgotten her promise, but she didn't know how to fulfill it… But now was the time to try… Social worker visits, courtroom drama, and a little boy with golden eyes who had seen too much in his young life._

 _He watched at Aki slowly became more comfortable with her as the two of them created their own family together. He saw Aki cry and reach for her always afraid that she would be gone again. He saw Chihiro fiercely protect Aki against any threat to come at him, including himself._

 _And he saw something else._

 _His golden eyed daughter smiling at him. I love you Daddy. He felt her words imprint on his soul._

The shock made him release his grip on her memories.

Chihiro felt as if every secret, every terrible memory was being dragged from the recesses of her soul and being laid bare in front of someone who completely hated her. Chihiro suspected that he would continue to hate her after he saw everything...But maybe he wouldn't be killed. That was all Chihiro cared about right now. She would fulfill her last promise to Rei.

She would save Rei's father, not only from Kohaku, but from himself.

"Stop. You have done enough." Haku's hand reached out and gripped the black dragon's hand that was still touching Chihiro's forehead. His voice held barely contained rage.

Golden eyes unseeing lost in the human woman's memories he had so callously ripped through. He jerked away from trying to make sense of what he had learned. He would feel shame for his actions later but right now something instrumental stood out. His daughter's priceless gift to her human best friend.

"Rei's essence. She gifted her essence to you." He spoke with a reverent tone and looked back at the weakened human woman who was doing her best to stay upright leaning on the arm of younger dragon. Somehow, she had escaped his grip. The bruising on her arm was extensive. Later, he would also feel guilt for...but now.. He was too shocked to really feel anything.

Chihiro stumbled away from Haku, she couldn't deal with another right now and she desperately did not want to fight with him again too..

Weaving on her feet. Chihiro looked down at her body in awe. She really had no idea how she could still be alive, much less standing. What she did know was that she could feel every cut, scrape, bruise, muscle fatigue and mental exhaustion from the past few weeks finally catch up to her. Chihiro wavered back and forth expecting to crash down any moment now. Her eyes were open, but she was not really seeing. Haku again came into focus. Haku...Not Kohaku…

Haku and the human form of the Black Dragon standing were now almost standing side by side in the destroyed field where their final showdown ended.

Chihiro's eyes were open but not seeing. Instead, in Chihiro's soul, she "saw" Rei and her father meet for the first time. Rei smiled spoke softly in words Chihiro could not understand and then disappeared.

Tears streamed down Chihiro's face. After blinking a few times, she found her eyes captured by the Black Dragon's golden eyes. His tears mirrored hers.

Chihiro closed her eyes for a moment to try and gain an equilibrium on the sadness and loss that tore through her soul. They both shared the grief of losing someone who had meant so much to them. An impossible bond now existed between the two of them.

Chihiro reopened her eyes and was mildly surprised that the Black Dragon was cradling her and crying into her hair. Instinctively Chihiro reached out to comfort him. She did not say platitudes, but instead she sheltered his grief and shame. It was something she understood all so well.

Their cleansing tears flowed.

And flowed.

Not sure how long they stood there. Tears streaming down both of their faces, with the Black Dragon, still in his human form, crumbled down on his knees gripping her middle and his hot tears soaked into her middle. Chihiro let him cry. She kept her face staring up as her tears and snot flowed down too. Her arms timidly at first rested on his shoulders. The contact caused his tears to take a more ragged approach. Her tears too began to mirror his. They both needed this release.

Enemies and strangers, but now they were something else. Something unnamed. They now shared a bond of grief from losing Rei. They both had experienced the shock, trauma and disbelief of losing one so young. Years though it had been, new edges of the old wound were found. Or at least, that's what it felt like to Chihiro. The Black Dragon, she knew, hadn't mourned the loss of his daughter, instead he focused on rage and obtaining his grandson from the clutches of a woman he was told to be evil.

He had been too blind to see what had been in front of him all along. He mourned for his daughter and the abuse she suffered. He marveled that at her young age she had become a mother and did everything to save her son. She did everything in her power to ensure that her son would be safe, including gifting her essence to Chihiro, the one person, Rei knew without a doubt would be strong enough to raise, guide and protect Aki from the dangers that hunted them.

The black dragon knew that he would not let his daughter's final sacrifice be in vain.

Chihiro took a moment to look away from the crying black dragon who still held on to her body so fiercely. Unsurprisingly, she found Haku staring at her with unreadable eyes.

She then knew what exactly he had been hiding from her. Chihiro looked away from him with an eye roll, maybe "asshole" let her lips. But right now, she had nothing left in her to care about why he had hid himself from her like that. Why he had pretended to hate her and hide his human and dragon form from her. She had no emotional energy to left to even stay standing. Chihiro closed her eyes. It was time to stop fighting the pull of unconsciousness.

It was over. It was all over.

Chihiro let herself fall and instead of hitting the ground, she cradled in the arms of Aki's grandfather.

* * *

Thanks guys. Until next time.

XOXO Thyme


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you everyone who has hung in there with me and offered their support. I appreciate all of you so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Is this the end**_

Chihiro didn't dream.

Or, at least when she started to wake-up, she didn't remember dreaming. Instead a quiet calm settled deep in her soul. As she opened her eyes and become more aware of her surroundings, she discovered that she was lying down on a thin mattress that was lifted off the floor by a simple wooden bed frame.

She was not alone.

There was a familiar presence at her side. One she had feared she would never feel again.

She felt a soft smile come to her lips as she breathed in his familiar scent.

Chihiro felt her smile get wider when she saw Aki curled up next to her fast asleep nuzzled into her side. He had grabbed her right arm and had tucked it around his body. Both of his hands clutched to the fingers in her hand. Even in sleep, his grip was firm. He needed to know that she was truly there with him.

Chihiro was torn from staying in that position indefinitely or moving her arm that was starting to painfully tingle from loss of blood flow.

Carefully, Chihiro maneuvered her arm from his grasp. He mumbled in protest and Chihiro softly whispered and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. That seemed to do the trick; Aki let go, but he nuzzle closer to her side under her arm.

Chihiro twisted and carefully looked down at him. His thick eyelashes created soft shadows on his cheeks. His color looked better; his cheeks weren't so drawn with stress. Chihiro reached over with her non tingling hand her and gently stroked his hair. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. The relief was almost too much to bare. Her throat tightened-up, choking with tears she was refusing to shed. Damn. She had missed him so much. She was so grateful he was still alive. She would not destroy this moment with tears.

Sitting up sharply, Chihiro looked up and began counting backwards from a 100 to hold her tears back. She wasn't really sure why she felt the need to cry. She was happy. The weight that had been her constant companion for weeks finally dissipated. She had actually done it. She had save her son.

Aki was safe.

"He is safe." her words, whispered, fractured the silence of the room.

Impulsively, she leaned back down and place another kiss on his forehead. "I love you. I love you so much." She whispered to him leaving her forehead touching his, savoring this moment.

She reveled in the peacefulness that rested upon them. Being here with him meant all of the pain, agony, despair, and fear she had gone through to get to here was completely worth it. She also knew in the marrow of her bones that she would do it all again and more if she had to make sure that he was safe.

After several moments of silence. She became aware that they were not alone.

It was a tingling of her senses. Male spirit energy. Not Kohaku.

A dark figure stood off to the side watching them. He was standing front of the window at the other end of the mostly empty infirmary they were placed in. She wasn't surprised to see him. But at the same time, she really didn't want to see him...let alone talk to him. She felt the strong sinking embarrassment that occurs when you over share with someone who you are not close to-

Ugh!

She wanted to hide her face from him and never see him again. What must he think of her? He had seen all of her ugly insecurities, destructive behavior, and brokenness… Shit! It was too much. Could the universe just give her a break?

But the truth was, she remembered too much from their final confrontation to be fearful of her safety. She was just dealing with extreme embarrassment. After everything, was she really going to lose her nerve over that?

Chihiro rolled her eyes at her own behavior. To pull herself out, she purposely focused on how he treated her after he had ravaged through her memories. She remember how he held onto to her, like a drowning man would clutch to a lifeline, as he cried body wrenching sobs first into her stomach, and then into her hair as she collapsed. He was the one to initiate the contact. She couldn't remember if she reciprocated his actions...but that didn't seem too important right now. What was important was that he had been the one, not Haku, who had held her as she finally succumbed to her exhaustion. He was the one who had made sure she was safe.

In the infirmary, Chihiro could sense no traces of Haku, or was it Kohaku? Whatever she should call him now, it was apparent to her, by his missing spiritual energy, that Haku in either of his forms, had not come to see her. Chihiro didn't question how she knew this; and for the sake of her sanity, decided not to dwell on the hurt she felt from Haku's lack of presence. The Black Dragon's spiritual energy however, permeated the room.

She had a feeling that he had never left.

Chihiro blinked back her tears. She refused to cry over Haku, especially when she didn't understand what was going ne, and took comfort in Aki's grandfather's actions. She could tell he was making an effort to see to her and Aki's protection and comfort. He stood as a silent sentinel watching over Aki and her, while giving her as much privacy as the room allowed...

Nevertheless, that didn't mean this upcoming conversation between the two of them wasn't going to be awkward. What was she supposed to say? Sorry you thought I kidnapped your grandson, but I am not the villain here... You aren't taking Aki from me…right?

That new fear struck into her soul almost paralyzing her in place. It had never come to her before when she was trying to save him... What would she do if Aki's grandfather wanted to take Aki away with him? And after finally getting Aki back, she was not going to lose him again.

These thoughts and more swirled in her head. Her anxiety was growing. If the Black Dragon in human form, hadn't been in the room, Chihiro knew that she would have pulled the hair on her head and screamed out in frustration. The only comfort Chihiro had was that Aki's grandfather was making a point to look out the window giving Chihiro time to collect herself.

Oh wait; she had thought that too soon.

An almost imperceptible change in his position let Chihiro know that he was completely focused on her and Aki. He was waiting for her to come to him. Chihiro gulped. Somehow she found her lost courage and she decided to dive on into to another uncomfortable situation. Chihiro got out of bed and walked over to the human form of the Black Dragon.

"Good evening..." The words hung in the air. Thankfully, her voice did not waiver or croak from nonuse. She looked him straight in the eye and made sure to show no fear.

Chihiro took her bravery from the fact that she had saved his life. There was no doubt in her mind that the last attack from Kohaku would have been fatal if the barrier had not been in place. She was the reason why he was still alive, she refused to back down from him. Yes, he had ripped through her memories; he had seen her at her worst. He had seen what a horrible friend she had been to Rei and how she had been unable until recent years to fulfill her promise. But she had and she will continue to to take care of Aki. No dragon, regardless of his biological connection to Aki, was going to keep her from her son.

The male kept his face a mask of neutrality. In the dim light of the infirmary, his sharp eyes were able to take in her features. Before, whenever he had seen her awake, she had been desperate, physically exhausted, and battle-worn; Frankly, not much to look at. Also, his perceptions of her had been filtered through his mistaken unadulterated hatred of her. For the past few days, while she had slept, he had been too distraught learning the truth about his daughter, his grandson, and his failure as a father, to truly _see_ the human woman now standing before him. So this is Chihiro Ogino, surrogate mother to his grandson, gifted with his own daughter's essence, had two protection bonds with Kohaku, the heir apparent of Lord Senka, and this mostly human woman also had the protection of the fierce witch Zeniba…

He blinked and removed the remaining filters. Now with her standing right before him; he saw her for who she was without all of her labels and relationship ties.

Physically she could be easily overlooked. She was nothing remarkable. Standing at medium height, too tall to be considered petite, too short to be striking, her thick brown hair fell in a tangle around her shoulders. Tone, athletic, muscle build on her thin frame did not detracted from her feminine shape. Intelligent doe brown eyes revealed an indomitable spirit-

-His eyes were immediately brought back to her brown ones.

Those eyes were what captured you and demanded a second look. The second look revealed soft delicate features that needed time to be seen. Her cheek bones were both soft and high, her perfectly shaped, small, delicate lips, and her general presence added to her overall elegance. When you gave her the second look she deserved, you were then struck but the obvious fact that she was truly beautiful. She would never command the attention of men as his daughter had, but once your eyes were open to the subtle beauty she possessed, you could never unsee it. It would only grow.

From exploring her memories, and now having a pretty good grasp on her character, it was still unsettling to see how easily she changed and risked her life to save him. She was really a remarkable woman.

It was no wonder why Lord Senka and his young dragon heir were interested in her. She needed to be protected from those that would use her top obtain their own ends. With that thought he frowned. There was something else her memories revealed too-

However, he realized that he had been quiet for too long. She looked like she was getting ready to bolt.

"Good evening, Lady Chihiro, I am well and yourself?" His voice rumbled out of his ribcage.

"Thank you, I am." Chihiro bit her lip, noticeably hesitating from speaking more.

Understanding her hesitation, he answered her unspoken question. "You may call me Tatsuo."

Unconsciously she sighed in relief. It would have been so weird calling him "Black Dragon" especially when he was in his human form.

"Thank you, Lord Tatsuo."

"No Lady Chihiro, to you, I am only Tatsuo."

Her eyes met his. She saw his deep sincerity. A small smile shyly broke across her face, though she didn't quite understand, she knew that she was being gifted a great honor. It made her relax just a little bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...maybe….

They continued to stare at each other. Neither wanted to broach the white elephant in the room.

Finally, Tatsuo spoke again. "We have much to speak on and I am at a loss how to broach the subject, but we are not alone," he beckoned toward Aki who was just starting to stir awake "and there are some matters of importance we need to speak on, regarding you and my grandson-"

He held out his hand to stop her from speaking. "Do not fear Lady Chihiro, I will not take him away you from him. As he has told me, you are his Mom. You are his by choice. My daughter choose you for him too. Since the confusion has been cleared up…. I will not do anything against their wishes."

Chihiro closed her mouth and swallowed hard. The tears she had been fighting trickled out from the corners of her eyes. The tears were now tears of relief. She could not hold them in. She had been so scared for so long...

"Thank you." she was able to whisper. "Thank you-"

"No." His sharp voice startled her. "No, it is I, who am thankful to you. For you."

Chihiro looked up at him with shocked wide eyes full of wonder and hope; and then Tatsuo knew exactly why the young dragon was so helplessly in love with her. She was really quite remarkable.

"We will be interrupted shortly, but I was hoping to have more time to speak with you later. Would you join me for a walk in the gardens tomorrow?"

"Uh sure… What time?

"Head out when you can, I will know and be there."

Chihiro nodded.

Chihiro was distracted by a knock at the door. Zeniba and Lin entered. When Chihiro looked back, Tatsuo was already leaving the infirmary.

Chihiro had been expecting Lin to make a snarky comment, but instead, she saw Tatsuo nod his head in acknowledgement of both spirit women and leave the room before either could engage him in conversation.

While Chihiro had been distracted watching Tatsuo leave, Lin sided up besides her and punched her arm. Hard.

"Ouch!" Chihiro exclaimed and brought her opposite hand to her now throbbing arm. "What was that for?"

"Don't give me that look. You deserve worse than that especially after that stunt you pulled!" Lin ignored Chihiro's injured expression and continued to rail on. "You are so lucky you survived and that the Black Dragon had claimed you or Kohaku would be in here killing you dead for what you did!"

Chihiro blinked a few times. She must have hit her head pretty hard. She wasn't understanding a word Lin was saying.

Zeniba chuckled and took pity on Chihiro. "Oh dearheart, what Lin is trying to say, is that we all are so thankful you are alive and we wish you wouldn't take such risks in the future. You are someone we all care about deeply."

Chihiro opened her mouth to defend her actions. There had been no other option-

Zeniba held a finger to Chihiro's open mouth cutting her off. "What is done, is done. You took a very big risk and miraculously it worked. You would not have acted any differently under the circumstances. We know. Darling, it takes courage to love you."

Lin rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. Zeniba glared and Lin shut up and looked away sheepishly.

Zeniba's next words snapped Chihiro out of her introspection.

"But right now, I would like you to introduce me to your adorable little boy."

Chihiro snapped back and saw that Aki was sitting up on bed wiping sleep from his eyes. When he saw Chihiro, he raced out of bed and threw himself on her almost knocking her to the ground.

"Mom! You are finally awake! I missed you so much!"

Chihiro returned his embrace. The world disappeared. She didn't notice Lin and Zeniba exchange a look and quietly leave the pair alone.

They both knew that Chihiro and Aki had much to talk about.

* * *

"This is probably a stupid question, but why is Tatsuo-"

"Free and not locked up?" Lin finished in her cheeky way.

Chihiro's smile echoed Lin's as they sat across from each other at one of the larger western style dining tables next to the massive kitchen.

After about an hour sitting together and talking, Aki's and Chihiro's stomachs both growled simultaneously.

Aki busted out into an infectious giggle, grabbed Chihiro's hand and lead her down towards the kitchens. Chihiro followed along. Her memories of the bathhouse were returning. She probably could have found the kitchens without his help, but she enjoyed his endless excited chatter that did not require a response because it allowed her the opportunity to look around the bathhouse and see what state it was in.

Blasted out walls were being repaired, new paint was being applied to most surfaces and a general flurry of activity was getting the bathhouse back into working order. Chihiro wouldn't be surprised if the bathhouse would open for business in a day or two. Everyone she saw was diligently working. There seemed to be a feeling of pride from taking back their home that inspired everyone to work harder.

Or at least that was what it appeared to Chihiro.

She also made sure to ignore the reverent stares, whispering, and pointing at her direction.

Once inside the dinning area of the kitchen, a soft hush fell over the workers. Chihiro unconsciously gripped Aki's hand tighter. Everyone staring at them was making her nervous. She still didn't know what to expect.

Solitary clapping followed by another joining in broke the silence.

That was all it took. The room erupted with clapping and cheering. Chihiro was dumbfounded. She heard people shouting out cheers to "Sen the savior of the bathhouse!" and other such renditions. Chihiro felt herself frozen in her spot. She had not been expecting that reaction. In her confusion, she almost missed a familiar masculine shape leave out the side door diligently avoiding eye contact. It hurt as much as she thought it would. Haku was purposely ignoring her.

Chihiro was distracted from the pain tearing through her heart by Lin who wove through the crowd and started yelling at the other bathhouse workers to to stop scaring Sen and get back to what they were doing.

Chihiro had never been more grateful for Lin before. Lin squeezed Chihiro's hand in consolation. She too had noticed Haku's behavior. Lin spared Chihiro words of consolation, and brought her over to seat at one of the long beach tables with a plate of piping hot food. Aki, oblivious to the subtext, happily followed along and enthusiastically dug into the plate before him. Chihiro picked up her chopsticks and with a questioning glance back at Lin who nodded that everything was okay, began pick at her food. She found herself no longer hungry.

After a few minutes, the workers grew board with staring at Chihiro, and the dining area returned to it normal level of contained chaos. Chihiro felt herself relaxing as they were joined by Michio and Dean, which had lead to a conversation regarding the outcome of the battle and what had been going on while she had been unconscious.

People had been injured, and the property damage was immense, but surprisingly there had been little loss of life. A few guards fell to Kohaku and Michio and several bathhouse workers were killed, but the total loss of life was less than ten. Pretty good considering everything.

The talk of course went to what was going on with Tatsuo and his remaining guards.

Chihiro was again convinced that she would never understand the Spirit World.

"Its because you protected him from Kohaku, and since Kohaku is still bonded to you, Kohaku cannot kill Tatsuo or well anyone under him, like his guard now. Tatsuo acknowledge his defeat, his remaining guard are camped out in one of the fields nearby, but because of his blood ties to Aki, and whatever happened between you and Rei, he has claimed you under his house and protection won't leave as long as the two of you remain."

Chihiro hoped her mouth was shut. She really didn't feel like looking like a gaping fish for this conversation. This "claim" was probably what Tatsuo wanted to talk to her about. She repressed another groan. The Spirit World was just too much.

Dean carried on not noticing that Chihiro had been mildly distracted. "-its kinda like how you kept Kohaku from hurting me back at your place."

Chihiro blinked twice at Dean. What was he talking about now?

"- because I am under your protection. Remember? Those protection bonds and allegiances are serious stuff. He is still pissed about it, by the way." Dean smiled his boyish moonface smile while he continued to dig into copious amounts of food.

If he had been closer, Chihiro would have hit him. Dean's explanation offered no help whatsoever. She was more confused but was too tired to ask for more clarification. She let it go for now. Later, when her brain didn't hurt so much, she would get a better explanation from him.

Her mind drifted back to Haku...Immediately she put up a mental block. She would not think about Haku now. She didn't understand why he was staying away from her. She promised herself that she would get an answer from him eventually. She wasn't going to let him ignore her indefinitely. Regardless of what would happen between then, or what was probably more accurate; what wouldn't happen…. He owed it to her.

Much later, Dean joined Chihiro and Aki as he walked them back to the empty infirmary. Apparently, there was another infirmary on a level below them that was filled with injured guards, guest and workers. Amazingly, no one from their rag tag team had been seriously injured. After Aki walked ahead to the bed he claimed as his own, Dean placed his hand on Chihiro's forearm to hold her back.

He answered her questioning eyes.

"I am going to head back today. I want to see what has been going on at home since we left…" He purposely trailed off wanting to see how Chihiro would react.

At first, she squished her face in confusion, and then revelation dawned on her. He was going back to the human world. Back to _their_ home. The last time she had been home: she had been accused of kidnapping; was attacked by a possessed policeman, whose dead body she had no idea where it was; and she had stolen a truck and crashed it in the mountains... Shit. Would she ever be able to return home?

Dean gave her arm a supporting squeeze, said good night, and left.

Chihiro took a fortifying breath. Apparently this drama wasn't over just yet.

* * *

Hours later Chihiro got up. Aki was still sleeping soundly next to her, but she was restless and unsettled and she wasn't sure if these were her feelings or Haku's. Their bond was still there between them; and it ached.

Stupid dragon man! Why did he have to confuse her so much? After checking to make sure that Aki was safe and still sleeping, Chihiro got up, and went out into the quiet bathhouse. The soft glow of morning light filtered in adding to the magicalness of the place.

Her feet took her upstairs into corridors she didn't remember going into before but she felt herself being drawn there nonetheless. Her feet came to stop at a large ornate door carved with images of dragons, mountains, and beautiful women bathing in stream. Hints of legends and myths tickled her memories. Maybe there had been some truth to those forgotten stories.

She hesitated outside the door. Hand curved into a fist inches from knocking.

She could feel the steady pulse of Haku's dragon energy calling to her through their bond. Chihiro's hand still hesitated over the door. She wanted to see Haku with all of her being, but at the same time she was afraid to face him. Afraid to learn the truth about why she was being ignored.

Who were they to each other?

What did they have between them?

Did she really want to know?

The doubt chased away her courage. Blinking away her tears, Chihiro turned to leave. She knew that Haku could sense her through the door. He knew she was there. His actions in choosing not to open the door to reach her was the answer she needed.

Whatever they had between them; she was mistaken about its meaning. It was better to leave now and keep the remaining shreds of her pride, then force her presence on someone who had been forced to bond with her. Kohaku, err Haku had fulfilled his obligation to her. He had helped her save her son. There must be nothing else.

Chihiro whirled around and ran from the door. Her eyes were cloudy with the tears streaming from them. Through her sobs and blindness she tried to run away. She didn't notice the sound of an opening door or the flash of movement race in front of her blocking her path.

The impact almost knocked her flat on her ass, but strong arms held her up. Chihiro struggled against him not wanting to be placated but kept her eyes closed against seeing him. She didn't want to be disappointed because Michio had detained her. It would hurt too much. She could fully admit she was weak.

She had been strong for so long. She didn't have the ability to be strong for herself. She crumpled to the floor, slipping from Michio's grip; keeping her eyes closed and her arms clutched to herself as she fell apart on the floor in front of a friend whose only error was not being the one she wanted to see. The one she wanted to hold her.

"Chihiro." Her name was whispered while she was gathered up into strong arms.

Chihiro kept her eyes closed tight and turned away from his face burrowing into his familiar chest. Michio's familiar scent was blocked by the snotting coming out of her nose.

"Chihiro." Her was repeated again by the same loving voice; she felt soft lips give give a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

"Please Chihiro, look at me."

Chihiro, completely defeated, pushed away from him, and with eyes still streaming with tears she opened them up and found herself staring into Haku's green eyes that were darker with emotion.

It was Haku, not Michio who had run out of the room.

"Haku…" his name left her lips.

Chihiro threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. She was still hurt and mad at him, but the relief of seeing him… that was the emotion that dominated her actions.

His arms hugged her back. He held her so close. Chihiro felt a calmness start to break apart the knot in her soul. A completeness started to settle into her being.

"Kohaku? Where did you go? We are not done yet, I still have more-"

The unknown female voice startled Chihiro. She jerked away from Haku and peered over his shoulder. The most beautiful woman Chihiro had ever seen stood in the open doorway. Her tall graceful bearing, white blonde hair, ice blue eyes, supermodel build, triggered every physical insecurity Chihiro had.

"Giselle, leave me. It doesn't matter now."

Giselle's eyes widen in shock at his sharp tone. Chihiro watched as the spirit woman gathered her courage and continued to speak.

"No, Kohaku. We still need to talk. This isn't done yet. You are still needed. "

"SILENCE!"

Both women recoiled at the harshness of his tone. Haku, winced when he saw how Chihiro had reacted. He sighed and made an effort to collect himself.

"Giselle, now is not the time. We will finish our conversation later, but not now. Please leave."

Giselle opened her mouth to voice her objection, but something in the glint in Kohaku's eyes stopped her.

"Okay, I will be back." Giselle then walked out of the doorway, passed Chihiro and Haku, who was still holding Chihiro in his arms, and left them without a sideways glance.

Once Giselle disappeared from his senses, Haku relaxed once more. On impulse, her dropped another kiss on Chihiro's forehead, which was wrinkled in confusion.

Chihiro looked back up at him with eyes wide but thinking. He wanted nothing more than to take her away and keep her with him forever.

"What is going on Haku?"

Haku opened his mouth but found the words escape him. How the hell was he going to explain anything that had happened in the past few weeks when he wasn't even sure what was going on?

"I am not sure."

Chihiro nodded accepting his answer.

Haku's eyes narrowed as his attention was caught by something else past her. He sighed in defeat. He brought his eyes back to hers. "Chihiro, it is late, let me walk you back to your room."

"But I thought that-"

"I know. But right now it is best that we both rest. I promise that we will talk soon."

Chihiro bite back her objection. She could feel her own exhaustion. The conversation the two of them needed to have would need her full strength. Nodding her acceptance she allowed him to guide back through the hallway.

The walk back was in complete silence except for their muted footsteps.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.

Love lots! Thyme


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi dear and fearless readers!**

 **No, I am not dead, life just does what life does and get crazy.**

A special thanks to : Smile Back; Jinxxs; yashatsuki; chimera-writes,picklesisadeadcat

your reviews got me back to writing again. Thanks guys!

Without further rambling, I hope you enjoy:

* * *

 **Chapter 21- The stupidness of confused humans**

Night had fallen and Chihiro felt her body naturally wake up. How long had she been here in the Spirit World? Long enough for her body to adjust obviously. Silently getting out of the bed she had chosen, she wandered over to large open window. Despite all that she had to to still figure out about the Spirit World, she was grateful that she had sent Dean back to report to her. She wasn't sure when she would be able to leave, but she knew deep within her soul, that she wasn't ready to remain here on this side indefinitely.

"Mom? Where are you?"

Chihiro turned as she heard Aki's panicky voice.

"Aki, I'm right here. You can go back to sleep if you want to sleep a little longer."

Instead, Aki immediately got out of bed and ran over to her. When his arms finally released their grip and Chihiro was able to convince him to get dressed, her mind went to what would his psychiatrist think of all of this. And here she had been thinking that they had made some progress. Silly her. They would definitely have some more issues to work through when they got back.

If they both were able to return. She really didn't know if she could trust Tatsuo.

Chihiro quickly pushed down that fear. She wouldn't show it and upset Aki.

Aki, immediately sensing something was wrong, ran back to Chihiro, his kimono still untied and flopping about him. "Mom, is everything ok?"

Chihiro looked down into his golden brown eyes so full of love, while she instinctively played with his hair. Her words unthinkingly tumbled out of her mouth.

"When did you start calling me Mom?"

Aki flinched as if she had hit him. His eyes looked away and refused to meet hers.

"Sorry, Chihiro...I'm ready lets get breakfast…" He mumbled as he removed himself from Chihiro's arms to finish tying his kimono.

The emptiness between then felt worse then the separation from when he had been kidnapped. Chihiro wanted to slap herself from her stupid words. Dr. Osaka, Aki's psychiatrist had tried multiple times to get Chihiro to accept that Aki needed to be able to call her "Mom" or "Mother". It was something about the instinctive need in all of us. The need to know that we have someone who loved us unconditionally; someone who would take of us, kiss our booboos, and chase the bad guys away. In short, a mother like figure.

In all actuality, Chihiro knew that she was the only "mother figure" Aki had ever _really_ known. But Chihiro couldn't ...even after meeting Rei again in the Spirit World... having Aki call her "Mom" still felt like another one of her betrayals to Rei. She didn't deserve that title from Aki. She would still refer to Aki as her son, because that was what he was. But she didn't know if she could be his Mother.

" _Please take care of Him"_ Whispered again in her memory.

Did Rei mean for her to take care of both Tatsuo and Aki?

It would be so Rei to ask the impossible of her. And of course she would do it. Not out of guilt, but because by Rei asking, of course she could do it.

Did that make any sense?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Whatever.

But now she had to try to find a way to fix the harm she had caused Aki...not to mention helping him deal with/ come to terms with being kidnapped for weeks by his maternal grandfather, who happened to be a black spirit dragon, and who thought he had been protecting Aki from an evil woman who had been apart of the death of his daughter. Chihiro felt her head start to pound. Did anyone have the training to help her heal with this? Did Dr. Osaka? She really hoped so.

"Aki…" She tried to reach out to him.

Aki turned to her, his eyes shielded. She had hurt him. Badly.

Chihiro bit her lip and dropped her eyes. She didn't have the words to apologize to him. Sorry didn't cut it to the fragile boy in front of her who had been through so much. Much too much.

Chihiro looked away, hiding her tears. "Wanna get me some clothes to change into?" He hoped her voice was gruff enough to hide that she was on the verge of tears.

Aki silently went to the wardrobe in the corner and bought her something to wear.

"Here you go Chihiro. I'm hungry. I am going to head down first."

Chihiro nodded and Aki left.

Chihiro dressed as tears escaped from the corner of her eyes. It wasn't until she was about to leave the room that she noticed in the mirror across from her that she had been dressed in a kimono that shared a similar pattern to Lord Tatsuo's.

Hmmm. Was this another territorial thing? Or were the clothes left over from when Tatsuo ruled the bathhouse? How would Haku take this, she wondered. Thinking about Haku and the scene she had come across with his ex-girlfriend the other day was a nice distraction. Somehow the tangled issues of her own romantic heart took a far second to Aki and the damage she had done to his frail one.

Is this what parenthood was all about?

Chihiro shook her head to free herself from these mindless thoughts and went after Aki.

In the mostly repaired dining room, Chihiro's eyes scanned the enormous room to find the only other human boy present; er..mostly human boy…. Aki was seated next to Lin and Michio. Both appeared at easy talking to Aki and keeping him entertained. As Chihiro got closer, she could hear that they were both sharing embarrassing stories about her and what she had done the past few weeks. Oh brother.

Aki's eyes grew large as Michio enchanted him with tales about how Chihiro and No-Face stormed the Western Tower to rescue Kohaku, who as far as she knew, was being held captive in the Western Tower.

"Little did Lady Chihiro know, that Kohaku did not want to leave the tower and had sworn an oath to eat all who disturbed his solitude."

Chihiro internally shrugged. Whatever it took to bring a smile back it his precious face; that was all that mattered. She was pretty sure that Michio was exaggerating about Kohaku's "oath" but considering how Kohaku had treated her when he first met her… maybe there was some truth hidden in his storytelling. Chihiro dropped a kiss on Aki's forehead, nodded to her friends, and went to grab some food before rejoining them.

Before she could sit down Aki was already asking her questions.

"Chihiro, did you really jump in the middle of Kohaku and my grandfather when they were in dragon form and yell at them?" Aki asked with his eyes wide in disbelief.

Chihiro ignored the glance exchanged by both Lin and Michio who heard Aki now call Chihiro by her name, and instead focused on Aki and his brilliant smile.

"I love you" Chihiro gathered Aki in her arms, he looked up at her, and for a second, she could see his hesitation. Chihiro pulled him in harder. "I love you so much. I would do anything for you. Move mountains, fight dragons, whatever it took. You are my everything. Yes. I did jump in between Kohaku and Tatsuo while they were in dragon form to make sure that you would be safe."

Hearing her words, Aki relaxed in her arms and hugged her back. " I love you too." He whispered.

Chihiro held him tighter. Dropping her mouth to his ear she continued, "I love you and your real Mother Rei so much and I promised her that I would take care of you and your grandfather and...and I …."

"It's okay Chihiro. I get it. It's okay." Aki whispered back when Chihiro was on the verge of becoming a blubbering mass.

She looked at him; Aki allowed her to look at him in his eyes. He forgave her for her clumsiness earlier. He forgave her for all. He was an incredible kid.

Chihiro didn't even try to hide her tears of gratitude.

Aki ignored her tearful thank yous, reverting again to a ten year old boy, who had not experienced what he had, gave her his bright smile and began to dig into his food with the gusto typical of a growing boy.

Chihiro shook away the questioning glances from both Michio and Lin. She would deal with them later. Or never. Right now all that mattered was that Aki was okay and that he had forgiven her.

* * *

Before Chihiro finished her last bite of breakfast, Yubaba sat down next to her.

"Do you continue to play ignorant about the meaning of this?" She poked out the necklace at Chihiro's neck.

Chihiro felt the bit of her delicious grilled fish fall to the wayside. Oh yeah, she had meant to ask Dean about Haku's gift. Too bad he had already gone back home….

By her expression Yubaba correctly guessed that Chihiro was ignorant.

Rolling her eyes, Yubaba picked up her exaggerated frame and walked out. Chihiro watched Yubaba leave and before she could get back to what she had been doing, she felt herself being picked up and carried by invisible arms after the bathhouse witch. Lin just laughed and waved after her telling her her not to worry she would look after Aki. Michio looked as if he wanted to charge to Chihiro's rescue, but Lin stopped him and led both him and Aki out of the dining room. Chihiro wondered if Lin would have been so successful with Michio if he hadn't been secretly in love with Lin.

But that was the least of her worries.

Yubaba carried Chihiro outside the bathhouse and farther still. Finally Yubaba stopped in section that Chihiro had never been to before, as a child or as an adult. They were now in a valley on the opposite side of the river and to the east of the railroad tracks. Yubaba silently watched as Chihiro picked herself up after being dropped by Yubaba.

"What are you trying to tell me me that you don't want Haku to over hear?"

"Ha! Do you really think I am afraid of Kohaku?"

When Chihiro didn't answer. Yubaba did.

"Damn right I am. You should be too."

Chihiro felt her heart drop as she looked up at Yubaba. Did Yubaba know that Giselle had returned?

Yubaba interpreted Chihiro's expression and continued. "Tell me, did Lord Senka tell you he was performing a betrothal seal on you and Kohaku as Kohaku's adopted father? That he intended you to be the Lady of the West if Kohaku consented to his choice?

Chihiro felt her world collapsed around her. How could Lord Senka do something like that to her? Had she been wrong to trust him? To feel sorry for him?

His words of bonding resignsted in her mind. " _I am ignoring your rejection from earlier. He is yours," Chihiro felt the world around her crash, "and you now are his."_

What exactly had Lord Senka done to her?

Did he really?

No fucking way!

Yubaba, again, correctly interpreted Chihiro's expressions.

"It's about time you realized the games they are trying to play with you. Wake up girl or you are going to find yourself with no options. Lord Senka is very powerful. Best not let your guard down around him. He already started the betrothal bond between you and Kohaku, and by you wearing that -"

She pointed at the necklace against Chihiro's neck-

Chihiro's wide eyes looked up at Yubaba not quite believing the severity of her actions.

"Yes." Yubaba answered. "By consenting to wearing that, you have accepted Kohaku's suit."

Chihiro felt the true repercussions of Lord Senka's actions amd her own ignorance crash around her. What the hell was she going to do to free herself from her own stupidity.

"Phef, I knew my stupid sister would fail to explain everything to you. She believes in "true love" agh." the disgust was not hidden from Yubaba's voice.

Before Chihiro could ask how she could escape the fate she had not chosen for herself, Yubaba placed her hand in front to silence Chihiro.

"To be fair. I don't think a betrothal was what Lord Senka had in mind when he cast his protection bond." Zeniba's broke through. "Trust me, Haku was pissed when he had realised what Lord Senka had done and what it would lead to."

"There you are, the little "good witch" trying to see the good in all. " Yubaba scoffed. "What are you doing here? I did not invite you."

Zeniba ignored Yubaba and instead asked "What do you think you are doing here?"

Yubaba rolled her giant blue eyes. "Informing her of what her actions have created. " Yubaba snapped her mouth shut fast and turned to the west. " We don't have much time. You can sense it too sister, he is coming."

"Would someone explain to me what is going on?" Chihiro jumped in all of her fear and aggravation colored her voice.

The sisters exchanged a glance.

"Sen, do you remember the first time you met Kohaku?" Yubaba asked.

Chihiro looked hard at both of them before replying. "Yes, I was young, maybe 5 or 6? Kohaku rescued me when I feel into his river because I had been trying to reach my shoe that had fallen in."

There was a collective gasp. Neither woman had known that story.

Zeniba, recovered faster and continued questioning where Yubaba left off.

"You saved his life from my curse by your act of love right?"

Chihiro just nodded. If she remembered correctly, that was what Kamaji had said.

Yubaba scoffed and answered for Zeniba. "It was pure unselfish love."

Chihiro looked back at Yubaba. She was confused. Wasn't all love pure and unselfish?

Yubaba continued ignoring Chihiro's questioning glance. "The protection bond was sealed then. To protect her and himself, Kohaku must have put a memory blocking spell on her. Undoubtedly for he was concerned the strain would be too much when she returned home. The rumors of what had happened to the last human woman to bond with a spirit were still freshly circulating."

"I sensed nothing of that spell." Zeniba was affronted.

Yubaba grabbed Chihiro, her withered hand was held over her head. Chihiro felt Yubaba's magic flow into her. "Hmm. Just as I suspected. The traces of his old spell has mostly dissipated, but if you know what to look for, it's still there."

Zeniba huffed over, held out her hand and did the same. Chihiro felt the familiar flow of magic. Zeniba gasped and dropped her hand and looked wide eyed at her twin.

"Of course you missed it. " Yubaba replied to Zeniba's unasked question. "His spells, even when he was younger and just starting out were always so elegant and therefore easy to overlook and escape detection. He was such a good henchman helping me accumulate my wealth back in the old days"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. The greed of Yubaba. That was something she had not forgotten.

So that was one mystery solved. Haku again. Of course.

"Why does that make you convinced that Haku and I have a betrothal bond between us?' Chihiro asked.

"You want to tell her, or should I?" Yubaba asked with her eyebrow cocked.

Zeniba rolled her eyes at the theatrics of her sister. Sometimes she wondered how the two of them could be related. "Sen, darling, I don't think that was the intention."

Chihiro looked up at her, she wasn't sure if she bought Zeniba's explanation so far.

Zeniba sighed, "Let me explain, I am pretty sure that when Haku saved your life when you were a child and fell into his river, he might have had to restart your heart. That in itself was enough to create a protection bond between the two of you. That was probably all it was. He wanted to save an innocent human child from dying in his river."

Chihiro nodded. That felt right. That explanation made sense with the Haku she knew.

"Later, when you came here as an older child, I am sure he remembered you right away. Bonds are like that. Even under the control of Yubaba, he would have done everything in his power to help you."

Chihiro's memories flooded back. He had been shocked when he saw her on the bridge. She remembered that. He had tried to help her. He showed her her parents. Told her her real name...Yes. He had been her protector even though when others where around he couldn't show it.. Zeniba's explanation made sense.

"What happened to change everything?" Chihiro asked.

Zeniba sighed and looked at her sister for help.

Yubaba obliged. "Lord Senka interfered and added his own protection bond on top. Tell me Sen, how many times have you and Kohaku saved each other's lives?"

Chihiro bit her lip, too many times to count it felt. She knew that Haku had not only saved her life, but also her sanity when she had returned to the human world. And she.. Well the only time she knew that she had really saved his life was in the mountains when she had thought he had died… But what did this mean? Friends did that for each other. Friends would do what they could to save one another. Right?

Zeniba, sensing Chihiro's unease, interrupted. " I think that it is fair to say that the two of you became closer during your travels in the human world."

Chihiro nodded her assent.

"What I suspect happened when we were getting ready for the final show battle against the Black Dragon, Kohaku realized the potential harm that could come to you and because he was honor bound to fight the Black Dragon and help you save your son and not to protect you, he did the only thing he could to make sure you survived…. Well to cut to the quick, he accepted you as a potential bride presented to him by his adopted father."

"Potential bride? What? How does this…. The necklace…" Chihiro trailed off her thoughts were whirling around her..

"Yes. He gifted you a necklace filled with the essence of his river to show the world that you are his chosen. His betrothal."

Chihiro felt herself fall to the ground. This was not the way she had planned to find out she was engaged to be married. Wait a second! Chihiro raised her head. Maybe this was a translation issue. "What does betrothal mean here?"

Both Zeniba and Yubaba looked at her with varying degrees of disgust and exasperation.

" Intent to create a mating bond with the chosen…Marriage, children and agreeing to die with each other." Yubaba answered sarcastically.

"More importantly, a betrothal allows both partners access to the sources of power and protection given to one or the other. It is a very sacred honor. Sometimes a full mating bond does not come from a betrothal, but they are never made lightly."

Chihiro gulped. So much for that. Shit. The problem was that she really didn't think that Haku wanted to marry her. He was just too noble for his own good. But wait.. What had Zeniba said? There was a way out?

Chihiro asked and both Yubaba and Zeniba answered her questions.

20 minutes later, Chihiro felt her arms tingle. Someone powerful but familiar had arrived.

Yubaba nodde to Chihiro's unasked question. "Yes, your future father-in-law has arrived. Lord Senka of the Western Providence has come to the Western Bathhouse."

* * *

Chihiro remained behind as she watched as the raven forms of Yubaba and Zeniba disappeared into the chaos greeting Lord Senka at the bath house front entrance. The sisters had given her a lot to think about-

The snapping of a branch pulled Chihiro's attention back to her surroundings. Giselle was there beckoning to Chihiro.

Oh that's right. Giselle was here too. Chihiro cussed at the gods responsible for her fate, rolled her eyes, and decided to face this next obstacle straight one.

Chihiro silently walked over to the beautiful spirit woman. Keeping a tight lid on her insecurities, she looked up at a woman too impossibly beautiful and graceful to ever be mistaken for a human, the woman who had at one time captured Haku's heart, and not because of any preconditioned bonds created by a heroic boy who had just wanted to save the life a little girl.

Chihiro looked up expectantly waiting for an other shoe to drop. What could possibly come next?

"So you are Chihiro, the human girl who befriended and saved Kohaku during your childhood?"

Chihiro made no response. If this was supposed to be one of those chick fights over a man, Chihiro had more important things to do. She refused to fall into a cliche.

When Chihiro refused to engage and allowed the silence to stretch between them, Gisele laughed nervously.

"This is not going the way I imagined. "

The honest self-reproaching tone made Chihiro take a second look at Giselle. Past the obvious physical perfection, well proportioned face, and general otherworldly beauty, there was a strain around her eyes. A tightness in her neck and jaw. The space between her eyebrows seemed to have a permanent furrow. Furthermore, the energy coming from her pulsated a bone weary tiredness. This was a woman who was so tired of fighting.

This was something Chihiro could relate to.

"What is it you want to ask me?"

Giselle smiled gratefully at her. "What do you know about Kohaku's destiny?"

"Nothing. And I am not the one to be speaking about it. Haku is his own man. He makes his own decisions and makes his own choices. I will not be used to dictate his movements. Not anymore."

Giselle opened her mouth to protest...but then she closed it and seemed to actually listen to what Chihiro had spoken.

Giselle sighed, but decided to continue. "The world needs him. Your world needs him too. We need him to fulfill his destiny and defeat-"

Chihiro interrupted Giselle. "Look, I don't know what you want from Haku nor do I care. In my experience, everyone wanted something from him, including me. Haku is his own person and he has the ability to decide for himself what he wants. I am not going to be involved anymore. I refused to be used as a pawn to make him behave how others want him too. I'm done. I will not be used to hurt Haku."

Giselle opened her mouth to argue with Chihiro again. "The future of both our worlds depend on it!" she shrieked.

Chihiro refused to allow herself to be drawn into Giselle's trap. That was what it was. Giselle wanted Chihiro to use her influence ad Kohaku's "betrothed" to convince him to continue to fight alongside Giselle to further her unknown plan. Chihiro was done. She was not going to be a pawn nor would she allow herself to be used against Haku. She would free him from the betrothal. It was the right thing to do. Neither of them needed to be held captive by the other. It wasn't right. Friends didn't do that to each other. When you loved someone, you made sure that their best interests were met regardless of what you may have wanted.

"Look Giselle, that's your name right?"

Giselle nodded.

"You will have to talk to Haku yourself. I will not be involved." Chihiro turned her back and started to move back toward the bathhouse.

A flurry of wind and striking of flesh came from behind her. Chihiro turned around and saw that Giselle was being restrained by Tatsuo. She instinctively knew that Tatsuo had just saved her life.

Giselle struggled in vain. Tatsuo raised an eyebrow at Chihiro silently asking her what she wanted him to do to the spirit woman. Chihiro shook her head. She was not going to allow him to kill her. " Just let her go."

"You hear that woman? You owe your life to her. Don't ever forget it." Tatsuo threw her on the ground. Giselle got up, shook off her clothes, and with a shaky glance between the two of them, disappeared.

Chihiro looked up at Tatsuo. She didn't know all that had happened... Something about the desperation in Giselle's eyes left Chihiro feeling cold.

Tatuso did not misinterpret Chihiro's need for comfort. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You did well, Chihiro. You did well."

Chihiro nodded and fought against the tears the were once again trying to creep out. Damn it! She was so sick of crying! This was stupid! Just some stupid ex- girlfriend of the man she was had become mistakenly betrothed to was trying to influence Chihiro so that she could control Haku….oh and she had just tried to kill her when she would bend to her will. Oh this situation was so frustrating and did not need her useless tears!

That was it. Chihiro wanted to go home. She wanted to take Aki and leave this place and all of its craziness behind her.

Tatsuo read all the emotions and thoughts as they flew across the not quite human woman's face. He felt for her. He really did. He had wanted to keep the nature of Rei's gift secret to protect Chihiro a little longer, but in order to remain close to her and keep the other dragon from completing his mating bond with her while she was still unaware, he had to make his claim known. With Lord Senka's arrival he was glad he had done so ..but still...looking down at the human woman who kept being pushed to her breaking point, he wished that he had more time before he asked of her what he need to to ensure her protection.

"Thank you, Tatsuo. I should have never dropped my guard around her….Thank you for saving me."

Tatsuo nodded. Now was not the time to rub in the poor choice Chihiro had made.

Chihiro ducked her head and winced. She could read his silence. She was berating herself for her foolish actions.

"I never seem to do anything right."

"Hush child, you are not being fair to yourself. It is not your fault that those you look to for help are using you to reach their own advantage. I believe the same thing happens in your world too."

Chihiro nodded and looked up at Tatsuo without guile.

'What do you want me for?"

Tatsuo felt the breath leave his chest. He cursed the selfishness of all of his kind. Of course she would expect the worse from him. But on the other hand, she had great courage to to come up front and ask him.

"Chihiro, my greatest wish and only desire is that you will allow me to protect you and Aki. I would like to be allowed in both of your lives. There is much I can teach both of you especially as it relates to the dragon essence in both of you."

Chihiro looked away and nibbled her bottom lip. A gesture he was becoming familiar with whenever Chihiro was in deep thought.

"How do you propose doing that?"

"With your permission," Tatsuo began tentatively, this was new ground form him. "I would like to adopt you and Aki into my house and name Aki as my heir."

Chihiro wrinkled her brow. "Aki is your grandson, right? Why do you have to adopt Aki to name him as your heir?"

She did not instantly object to him adopting her. Tatsuo noted before answering. "It's simple really, Aki has claimed you as his Mother, and yes I can technically name him as my heir without adopting the two of of you, but by his claim, he has broken linerael the chain with Rei and in order to reestablish it, I need to claim at least him as my heir…"

"I sense a but there-"

Tatsuo nodded, grateful for how intelligent and quick she was on the uptake. "Yes. A big one. But first let me explain something to you that no one but, well the two of us will know. My daughter, Rei, as she was dying, she gifter her essence to you. Do you know what that means?"

Chihiro shook her head.

"But her gift doesn't surprise you?"

Chihiro shrugged. After everything… it kinda made sense.

Tatsuo nodded. He had expected as much. "It means that she gifted you with her spirit dragon essence. You, Chihiro Ogino, are not the human woman you thought you were."

Her eyes widen as she looked up at him.

"Has anyone mentioned that you feel different from other humans?"

Chihiro thought back...not that she remembered...She shook her head no.

"That you smell different?" Tatsuo pressed.

Chihiro went to shake her head no...but then stopped. Didn't Michio say something about that when they had first met?

Tatsuo nodded at her shocked expression. "I want to adopt you so I can protect you and train you. No one, not even Lord Senka would be able to force a mating bond between you and that white dragon upstart if you did not wish it."

Chihiro poured through Tatsuo's eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"Yes, in a battle of pure strength Kohaku has the upper hand, but I am politically connected and I have powerful allegiances that can keep Lord Senka at bay."

Chihiro's mind was going a thousand miles a minute. If she accepted Tatsuo's adoption proposal, then Haku wouldn't be forced to mate with her, he could make his own choices, and she wouldn't be a helpless pawn anymore...But what did Tatsuo gain from this and what was she giving up?

Tatsuo knew where Chihiro's thoughts were taking her. He needed more time to make his case and he wasn't sure if this valley was the appropriate place. "Please, come with me. I would like to speak with you somewhere we don't have to worry about being overheard or being interrupted."

Chihiro cocked her head...what exactly was Tatsuo proposing...He didn't actually think that she would let him carry her away in dragon form did he?

With a flurry of wind and black dragon scales, in front of her stood a very impressive, very large black dragon.

Oh shit. Not this again.

"No Tatsuo. No."

Chihiro stood firm. She was not going to be dragged across the spirit world by another dragon. No siree. Not to mention that the last time she had been carried by this dragon he had been actively trying to kill her.

Tatsuo in his dragon form sighed dropped his head down low. Chihiro could tell that he wanted her to climb on his back and ride him.

Chihiro immediately shut up her inner Dean, she felt her cheeks turn bright red. Now was so not the time. She would NOT think or internally make inappropriate comments about a man/ spirit who was old enough to be her father. Hell, he was probably old enough to be her great grandfather's father. What did she know about the lifespan of dragons?

"The answer is still no." Chihiro stubbornly held firm. She ignored the blush that felt to permanently be burned onto her cheeks.

Tatsuo rolled his eyes and gestured to an oncoming envoy dressed in Lord Senka's colors. Now was not the time for her to be stubborn. They didn't have much time!

Chihiro felt her stomach drop. If even half of what Yubaba had said was true, she did not want see Lord Senka right now.

Chihiro groaned and let out her favorite stream of cuss words. Better to tangle with the devil you know right?

Those were her thoughts and she flew through the sky with Tatsuo carrying her away.

* * *

Please review & let me know what you think. Hopefully it will not take me as long to update. I was inspired to keep this story going for about 10 more chapters... maybe more who knows.

XXOO Thyme


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks everyone for keeping with me and for the newbies who have decided to join the fun! Your reviews help keep me motivate! Thank you all!

* * *

Chapter 22 - Another Obstacle Looming

The first pulse he felt of his lordship's power, Michio decided it was best to take AKi to a quieter location. There was no telling what would happen when the crowd of bathhouse works and Lord Tatsuo's guards became aware of Lord Senka's approaching presence. Lin, recognizing the income power source, gently whispered to Michio if she had interpreted the pulse of oncoming spiritual power correctly. At Michio's nodd of confirmation, she had suggested they take Aki to the boiler room with Kamaji.

Aki knew something was up. The haunted expression gave Michio chills. Poor boy had been through too much. And from what Michio had been able to determine on his own, the boy's saga was just beginning.

After escorting the two safely into Kamaji's lair, Michio felt torn between seeking out Kohaku, or waiting for his Lordship at the front of the bathhouse.

The second and much stronger pulse, made Michio give an involuntary shudder. He could tell that his Lord and Master was approaching much faster than he had first anticipated. Lord Senka was anxious to see his adopted son. It had been wishful thinking on his part that Lord Senka would wait back at the Western Tower for Commander Kohaku to return home. He knew first hand how anxious Lord Senka was to see his beloved son of his heart again.

In all honesty, Kohaku had been lost to Lord Senka since before he had consented to joining Chihiro on her quest to save her son. Kohaku had become a lost even before he had turned traitor, joined Giselle, and fought in that hopeless battle, where he was supposed to die. Kohaku had been lost to them all probably ever since that night many years ago that Gisele appeared.

Michio still regretted pointing her out to Kohaku. He remembered hitting Kohaku's shoulder to take a look at the vision before them both past the campfire they had huddled around. After a long day of campaigning at the frontline she had been a vision to behold. Giselle had just been so damn beautiful. Everything stopped when she made her appearance. Michio could not remember what he had said, but for a moment his world stopped when he he saw her smile at him. He had felt as if his whole life had been leading him up to this pivotal point. A few seconds later, he realized that she had been smiling at Kohaku.

Michio remembered how his smile of elation had turned to one of sheepishness when he had realized his mistake. Giselle was beautiful in an untouchable way. Why would she be smiling at him when Kohaku was present? He should have known better. Lost in his own disappointment, at the time, he had not realized till years later that Kohaku had been shocked silent by seeing her; not because he had been stunned by her beauty as Michio had previously suspected, but stunned because Kohaku had never expected to see her again.

Michio still had no idea about Giselle's shared a history with Kohaku prior to her showing up that night. Even to this day, Kohaku refused to share the true depth of his relationship with Giselle.

Michio, unlike others, even questioned whether the two had ever been lovers. There was something in the way that Kohaku held himself that gave the impression that that he was perfectly contained when he was with Giselle. Maybe they _had_ been lovers when Kohaku was younger, but Michio wasn't sure.

There was no softness in Kohaku for Giselle. Not like a man would have for a beloved ex. Nor was there the fire and hatred that would spring up between scorned lovers. Kohaku remained untouchable. His emotions perfectly controlled.

Michio remembered back to how Giselle would sometimes drape herself on Kohaku, at first glance, to could be mistaken for intimacy; but now reflecting back, Michio wondered if Kohaku was just tolerating her actions, he never really reciprocated them.

Funny, after seeing Kohaku with Chihiro, it was safe to say that he had never seen Kohaku get that worked up over anyone before either, especially not Giselle. Kohaku had never show that same level of softness or care to anyone before. Hell the man became betrothed to Chihiro in order to make sure she was safe. He suspected that if Chihiro had found out, she would become outraged and do something drastic. The only good thing was that well, she was human and therefore ignorant and Lord Senka didn't know about the betrothal yet...

Oh shit.

Decision made. Michio turned to find Kohaku, strategize what they were going to do regarding Chihiro…. and was stopped short by the vision of a woman he had not expected to see again. His hands instinctively went to his double blades.

"Giselle."

"General Michio." Her voice was hoarser than he remembered. "You can drop your weapons, I am unarmed."

Michio raised an unconvinced eyebrow. Did Giselle think he had forgotten? He had seen her fight before. The woman didn't need weapons.

"I mean you no harm. I just want to talk."

Michio refused to lower his fighting stance. "Talk woman and make it quick."

"Nice to see you too, old friend."

"You're pretty bold to show up here. I'm surprised Kohaku hasn't killed you yet."

"Kohaku would never kill me."

".."

"He may hate and despise me, but he would never kill me." Giselle add at Michio's look of disbelief.

"You take great assumptions in his benevolence."

"It _is_ nice to see you again, Michio." Her voice, still hoarse, betrayed her happiness in seeing him.

Michio silently cursed himself. Something in his voice and stance must have failed him. Giselle was always able to affect him. Probably the leftover curse of unrequited love from years ago that had not completely died. MIchio snorted as he lowered his stance. He didn't trust her, but he was curious as to why she had come back. Curiosity had always been one of his biggest flaws.

Giselle smiled, sensing that Michio was wavering. Michio let out a big sigh. "What are you doing here Giselle." It wasn't a question.

"Michio, we were friends once. I would still like to consider you a friend."

Michio knew that his newly steeled expression gave nothing away.

Giselle walked up closer to him. Michio forced himself to keep his body relaxed.

"It has been too long."

"A lifetime actually" Michio deadpanned. "Get on with it Giselle, I don't have a lot of time."

Giselle's eyes flicked to the west and both knew that she too could sense the incoming presence of Lord Senka. Giselle's eyes took on a harder appearance. "What is the human to Kohaku?"

Michio raised an eyebrow. The Giselle he remembered would never have been that obvious.

"Jealous?" Michio couldn't help himself. "I'm not sure I buy you playing the woman scorned. It's not your style."

Giselle flinched. "I don't have time to be subtle. She is the human woman from before right? The one who freed him from Yubaba?"

"Does it matter if she is?"

"The rumours at the bathhouse are plentiful."

"Ask her yourself."

"I already did-"

Micho's movement was instinctual. Giselle's eyes went wide with fear. She knew she had crossed the line. "Relax old friend, she is safe. The Black Dragon took her far away from me." She croaked out with the two blades pushing against her sensitive throat. "She is alive. I did not harm her."

 _Yet_ remained unsaid.

"Giselle, you are wasting what little regard I might have once had for our ill-fated friendship. Leave. You are not wanted here." Michio removed his blades and sneered down at her.

Giselle, never one take any opposition to her plans, moved to open her mouth, but immediately shut it when she became aware of how much closed Lord Senka's approaching spiritual energy was.

She bit her lip, on anyone else as beautiful as her, the gesture would have been both endearing and sexy. On her... he switched grip on his swords. Giselle understood. Her time was up.

"What do you know about the Ashiha's prophecy?" She persisted.

"Are you seriously going on about that piece of crock? You're even crazier than I thought."

"Michio, I am serious. Ask Kohaku, the Well opened for him."

Michio shook his head in disbelief. he had heard enough. "Leave here. I will not tell you again."

"Michio I am not crazy! It's the truth! Kohaku is the chosen one! He is the one to-"

"-ENOUGH!"

Giselle was shocked silent. She had never seen Michio lose his temper before. She was familiar with his intimidation tactics, sure, but Michio had always been in control… This side of him genuinely scared her.

The fear he saw in her eyes let Michio knew that his fox features had become more exaggerated and he was pulsing with his spiritual energy. Giselle, closed her mouth and dropped her eyes. Head down, Giselle turned to leave. After she was a few feet away, she turned back to him. "I was nice to see you again Michio…" her voice trailed off.

Michio made no indication that he had heard her.

Giselle walked farther away, but in an effort of brazen courage, she turned and purposely yelled. "Kohaku cannot escape his destiny! Tell him that Michio. Tell him. The prophecy mention the girl too. Its coming as it has been foretold."

Michio felt his ears drop. Damn that woman. Damn her. If she hadn't been the granddaughter of the Great Seer... it would be so much easier to ignore her lunatic ravings.

Michio turned decisively. He needed to find Kohaku.

* * *

Kohaku was easy enough to find. He was hiding out in his newly repaired rooms. When Kohaku refused to open the door, Michio just charged on in. It helped that the door wasn't locked. Michio kept that to himself. It had to be left for one reason only...well, for one person. Too bad for Kohaku, she had been carried away by a different dragon. Michio made sure that his thoughts could not be read.

"My Commandar." Michio announced his arrival.

Kohaku kept his back turned, staring out of his full length windows. Michio did not make the mistake of repeating himself, he knew Kohaku was aware of his presence. After several minutes of Kohaku refusing to turn around and acknowledge him, Michio could feel his eyes wanting to roll. They did not have time for this.

"Koh-"

"My Lord and adoptive father is rapidly approaching. If he learns about my unintentional betrothal, I fear that Chihiro will never be able to escape him."

"Unintentional?" The word left Michio's mouth without his permission.

Kohaku turned and faced his sworn brother. Of course at this moment, he couldn't remember why he had chosen to swear allegiance to him. Despite the cluelessness/ goofiness Michio sometimes portrayed, the fox was way too cunning for Kohaku's own good.

Michio was not intimidated. Kohaku turned away again. He could not lie to Michio. At the time, Kohaku's only concern had been for Chihiro's safety. Maybe he had held hope that after the battle they could finally talk, maybe she would have decided to stay by his side… But now…

...Now, Kohaku wanted to make sure that Chihiro did not feel the full extent of the bond. His rash actions he feared had done more than just create a betrothal bond.

Or maybe this was how they felt? He had never created one with another before.

His soul had a deep penetrating ache that made their small protection bond seem like a small irritation. Even the poison that had infect his wounds that had been eating him alive while he stayed in the Tower did not compare to the pain of being separated from her. She was the one who his soul craved. She was his perfect fit.

Or at least that was what the bond was telling him. Kohaku could not make up his mind if the bond was to be trusted. It was ancient magic and had its own ways of getting what it wanted.

But maybe it was just telling him what he already knew but had been too afraid to consider.

The other day when she had come to seek him out, it took all of his power and self-control to let her go again. The damn Black Dragon skulking in the shadows has also helped. Damn this was so frustrating!

Kohaku wanted to transform, take his his chosen far away and figure out how they would make this work. She was his perfect fit. She always had been. It had always been her.

Kohaku stopped those thoughts. This wasn't fair to Chihiro. By his actions, he had taken away her choice. He would not do that to her. So while the betrothal remained in effect, he would have to stay away from her, bear the full weight of the bond and wait for the appropriate time to release her...

..but he didn't want to release her or be released from her just yet. As painful as it was, he had never once felt more complete. He wanted to know if she felt the same way about him…

And then Kohaku realized that Chihiro had no idea and he had been protecting her from the bond. She couldn't even feel him from their old bond. He felt like such a fool. He needed to speak with her, he had promised her as much, but he was afraid of what would happen when he saw her. She had almost died in the battle of the bathhouse. His river's essence saved her and was still flowing through her because it recognized her as theirs.

What a fucking mess.

Shit. This was turning into a nightmare. Kohaku wanted to kill something. Maybe that would make him feel better. Too bad Michio was the closest person to him. Maybe he would be satisfied with punching the fox in his face.

Michio, if reading his thoughts, flattened his ears against his head. "I don't think that is the best choice of action, my good and fearless Commander." he drawled.

Kohaku unclenched his fist. Michio was right. Besides, his father was fast approaching. He had more important things to do, such as finishing his sealing to hide the betrothal bond from Lord Senka and keeping Chihiro out of sight. Speaking of which-

"Where is Chihiro?"

Michio signed. "She is with Lord Tatsuo. I am not sure where."

Kohaku's eyes flashed. Michio made sure to keep his cool. Dragons could be very unpredictable. But, in all honesty, Michio had been expecting a response like this when he told him.

"What do you mean she is with Lord Tatsuo and you don't know where they are?"

Michio relayed what had happened from when Yubaba dragged Chihiro out of the dining hall to his encounter with Giselle and what she shared about Chihiro's current location.

Giselle had sought out Chihiro. Kohaku felt the same fear he felt when Chihiro ran past him to the deadly grasp Lord Tatsuo in dragon form. He cursed the day he had met the Seer's granddaughter.

Kohaku fought the instinct to reach out to her through their bond. He had to trust that she was safe with Tatsuo. As much as he needed to know that she was okay, he couldn't risk it especially with their bond morphing into something much deeper. Kohaku was determined to not take away any of Chihiro's choices. The problem was that Giselle of course knew him well enough to know what course of action Kohaku would take. Giselle knew damn well Chihiro was his weakness. If she got to Chihiro...she had him.

Fuck. Wait a second, Kohaku turned to face Michio "why was she even alone to begin with? Didn't I command you to protect her?"

Michio gulped. And before he could offer any of his feeble excuses, Kohaku's glance turned distant and inward.

Chihiro must have broken through Kohaku's shields and reached for him. The look of peace and contentment on Kohaku is what gave it away. Kohaku's cool rage died immediately. Through the fragment tendrils of their bond that he was trying to supress, she had reached out to me seeking and giving comfort.

Kohaku felt a deep peace settle into his bones. She was alive and safe. That was all that mattered.

Kohaku wanted nothing more than to fly away after Chihiro...but he had too many responsibilities to attend to, still too many other dangers to neutralize. He should have killed Giselle all those years ago. Not doing so was a mistake.

His protective instincts aside. Chihiro was safe with Tatsuo. Something about Chihiro's shared past with Tatsuo's deceased daughter. Being with Tatsuo was probably the safest place for her right now.

Turning to his favorite lower general, Kokau and Michio began to plan for Lord Senka's impending arrival.

* * *

That's it till next time!

Please review & let me know what you think.

XOXO Thyme


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Cloud Sitting

Flying through the air with Tatsuo kept the adrenaline pumping through her body. Hanging on tight, she closed her eyes to protect them from the harshness of the wind. She couldn't remember if Kohaku was this fast. She didn't think so. Quickly she banished all thoughts of Kohaku and/or Haku, she still wasn't sure how to reconcile the two into one. But she did know she was pissed at him.

Lord Senka, however, frightened her. She felt herself naturally want to trust him and believe that he wouldn't do anything to harm her. The problem was, as Chihiro thought back to their conversations, he had taken advantage of her ignorance before, and still she couldn't find it in her to hate him. She knew that if she were to see him, she would still trust him, and she had no doubt he would once again push his advantage. Chihiro didn't know how to protect herself from someone who she genuinely liked and inherently trusted.

 _I would love to have you in my house!_

Lord Senka's words echoed in her head as she leaned in closer to Tatsuo. Who would have ever thought that she would seek comfort from the dragon she had sought to destroy?

Tatsuo became aware of Chihiro leaning in closer to him and knew that it meant she no longer feared him. He pushed himself to fly faster as he felt his protective instincts towards her grow. No one would be able to harm her or use her under his watch he swore to himself.

In the distance, a familiar landmark came into view. Finally, they were almost there. Tatsuop wasn't sure if the journey had taken longer or if it was just his anxiety to speak with Chihiro alone made the trip seem longer. Whatever. Soon they would be able to talk freely and have a respite for the mechanisms of the Western Lord and his heir. Hopefully, he would be able to convince Chihiro to accept his offer. As far as he was concerned, it was the only legal way to protect her from Kohaku and Lord Senka bending her to there will.

Tatsuo flew through the cloud barrier and head straight for the platform that would lead them both to the sky maidens' tea house. Here they would be safe. Once he came to a stop, he gestured with a shake of his head to motion to Chihiro to dismount. Tatsuo quickly transformed after Chihiro had shakily scrambled off his back. He saw her eyes wide as she took everything in. how her timid steps were on the cloud platform as if she expected any step she took to lead to her doom. Tatsuo hid both his smile that melted into a grimace of pain as he went about stretching out the kink in his upper back. Though he made a point to hide it from Chihiro, he was still feeling the pain from his battle with Kohaku.

Once the pulsating of pain from his spine stopped, he gently motioned to Chihiro to follow him up the step leading to the place where he know the sky maidens would serve them.

Chihiro silently followed after him, her wide open absorbing everything. She didn't know if her life could get any stranger. Immediately after that thought entered her head, she cringed. Best not to give the powers that be a challenge.

Chihiro continued to follow Tatsuo up a cloud swirling stairwell, at the top, she found herself being motioned to walk into an upper room and invited to sit in a puffy cloud like chair that looked like she would just fall right through it. Chihiro waited for Tatsuo to be seated first and then copied his example. She couldn't hold in her squeak of surprise when the cloud chair adjusted to her weight.

Tatsuo placed his hand to his mouth to kept his grin to himself.

When Chihiro looked up and saw that that were both being waited on by ….. Well, she wasn't exactly sure what they were except floating colorful cotton candy with googly eyes. Cloud spirits? Did cotton candy have a spiritual presence? Whatever they were, they appeared to be sentient beings and Tatsuo was able to communicate with them. In just a few seconds more beings appeared and provided ample platters of tea and dumplings.

Chihiro timidly brought one up to her lips after Tatsuo had encouraged her to eat, and took a small bite. The flavors bursting in her mouth were amazing. Light, airy, but savory all at the same time. She had never tasted anything quite like it before. She couldn't even begin to figure out what the dumplings were made from.

As Chihiro and Tatsuo ate, they spoke of inconsequential things allowing Chihiro to take the time she needed to relax, push back her fears and change into a better state of mind to listen to Tatsuo's proposal.

By silent agreement Chihiro placed her hands in her lap signaling to Tatsuo that she was ready to listen. Tatsuo nodded and began to explain his plan to Chihiro and how it would save her.

Chihiro let him speak mostly uninterrupted. Her mind was a sponge taking everything in. She would have her remaining questions answered later. But while Tatsuo was talking, she would not only listen to what he was saying, she would take note of what he was not saying, and let her intuition guide her.

Once Tatsuo had finished, he waited in quite anticipation for Chihiro's next move. The stakes were high. Everything was now in her hands.

Chihiro lean back in her chair, her eyes were out of focus as she contemplated her options, unconsciously biting the inner part of her lower lip.

Tatsuo had done his best to give Chihiro a detailed explanation filled with insight into the political hierarchy of the Spirit World for why his solution was the best one for Chihiro and Aki. He was holding nothing back from Chihiro. Well, nothing really.

Once Tatsuo had finished, the two sat in a heavy silence. Chihiro felt the need for space to mentally think. She stood up and wandered away from him. Her mind was going over a million miles a minute. Tatsuo's idea to adopt both her and Aki made sense as he explained it. It would also protect her from being taken advantage of….but was it just Tatsuo taking advantage of her? She was so lost in thought, Tatsuo's words and those of Yubaba and Zeniba swirled around in her head. Chihiro made a conscious decision to not think about Giselle. Haku's crazy ex-girlfriend was the least of her worries.

Tatsuo silently watched the mostly human woman wander lost in thought. He would say no more to her unless she asked. He had done what he could, the rest was up to her.

* * *

Chihiro took her time as her thoughts swirled around her. She wandered aimlessly through out the cloud palace. Her mind in a whirl. Suddenly she stopped and as if she had become aware of where she was and what she was seeing, she felt touched to her core by the beauty that surrounded her.

Light filtering through clouds painted the sky, the clouds and the palace in colors she could not describe. She felt the stillness and awe that only great beauty had the power to bestow. Was this what heaven looked like?

Betrothals and potentially navigating mechanisms of possibly future father-in-laws seemed so inconsequential as she allowed herself to be touched by the beauty of this place. Here, high in the clouds, away from the worries of the bathhouse, her fears melted away. What was there really to fear? Being forced to marry Haku, well, there were worse things out there, plus even though she was beyond pissed at Haku, she still trusted him. He would never hurt her if he could help it. He would never force himself on her.

Chihiro knew that with all of her being.

The betrothal bond and Lord Senka were other matters.

Chihiro was mature and smart enough to read between the lines. Haku's actions alone let Chihiro know that Haku hadn't wanted to create a betrothal bond with her. It explained why he had been so angry when they had met again in the Tower, he must have known Lord Senka's interference would cause this type of disaster later on. She of course had been oblivious.

Betrothal bonds needed acceptance and merging of essence. Or so she had been told.

In an academic sense, if she believed what Zeniba and Yubaba told her, ever since she began wearing the charmed dragon scale, announcing her accepting Haku's betrothal suit, their bond had morphed and gotten stronger, but it probably hadn't really changed anything until Haku's river essence started to flow through her. That happened when it saved her life during the battle to take back the Bathhouse. Though, Chihiro wasn't clear _when_ exactly she tapped into Kohaku's river's essence. It might have been any number of incidents where she had her ass handed to her and almost died.

Chihiro again nibbled her bottom lip. Haku must have been desperate to keep her safe in the upcoming battle to take back the bathhouse. This must have been the only way he could ensure her safety. She couldn't fault him for it. Not really. It was the reason why she was still alive.

Zeniba had explained that since the bond had morphed, the bond should be working on both of them drawing them together. The bond by its nature wanted Haku and Chihiro to unite. It would be working on them both to bring them closer together. Zeniba had been silent on how the bond would be doing this; but Chihiro was intelligent enough to figure it out. If she wasn't so angry at him, Chihiro might have been grateful to Haku for keeping his distance, and protecting her from the bond overwhelming her decision making processes. Haku, in his typical chivalry, was making sure that she still had choices. He was the magically stronger one of the two he could take it the strain, therefore following Haku logic; he was bearing the full burden of the bond.

Still she sighed. She wished that he hadn't completely block her out; that he hadn't made his decision without first talking to her. But if she was honest with herself, she really wanted him right now. She really wished he was there, even in his silent dragon form, he could help calm her mind, give her the sense of peace she so desperately needed when faced with another monumental decision.

She felt herself reaching through the bond again, but this time instead of trying to punch through it, she imagined the bond to be like the connecting spiderwebs she would see when she would visit Haku in her dreams, and she gently twirled it mentally with her mental fingers. Like a dance with movements trained the body by muscle memory, her energy recognized the pattern and flowed along it. She also felt his river was helping her too giving her the added boost to scale the distance..

If that made any sense.

Finally, instead of reaching an impenetrable barrier, she found Haku. Peace settled her worried heart. It was as if he was standing right next to her. The breathe she had been unconsciously holding escaped.

Tatsuo looked back at Chihiro. He could tell that she was communicating with her dragon suitor, and the look of peace on her face, was almost enough to make him think the snot nosed heir of Lord Senka was worthy of her. But not quite.

Tatsuo looked away to give the young lovers some privacy. Though in his mind, he would make sure the drackling followed all protocol and treated his adopted daughter, in all but name, with the respect she deserved. He would not allow Kokaku to take advantage of her ignorance.

* * *

After several more minutes, Chihiro turned away and wandered back to their table. Sitting back down, she grabbed her tea cup and stared into the remaining liquid. The comfort she had felt by being able to connect again with Haku had slowly faded away, but insteading of leaving her desolate like before, she felt peace. Now she needed to focus on what to do about Tatsuo's proposal. So much was resting on her decision. She also wasn't just choosing for herself, but Aki too.

Chihiro put her now empty tea cup down, she hadn't realized she had finished it, and absently she grabbed the dragon scale around her neck and unconsciously reached for Haku again.

Chihiro frowned as she realized what she was doing and immediately stopped. She let go of the dragon scale with resignation. Haku was not here to save her. In fact, he was kind of a big part of the delima she was dealing with. But most importantly, she was a grown ass women and it was about time she started acting like one. She was intelligent and intuitive, she would be able to discern what the best course of action was for her and Aki.

Chihiro took a deep breath. For right now, she would ignore the possible complication of the betrothal bond for the time being; because in all honesty, she knew that even if she didn't accept Tatsuo's full proposal, she knew that Tatsuo would protect her from an unwanted mating. Haku too, for that matter. On that issue she wasn't worried about that anymore. Just annoyed and frustrated.

Now, back to a more pressing matter: Tatsuo's proposed naming Aki as his heir and the potential adoption of both herself and Aki.

Her mind went over their earlier conversation. .

Chihiro didn't really have an issue with Tatsuo naming Aki as his heir, though it meant that Aki would be spending more time in the Spirit World… what she wanted was for Aki to be safe and for him to decide, if he wanted the responsibility of being Tatsuo's heir. But she wasn't sure how she felt about Tatsuo adopting Aki.

She still viewed Aki's potential adoption as a break in her legal ability to parent her son. Yes. She knew that this adoption wouldn't change anything in the human world. Back there she would still have to deal with the Japanese Court system and Mrs. Fujimoto… still assuming that she would be able to leave the Spirit World with Aki.

Frankly, so long as Chihiro was able to continue to raise Aki and Tatsuo's adoption couldn't usurp her authority, she was willing at least in theory to consider it. Maybe.

Damn. She needed more information. It wasn't that she didn't trust Tatsuo...but she didn't really understand how Aki's adoption would affect everything. Where the hell was Dean! She needed him back.

To further complicate matters, Chihiro had also learned that Aki, and to a lesser extent, herself, now _might_ have a longer lifespan than most humans. But it was unclear how much longer that might be. There was no way of truly knowing how this would affect their aging and maturity. Rei had been half-human and arguably she had been a fast developer, but really no different from other humans her age. Which in Chihiro's mind, contradicted the argument that any "mostly human" spiritual being would have a longer lifespan. But then her thoughts turned to Aki. Well, he was still small for his age and developmentally he had issues, but if that was due to his heritage, or his early life experiences, was another mystery.

Chihiro suppressed a groan of frustration. She wanted to give Aki a normal life. But in his situation, what was normal?

If Chihiro was to be truly honest, in her mind the ideal situation would be to take Aki back home, have Tatsuo's support and guidance, and together they would be able to help Aki make sense of all the new changes. Have Aki finish his human schooling as well as being trained how to be Tatsuo's heir so when the time came, Aki could choose for himself what he wanted.

In Chihiro's mind, it was the only way she could see both of Aki's heritages being honored as well as equipping him to make his own decisions in the future.

Or was her own selfishness tainting her view?

Chihiro wanted to go back to her home. She wanted it so badly. She missed her life, her work, her routines, she missed her friends and family. This adventure had been fun and all, but honestly, she wanted to go back to her home, sleep in her own bed, wear her own clothes, eat the food she cooked, and see where else her creative talent and business acumen could take her. She wanted her life back. She wanted the life back she had spent years sacrificing and creating.

In short, she was homesick.

Tatsuo's proposal for Aki aside, she still didn't know nor understand why exactly Tatsuo wanted to adopt her? That one made no sense in her mind. Tatsuo's explanation for wanting to adopt Aki she could follow to an extent. She knew that Tatsuo was keeping something back, but if it was because he didn't have the answer or it was something else, she didn't know. But his reasoning for wanting to adopt her…If you took away it being solely for protection from the ridiculous betrothal bond, what was the point? Chihiro felt as if she was missing something crucial.

Chihiro turned back to face Tatsuo. "Why do you want to adopt me too? Please don't say it has anything to do with protecting me from Lord Senka. You and I both know that's not the whole truth."

Tatsuo kept his poker face in place. Though he had not been completely truthful with her, he had been honest. How could go about explaining his inherent need to protect her now that he knew she was the last remaining essence of his daughter in a way that she would understand? Should he tell her what he suspected… No. Not yet.

"I don't suppose you would just accept that it's a dragon thing, would you?" Tatsuo drawled. His cocked eyebrow made Chihiro laugh out loud.

"In all honesty Tatsuo, that is probably the worst thing you could say to get me to agree to be adopted." Chihiro once again found Kohaku's charmed scale and began rubbing it between her fingers in her right hand. Tatsuo knew that Chihiro had no idea what she was doing. She was too innocent and naive when it came to powerful lords and conniving dragons. If Lord Senka were to witness her actions, Chihiro could never hope to escape.

Tatsuo's eyes narrowed. Regardless of what she choose, she would have to be educated in the Spirit World ways.

But how to explain the reasons for why she should accept his unorthodox offer? Tatsuo mused. Chihiro had no interest in his wealth and power. She didn't care about her political position in the Spirit World, though if she did end up mating that bastard white dragon, both would benefit from her higher standing. Not that he was going to encourage her to carry on with the betrothal. How indeed…

His experience with humans was very limited and Chihiro was nothing like anyone, human or spirit, he had ever met before.

He guessed it left the truth. Or at least the truth he could articulate.

"I want to honor my deceased daughter. She is gone, but you are here. You and Aki are my last living links to her. In truth, you will gain much if you were to consent to the adoption in terms of power and prestige. I want nothing from you but the ability and standing to be able to protect you. It's the only way I can assuage my guilt for being a failure as a father."

Chihiro's large sloe eyes understood what he had been trying to say, and what he couldn't.

She and Tatsuo, in many respects, were very much alike.

Chihiro signaled a nearby cotton fluff with googly eyes motioning for more tea. As an afterthought, she hoped she wasn't being rude, but she needed something to do while her mind raced through scenarios and options that she might have missed.

After a new fresh pot of tea was placed before them and their cups had been refilled, Chihiro decided that it was time to stop avoiding the hard questions.

"If I wanted to take Aki back home with me in the human world. Would you try to stop me? Could you stop me?" She made sure her voice didn't tremble.

Tatsuo kept his eyes focused on Chihiro hoping that she could see the sincerity of his words.

"As I have already told you, you are Aki's mother. My adoption of him will not change that. If you believe that it is best for Aki to return to the human world, I will not stop you. I would only ask to be able to come with you. To protect you both. That doesn't change whether or not I adopt Aki by himself or you too. My adopting Aki, allows me more freedom when it comes to protecting him and helps with his ability to inherit my lands and power when the time comes. As for my adopting you, it is the only way left for me to truly honor the lasting gift of my daughter."

Chihiro's eyes showed that she understood.

"If you were to adopt Aki or myself, does that mean that you would in essence become our father? For me personally, I already have a father, and though we have our issues, he is my dad. I don't need nor want another. Aki is different. He has never really had a father or father figure in his life."

Tatsuo went to answer, but stopped as he contemplated her words again.

"Chihiro, I understand that you already have a father. My goal in adopting you would not be to replace him in your life. Your human family is precious to you and therefore precious to me. The best way I can think of describing it this this. You would become recognized as someone important to me and under my protection. My adoption of you would not break your familia bonds. In all honesty though, it would only give me limited authority over you."

Chihiro's eyes flashed, she became wary.

"Please explain." she stated softly.

Tatsuo kept his voice steady. " My adopting you could make you a representative of my house, there is some decorum and protocol that you would be trained in, so in that sense, I could request that you perform certain tasks. I would be responsible for you too." Tatsuo kept in his sigh. He didn't want to frighten Chihiro, away. "Let me think how to explain it better. I could request that you go to certain events or do certain things, but you would still have your free will."

Chihiro's eyes never left his. Her tense stance let him know he was losing her. Tatsuo decided on another explanation. "Take your young suitor for a moment,"

Tatsuo ignored her expression and continued with his explanation. "He was adopted by Lord Senka with the intention for him to become Lord Senka's heir. Right?"

Chihiro shrugged. She guessed so, she really didn't know why Haku had been adopted.

Tatsuo continued. "Well, either way, Lord Senka was unable to prevent the young idiot from going against orders and almost getting himself killed."

Chihiro couldn't keep the small smile off her face. Tatsuo did not hide his dislike of Haku.

She almost didn't realize she was sharing a smile with Tatsuo. She let her eyes naturally drift away as she turned Tatsuo's words turned over in her mind.

Chihiro puffed out a loud sigh. This was a tough decision to make, but once again she reminded herself that was a strong, intelligent, capable writer and entrepreneur who had built her own small empire. She could determine what was best for Aki and herself. Haku, Lord Senka, and Tatsuo be damned!

But...she needed more time. This was not a decision to be rushed. Neither path presented before her felt right.

Tatsuo saw the resolve enter Chihiro's eyes. He braced himself for her answer.

"I am going to need more time before I make a decision." Chihiro held out her hand to prevent any interruptions. "I will not be bullied or threatened into accepting anything, not by anyone. That includes you, Haku, and Lord Senka. This is my life and I will be making the decisions about how I choose to live it."

Tatsuo kept his mouth shut and did not protest having his offer of adoption and protection being characterized as a being a threat. In a very understandable why she would feel that way, because it was. His adoption of her was a threat to her old way of life. He could bide her a little more time. She was safe here with him. Even if she would never allow to be formally adopted, in his mind, she was already in his house. He would do everything to protect her.

"Take all time you need, Chihiro." Tatsuo kept his voice level and steady. "The offer will never go away. There is no rush, but you might want to consider it before you run into Lord Senka. He might not let you break the betrothal so easily."

If Chihiro had been surprised with Tatsuo's response, she hid it well. Thanks to Yubaba, she had her own way of dealing with a pesky betrothal bond if it came to that. But there was one other thing she could do to.

"I have decided that I will be taking Aki back home with me." Chihiro feit her self tense up.

Tatsuo hid a smirk at the slight of Chihiro poised for a fight. "As I mentioned already, it's not safe for either of you to return without protection." He held up his hand this time to stop her protest. "I would like to come too."

"Don't you mean that you will be coming regardless?" Chihiro raised her eyebrow challenging him to contradict her. Tatsuo chuckled but didn't respond. "I don't suppose I should be surprised if you end up purchasing the condo next door." Chihiro muttered under her breath.

Tatsuo chose not to comment. In fact, he had planned to buy the whole damn complex.

Chihiro gave him a sideways grin. In actuality, Tatsuo following her and Aki back home was the best case scenario for Aki. Besides, she knew there was no way to prevent Tatsuo from coming. Sometimes it was best not to fight against a person's nature. Tatsuo followed Chirohor's train of thought and felted his grin grow.

The two of them sat in companionable silence. Both were confident, that despite everything, they would figure out a way to make their makeshift family work.

* * *

Please send a review letting me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sorry that I am a little behind. But I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 24- Fathers**

The welcome banquet had been going on for hours.

The music, laughter, and dancing had been nonstop since Lord Senka had been ushered in. The pageantry all around the Bathhouse was overwhelming and giving Kohaku a slight feeling of claustrophobia pulling his already tense nerves tighter.

He took a steadying breath, magically reduced the impact of the noise on his sensitive ears, and distracted himself by observing the obnoxious merriment around him.

Kohaku could not remember a time when all the bathhouse workers had danced, drank, or laughed with such exuberance. No one had really been up for celebrating after the Black Dragon had been defeated. Exhaustion, mourning, warriness, and resignation regarding rebuilding the bathhouse had been the emotional mood at the bathhouse. The battle had been long and grueling, though not many had died, the few that had been killed deaths were keenly felt and mourned.

There was also a feeling of unease. No one knew if Kohaku was going to stay and continue to protect the bathhouse or if Yubaba would be strong enough to keep the bathhouse safe if she was left alone again. Furthermore, no one had had it in them to celebrate with the Black Dragon and his forces still in residence.

Now however, with the repairs almost completed, Chihiro recognized as Sen, and most importantly, Lord Senka traveling to their little outpost, a welcome banquet was in full effect complete with all of the gaudiness and ostentatious flair expected from a bathhouse that had once been solely run by Yubaba.

The Black Dragon missing was just an added benefit.

Three hours in and still going strong. Kohaku took another sip of his sake. He frowned, he was almost out. That would not do. Kohaku settled back in his seat absently signaling for a server to come to him. How long could this party last?

More time passed and uncharacteristically, Kohaku remained.

In part he stayed because he was a coward and was avoiding meeting with Lord Senka alone. Here in the main hall with the festivities all around, he movements and conversation were scripted. He played the role of Commander to his sworn liege and part owner of the establishment. Since the adoption wasn't public knowledge, no one but a select few would find his behavior odd. He was courteous, gallant, welcoming, and everything that was proper.

Lord Senka, who had moved to try and embrace him at the gates, understood immediately what game Kohaku was doing when he sidestepped and perfectly executed a submissive bow; Lord Senka adjusted his movements, and played his role perfectly. But Lord Senka's lilypad eyes told Kohaku in no uncertain terms that the two men would speak privately later that night.

Kohaku was determined to put off that meeting as long as possible.

For too long he had been locked up in his own self-despair refusing to leave the tower and hoping that the poison and the rock of the tower would finally kill him. It was a cowards way out. Kohaku could recognize it. He was so disgusted by himself and his actions that he didn't know how he could face Lord Senka again.

Too much time had passed.

Even this night, in the midst of the celebrations, he still couldn't find any redeemable qualities in himself when he was faced with the true repercussion of what he had done. 12 soldiers had died in the rescue mission to save his sorry ass. It had taken Lord Senka years to quash the damage Kohaku's sedition had caused through the ranks and redeem his forces' reputation with the other allies. The war was still going on-

Kohaku stopped himself from continuing those thoughts.

The other reason why Kohaku remained at the banquet was because Chihiro had not yet returned. The hours would pass easier if he remained in the crowds instead of pacing alone in his tower room. He couldn't trust himself to not fly after her. And what good would it do? He was still determined not to let the betrothal bond proceed any further. She deserved better than that.

But what could she be possibly discussing with Lord Tatsuo that would be taking this long?

Kohaku sighed loudly. He stiffened and surependiously looked around to see who had caught his momentary lack of discretion. His eyes caught Lin's and she smirked.

Shit. Kohaku felt himself internally roll his eyes and shake his head. At the same time she sent the knowing smirk, she had been chatting it up with Lord Senka like old friends. No good could come from that. He felt Michio chuckle at his left.

Kohaku groaned. Internally of course. Why had be made made a blood oath with Michio again? For the life of him, he couldn't remember. He must have been drunk or off the high from a battle. Clearly, he had not been in his right mind.

As that thought entered his head, he saw Lin silently motion to Michio to join her. Kohaku waved his consent before Michio could ask. Never would he have thought that both Lin and Michio would have gotten along so well. Lin was sharp, jaded, and a survivor; Michio, despite his goofy exterior and extensive battle knowledge, he was rather innocent and Michio's type of naivety, Kohaku would have thought, would have grated on Lin's nerves. But then he remembered how Lin treated Chihiro when she had first entered the Spirit World. Maybe Michio had triggered Lin's protective instincts too?

Whatever it was, maybe, if he was lucky the two of them would be able to satisfy Lord Senka and he could postpone meeting with him alone just a little bit longer. Kohaku took another sip of his sake. It was unlikely, but he could hope.

He turned his head to get a break from the revelry. It was hard being around this much joy and splender when his insides were being torn apart by guilt, shame, and regret.

Having Giselle seek him out again made the emotions fresh. Had he really been that stupid? If he could, he would go back in time and smack his younger self.

But that didn't help him now.

Kohaku signaled again to one of the workers serving to replace his now empty sake jar. It was going to be a long evening. Kohaku purposely ignored the looks both Michio and Lin gave him. He wasn't going to get drunk. It would take a lot more than that; he just needed this to cut the edge.

Just as he was reaching to pour himself another glass, someone settled into the empty seat next to him. Kohaku froze for half a second. Old campaigner had set him up. Kohaku realized his movements had been oractrated by a master manipulator. No doubt it was the man now seated next to him who had convinced Lin to call Michio away from his post freeing up the only place next to Kohaku. No one else but him would dare sit next to Kohaku at this banquet. Kohaku left his sake untouched. He gave himself half a second to gather his warring emotions. Finally, he turn to face his visitor.

"Father."

Lord Senka nodded in acknowledgement.

The two sat in silence.

In more silence.

And the silence continued.

Kohaku didn't know how to speak to the only Father he had ever know. His betrayal of the greatest man he had ever known burned inside of him. He wasn't prepared for this. He didn't know how he could even start to beg for forgiveness. Could his mouth even frame the words?

Lord Senka seemed to understand the internal war inside of Kohaku, and allowed his silence to be one of patience and love allowing Kohaku the time to gather his wild thoughts. This was really the first time the two men would speak together since the night that Kohaku had run away. Kohaku's immediate hospitalization and later trial and sentencing didn't count.

Kohaku remembered how surprised he had been to have been found still alive. Well, just barely alive. Kohaku knew that his life had been forfeit by his actions. That fact that he had survived felt unfair since he knew that his father would still have to order his execution. Kohaku had wished he had just been left to die, until very recently, he had found no point in continuing to live. There really was no way he could have survived the attack and the poison and them being placed in the tower...But he did.

Now though, with his escape from the tower, completing a protection bond quest, and reeatablihing his hold on the Bathhouse, he had restored his honor and his place in the Spirit World hierarchy. He could once again be accepted at the commander of Lord Senka's forces and the beloved adopted son. In the eyes of the law, Kohaku had paid for his crimes, but how could he ever make amends to his adopted father for how he had treated him?

When he had been placed in the Tower, Kohaku had taken it for granted that Lord Senka wanted him to suffer more for what he had done. The endless torture and how his body fought against it and kept him alive was the cycle his Lord and Father wanted for him.

As the years past, Kohaku, could admit to himself that his reasoning had been flawed and tainted, by his own self-hatred. It was easier to give up then to recognize how twisted his thoughts and perceptions had been. And by then, he had nothing left to live or fight for. Death was easier. So he waited. And waited. And waited.

Death had not come.

But Chihiro had.

She had forced him to free himself, get better, become stronger, not for himself, but for her. She had been the one to save him. Once again, she had been there and he stilled live because of her. Something about the memory of her exasperated smile, determination and selflessness reminded him of his own inner strength.

Finally Kohaku opened his mouth to speak.

Lord Senka held up his hand to stop him. "A Southern wind approaches."

It took Kohaku two seconds to understand the significance of what his father had said.

Dean appeared at the entrance. From the expression on his face; it wasn't good.

* * *

Kohaku took the sky with Dean clasped in his claws. Using their bond, he found Chihiro easily enough. The sky maiden's palace was an interesting place for Tatsuo to take her. Though, when Kohaku gave it some more thought, it logically made more sense. The sky maidens were bound to Tatsuo's territory and they were honor bound to serve him, they were also the closest outpost for Tatsuo to take her too.

As Kohaku approached, he sent out his spiritual energy to Tatsuo. He made sure that his energy was not aggressive. He only hoped that Tatsuo would allow him to talk before he tried to snap at his neck.

Speak of the devil.

Tatsuo emerger fully in dragon form, teeth bared. Kohaku immediately transformed back into to his humanoid form, keeping his grip on Dean. Tatsuo did not immediately attack, but instead held back and snarled at both men.

Kohaku took a deep breath. He would ignore the slights Tatsuo was doing to his honor. Chihiro was more important. Dean spoke.

"Black Dragon, Lord Tatsuo, we need to speak with Chihiro know. It is very important. I need to speak with her about what is happening back in the human world."

The Black Dragon remained motionless.

Kohaku felt himself wanting to transform and hurl himself at his nemesis. They were wasting precious time! Though he didn't understand everything Dean had told him, he understood that Chihiro's father was in the hospital and might be dying. The woman he knew and loved would be devastated if she didn't make it back to her own father in time.

Tatsuo must have correctly read the determination in both men because he then nodded, still in dragon form, and lead the two men to the sky palace. Once there, Kohaku raced past him feeling where Chihiro was through their bond. He found her curled up asleep on a chaise lounge overlooking the expansive sky.

His breath caught in his chest. He didn't want to disturb her. He wanted to protect her and let nothing bad ever happen to her again. Sadly, it was not to be.

"Chihiro." His voice sounded hoarse with unuse. He lightly touched her shoulder. The bond snapped back into place. All of his levels of protection disappeared. Shit. He would have to reapply them later. Now was not the time.

"Chihiro, love, you need to get up…"

She slightly stirred.

"Chihiro." His voice and hand hand on her shoulder were firmer this time.

She moaned lightly and her deep brown eyes blinked a few times before she caught his. It felt as if he had been sucker punched. Looking into her eyes, he understood what if meant to find your home. Find where you belonged. That that nothing to do with the betrothal bond.

His hand played with her hair, stopped only when he became aware of his actions.

"Haku?" Her voice was sleepy as she was getting her bearings.

"Yes Love, it's me."

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Chihiro stretched while rubbing her face.

Before he could answer her, Dean approached.

"Dean?"

"Hey Boss, I have something to tell you, and I am not sure how to do it..."

Chihiro frowned, shook her head to remove the sleep, and got in to a more upright seated position. Unconsciously, she pulled Kohaku next to her and grabbing his arm.

Dean watched how Kohaku immediately pulled her into him offering her his strength. Those two were really made for one another. Betrothal bonds didn't work like that.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning." Kohaku's authoritative voice broke through the tense silence.

Dean nodded. "I can do that. Chihiro, remember that you told me to go back to the human world to find out what was going on."

She nodded.

"Well, funny enough, you are in every news source including internationally, your attorneys are pissed that you disappeared, and Ken has finally stopped popping Xanax because your sales are up especially in foreign markets..."

Chihiro said nothing. She was confuse, what exactly was Dean trying to get at? Everything he had said, she had been expecting; well, maybe not her sales increasing due to the scandal.

"Dean, just get to it." Kohaku's firm voice rumbled next to Chihiro.

Dean sighed as he pulled his hands through his hair. "Easy for you to say Kohaku. How the hell am I supposed to tell Chihiro that Keiko Fujimoto was found dead in the basement of her condo complex. That the police are searching for you as a "person of interest". No ones knows if Fujimoto's death was murder or not. When the police came to question you re: Mrs. Fujimoto's death, they found your condo destroyed and traces of "suspicious" organic material.:

Chihiro gasped. But it went unnoticed by Dean who was one a role.

"When the police couldn't find you," Dean continued, "they went to your parent's home and confronted them with the evidence they had against you. During this confrontation, your Dad got into an altercation with Detective Ashibe and he collapsed-"

Chihiro stopped breathing. Haku cradled her to his chest.

"- he is now in a medically induced coma." Dean finished.

Heartbeats past.

"What did you say?" She tried to keep herself under control.

Dean looked up at Chihiro. It was then that he realized he had spoken everything out loud. "Shit. I'm so sorry Chihiro, I didn't mean for it to come out all insensitive like that-"

"-Dean! What is going on? Is my Dad okay?" Chihiro jumped up and grabbed Dean's hands with tears streaming from her eyes.

"I don't know… I don't know when it was just him collapsed, we expected it to be a heart attack ….. I was waiting to give you a full report…. something happened…. I'm not exactly sure what the doctors said, it was all medical jargon to me…. But your Dad was still alive when I left…He was put in the coma to save his life, something to stop the swelling in his brain…"

Chihiro felt her body crumble. How the hell could this happen? Father had been the one constant in her life. The one who was always there for her. Her original protector. The one man who was always supposed to protect her...

Chihiro felt her world stop. She barely registered Dean was still talking.

"I was with your mom and she ….she is hanging in there, but she needs you..." Dean trailed off. He wasn't sure what else to say. He stood there looking awkwardly not really knowing why he couldn't just shut-up. He kept talking but he knew no one was listening to him.

Chihiro nodded, not really understanding what she was doing. Her mouth moved but no words came out.

Kohaku stood up and gathered her shaking form into his arms.

"Haku...Haku…" the words kept getting stuck in her throat.

"Love, don't worry, I am here. It will be okay." He cooed in her ear. Chihiro nodded into his shoulder. Her sobs wrecked through her tiny body. Kohaku kissed the top of her head. Chihiro fell undone.

Dean awkwardly looked away. He felt completely hopeless. Haku was the only one who could comfort Chihiro in her shock and grief.

Kohaku felt the eyes of Tatsuo on him. Not break his hold on Chihiro or stopping his soothing words, he faced the biggest threat to his claim on Chihiro. Kohaku felt the beginnings of a familial bond created between the two. Tatsuo was in his right to demand that Kohaku release Chihiro. Kohaku reminded himself to not tighten his grip. This was not about a power display. This was about Chihiro.

"Did you hear all of that?" Kohaku addressed Tatsuo.

Tatsio nodded. His eyes never leaving Chihiro in Kohaku's arms. He saw his almost adopted daughter draw comfort from her dragon suitor. He was her main thread/ hold on reality. Kohaku was keeping Chihiro grounded.

"Dean, you should finish telling him what you told me. I am going to take her back." With that Kohaku flew out with a surge of energy and power he didn't even know he possessed. He would not wait around for Tatsuo to assert his right of protection. Chihiro needed him right now. He was damn well not going to let anyone prevent him from being there for the women he loved.

Dean and Tatsuo were left facing one another.

"Will the drackling be able to contain himself? It was foolish of you to bring him here knowing how she would react to the news."

Dean flushed at Tatsuo's reprimand. He hadn't really considered whether or not Kohaku would be able to restrain himself. Idiot. Dragons were notoriously protective of what they considered theirs. Kohaku would be fighting his instincts to take Chihiro far away from all that could hurt her.

Dean sighed out loud. "That's not the worst of it," Dean continued.

"She is being hunted in the human world most likely by the Dark Queen's forces."

Dean felt his jaw drop onto his chest. "How?" He couldn't complete the thought.

Tatsuo sighed and motioned for Dean to follow him. "You forget, I have been in her memories. I have seen that she is being hunted." Tatsuo held up his hand preventing Dean from interrupting. "I know what I have seen. Who else but the Dark Queen would have the power and the insanity to go after a human woman who had the protection of the Western Lord's heir apparent?"

"That isn't common knowledge."

"Has that ever stopped the Queen before?"

Dean shut his mouth. The unending spirit war had never really interested him before, it was something that had always been and would always be. The unending cycle. How or why Chihiro was involved didn't make sense to him.

"What do we do now?"

"We go back and prevent that upstart from doing anything stupid."

With that, they were gone.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. To be perfectly honest, reviews and your kind works help keep me motivated.

Thank you everyone for takinging the time to read this!

XXOO Thyme


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25- Sons**

Chihiro found herself in that dream like state were everything thing takes on a surreal sharpness even though you feel as if you are swimming through jello.

Haku carried her back to the bathhouse. She remembered nothing of the flight. She couldn't even tell if Haku had been in in his human or dragon form. He had just gathered her up and before she knew it, she recognized the tall tower standing in the distance as they made their rapid approach. Haku carried her in flight to an upper balcony. The balcony to a room she had never seen before; but instantly recognized it as his.

He gently led her to a table, sat her down, fussed somewhere out of sight, and returned with hot tea. Chihiro took the tea in her hands and didn't drink, but instead stared at the hot liquid. He sat across from her, reaching over, he placed his hands on hers, that were busy gripping her still full cup.

"Chihiro…" Kohaku's voice broke through the silence. Her eyes flashed at his desperately seeking answers to questions she couldn't speak.

Kohaku felt his words trail off. He didn't know what to say. As much as he wanted to gather her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright ...he couldn't lie to her. He had no idea if her own father would survive, nor did he know what entity was hunting her, though he had his suspicions.

"Chihiro," Kohaku started again. "What do you want to do? Do you want me to get Aki?"

"Aki?" Her voice trailed off.

Kohaku waited patiently.

"I don't know… I don't know what I am supposed to do." She trailed off…. "No. I need to go back. I need to see my Daddy. But I can't leave Aki … "

Kohaku kept silent. He understood that Chihiro was trying to make sense of all that she had learned. Her next question surprised him.

"Haku, what should I do? We need to leave but... what do I tell him?" Her eyes were imploring. Lost. She was seeking his guidance about what to do. The weight of that layer of responsibility should have frightened him, but instead he felt honored by her trust.

Closing his eyes, he contemplated her request. He opened them and found her still staring earnestly at him. "Chihiro, I don't know what you should tell him, but my humble suggestion is that whatever you tell him, it is the truth, but in a way that he will understand..." Haku trailed off. He hoped he hadn't crossed an invisible barrier.

"What is going to happen to us?" Chihiro's response put his mind at ease. He had not overstepped his role. Though her question made him wonder if she was asking about him and her, or Aki and herself. He didn't think she knew.

"Haku?"

"You are going to be fine. You and and Aki are going to be fine. I will always be there for you. This will just one more impossible task that you will of course succeed in because you are Chihiro."

If Chihiro noticed that he said nothing about the two of them it didn't show in her eyes. She just nodded and and gave him a small smile. There was the woman he love. She was a fighter, she just had to get back on her feet.

After spending a few more minutes together, Chihiro let him know that she was ready to see Aki. Kohaku nodded, walked around the table a placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I will just be a moment," he murmured into her forehead. Chihiro nodded and he was gone.

Kohaku was gone for for barely five minutes. During this time, Chihiro didn't have the presence of mind to do more then blink stupidly. She didn't move from the spot where she had been sitting. Her mind was blank, she couldn't even plan out what she was going to tell Aki. Hell, her mind was so fragments she couldn't even tell the layout of Haku's rooms nor even the color scheme.

When Kohaku returned with Aki, immediately, Chihiro felt herself grounded. One look at his heart shaped face was all it took for Chihiro to snap out of her jello. The miracle of motherhood. It didn't matter that Aki was not her biological child. He was hers. She would always do whatever it took to protect him.

She got out of her chair and started to walk to him.

Aki, immediately knew something was wrong and raced to her arms. Holding his small frame. Feeling his strong heart beat. Chihiro held back the tears the threatened to fall. Aki needed her to be strong. She had lost an nemesis, and her father was in the hospital, but Aki had lost his grandmother and was in danger of losing his grandfather too.

She had to put him and his needs firsts.

"Aki my love, something happened and I am not sure how to tell you."

Aki stilled. His face took on the closed, haunted expression, so common in children who have experienced trauma; Chihiro felt her heart break. She didn't want him to hurt any more, but she had already opened her mouth and clumsily broken the news... Before she could elaborate, Haku came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Chihiro felt strength and courage flow into her from their bond. Chihiro had never been more grateful for Haku then in that moment. She took a deep breath, faced her son, and told him what he needed to know.

"Dean came back and shared that your grandmother died and something has happened to my father. I'm not sure what exactly. But it doesn't look good...we need to go back to the human world soon."

Aki's face crumbled.

Chihiro went on to talk to him about a few details she felt he needed to know in what she hoped was age appropriate… but it was done. Too late to worry about it now. When she finished. She saw her son's face twist after he unfroze his emotions and began sobbing loudly. Chihiro drew him into her arms rocking him gently as she reassured him of her love and protection. Kohaku bent down and gathered both into his arms. His rumbly voice also reiterated that he too would forever guide and protect Aki too.

Aki pulled back from Chihiro, his eyes wide, and looked straight at Kohaku. "Do you really mean that?"

Kohaku nodded. "I do."

"But I am the grandson of your enemy." Aki pushed with the stubbornness of an obstinate ten year old who had seen too much.

"Yes." Kohaku acknowledged. "But before I even knew who you were, I swore an oath to protect you. Your ancestry does not change that. Despite whatever happens, you will always be under my protection."

"For real?"

"For real."

Chihiro kissed Aki again, told him not to worry, that she would take care of him. Kohaku pointed the two to his private bathroom so they could clean up while he obtained clean changes of clothes for them. Chihiro relented taking Aki with her. She wasn't really aware of how much she relying on Kohaku. She just was because she could.

Once assured that his strongest barriers were in place, Kohaku left to find food and clothing for his charges.

"I always knew that you would be a good father and husband."

Kohaku stopped short.

"How long have you been there Father?"

"Long enough to know that when Chihiro is involved you get sloppy. If you are serious about keeping her safe, you will remedy that."

Kohaku flinched. He recognized the truth in his father's accusation. He also knew not to defend or offer excuses for his inattention. He was lucky it was his father who was calling him out and not an enemy.

"I understand. I will make sure to remedy any failings on my part in the future. Both Chihiro and Aki will remain safe under my watch."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Lord Senka pushed his nobby frame of the far wall he had been. "Walk with me son, those two will be at least an hour."

Kohaku assented and braced himself for his own confrontation with his father.

Kkkkkk

A little over an hour later Kohaku returned. Chihiro had not waited, but instead raided his wardrobe and dressed both Aki and herself in two of his older tops. Kohaku, couldn't help but smile and feel pride that Chihiro felt that comfortable with him. Aki was sleeping soundly in the middle of his futon close by Chihiro, who sat, legs crossed underneath her, while she started out the large window. Late afternoon sun gave her skin a warm glow. It almost hid the dark shadows forming under her eyes.

But Kohaku didn't focus on that, instead he was taken in the domestic bliss that the image of her and Aki in his private chambers. He never wanted to let either of them go. His soul had never been more at peace. Purposely, he pushed back the warnings of his own Father, he would find a way to protect Chihiro and Aki, while also doing his duty to his Lord and Father, and the Spirit World at large.

" _I know you love her, and if things were different, I would be rejoicing in your union, for I too had hoped such a thing would happen when I learned of your reaction to her when you were imprisoned. However, it looks as if your destinies are going to take you in opposite directions. It is not fair for either of you to let the betrothal bond stay in place. You will need to release her."_

Lord Senka's words echoed in his head. Kohaku shook them away. Tomorrow he would figure out a way to keep protecting the woman he loved and the son of his choice. Tomorrow. But for now...

Chihiro turned to face him. The look in here eyes gave all the encouragement he needed. "Chihiro, come to bed." Chihiro nodded, got up and stumbled over to Aki on the futon. Once she was tucked in besides her sleeping son, Kohaku, in a ripple, transformed into his larger dragon form. He wrapped his body around the circumference of the sleeping mother and child. The tip of his tail rested on on Aki, part of his head rested near Chihiro's.

He had never slept deeper before.

KKKKKK

Kohaku awoke to being poked by a ten year old mostly human grandson of the black dragon. Aki immediately stopped and tried to become super still when he realized that Kohaku was awake because of his actions.

In another ripple of magic, Kohaku transformed back into his humanoid form. "Do you need something?" His voice was rough from sleep.

Aki froze and then a huge smile erupted on his face. "That's so cool that you can do that! Can you do it again? Can you teach me?"

Kohaku blinked a few times and AKi's smile did not change in is glow. Had he ever been like that? Kohaku got up and stretched. "Come," he motioned for Aki to follow him to the small kitchenette off to the side of his rooms. "Let your mom sleep, and I will get you some food."

Aki's face dropped. "Chihiro is my mom, but don't let her hear you say that, it makes her sad."

Kohaku stopped and looked back at Aki and then at Chihiro's sleeping form. He didn't know what to say to that. He coughed a bit. "She loves you…" he faltered off.

"I know. I know she does. It's because of my "real" mom that Chihiro doesn't want to be called mom by me. Though she is…" Aki looked down as he walked closer to Kohaku.

"I never knew my parents." Kohaku had no idea where that came from, but the look of awe and belonging in Aki's eyes kept him talking, revealing things he had never really told anyone before...Well, Giselle.. and then later Lord Senka. Those two were the only other souls alive Kohaku had shared this with.

Kohaku blocked those memories of his past from his mind and focused on the boy in front of him.

"When I was younger, I mostly stayed in my dragon form back in my river in the human world. It was easier to survive and use my magic. I have a vague memory of a woman, who may have been my mother... She smiled when ever she saw me, she cared for me… then one day she was gone." Kohaku felt his voice trailing off. Many years later, it still hurt to no know who the mysterious woman was.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. But I got scared and instinctively took on my dragon form. It was easier to survive and later I learned that I wasn't strong enough to take on human form at will, nor was there anyone to teach me. I guess it doesn't really matter now." Kohaku made sure not to provide eye contact when he made that statement. Aki leaned in closer while Kohaku started gathering supplies to make breakfast. Kohaku continued his story to his captive audience.

"No matter," He continued his tale. "I lived in my river in my dragon form. Eating fish, keeping my river clean, scaring humans... it wasn't until much later that I decided to come to the Spirit World. It was here that I learned to transform back into human form. In fact, it had been so long, I didn't know I could transform until I saw another dragon do it…" This was the closest he was ever going to get to admitting that he learned how to transform by watching Lord Tatsuo.

"I found work at the Bathhouse," Kohaku continued without a noticeable pause, "and later became Yubaba's apprentice. It was during that time that I meet Chihiro again."

"Again?"

"Yes, didn't you know? She fell into my river when she was very young. I saved her life and brought her to the shore."

"Oh. I didn't know that. What happened next?"

"Oh, lots of things. Chihiro saved me, gave me my freedom, and later I forced Yubaba to really teach me magic. Over time I gained control over the bathhouse. Don't be fooled by what Yubaba tells everyone. I actually own the whole bathhouse. I just let her manage it." AKi giggled at the wink Kohaku gave him.

Kohaku continued, "I got bored and decided to leave the bathhouse in her and Lin's care and joined Lord Senka's army. While I was making it through the ranks, I caught Lord Senka's eye and he mentored me. He taught me what it was to be a man and a leader. And then for some strange reason, Lord Senka adopted me." Kohaku stopped chopping and looked out into nothing.

"You were chosen?"

"Yes, like you. I was chosen."

"I wasn't chosen. Chihiro found me out of guilt and obligation. Or at least that is what my grandmother said."

Kohaku stilled. Again, he had no idea what to say to that. He stepped around the counter, bent down from his knees and looked Aki straight in the eye. "Not knowing our parents leaves a hole doesn't it?"

Aki nodded as snuffly tears streamed from his eyes.

"Love is a very strange thing; I still have a hard time understanding it. There is nothing we can do to be worthy of love, and for those of us who didn't get it when we were young, it makes it harder for us to accept it when we are older."

Aki stopped his silent sobs and looked up at Kohaku with timid hope.

"Aki, Chihiro loves you so much. She fought dragons for you. She confronted _me_ in my dragon form for you. Trust me, I am very scary."

Aki smiled at that. "She did. The others told me."

"Chihiro loves you. Never doubt that."

Aki nodded and sighed. "Why can't she be my mom?"

"What is a mom to you?"

"Someone who loves you, takes care of you, goes to your doctor's appointments and stuff, someone who keeps you safe and wants the best for you."

"And what does Chihiro do for you?"

"..oh.." Aki closed his mouth.

"Sometimes adults aren't always ready to deal with labels. You and I both know that Chihiro is your Mom. And that is going to have to be enough for right now."

Aki smiled. Peace was restored. On some level, Kohaku wondered if this was how Lord Senka felt when he was dealing with Kohaku's younger self. So prickly, wounded, and desperate for love. Aki at least was younger and didn't have all the battle scars and barriers that Kohaku had in place surrounding his heart. Kohaku spared the young boy another glance, Aki had now moved on to focusing on washing the rice they would soon be cooking. What a strange family they made. Together the two of them worked quietly in the kitchen while Chihiro slept.

KKKKKKKK

Chihiro continued to sleep. Kohaku wasn't worried, he knew that her poor body needed the rest. Aki stayed in his private quarters while Kohaku left to find Dean, Lord Tatsuo, Michio and Lin. A plan needed to be made, he wasn't going to let Chihiro return home without him and definitely not without protection.

Again, as he left his rooms, Lord Senka was there waiting for him.

"I have not forgotten my duties or obligations." Kohaku started without waiting for Lord Senka to start.

"Son, there is more for us to talk about-"

"-Not now Father, I am trying to plan how to keep Chihiro safe."

"You will let her return to the human world?"

"It's were she belongs."

"For now at least."

"Make up your mind old man! You want me to destroy the betrothal bond, do my duty, fight your war, and then what? Find her sixty years from now and holder her while she dies? No! I will not lose her again! I will fight your war and keep her safe!"

"Kohaku-" Lord Senka's voice cracked with love.

"Father, I have nothing more to say." Kohaku turned and stormed down the hallway.

Lord Senka did nothing but his eyes followed his wayward son. How he wished that Ashiha's prophecy didn't exist. Anyone with eye to see could tell those two were meant for each other.

KKKK

An hour or so later, Chihiro finally woke up.

Aki had been reading books Kohaku had left out for him, many were on the histories of dragons. Her son had been so absorbed in what he was reading, he hadn't really noticed when Chihiro woke up. It wasn't until she was seated by his side and surprised him a tickle attack, that he acknowledge she was awake.

"Mom!" Aki shouted in an annoyed voice. "Stop it! I'm trying to read!"

Chihiro was so surprised by his reaction, that she paid no attention to Aki calling her "Mom." "What are you reading?" she asked in her most authoritative voice.

Aki bit his lip and looked down sheepishly. "Sorry. Its a book Kohaku gave me on the histories of dragons. Its really cool. Hey did you know that dragons are really teritorial?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"No, seriously, mom..ah Chihiro,"

Chihiro gave him a look and Aki smiled sheepishly letting it go.

"As I was saying, having both the white dragon and black dragon here at the same time is like amazing! It shouldn't happen. This has tro be like the first time in ever this has happened! Look what it says here…" Aki trailed off and then began quoting her from the book.

Chihiro listened with half an ear as she ate the food left out for her. She had a feeling that she would soon be getting a a whole tutorial about all things dragon from Tatsuo once this next challenge had been dealt with. Speaking of, she needed to find him and Dean to prepare for her and Aki's return home.

Aki and her left Haku's rooms after she was able to get some food down. She was feeling restless. Luckily, Haku had brought her a change of clothes so she wasn't stuck wearing his top around the bathhouse. Chihiro led Aki down to Kamaji's boiler room and after a perfunctory conversation, she found herself outside in the garden Haku had once taken her to.

While standing alone, she did not think about anything. She had faith that she would see her father again and he would be okay. Nevertheless, she had learned from her recent adventures to not just take off without a plan. In this situation especially, she was going to need a solid plan to keep out of jail.

A branch was deliberately broken off the her left altered her that she was not alone.

Chihiro was not in the least bit surprised to see Giselle standing there. However, she was surprised to see Lord Senka standing next to her.

Well, this was unexpected.


End file.
